


Carpe Diem: A Drarry Fanfic

by Smashleighxoxo



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Auror Harry Potter, Birthday Party, Blackmail, Blow Jobs, Bottom Draco Malfoy, Bottom Harry, Break Up, Bribery, Carnival, Cheating, Daily Prophet, Dark Magic, Diagon Alley, Draco Malfoy & Harry Potter Friendship, Dubcon or Noncon Moirallegiance, Engagement Party, Eventual Romance, Falling In Love, Famous Harry, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Flying, Forbidden Love, Friendship/Love, Gay Sex, Godric's Hollow, Good Draco Malfoy, Good Malfoy Family (Harry Potter), Gringotts Wizarding Bank, Hiding, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Interviews, Love, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Male Slash, Malfoy Manor, Memories, Ministry of Magic (Harry Potter), Mirror of Erised, Naked Cuddling, Newspapers, Obliviation, Oral Sex, POV Draco Malfoy, POV Harry Potter, POV Multiple, Pensieves, Post-Break Up, Post-Canon, Post-Hogwarts, Public Blow Jobs, Quidditch, Redeemed Draco Malfoy, Secret Relationship, Secrets, Slow Burn, Strained Friendships, Strained Relationships, Tags Contain Spoilers, Tags May Change, Three Broomsticks, Top Draco Malfoy, Top Harry, Two Voices, Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2019-05-21 22:03:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 32
Words: 87,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14923646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smashleighxoxo/pseuds/Smashleighxoxo
Summary: What if Harry Potter, the Boy who Lived, stopped living? And what if the only way to help him live again is to bring Draco Malfoy back into his life?When Harry and Draco's best friends try to set them up by not setting them up, the former school enemies get a whole lot more than either of them bargained for.~~~~~~~~~We'll make it funWhen we're sober and doneI still want youTo see the real meNo more disguises, like true love decidedWe should be! Together! - Ashley Tisdale, MasqueradeCarpe Diem - Seize the Day**Completed**





	1. The Unexpected Meeting

 

 

 

Friday 1st July 2005

Harry Potter was dying. The heat in the office was killing him, it was the hottest day of the year so far, and he had to be stuck in the stuffiest, hottest office in the whole of the Auror department. He had cast as many cooling down spells as he could think of, but it was no use he was too hot. He had taken as many clothes off that he could without exposing too much flesh; he even had taken his shoes and socks off, luckily no-one could see under his desk unless they walked behind his chair.

He swung his desk chair side to side losing concentration when he was supposed to be writing up his report on the now-closed case he had been working on for the past two weeks. Being an Auror wasn't as fun as he thought it was going to be, he knew it was going to be hard work, but it was hardly defeating dark wizards every day, and chasing down wizards who were up to no good. Most of the time he was stuck inside filing paperwork and checking up on old cases that may have been missed out.

_Focus Potter, Focus._

A knock came from the other side if his office door and he called them in sitting up straight just in case it was someone important. It was only his secretary, Annabel; she walked in with purpose, her nose turned up slightly and lips pursed which always reminded him of his Aunt Petunia, she was wearing a pinstriped pencil skirt and tucked in a pale pink blouse, her hair was always in a tight grey bun that never had loose strands. "A letter has arrived for you Mr Potter," She said snidely and handed him an envelope with neatly recognisable handwriting on it.

"Thank you," Harry said, trying to keep his tone as even as possible. He had no idea why, but Annabel hated Harry, since their first meeting she looked at him like he had let off a dung bomb, she only really spoke to him when she had to or wanted the rest of the day off, but she was efficient and hard working so he couldn't really get rid of her. He waited until she closed the door behind her to open the letter from his ex-girlfriend, Ginny Weasley.

_Harry,_

_Ron has told me you refused to go to Neville's engagement party tomorrow night, I think that is entirely unacceptable, Neville is one of your closest friends you can't let him down just because you don't have a date to go with you._  
_So I spoke to Hermione, and she talked to Hannah, and we have set you up with Ernie Macmillan, he has liked you for a while and is looking forward to it so you can't say no, he is Hannah's best friend and she will be very angry with you if you don't go with him._  
_See you tomorrow._

_Ginny Weasley_

_P.s. I would suggest getting some new robes from Madam Malkins, Hermione said yours are out-dated._

"Seriously?" Harry said after re-reading the letter, he cast incendio and watched the little paper shrivel and burn then instantly regret it when the heat from it made the room even hotter.

He felt a tightening around his left leg and looked down to see his brown-patterned Boa constrictor snake wrapping around him squeezing him tightly. "Haven't I told you before not to do that Morty?" Harry spoke to it in Parseltongue.

Harry had rescued a snake, two years ago, it was something that worried the people that were closest to him as Lord Voldemort had a snake, but Harry didn't see owning a snake as a bad thing. He felt it was something that was meant to be, as his first conversation was with a Boa constrictor in the zoo when he first realised he could talk to snakes. Morty had been trapped inside a box in a shop down Knockturn alley when they had raided it; it was almost dead by the time Harry had found it, but managed to heal him in time and decided to take him home.

He had no choice but to take him to work with him as he would go home to a mess as Morty would purposely knock things over with his tail when he was in a mood and hungry, which was all of the time.

 _"Sssso Hungry,"_  Morty hissed unwrapping himself sulkily.

"I have fed you twice already, so don't give me that," Harry replied sternly, folding his arms.

 _"Sssso unloved, abandoned, misssstreated."_ Morty moaned slithering towards the potted tree in the corner of the room.

"Don't be so dramatic, Morty, or you will be abandoned," Harry said half-heartedly standing up and walking to the small box next to the tree and taking out one of the little dead mice and chucking it towards Morty's eager open mouth.

Morty swallowed the mice and wrapped himself around the tree pleased with himself, "Thanksss."

Harry sat back down in his chair once more and tried to refocus on his paperwork which was still difficult with the heat, and the fact that he had to worry about going on a date with Ernie Macmillan, who he knew perfectly well fancied him. Every party they would go to he couldn't help but follow Harry around like a lost puppy and try to flirt with him. He supposed he could pretend to like him for one night.

When lunchtime came, he fed Morty again to stop him having a hissy fit and left the office to go to Madam Malkin's to get his new dress robes. He did have to agree with Hermione and Ginny about that; he hadn't bought a new suit since last summer when he had his 24th birthday. Hermione and Ron threw him a surprise birthday party, which wasn't a real surprise because it was leaked in the daily prophet, Hermione still never found out who leaked it and still holds a grudge.

He arrived in Diagon Alley practically blinded by the sun and walked through the heat to Madam Malkin's trying to avoid as much eye contact with as many people as possible. Otherwise, they would want to talk to him and get his autograph. It wasn't as bad as it used to be most of the witches and wizards that were in Diagon Alley saw him there nearly every day and was used to him, but the school holidays were the worst as families would be out in force trying to get a head start on buying school supplies.

The door jingled open as he walked inside announcing they had a customer, he heard Madam Malkin tell him she would be with him shortly as she was on her own today. Harry decided to have a browse around at the robes, he didn't want to dress to impress Ernie, but he did want something that looked good on him. The store was split into male and female sections he walked over to the men's section which was smaller than the female section. He avoided the school robes and went to the more high-end suits and robes hoping to see something that would flatter him.

He saw a dark purple velvet suit in the corner of his eye that grabbed his attention; he wondered if it would suit him or just look ridiculous.

He picked it up off the hanger and held it up to himself and looked in the mirror, it wasn't terrible he thought, but could he pull it off?

Madam Malkin drew back one of the dressing room curtains and saw Harry standing in front of the mirror. "Mr Potter, so good to see you again, would you like to try that on?"

Harry turned to look at the old witch who was beaming at him like so many witches did when they were in his company, even though she has known him since his first trip into Diagon Alley. "Erm, yeah, I guess it won't hurt to try it on," He said unsurely.

"Excellent, I am just with," She began but didn't need to finish when Draco Malfoy pulled open the curtains she had come out from.

"Potter," Malfoy greeted with a small nod and a smirk.

"Malfoy," He said returning the nod and then looking him up and down. He was wearing a velvet suit similar to the one Harry was holding in his now clammy hands, but he was in black. His white blonde hair was how he had last remembered it to be, and his face as pale and pointed as ever, so why did Harry feel his heart thumping hard in his chest?

"No fighting this time, you hear me?" Madam Malkin warned remembering the last time they were in her shop at the same time in their sixth year.

"I can assure you there will be no fighting this time," Harry said politely to the nervous looking witch.

"As can I," Malfoy said, staring at Harry interestedly. "My days of petty fighting are behind me."

"Right, well Mr Malfoy if you go back into your dressing room, I will go find that material for the collar, Mr Potter you can go try that suit on in that dressing room," she pointed to the empty dressing room next Malfoy and hurried to the back of the shop.

Neither of them moved they just looked each other over. "Engagement Party?" Draco asked flatly.

"Yes, are you?" Harry asked curiously.

"Yes, unfortunately," Draco sighed. "Blaise is making me go."

"So is his girlfriend, Ginny." Harry said, frowning "Making me go, that is."

"Odd, isn't it? Blaise and your ex-girlfriend Ginny," Draco smirked, then returned to his dressing room. "I suppose I will see you there then Potter."

"I suppose so," Harry replied, trying to hide a pleased smile.

Harry heard Madam Malkin return as he was changing into to the suit, he could hear Malfoy tell her off for the needles poking him accidentally, which made Harry laugh inside. He heard her tell him to stop moving and they wouldn't prick him.

He looked at himself in the mirror and was happier in the suit than he expected to be, it wasn't half bad it actually suited him, he had to admit Malfoy looked a lot better in it than he did but, Malfoy looked good in any suit, he thought frowning slightly.

"I think that's you done, Mr Malfoy," He heard her say a couple of minutes later.

"Thank you," He heard Malfoy reply, then a few moments later, "Goodbye Potter." The sound of the door jingling open then closed told him he had left.

The dressing room curtains opened to Madam Malkin walking in, and the tape measure got to work quickly whizzing lengthways and widthways up and down his body, then the pins started darting about; he tried to stand as still as he could, telling his reflexes this was normal and not a danger to him.

"Excellent choice of colour, by the way, it really suits you. Mr Malfoy was tempted by it also, but it would clash with his hair colour I told him, so he settled for the black," She said smoothing down his shoulders and refolding the collar over.

Harry didn't respond to her; he was too busy trying to get the image of running his hands through Malfoys hair out of his head.

After he got dressed back into his clothes, he happily paid her ten galleons for the whole outfit they had picked out and tailored and left to get some lunch before he had to go back to his office.

He sat down in the small cafe down one of the alleys and was shortly greeted by his best friend, Ron Weasley. He hadn't thought about meeting him for lunch as they rarely got to see each other at work, Ron was usually out chasing after petty thieves.

"Harry," Ron grinned, taking a seat in front of him. "I didn't know you were here."

Ron was in as little as clothes as Harry was, his navy tie was undone and the top three buttons on his white shirt were unbuttoned revealing his bare chest. Harry wasn't attracted to Ron in any shape or form, but since he told Ron last year, he preferred men to women he unintentionally acted more cautious around Harry and buttoned up two of his buttons.

"Your sister told me I had to get a new outfit for the engagement party tomorrow," Harry said bitterly.

Ron smiled guiltily at him, "It slipped out that you weren't going," he said apologetically.

"You could have given me a heads up, the girls have set me up with Ernie," Harry frowned,

Ron let out a small snort, "I am so sorry."

"No you are not," Harry said, pulling a stop laughing face. "I would rather go with a mandrake."

"Ernie is not that bad; he believed you back in our fifth year if you remember?"

He thought back to when he held the DA meetings when Umbridge had taken over Hogwarts in their fifth year, and people thought he was attention seeking and crazy saying that Lord Voldemort had returned. Ron was right Ernie Macmillan had believed him and wanted to learn Defence against the dark arts from him, he also remembered seeing him everywhere he went that year, it was slightly unnerving.

"Probably because he is obsessed with me," Harry argued.

"What can I get you guys?" The bored witch asked, walking over holding a quill and parchment.

"Just a tuna sandwich for me, thanks," Harry said scanning the menu quickly. "And a bottle of cold butterbeer."

Ron spent longer looking at the menu which made the waitress tap her shoe and click her tongue impatiently. "I will have beans on toast with three slices of bacon and two sausages," he finally said. "Oh, and two cold butterbeers," he added as she was walking away. "Charming isn't she?" He said when she was out of earshot.

Harry didn't reply. Instead, he just stared at the salt pot in front of him. When she returned carrying three bottles of butterbeer, she looked even more annoyed when Ron asked her for three glasses.

"Why do you need three?" Harry asked quietly when she walked away.

"One for you and two for me," He replied like it was apparent.

"Why don't you just pour the second bottle into the first glass?"

"Because it would be dirty," Ron replied.

Harry shook his head. "Ok, whatever," He said, giving up on the conversation.

The waitress came back again with the three glasses and two plates of food hovering in front of her. They rested on the table, and she walked away after scoffing at Ron.

Ron tipped the salt all over his plate and cut up his sausages; Harry watched him with a slight look of disgust on his face, he didn't know how Hermione put up with his barbaric eating habits. "Must you?"

"What?" Ron replied with his mouth full.

"Never mind," Harry replied, shaking his head again. "Oh, guess who I saw in Madam Malkins before."

"Who?"

"Malfoy," He smirked. "He is going tomorrow also, I assume as a plus one for Blaise, I couldn't imagine Hannah or Neville would invite him."

"No, he was invited, he helped Neville get rid of a few dangerous artefacts last year, and they actually kept in contact."

Harry raised an eyebrow and lowered his sandwich from his mouth. "Dangerous artefacts?"

"Yeah, it's his job, Dad's his boss; how did you not know this?" Ron looked at him incredulously then took a big mouthful of beans.

How did he not know? He thought, trying to remember if he did know and just forgot. "He works at the ministry? I have never seen him."

"He works outside the office most of the time; he is more of an independent agent, dad says," Ron replied then added. "He is usually there first thing in the morning to hand in his reports and get his assignments, then leaves."

Harry ate the last of his sandwich thinking the new information over in his head; it was hard to believe a snobbish git like Malfoy would have a job, he probably didn't even need the job he was that loaded. Technically Harry didn't need to work thanks to the inheritance he got off his parents and godfather and thought it would bore him to be at home while everyone was at work, and he liked to be out catching dark wizards when he actually got a chance to get out, so he supposed Draco thought the same as him.

He gulped the cool butterbeer and slammed down the glass, "I better get back to work; I will see you tomorrow."


	2. The Engagement Party

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this AU Fred didn't die (just cause I cry everytime I think about him not being there.)

Saturday 2nd July 2005

Harry had woken up to Morty hissing down his ear begging for food, and he wasn't in the mood to take orders from the snake. He looked at the clock on the bedside table it was only 7:20 he groaned and rolled over, it was his day off, he deserved his sleep. "Go find your own food," Harry muttered in Parseltongue to Morty and then closed his eyes again. Unfortunately, his order was ignored as the snake hissed to him again and wrapped his long body around his arm and squeezed tightly. "Morty, I have told you multiple times not to squeeze me." Morty squeezed tighter. "Fine, you win, I am up," Harry opened his eyes and sat up, and felt Morty unwrap himself from his arm.

He muttered angrily to himself as he put his glasses on and got out of bed, the words selfish and ungrateful were used and a couple of swear words. He felt Morty slide between his legs as he walked out of the bedroom and down the stairs of the cottage. The wood on the stairs was cold that morning under his feet; it helped to wake him up at least.

The daylight outside the kitchen window glared through, stunning him as he walked over the kitchen threshold. He hurried to the window and pulled the curtains closed, his eyes adjusted to the darkness and felt at ease.

 _"Hungry,"_ Morty hissed again, Harry shot him a warning look.

He walked across the kitchen to the corner where there was a large fireplace and a dark wooden dining table that could seat all of the Weasley’s plus extra. On the shelf above the fireplace, he took down the box of mice he had brought home and chucked one at Morty who caught it quickly.

"Happy now?" Harry asked, frowning at him. "It's my day off; I should be asleep, not tending to your every need."

Morty bowed his head and sulked off out of the kitchen, leaving Harry to himself.

Harry sat down with a cup of coffee inhaling the aroma as the steam floated up to his nose, he sighed deeply, then groaned when he realised it was the engagement party tonight. Maybe no-one would notice if I wasn't there, he thought plotting excuses in his head.

All plans of skipping out on the party, however, were thrown out of the window later that day when Hermione and Ginny had come through the fireplace with their hair wrapped in towels and their PJs. Harry raised his eyebrows at them. "What's up?"

"We have come to collect you," Ginny said smiling.

Hermione was looking at the floor cautiously and standing on her bare tiptoes. "Where is it?"

"If by it, you mean Morty, he is probably asleep on my bed, and what do you mean you have come to collect me?" Harry said frowning.

"We had an inkling you would be trying to skip out on the party," Hermione said still looking at the ground.

"Well, I wasn't," Harry lied.

Their faces weren't convinced. "Right, well go get your clothes and come with us, mum is cooking us a light dinner before we go," Ginny said waving him out of the room.

Harry sighed, he picked up the box of mice off of the fireplace before he left the room and made his way back upstairs to his bedroom where Morty had used his whole length to sprawl over the bed. His triangular shaped head popped up when he sensed food.

"You get two mice, one for now and one for later, okay?" Harry hissed.

 _"Yessss,"_ Morty nodded greedily sticking his tongue out towards the box Harry held in his hands.

He took out two mice and put one on the bed for Morty who sprang for it and ate it in one satisfying go; he took out the second one looking warningly at him, he held it over the bedside table next to his clock. "Later, okay?"

The snake nodded vigorously, and Harry placed the mice on the table, letting go slowly just in case he made a grab for it, he did not.

"I am going to a party now, so please stay in bed and don't make a mess, or you will be stuck with lettuce for the rest of the year, understand?"

 _"Yessss,"_  Morty replied lolling his head back on the bed and getting comfortable.

Harry had gone back down to the kitchen with his suit where Hermione and Ginny were still standing waiting for him impatiently, Ginny's towel was leaning more to one side.

Hermione left first calling out The Burrow, then Ginny then finally Harry stepped inside taking one last look at his kitchen, hoping it was in the same condition when he got home.

"Harry, it's good to see you," Mrs Weasley called pulling him out of the fireplace and into a loving hug.

"It's good to see you too, Mrs Weasley," Harry said pulling carefully away.

"It feels like we never see you anymore," Mrs Weasley said with a tear in her eye.

"I have just been very busy at work, I promise, I will try to make more of an effort to come to Sunday dinners," Harry said earnestly.

"Hiya, Harry," Fred and George said at the same time as they apparated into the kitchen making Mrs Weasley jump and scream.

"How many times have I told you both to stop apparating around the house?" Mrs Weasley cried.

George said, pointing to the left side of his head. “Sorry mum, must not have heard you."

Mrs Weasley gave them both a warning look which faded their smiles, and they scuttled out of the room.

After being greeted and hugged by all the Weasley’s minus Percy and Charlie, they all sat down at the table, helping themselves to the spread; Harry didn't fancy much, so he took a couple of bread rolls and spread them generously with butter. He observed Ginny and Blaise as they whispered and giggled together; it was never like that when they were together, it felt more platonic. Hermione was sitting next to Ron who was in a deep conversation, which he tried to listen to but it seemed like one of them had cast the muffliato charm so no-one could listen in.

Fred and George were in an animated discussion about their shop which was picking up business now it was the school holidays, Bill and Fleur were cuddled up feeding each other some French dish she had taught Mrs Weasley how to make. Mr and Mrs Weasley were arguing about his work timetable as usual; Harry felt alone as he usually did when he visited The Burrow.

"Is everything alright, Harry?" Ginny asked across the table to him.

He broke out of his daydream and looked at Ginny, "Oh yes, just tired, Morty had me up at seven this morning that's all."

She didn't look convinced but smiled anyway. "Are you looking forward to your date with Ernie tonight?" She teased.

"Quite frankly, no, but I will give it a shot, I suppose," Harry said glumly.

Blaise and Ginny shared secret smiles. "I think you should, Blaise has set Draco up on a date and he was giving it a go, you never know you both might find soul mates."

Harry raised an eyebrow, "you have set Malfoy up with someone?" He asked Blaise.

"Draco," Blaise corrected. "And yes, he is like you, no social life."

Harry scoffed at this but hid it with a cough. "I suppose Pansy Parkinson didn't work out?"

"No, she was no longer his type," Blaise smirked and shared another giggle with Ginny; Harry wanted to throw up in his mouth.

He had no idea what Blaise meant by Pansy was no longer his type, so he just shrugged it off and dipped his bread in some sort of stew or broth, he couldn't tell what it was, but it was delicious.

****

Harry stood in the mirror looking at himself in his new suit; he didn't feel as confident in it now, maybe it was because he realised it was because he had to go with Ernie Macmillan or perhaps because he saw Malfoy had pulled it off better than he did. Then the thought of Malfoy pulling off his suit popped into his head making him curse himself. He hadn't thought about Malfoy in many years, and now after one run in with him, he can't get him out of his head.

"Harry, Ernie is here," He heard Ginny call up the stairs.

He groaned,  _Why does he have to come here?_ He thought, feeling more annoyed than before. "Coming," He shouted from over one of the railings.

Ernie Macmillan was standing in the kitchen when Harry walked down the stairs running his hands through his hair; he hated it being flat. Mrs Weasley was smiling ear to ear at him; he could see Blaise and Ginny whispering to each other again, which put him on edge slightly, what was so secretive?

He looked Ernie up and down, the blondish hair he was used to seeing was darker now due to the amount of the slickeazy hair potion he had probably applied to his head. He was wearing navy blue robes which were probably two sizes too big for him. He wore a gormless smile which made Harry want to punch him in the face.

"Wow, Harry you look amazing," Ernie said, practically jumping up and down.

Harry put on a forced smile and thanked him, "you too, Ernie, nice robes."

"Thank you, they are my fathers, nicest ones he owns," Ernie replied enthusiastically.

He gave Ginny and Hermione a sarcastic thanks a lot look, which they didn't get the hint because they were beaming at each other, did they actually think this was a good idea, and Ginny thought we would be soul mates? He thought bitterly.

*****

They arrived at the venue which was somewhere near London it had protective charms cast upon it, so Muggles didn't accidentally stumble inside and see a bunch of witches and wizards. There were already about 50 people in the large hall, which had been decorated with floating flowers and balloons and a giant ice sculpture of a unicorn, which incredible. There were about 15 round tables in the middle of the room, covered with plates and goblets and magnificent flower arrangements that almost touched the ceiling.

Everyone he had arrived with had seemed to have split off into different parts of the room, Fred and George were over by the live band most likely requesting songs or pulling pranks. Hermione and Ron had gone to talk to Luna Lovegood and Dean Thomas, Ginny and Blaise were stood by the fountain of pumpkin juice, and Harry was standing by the doors with Ernie Macmillan, how did his life become so utterly dull?

They walked over to the drinks table, and he picked up two glasses of firewhisky drinking them both himself, he was going to need more if he was going to be stuck with him all night. Ernie took a goblet of wine, giving Harry a slight wink; he apparently thought Harry was going to have a drunk hook up with him.

He scanned the room looking for someone to talk to that wasn't his date when he spotted Neville and Hannah talking to Seamus Finnigan, he excused himself to Ernie and hurried over to them. "Congratulations," He said a little too enthusiastically giving them each a hug.

"Thank you, Harry," Hannah and Neville said together.

"It's good to see you mate," Seamus said. "It's been a while."

Now Harry thought about it; it had been a while; it was something he had heard a lot recently. It wasn't like he was trying to avoid his friends; he was just so busy with work. "I know, I'm sorry," He replied gloomily. "We will have to have a guys night soon; we haven't had one of those since I don't even remember."

"Since your birthday party," Seamus said awkwardly.

"Oh, right, yeah, since then," Harry said remembering. "Anyway, we will organise something."

Neville and Seamus nodded together.

"I think nearly everyone is here, Nev, shall we ask everyone to find their seats?" Hannah said to Neville.

"Yeah," Neville replied and kissed her cheek. He put his wand to his neck and cast sonorous to amplify his voice. "Hello everybody, If you haven't found what table you are on there is a chart by the doors, if you can kindly take your seats."

Harry walked over to the chart and found his name on the same table as Ginny and Blaise; he was slightly relieved even though he wasn't looking forward to another sit down with giggling and kissing.

When Harry had got to the table everyone on it had already sat down, Ernie was smiling at him, and pointing to the only empty seat between him and Malfoy. "Fuck," He whispered under his breath. A tray of firewhisky floated past him, which he gratefully took another two glasses drinking them before he sat down.

Ernie was sitting happily next to Luna and Dean Thomas, who was a new couple, they had sat together in a Quidditch match and had apparently fallen in love, which seemed a bit far-fetched in Harry's opinion.

He didn't know whether to move his chair closer to Ernie or closer to Malfoy. He slyly tilted his head to see who Malfoy was sitting next to; it wasn't a girl, it was Zacharias Smith, the blonde Hufflepuff that was a member of his D. A club, who he and Ron didn't like that much. He wondered if his date had stood him up or there was a mix up on the seating chart.

"Potter?" Malfoy eyed him irritatedly.

"Malfoy," Harry mimicked him, slightly turned on.

Harry saw Ginny and Blaise smiling at him out the corner of his eye, he turned to face them and gave them an I am going to kill you both in a minute look.

The first course arrived promptly and all Harry could hear was Ernie slurping his pea and mint soup. He gave him a look of sheer repulsion but smiled when he saw Luna look at him with her curious eyes.

"Must you slurp?" Malfoy said loudly leaning over Harry to Ernie. "You might as well lift the bowl and drink directly from it if you are going to slurp like that."

Harry let out a snort of laughter to which he thought saw Malfoy's lips curl into a smile.

To both of their dismay, Ernie took Malfoy quite literally and raised the bowl to his lips and drank straight from it.

"Nice date you have there Potter," Malfoy muttered.

"At least mine showed up," Harry said, feeling his cheeks go red.

Malfoy looked at him offendedly, "My date is unfortunately next to me."

Harry leaned back looking to see who was sitting between him and Zacharias, but there wasn't another chair there. "Who?" He asked, confused.

"Smith," Malfoy said with a look of disappointment and Harry saw his pale cheeks go a slight pink.

"You and Zacharias?" Harry said incredulously.

"Yes," Malfoy said bitterly. "Blaise set us up, and I will never agree to a set up again if that's his standard."

Harry smirked and had to agree with him, he was also in shock that Malfoy was into guys, was that what Blaise meant by Pansy not being his type anymore?

"Ginny set my date up; I am pretty sure she did it on purpose, knowing I would hate it," Harry whispered unaware he was leaning in closer to him. "All they did tonight is giggle and whisper together; they think the whole idea is funny."

"You know, Potter, I am beginning to think the same thing," Malfoy muttered, staring at Blaise and Ginny who were indeed doing the same thing.

"What do you say about a bit of payback?" Harry grinned.

Malfoy raised a pale eyebrow at him. "Interested, what you got?"

"We need to convince them that their little setup has worked." He whispered even quieter.

"You want me to flirt," He turned his head to Zach, who too was drinking from the bowl. "With that?"

Harry nodded unpleasantly,

"How much have you had to drink?" Draco said, holding up his glass of wine.

"Not enough," Harry said, picking up the glass of wine in front of him and clinking it with Malfoy's which they both drank at the same time.

"You're on Potter."

*******

Draco broke apart from Harry with a broad smile on his face; he was going to do the best he could to make sure he did a better job than Potter. He just hoped he was drunk enough to deal with Zacharias Smith. He gave him a sideways glance and sighed as he was trying to get the rest of the soup with his tongue. He needed an Order of Merlin first class award after tonight, he thought sourly.

"Blaise, I would like to thank you again for introducing me to Zacharias, I can't tell you how glad I am you convinced me to come," He said with as much forced enthusiasm as he could muster.

Blaise smiled at him pleased. "Oh, good, I just knew you two would hit it off."

He put his arm around Zach and looked in Potter's direction who he could see was trying his best to compose himself to do the same. Zach wasn't paying attention to the fact he had just put his arm around him; he was too busy staring at Luna's untouched soup across the table.

Harry sat up straighter in his chair and smoothed out his suit jacket, Draco had wanted that colour but was now glad he didn't as he thought Potter looked absolutely breathtaking in it, though he would never say that out loud.

"Ginny, I am so thankful for setting up Ernie and me, it feels like we have been together for years," He heard Potter say and detected the undertone of sarcasm.

He watched Blaise and Ginny share quick glances together which meant their plan was working. "That is wonderful Harry," she finally replied "Maybe it will be your engagement party next year,"

Harry choked on his drink, his face went beetroot red, then quickly composed himself with a small tight smile. "Maybe, you could be onto something, Gin." He said.

"You and Draco could have a joint engagement party," Blaise butt in.

Draco tried as hard as he could not to curse Blaise, but he managed a smile, albeit you couldn't tell it was a smile, but at least he tried.

"I think a joint engagement party would be incredible," Luna said airily.

"You not eating your soup?" Zach asked her licking his lips towards it.

"No, my dad says peas are the most overrated green vegetable, and it shouldn't need any more attention," Luna said seriously pushing her bowl away from her.

The table just looked at her bewildered apart from Zach who was leaning across the table to pick up her bowl. Just as he reached it the table cleared off and a new course was laid out, pork chops with applesauce, roast potatoes parsnips, sprouts, green beans and carrots appeared on their plates.

He leaned into Harry, "I don't think your plan is working, do you?" Draco whispered.

"Maybe they know we know?" He whispered back.

Draco turned his head to Blaise and Ginny who were cutting up their food and talking in whispers too. "Maybe, what do we do?" He asked.

"Should we ask them if they know we know?" Harry asked.

"No, Potter, we need to ask someone to ask them, what they know."

They looked at each other confused for a moment. "We need it not to seem like we are asking though," Harry said taking another swig from his wine.

Draco picked up his wine and finished his off too; he had lost count by now how many glasses he and Potter have had since they had been seated, he was pretty sure Potter had been drinking beforehand too.

Draco caught a glance behind his round glasses and into his green eyes, it was strange he thought, there seemed to be no life in them like he hadn't any enjoyment in years. He couldn't understand how the boy who lived looked so miserable, and it wasn't just because he was sitting next to Ernie Macmillan, there was something else there that Draco wanted, needed to know. 

"You alright Draco?" Zach asked him with his mouth full.

"Please don't speak to me with food in your mouth, it's positively vile," Draco snapped.

Zach gaped at him with green beans hanging out, Draco felt physically sick. 

"I'm sorry but I can't," Draco said standing up, "Blaise, what were you thinking?" 

The whole table all looked at him, and Harry was trying to pull him down by his arm sleeve, but he yanked himself free and sat back down taking another swig of wine from the other glass he had.

"What are you talking about, Draco?" Blaise asked with a massive grin.

"You, setting me up with this disgusting guy," Draco snapped giving a sharp look at Zach who was staring at him with doe eyes.

"What happened to being glad we set you up?" Blaise asked still smiling,

Draco clenched and unclenched his fists telling himself not to hit his best friend, "Potter and I know, you were setting us up with these jokers for a laugh, we have seen you laughing the whole time."

Blaise and Ginny looked at each other for a moment like they were trying to talk telepathically to each other and then nodded. When they faced him again, Ginny was the one who spoke.

"We weren't trying to set you up for a laugh, we were trying to make you as miserable as possible so that you would seek solace in each other," She smiled weakly. 

"You tried to trap us together?" Harry spoke up. "That's immorally wrong; you can't play people like that." 

"You used us?" Ernie said to them angrily. "I have you know; I do not like to be used."

Ginny started to tear up, "I'm sorry; we were just trying to help."

"Well, next time don't bother," Harry snapped.

After they had finished all four courses, the tables had cleared for the final time, and the drinks were refilled, which at this point Draco and Potter were undoubtedly drunk. 

Neville had stood up, and everyone turned around to him and watched as he started his speech. "Thank you, everyone, for coming to our engagement party; it has been a great night so far, we hope everyone has been enjoying themselves and are not too drunk to get on the dance floor in a moment and dance like its 1999." Draco rolled his eyes as everyone laughed. "We have set our wedding date," Neville continued, "It will be January 5th, 2006, so save the date, and we hope you will all be there to share our special day."

After Hannah's speech, the tables had vanished, and the chairs moved to the side which meant for Draco, it was time to stand by the drinks table and watch everyone else make idiots of themselves on the dance floor.

Draco watched Harry stumble away from Ernie, and he too was heading in the same direction as himself. Draco grabbed a glass of wine and leaned against the same wall Harry had been propping himself up against. The live band was blaring all around the room; it seemed to be a weird sisters tribute band by the sounds of it. 

"Potter," Draco said in more of a slur, "What happened to your date?"

"What happened to yours?" Potter slurred back.

Draco looked around and couldn't see either Zach or Ernie. "Probably in the kitchen looking for more food to choke on," He replied with a look of disgust on his face. "They royally screwed us over didn't they?"

"I'm sure they are just hungry," He replied.

"I'm talking about, Blaise and Ginny, not Zach and Ernie."

"Oh right, yeah, at least we have something in common now," He said.

"Yeah, we have shitty friends."

"No, I mean we are both, you know.."

"Gay?" Draco finished.

"Yeah," He saw his face go red in embarrassment.

"Shut up, Potter," Draco snorted pushing his arm playfully knocking him them both slightly off balance. 

Draco raised his glass, "To things in common?" 

They clinked glasses together and drank.


	3. The Hangover

Sunday 3rd July 2005

Harry felt a cold, rough surface on his back; his head hurt like hell. He groaned as he tried to lift his head up off the hard surface, he had been laid on. Harry opened his heavy eyelids to see where he was, his vision was blurred, but he could make out he was in his kitchen. His memory of how he got there was foggy he had absolutely no idea why he was on his dining table, and why he was only in his boxers.

"Fuck," He sighed, holding one hand to his head and the other to push himself up.

Harry was glad he didn't have work today, he hadn't had a hangover like this in ages, and he wasn't prepared to have to sit at a desk all day and look at boring Casefiles. 

He got off the table slowly picking up his glasses from the floor beneath him and stumbled out of the kitchen. He entered the front room where he was shocked to see several bodies asleep, lying on the floor and furniture.

Morty slithered between his feet and hissed to him. "Finally awake, wassss worried you died." 

"What happened last night?" Harry asked him wearily in between yawns.

"You came home sssso drunk, yelling about a party; you woke me up  you know." The snake replied sticking out his tongue.

Ron, who was lying on the couch, slowly sat up holding his head. "Morning, Harry, great party last night."

Harry looked around the room, "Where's Hermione?" 

"She went home after the engagement party she isn't much of a drinker these days," He said, rubbing his eyes, and Harry noticed shirtless Ron had KING painted in red letters on his chest.

Luna, Dean, and Seamus, who was curled on the ground near the fireplace started to stir. He saw Fred and George snoring in both the armchairs.

"Who else is here?" He asked Ron ignoring Morty hissing for food.

"Just Blaise and Ginny upstairs, Malfoy was here too, but I saw him leave just as everyone was falling asleep." 

"Malfoy was here; why?" 

"You invited him?" Ron replied like it was obvious.

Harry scratched his head. "How drunk was I last night?" 

"Mate, you were wasted, you almost got kicked out of the venue," Ron laughed.

"Well, that doesn't sound like me," Harry said thoughtfully,

"That's what we thought, but you drank so much, Gin had to tell them to stop giving you wine, then we came back here together had a few bottles of firewhisky, and then you fell asleep on the table."

He was trying to recollect his memories but kept drawing blanks the only things he really remembered was arriving at the venue and sitting between Ernie Macmillian and Draco Malfoy.

"What happened to Ernie?" He asked quickly.

Ron began to laugh again. "Mate, you won't believe it, but he ended up hooking up with Malfoy's date Zacharias Smith. Apparently, they were pissed off at Ginny and Blaise about something and started snogging each other's faces off on the dance floor." 

"Why were they pissed off at Blaise and Ginny?" 

Ron shrugged.

"Because of what they did to you four," Luna said making Harry jump slightly.

He and Ron both raised an eyebrow at her. "What did they do?"

Luna let out a deep exhale and began telling them how Ginny and Blaise set Harry and Malfoy up with Ernie and Zacharias to hope their dates would make them so miserable that they would be attracted to each other instead.

Harry gaped at Luna, then felt furious at Ginny and Blaise for even thinking that plan would work. Even though Harry had thought about Draco a few times like that, he felt it was still completely inappropriate to even try getting them together; he was his enemy, they despised each other in school they taunted each other at any chance they could. So why would they even think that them two getting together would be a good idea?

"Are they insane?" Harry finally asked.

"No," He heard Ginny say from the doorway behind him. "We were trying to be nice friends, ok, we went around it the wrong way, but you two just needed a boost, and you wouldn't seek each other out, so we did it for you."

She walked into the room with Blaise, and they sat down next to Ron on the couch. 

"What made you think I would even want to go out with Malfoy in the first place, we never exactly got on, have we?" Harry said truthfully.

"Well, no, but, He is Blaise's best friend, and you are mine," Ginny said.

"So you wanted us to what, double date?"

"Well, no," She repeated. "Blaise, help me out will you?"

"What Ginny is trying to say is you are both kind of loners, and we thought we could help you out," Blaise said bluntly.

Harry let what Blaise had said sink in for a moment before responding. He didn't understand why they would think he was a loner, he saw them plenty and has always spent as much of his time with Ron and Hermione, he will admit it's been a hard year, he has had to work a lot, but they needed him at work more.

"I am not a loner," Harry mumbled pathetically.

"You kind of are Harry," Fred and George said together startling him, he hadn't realised they were now sitting upright in the armchairs awake.

Harry glared at them, to which they replied with cheeky smiles. 

"Look whether I am a loner is beside the point, this about two of my friends using people to play matchmaker, which didn't work, I probably will never have to see Malfoy ever again," Harry said trying to keep his emotions level.

"You will see him at the wedding," Luna said in her usual dreamy soft voice.

"Okay, I will probably never have to see Malfoy until the wedding, now can we drop Malfoy, altogether?" 

"You brought him up," He heard Ron mutter.

********

Draco Malfoy had woken up in his four-poster bed feeling the aftereffects of drinking last night. He had no idea what time he had gotten home, but he knew it was after three in the morning. He looked on his bedside table and saw a little vial of potion with a note.

Your father made you a hangover cure, so you have no excuse not to join us for Sunday lunch. 

Draco groaned outwardly; his mother knew he didn't want to spend more than necessary in the same room as his father. But still, she insists that he sits at a table with him and endure a three-course meal with him.

He picked up the vial of potion and swallowed the contents quickly, hoping to avoid most of the disgusting taste it comes with, he crooked his neck and scrunched his face tasting the aftertaste. He thought he would be used to it by now, but no, he would never get used to the strong taste of fish, iron, and liver. 

It took several minutes for the potion to kick in, and when it finally did, he picked himself off the bed and headed to the bathroom for a long warm shower. He closed his eyes, letting the water wash down his face, flashes of the night before filling his head. Harry in his purple velvet suit, his green eyes, the smile that showed his teeth, hearing his laugh, clinking glasses, kissing in his kitchen. 

His eyes shot open, how had he only just remembered he had kissed Harry fucking Potter, he was incredulous at the new information. 

His hand was now sliding up, and down his shaft, as he replayed the memory currently in his head, he let his mind wander further as he was imagining ripping off the purple suit and throwing it on the kitchen floor. He saw himself biting his neck and sliding his tongue down his torso, he pulled down his boxers with his teeth, imagined his mouth opening to let in his length.  He snapped his eyes open and moaned as the release came to him; he used both hands to lean against the wall as he panted heavily.

The dining room was silent, the only sound was from cutlery hitting the plates, and someone coughing or sighing now and then. They had managed their first course without an argument or an intense staring match.

"Did the... um... potion work?" His father spoke hesitantly.

Draco lifted his eyes from his plate to his father and nodded.

"Good," He mumbled and went back to pretending Draco wasn't there.

After another course had been polished and the dessert had arrived, his mother slammed her goblet on the table. "For goodness sake, if I have to sit through one more silent dinner, I won't even bother I will just eat in my room," She snapped darting her eyes between them both.

Draco shrugged and scooped a spoonful of custard off his bread and butter pudding, his favourite dessert. 

"I mean it Draco, I want conversation, I get better conversation from a goblin at Gringotts than I do in this house." His mother said over-exaggerating.

"Well, what would you like us to talk about?" Draco asked irritably locking his fingers together and resting his chin on them.

"Why don't you tell me about how work is going?" She said, voice quivering.

"Work is fine," he replied in a bored tone.

"Come on, Draco, I want to know."

He glared at her then decided to just go with it. "Truth be told, it's been quite quiet, not many reports of anything dangerous being sold, other than parents writing in to report Weasley's joke shop, for the billionth time, I don't think they understand that they are writing to the owner's father."

He heard his father snort to which Draco and his mother shot him a warning look. 

"Mr Weasley is a great a boss, I will have you know, he works hard and has built a strong team," Draco said defensively.

"Okay, let's just go back to not talking to each other, shall we?" His mother said as his father opened his mouth to reply.

Draco and his father smirked at each other.


	4. The New Case

Monday 4th July 2005  
  
Harry had arrived to work half an hour earlier than he usually did, on the idea that his antics over the weekend would reflect poorly on him if he were only just on time. It wasn't the first time either, two months ago, he had accidentally spilt his morning coffee all over a Muggle on the way to the shop, after that he came in half an hour early every day that week.  
  
"Stay still," He told his snake as he got into the lift at the Atrium. Morty was covered up in the invisibility cloak; it wasn't that he wasn't allowed to bring a giant snake to work, he thought it would be better to keep him concealed as he passed a bunch of witches and wizards in a busy Atrium.  
  
"I ssssmell food," Morty hissed wriggling himself free.  
  
"No," Harry yelled as Morty dropped himself to the ground. Harry tried to gather him up just as the liftgate opened and in stepped a white blonde male with a pointy face.  
  
"What the hell is that?" Draco Malfoy asked with wide eyes staring at the nearly invisible snake that was still wriggling.  
  
Harry picked him up quickly and hid him back under the invisibility cloak, Malfoy stood in the corner furthest away from Harry as possible he was holding what looked to be a sausage roll. "My snake, he smelt your food," Harry said, glaring at the roll in his hand.  
  
"Jussst one bite, sssoo hungry," Morty hissed.  
  
"You can have mice when you get into my office or nothing at all," Harry said whispering in Parseltongue.  
  
"What did you just say to it?" Malfoy asked with a genuine quiver in his voice.  
  
"Don't worry; I wasn't telling him to attack you if that's what you are worried about."  
  
Malfoy straightened himself up and put on a straight face. "I wasn't worried."  
  
"Why is this the first time I see you here?" Harry asked curiously as he just remembered he hadn't even known Malfoy had worked here until Ron had told him on Friday, but now in a mere three days, he was sharing a lift with him.  
  
"Level two Department of Magical Law Enforcement," The woman in the lift spoke listing off all the departments.  
  
Harry and Malfoy got out of the lift and were being approached by Arthur Weasley. When they saw him, they both stepped away from each other cautiously.  
  
Harry went to head to his office in the opposite direction when Mr Weasley called him to a halt. "I need you and Mr Malfoy in my office, immediately."  
  
They both looked at each other for a moment; he wondered if this was about them shouting at Ginny on Saturday night. "Can I just put my stuff in my office?" He asked, feeling the weight of the massive snake weigh him down every minute he held him.  
  
"Be quick," Mr Weasley said in a boss-like voice Harry wasn't used to.  
  
Harry hurried off down the corridors pausing when he got to his office, Annabel was sitting at her desk frowning at him, "Mr Weasley requires you in his office," she told him.  
  
"Good morning to you too," Harry said out of breath unlocking his door. "I have just seen him; I need to put Morty in here first." He ignored the look of repulsion on her face that she put on every time she had seen his snake.  
  
He took his invisibility cloak off Morty and placed him on the floor next to the tree so he can slither up it freely. He took the box of mice out of his satchel and threw it at him, which he caught quickly.  
  
"I will see you soon, behave will you?" Harry warned before leaving the office and locking it behind him.  
  
When he got to Mr Weasley's office, Malfoy sat in one of the two chairs in front of the desk; he looked just as confused as Harry did which made him feel slightly at ease.  
  
"Ah, Harry, I mean Mr Potter," He said face reddening. "Please sit."  
  
Harry sat in the empty chair next to Malfoy avoiding his eye as best as he could.  
  
"Now, I have a new case, and from what it sounds like it will require an Auror, just as support," Mr Weasley added responding to the outraged look on Malfoy's face.  
  
"Mr Weasley, with all due respect, you know I work alone, I am perfectly capable of defending myself," Malfoy insisted.  
  
"I understand that Draco, but I think it's best if Harry comes with you," Mr Weasley replied calmly.  
  
"Why, because he is the chosen one?" Draco snarled.  
  
Harry hadn't heard anyone call him the chosen one in a few years he was usually referred to as the boy who lived or the boy who defeated you know who, so hearing the offence in Malfoys tone had really pissed him off.  
  
"I don't particularly want to go with you either Malfoy," Harry snapped back.  
  
"Enough," Mr Weasley shouted, slamming both hands on the desk. "I wasn't asking; I was telling, now if you will both stop glaring at each other and listen you can close the case by the end of the day."  
  
Harry and Draco frowned and slumped down in their chairs like naughty schoolboys.  
  
"There have been numerous reports about a Manor in Cumbria. Apparently, there is at least one dark artefact in there. Two Muggles have been reported missing in the past week, and the Muggle police have found them standing outside the gate with no memory of how they got there."  
  
"So someone is obliviating them?" Harry asked and looked at Malfoy, who he was sure he saw a gleam in his eyes.  
  
"We aren't entirely sure, that's why we need you two to go check it out," Mr Weasley said, clasping his hands together and eyeing them both seriously.

Malfoy stood up and fastened his blazer button and checked his watch. "Right, well, what's the location?" He asked with a sigh.

Mr Weasley passed him a piece of parchment and smiled more prominently. Malfoy started walking out the room, putting the parchment in his pocket. 

"You coming, Potter, or are you just going to sit in here all day?" Malfoy said snidely.

He stood up and said a personal goodbye to Mr Weasley and then followed after the irritating man that is Malfoy.

*******

Draco was speeding down the corridor; he was excited inside, he hadn't had a case like this in months, he knew it was going to be something good, and maybe he could add it to his collection. His eyes widened at the thought of it.

"Wait, I need to get Morty," Harry called from about 10 feet behind him.

Draco paused in his stride and turned to face Harry with an annoyed expression on his face, "We are not taking a giant snake with us, I want to be in and out before two o'clock."

"Why, what are you doing at two?" Harry asked intrusively. 

"Having a life, Potter, maybe you should get one," He replied more rudely than he expected.

"I thought you said you were done being petty?" Harry frowned.

"Now what are you talking about?" He asked raising an eyebrow.

"You said on Friday; you were done with being petty in Madam Malkins."

"I believe what I said was that petty fighting behind me, and I don't believe this is a fight," Draco smirked. "Now can we go, I don't want to spend all day at work."

They arrived at the apparition point, they were outside a set of large black cast iron gates, beyond that was a huge mansion, not as big as his own but nearly. Draco could tell straight away it had something dark inside it, he had firsthand experience with the effects of a dark object used nearby.

Harry went to touch the handle on the gates, but Draco quickly grabbed his wrist just before he made contact. "Don't," He told him and then let go when he felt his skin on his.

Draco pulled his wand out and pointed it at the gate casting a nonverbal spell to reveal any enchantments it may have on it. The gates illuminated a dark red colour and then broke open.  He waved his wand in front of the now open gates; there was a shimmering mist appearing which told him it was not going to be easy to get through.

"Any ideas?" He asked Harry. 

"What happened to I work alone?" Harry said sarcastically.

"Can't you see how seriously bad this place is?" 

Harry frowned. "No, it just looks like a big old mansion to me." 

"You're telling me you can't see this?" He waved his wand at the mist.

"Yeah, I can see that, you just put it there,"

Draco didn't know whether to be pleased or concerned that he could see something Harry couldn't. "It was invisible, but I cast a reveal spell, a dark wizard has been here."

"It's a good job I am here, then," Harry said smugly.

Draco frowned but was feeling quite amused. Harry stepped forward, pulling out his own wand and muttered a spell under his breath, stepping back slightly. The mist crackled, and like putting parchment to flame, embers were burning away in pieces and falling slowly to the ground.

When the mist had cleared entirely Harry picked up a rock and threw it through the gates, nothing happened.

"After you," Harry said to him stepping aside with his arm out.

Draco gave him a yeah right look. "Together?" He gulped.

"Together," Harry agreed eyeing the space between the gate.

They walked in stride together through the gates Draco more cautious than Harry trying to sense any more enchantments.

"Do you think there's someone in there?" Harry asked him quietly.

"No, they wouldn't charm themselves in would they?" 

He saw Harry process that then shook his head. "No, I guess not."

Draco smirked and walked up the steps to the double doors at the front of the Manor. "Alohamora," he muttered, and with a click, the doors unlocked and swung open.

They walked over the threshold holding their breath only exhaling when they realised they weren't in any imminent danger.

"Lumos," He heard Harry say, and his wand lit a bright light. 

Draco did the same as they walked through the Manor peering through the open doors, most of the furniture had been covered with sheets to keep the dust off. "I don't think there is anything down here," He said after they checked the last room at the end of the hallway.

"How can you tell?" Harry asked, "I mean, how do we know what we are looking for?"

"Most dark artefacts are old looking and can be useful common objects, like a mirror," Draco said, pointing to the marble dresser which had a hand-held antique silver mirror. He couldn't help but smile when he neared it. It was definitely the artefact, and he needed it.

His smile vanished when he saw Harry pick it up and hold it in front of him. "Nope, this is not it," he said gleefully, which made Draco curl his hands into fists.

"It could have been dangerous; you don't just pick it up nilly willy, did you learn nothing in training?" Draco said through gritted teeth.

"Trust me the only dangerous thing about this mirror is your reflection," Harry laughed.


	5. The Quidditch Match

Tuesday 5th July 2005

 

"You know what your problem is Potter?" Malfoy spoke breaking a peaceful silence.

"No, but I am sure you are going to tell me?" Harry said from across the room lifting up piles of clothes and throwing them to the mountain he had been making. They were back in the Manor after an unsuccessful search yesterday, and Malfoy was refusing to stay past half two they carried on the search today. There was still no sign of it, and Malfoy had been sure of three things being it so far, first was a mirror, the second was an old book, and the third was a quill that Harry had dropped out of his pocket.

"You don't know how to have fun," Malfoy said matter of factly, kicking a pile of newspapers across the floor.

Harry paused and raised his eyebrows at him. "What are you talking about?"

"You. Don't. Know. How. To. Have. Fun," Malfoy repeated patronisingly.

"I heard what you said," Harry replied annoyed. "And I do too know how to have fun; why is this even a conversation?"

Malfoy didn't look like he was going to respond until a moment later. "I decided to ask around about you, and everyone has said you go to work at nine o'clock and don't leave till five or six at night."

"Are you stalking me?" Harry asked, feeling both pissed off and amused.

"No, I like to know who I am working with," Malfoy smirked, then carried on searching his area of the floor in the room.

Harry looked at him bewilderedly. "You have known me since we were eleven." 

"We are hardly the same since school are we? I mean you were an insufferable git then, who thought the world revolved around him and pined over his best friend's sister."

"I did not think the world revolved around me," Harry replied through gritted teeth. "So drop it, or I will tell you some home truths."

Malfoy laughed. "Oh, Potter, I would love to hear you tell me all about me and my families dark past, but I don't have all day, unlike you I have a Quidditch match to go to at three."

Harry twisted his mouth and looked at his feet, "You don't think I'm an insufferable git anymore?" He asked in a mutter.

The corner of Malfoys lips turned up, "Hmm?"

"You don't think I am an insufferable git anymore?" Harry repeated more loudly; his cheeks were reddening.

Malfoy ignored him and moved to the four poster bed getting on his hands and knees and looked underneath; Harry felt embarrassed for even asking, he thought he must have imagined it or maybe it was a mistake. His eyes widened as he watched Malfoy on the ground his shirt and waistcoat were riding up his torso as he crawled halfway under the bed, the rim of his boxers poked out his trouser band. He bit his lip.

He was feeling a twitch in his trousers as the image of him, and Malfoy together took over his vision, he wanted to be wrapped around him on top of the bed and kiss him all over, run his hands through the blonde hair...

"You okay, Potter?" Malfoy kneeled in front of the bed waving him to get his attention.

Harry blushed as he realised he had been fixed on him the whole time and had a semi hard-on. He turned away to face the pile of clothes. "Erm," he coughed running his fingers through his messy hair trying to sound nonchalant. "Yeah I am fine, did you say something?"

"No, you were just somewhere else; where did you go?" Malfoy asked quietly.

Harry shrugged, still looking away, "nowhere, just staring into space, I guess."

"Right, well, I think this room is clear, so shall we call it a day?" 

He frowned at Malfoy and checked his watch, it was only half one, and there were still so many rooms to check. "Don't you think we should at least check the rest of the rooms on this floor?"

"I think I have a Quidditch match at three and if we were going to find something it will still be here tomorrow, you can either stay here and look or come to the match with me," Malfoy said then blushed and added, "or not."

"Who's playing?" 

"Appleby Arrows and Falmouth Falcons."

"Oh really, Appleby Arrows are who I support," Harry said excitedly.

"Me too," Malfoy replied, biting his lip. "So does that mean you want to come? I mean I always get sent an extra ticket, and it usually ends up in the bin, so it will be nice to have some company."

Harry smiled slightly as he wasn't used to seeing a nervous Malfoy, and he did want to support his team, on the other hand, he didn't think it would be good to skip out on work, he had responsibilities, it would be reckless to just leave with him. "We can come back earlier tomorrow?" 

"Before dawn, if it makes you feel better," Malfoy smirked.

"Ok then fine, I will join you, only to see Arrows win not cause I want to keep you company or whatever," Harry blushed again.

"Ok Potter," Malfoy blushed too.

*****

Draco entered the private box with Harry and sat down in his usual seat at the front; it was his favourite seat to get a good view of all the action on the pitch. It was also a plus that no one else would sit in there unless it were the rare occasion his parents would join him for a match, but that's only when his father would watch his favourite team the Kenmare Kestrels play against the Appleby Arrows.

He watched Harry standing against the railing, looking out to the rest of the crowd. "Are you not going to sit down?" He asked him slightly disappointed.

Harry turned his head toward him hands gripped tightly on the rail. "No, I prefer to stand; this view is amazing," Harry replied with excitement.

Draco smiled and stood up next to him, "Yeah, you're right."

"ANOTHER 10 POINTS TO THE ARROWS," the announcer called thirty minutes into the match. 

They both cheered with the majority of the arena as they were now leading 80/70. 

"WILSON HAS THE QUAFFLE, OOH CLOSE CALL AS SHE IS NEARLY HIT BY A BLUDGER SENT FROM DAVIDSON."

"Come on Wilson," Harry shouted gripping the bar tighter and stood on his tiptoes. 

Wilson was accelerating closer to the hoops, avoiding another Bludger flying towards her.

"WILSON SCORES, ANOTHER 10 POINTS TO THE ARROWS, WHICH BRINGS THE SCORE 90/70."

The Falcons start getting more aggressive against The Arrows, which sends Bludgers flying towards them more often, Draco kept trying to swear at the beaters as they flew past their box.

 "That was a foul," He shouted with the rest of the crowd to the referee but they didn't listen.

"I have seen the snitch three times now," Harry muttered angrily as he watched the seekers circle around the pitch in what seemed to be some sort of daydream.

"You miss it don't you?" He found himself asking as he was now watching Harry get more impatient and tense.

"Miss what?" Harry asked, staring at the players, eyes darting around.

"Being a seeker, playing the game, being the man of the match."

Harry turned his head towards him slightly. "Sometimes, I haven't been on a broom, in a while, I have been too busy even to attempt it."

Draco heard the announcer shout the score was 90/80 to Appleby Arrows, but he was more distracted by Harry. He wondered why this guy that was a world-famous wizard was wasting his life away in the ministry when he could be doing anything he wanted. He noticed the same dull, lifeless green eyes behind the round glasses that he had seen at the engagement party. He had the urge to hold him; he would keep him so close and never let him go.

"You intrigue me," He heard himself say.

Harry now gave him his full attention. "I do, why?"

"Because Potter. You are watching one of the most important games of the season, and I can see you thinking about work."

"I just feel guilty for leaving early, and I don't understand what we are looking for, I know there has got to be something in there; it's bothering me."

"We will find it, don't worry. You just need to relax and leave work at work and have fun; you know Carpe Diem."

Harry raised an eyebrow at him. "Car.. what?"

Draco laughed at the confusion on his face. "Carpe Diem, it means to seize the day, do something fun and unexpected. When was the last time you laughed and actually had fun?"

Harry scoffed and looked at him offended. "I laugh all the time, Hermione and Ron are around all the time for drinks."

"They don't count, and from what I have heard, not for a while."

"Well, I had a laugh and fun on Saturday night, with you." He said defensively, cheeks reddening.

Draco smirked hearing it but tried to disguise it with a frown. "That's when you were drunk, so it doesn't count."

"JONES HAS CAUGHT THE SNITCH; THE APPLEBY ARROWS WIN," The announcer called startling them both. 

Harry and Draco both let out forced cheers as they broke contact with each other. 


	6. The Cabinet

Wednesday 6th July 2005

 

Harry returned home from work early again after another day of no luck finding the artefact. He could tell Malfoy was getting more and more less hopeful that there was something there. He had noticed that Malfoy had been acting differently with Harry today, he was still the obnoxious twit he usually was, but he kept staring at Harry and smiling; it was so unusual, he didn't know if it was genuine or he was plotting something.

Harry watched Morty sulk into the room with a mouse in his mouth and climbed up the armchair next to him. He noticed he was quieter than usual and didn't beg for food every time he saw him.

"Where do you keep getting all this food from?" He asked him.

Morty ignored him.

"Don't make me ask you again Morty, where do you keep getting all this food from?" 

"You did jussst asssk again," Morty said laughing, moving off the armchair to get away from Harry.

"Don't you dare leave this room," Harry shouted as Morty's tail end disappeared behind the door. "Bloody snake."

At 6 pm Harry went to Hermione and Ron's house. He left Morty at home this time he still didn't know why Morty was in such a bad mood and how he was feeding himself. 

"You're going to knock those over Ronald," Hermione said as she watched Ron leaning against a stack of large cardboard boxes that weren't there last time Harry had been round and when he came to think of it their house was looking bare and full of the same boxes.

"Are you guys moving?" Harry asked.

"Yes, Harry, we told you weeks ago we were moving," Hermione replied.

Harry shook his head slowly. "No, I don't think you did; I think I would remember you mentioning a move."

"We did tell you, mate, it was when Fred and George came round, and they made their famous pasta dish," Ron said as if that would jog his memory as Fred and George always made their pasta dish when they came round.

"Oh yeah," Harry lied, he thought it would be easier to agree, as him forgetting things seemed to be a regular argument between them recently.

They all sat around the table eating their plates of spaghetti Bolognese, Harry and Ron were both drinking firewhisky, but Hermione had neglected the glass Harry had poured her and was just sipping on pumpkin juice.

"I've not seen you in the office this week, mate where have you been?" Ron asked with sauce stains around his mouth; he wondered what Malfoy would say about that.

"I have been out on a job for your Father," He replied trying to avoid telling him who he has been working with.

"Oh really, are they short in that department?" Ron questioned.

"No, he just needed an Auror for back-up, I think," He twisted his fork around the spaghetti and let go and repeated the motion, avoiding eye contact with either of them.

Ron wouldn't let up. "So who are you working with off there, for back-up?"

He knew now that Ron knew very well who he was working with and just wanted Harry to say it, it wasn't like it was a big deal, why should it be? It's not like Harry fancied Malfoy, he didn't have to admit that he got slightly turned on when he saw Malfoy smirk. 

"Harry?" Ron poked.

"I am working with Malfoy, no big deal," Harry shouted defensively, then blushed when he realised how he had acted. "Sorry."

***

Draco walked into one of the dimly lit rooms in the east wing of the Manor, only himself and his parents could find the room to any other person it was just an ordinary wall. He faced the ceiling to floor glass cabinet in front of him; it was filled with strange objects, things anyone would wonder why it would be in a protected room. 

He placed his hand on the glass, and it slid slowly open, he let go and took a cautious step back. The porcelain black cat on the shelf came to life as it noticed a disturbance and began to move off the shelf, Draco took his wand out and quickly stunned it back to a lifeless ornament.

He opened the bag he was carrying and used his wand to guide the object out of the bag and onto the space on the shelf in the cabinet. He kept his wand tightly in his hand and pointed at it as he stared at it in awe. It was such a moment of obvious stupidity when he realised that the artefact wasn't in the Manor but actually outside the Manor. They hadn't needed to touch it because they had their wand to unlock the door. 

The black round door handle was still, it had a black snake coiled around it with the head erect and sharp fangs and tongue on show. He tapped it with the end of his wand, and the snake came to life startling him. His hand and wand shook as the snake uncoiled itself and started wrapping itself around his wand snapping his fangs towards him.

"Fuck off," He said to the snake quivering.  He shook the snake off his wand and back onto the ring quickly tapping it back to inanimate. He slammed the glass shut and panted heavily, trying to get his heartbeat back to normal.

Once he was sufficiently composed, he stared through glass smirking at the snake, it was to him a worthy possession to now own, he would never try to use it again, but that was now one of his new favourites, along with the hand of glory, the poisoned goblet, and the cursed snitch.

He caught his father's reflection in the glass, he turned around to the doorway where he was stood with his arms folded his long white hair loose around his shoulders, his grey eyes observed him curiously.

"Yes, Father?" Draco asked him impatiently when he hadn't spoken.

"Your mother has told me to tell you dinner is ready," He replied with a hint of annoyance. "Sometimes I feel like a house-elf with her," He muttered more to himself than to Draco, so Draco ignored him and left the room ensuring that it was fully sealed behind him.

The dining room table had two extra guests tonight, Blaise Zabini and Ginny Weasley. Draco frowned at the sight of them. He had forgotten they come around every Wednesday for dinner.

"Good evening," Draco smiled curtly at them as he slid into his chair on his Father's left who was the head of the table. Blaise was next to him, and Ginny was sitting next to his mother who was on the right-hand side of his Father.

Tonight's starter was wild mushroom soup with warm bread rolls which Draco enjoyed very much. The tension around the table stuck out like a sore thumb, and he knew he should probably speak before his Mother had another mental breakdown.

"So Blaise how are things at Gringotts?" He asked with fake interest; he already knew how things were at Gringotts, Draco had friends everywhere.

"Not so good at the moment I am afraid, the Goblins are getting irritable with wizards that are bringing in Goblin made items for their own vaults, there will be a war over it soon I reckon," Blaise said enthusiastically.

Lucius scoffed. "That would be the day," He said sarcastically. "Goblins are all talk, they will bitch and moan about it, but they won't dare turn against wizards."

"I don't like the idea of that," Ginny frowned.

"Me either," Narcissa agreed and then looked at her son. "Are you working tomorrow?"

"Yes, Mother," Draco replied hating the conversation change to him.

"My dad tells me he has you and Harry at a cursed Manor looking for something, have you found it yet?" Ginny smiled plainly.

Draco had indeed found it, but couldn't tell them that, he wanted to spend as much time getting to know Harry as much as possible before they decided to give up the search. He also couldn't tell them he has found it because he is supposed to hand it into the department, he would be sent to Azkaban quicker than he could say, Salazar. 


	7. The Lunch Date

Thursday 7th July 2005

There was something odd about the front door; Harry thought as he was standing outside The Manor that he and Draco were investigating, there was undoubtedly a snake on the door handle last time he had come. He stared at the bare looking handle. Was there a snake? He thought or was he just imagining it, No, he couldn't've, he remembered thinking about Morty when he saw it.

When he finally found the room Malfoy was in, he was surprised to see him sitting in an armchair with glasses on reading the unofficial Autobiography of Harry Potter vol. 1, written by the mysterious J.K.R.

"What are you doing?" Harry asked him with eyebrows raised and arms folded.

Draco's grey eyes peered over the book; Harry could see he was smirking behind the book. "I am reading, this very boring and overly exaggerated autobiography."

Harry watched his eleven-year-old self riding his Nimbus 2000 from his first ever Quidditch match on the front cover. "Unofficial," He corrected him. "I don't even know who J.K.R is or how he got the information for these books."

"Seven I believe he or she has been contracted for," Draco said. "I must say the part about living in the cupboard under the stairs is a nice touch."

Harry sighed, "That's a true story."

Draco lowered the book and stared wide-mouthed at him. "You slept in a cupboard? The chosen one in a cupboard," he laughed hysterically. "Oh, that's classic, I can't wait till my father hears about this." 

Harry picked up the closest thing to him which happened to be a shoe and threw it at the laughing Malfoy; it hit him on the shoulder knocking the book from his hands. 

He stopped laughing and massaged his shoulder. "Well, that was rude."

"Well, don't laugh at me, anyway, I got Dudley's second bedroom after my Uncle saw my Hogwarts..."

Draco held both hands to ears. "Spoiler alert," He shouted. "Don't ruin it for me." 

Harry shook his head, bemused. "That's probably not even in there; I don't know how this person got all this information about my life."

Draco folded the corner of the page he was on and closed the book. "I don't know, most of your life is in the papers, and I doubt there isn't a witch or wizard alive that doesn't know what you have done in your life," He shrugged, "Anyway we have an artefact to find." 

"I don't think there is anything here we have been searching for four days now; maybe we should look today and if we don't find anything report back to Mr Weasley," Harry said with a hint of sadness in his voice.

"No," Draco said quickly jumping to his feet. "I'm sure we will find it; there is still a lot of rooms we haven't checked."

Harry smiled at him. "If I didn't know any better I would say you just want to spend more time with me," He teased.

"Don't flatter yourself, Potter, this is the first case I have had in months, and I am not just going to throw in the towel after four days because you can't be bothered," 

Harry stopped smiling and felt his cheeks redden; the playful atmosphere had gone, and it was suddenly awkward. He wasn't really ready to go back to sitting in an office all day either; he was starting to like the shorter workday with Malfoy. 

"How about we search the few rooms left on this floor, and then we go to lunch? I will buy." Malfoy suggested head cocked to the left slightly.

"Fine, but I am picking the place," Harry replied adamantly.

"Fine by me," Malfoy said in the same manner as Harry.

*****

Draco sat opposite Harry in the small cafe it was busy at this time, and everyone was staring at Harry which was not a surprise but very annoying, he always hated the attention Harry had gotten, Famous Harry Potter, The boy who lived, The chosen one, was all he had heard growing up. 

Harry had already had three witches come up to their table and giggle at him and ask for an autograph each, which he politely agreed to do. I would have told them to piss off, Draco thought bitterly.

"Is there something wrong?" Harry asked him while they waited for their food.

"I just don't like crowds, it puts me on edge," He replied flexing his hands open and close habitually under the table.

"We can go to mine if you would like?" Harry suggested softly.

"To yours?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, I am a pretty good cook."

"Okay then," He agreed nonchalantly, but on the inside, he was jumping up and down with joy. "We should probably cancel our order then."

Draco stood up and straightened his tie while Harry went to the counter and cancelled their order, he saw him slip the waitress a galleon which filled him up with pride that Harry was such a good guy.

"Ready?" Harry asked, holding out his arm outside of the cafe in Diagon Alley.

Draco nodded and took his arm; they Disapparated instantly.

They stood outside a cottage in Godric's Hollow, Draco still had hold of Harry's arm and didn't want to let go, he wanted to keep hold of him for as long as possible, but it didn't last much longer as Harry pulled away and started walking to the little brown gate. 

"Is this where...?" Draco began quietly.

"No," Harry cut him off, "That's over there; I didn't want to live in that house, I couldn't."

"Sorry," Draco said, meaning it. "I wasn't sure."

Harry unlocked his front door and stepped inside holding it open for him. "It's okay; you didn't know." 

Even though Draco was only in Harry's house a few days ago, it was like he had never been inside before, it was like it had been obliviated from his mind, all he remembered was kissing Harry in the kitchen.  His cheeks flushed as he thought about it, he wondered if Potter had remembered it, they hadn't really spoken about Saturday night apart from when they were at the match, and he said he had fun with him, was that him hinting at the kiss, he wondered.

He followed  Harry down the hallway and into the kitchen, he stared at the spot near the fireplace where he made out with Harry, he felt his cock twitch slightly and tried to shake the image from his mind.

"Earth to Draco, are you okay?" Harry was waving his hand in front of his face.

"Yeah, sorry I was lost in thought," He blushed,

"I noticed," Harry smiled. "So I can cook just about anything, what do you fancy?" 

"Hmm, how about cannelloni?" He suggested,

"Nah, that's one of the things I can't make." 

Draco laughed. "Ok, what about a bacon sandwich?"

Harry flashed a brilliant smile. "That I can do. Take a seat, and I will cook you the best bacon sandwich this side of Godric's Hollow." 

Draco sat at the kitchen table and watched Harry light up the kitchen stove and then fumble through the cupboards looking for a frying pan. He couldn't help but eye him up and down as he moved through the kitchen opening drawers and then to the fridge to take out the bacon. He didn't know why it was such a turn on, but he couldn't help it.

He jumped in his seat as he felt something start wrapping around his feet, he let out a yell for help when he saw Potter's giant snake under the table hissing. 

"Harry, get it off me," He bellowed.

He whimpered as the snake started sliding up his lap, it lolled its head side to side closer to him, then began to unravel as Draco heard Harry speak in Parseltongue to it. He watched Harry as he spoke there was an inhuman like look in his eyes. The snake slid away from his feet and was now heading open-mouthed towards Harry as he dangled raw bacon in front of him; the snake caught it in one go.

Draco was panting heavily in his seat; he wiped the sweat that had formed on his forehead with the back of his hand. 

"Sorry about him," Harry said after they both watched the snake leave the kitchen.

"It wanted to eat me," Draco said dramatically.

Harry laughed. "He wasn't trying to eat you; he was just giving you a hug."

"Well, I don't like it." Draco sulked folding his arms.

"You called me Harry," Harry said with a surprised smile on his face.

"What? No, I didn't," Draco denied.

"Yes, you did, you said Harry, get it off me," Harry said imitating him. 

"I'm pretty sure I said Potter and I didn't sound like a girl." 

"Do you want a bacon sandwich or not?" 

"Yes, POTTER," Draco said bitterly.


	8. The Unexpected Visitor

Friday 8th July 2005

 

Draco sat for breakfast with his parents he was halfway through Potter's book and was thoroughly enjoying it, he had only decided to read it out of boredom while he had to wait for Harry yesterday, but when he discovered the closet story was right, he was even more intrigued. Apparently, his mother and her book club had already read the first three books, so he didn't have to go out and buy them. His father wasn't too pleased that he was reading it and smiling while he did.

"Did you know Harry didn't even know how to get onto the platform?" Draco laughed, his mother rolled her eyes at him, and his father grimaced.

"Yes, Draco dear, the women in my book club and I had an entire meeting about it," His mother said with irritation. 

"If you dislike those women so much, why even go to a book club?" Lucius asked for the millionth time. "Draco, please put that book away before I burn it," He added after Draco chuckled to himself. 

Draco snapped the book shut and placed on the empty chair next to him, he sighed and rested his chin on his hand as he slowly stirred the cereal around in his bowl.

"... It's bad enough you have to work with Potter, I don't know why you put up with it, I would have told Weasley to stick his job where the sun doesn't shine..." His father carried on in the background, but Draco wasn't paying attention to him, he just nodded and shook his head in response but thought about Harry and the lunch they had the previous day.

_"Bon Appetit," Harry said, handing him a small plate with a white bacon sandwich on it. "I hope you like it and give me a 5-star review in the daily prophet."_

_Draco laughed and took a big bite into the sandwich; it was by far the best bite he had ever taken until the next bite. "This is amazing; my house-elves don't even make their bacon sandwiches this good."_

_"Thank you, I used to help cook the bacon when I lived with the Dursleys," Harry frowned, and then his mood changed back to the sad mood he wore all the time._

_Draco bit his lip. "Hey, how about we go see another Quidditch match next week?"_

_Harry almost choked on his sandwich. "You want to see another match with me?" Harry asked surprised which surprised him._

_He nodded and shrugged. "Yeah, I mean we won last time, so it might be bad luck if you don't go this time."_

_He and Harry burst out laughing together, and he felt Harry kick him playfully under the table._

"Letter, Draco." His father said, waving an envelope in front of his face breaking him away from his memories.

He sat up, taking the envelope from his father's hand. The handwriting was Mr Weasley's it was neat and curled. He opened it roughly and took out the letter unfolding it to read.

_Draco,_

_My office, at your earliest convenience._

_Kind Regards_

_Mr A Weasley_

It was a short letter, and at that moment he knew he had been caught, he was sure to be fired and or sent to Azkaban. Would Potter know? Would he hate him after they had only just started to become friendlier? He worried over in his head.

"Is everything okay dear?" His mother asked when he hadn't spoken for a while.

He pushed his chair back and stood up alert. "Yes, I need to go into work," He replied.

He kissed his mother’s cheek and left the dining room and headed for the fireplace where he would travel to work for possibly for the last time.

Mr Weasley was holding up some sort of poster when Draco was standing in the doorway, ready to knock on the open door. Mr Weasley had looked up as Draco's fist was just inches away. 

"Ah, Mr Malfoy," Mr Weasley said, putting the poster carefully flat on the desk. "Take a seat."

Draco had been sitting in the chair he had sat in the other day when he was given the assignment. "You wanted to see me, sir?"

Mr Weasley didn't reply he was smiling with amazement at the poster on the desk still. "Incredible," He gasped at it, "absolutely incredible."

"What is it?" Draco asked, seeing a still image of colours orange, reds, yellows and bits of green; he couldn't really understand what the image was though.

"A Muggle thing, a car-ni-val," he said, sounding out the individual syllables of the unknown word. "It says it starts tomorrow and it's here all week, fun for all ages." 

Draco raised an eyebrow; he wasn't sure if he was intrigued by it or annoyed that Muggles had weird ideas of fun. "What does it do?" He asked, thinking it sounded like a car show.

"I have no idea, looks fun though." Mr Weasley replied still smiling. “Anyway," He said his face turning serious.

Draco gulped.

"I haven't had any progress reports on this case; I assume you haven't found anything yet?"

"No, sir, we have been searching every day, high and low," Draco said, feeling relieved he hadn't been caught out.

"I feel I am going to have to close the case if nothing is turning up." Mr Weasley said.

"No," Draco said quicker than needed. "Just give me another week; I am sure I will find it, I always find something."

"I don't think there is anything there if it hasn't been found by now, those Muggle girls wouldn't have touched something that was hard to find."

"Please, Mr Weasley I know I can find it," Draco pleaded, he wasn't ready to part from Harry just yet. "Just one more week."

"You will have till tomorrow night if nothing turns up I close the case." Mr Weasley said firmly.

"Yes, sir," Draco nodded disappointedly. 

******

"I don't want to go to work today Morty," Harry told the snake as he rolled over in his bed. "It's too hard to be in the same room as him." 

Harry had woken up from a dream about Malfoy they had been all over each other ripping each other's clothes off and kissing each other over the kitchen table while Morty was eating a bacon sandwich. Dream Harry had a tattoo of Draco on his chest and went bright red when Draco had laughed at it. And they were in the Dursleys closet making out they were far too big.

"Nope, I won't go," He confirmed.

"Potter?" He heard a voice shout.

He shot up in his bed, grabbing his wand; he told Morty to see who it was. He realised it was probably a bad idea to send a snake to go snoop on an intruder.

The bedroom door opened and Harry gaped as he saw Draco Malfoy stood there with his arms folded and eyebrows raised. Harry swore and lifted up his blanket as he realised he was completely naked, Draco Malfoy had just seen him naked.

"What the fuck are you doing in my bedroom?" Harry yelled with a face as red as a tomato.

"You didn't come to the house so I thought you must be really ill or in mortal peril, but it turns out you are just a lazy git," Malfoy said smirking.

"I am ill," Harry replied fake coughing. "I'm so ill; you should probably go you don't want to catch whatever it is I have."

Malfoy rubbed the back of his neck and tilted his head at Harry, he could tell he didn't believe him, and there was no use carrying on the act, but he couldn't possibly work with him again after being caught in bed completely naked.

"Where is Morty?" Harry asked him looking at the floor near Draco's feet. 

"He is in the kitchen I gave him some bacon, he seemed to like it yesterday," Malfoy shrugged. "But don't change the subject, you are not ill, so get up," He paused. "And get dressed, we have one more day to find this Artefact, and that's it case closed."

"Case closed?" Harry asked disappointedly. "No more working together?"

"Nope," Malfoy nodded. "I got called into the office this morning and told it has to be found today."

"Well, we knew that was going to happen, didn't we?"

"I guess so," Malfoy agreed.

"Speaking of the Manor, did you notice anything different on the door handle?" Harry asked remembering something was missing. "I could have sworn there was a snake on there."

"Nope," Malfoy replied, shaking his head. "But I don't often pay attention to door handles."

"I guess not," Harry frowned. "There was definitely something there though; I would bet my vault on it, could someone have taken it?" 

"I don't know, Potter, but what I do know is you need to get out of bed and help me find the artefact," Malfoy replied, his eyes looked like they were hiding something.

Harry stared at him for a moment. "I can't get out of bed."

"You're not ill, come on," Malfoy sighed.

"No, I mean I am naked," Harry blushed again.

"Oh," Malfoy closed his eyes and turned around. "Better?"

Harry smirked. "Yeah, better." He pulled back his blanket and shuffled to the edge of the bed until his feet found the floor; he stood up and saw a towel to wrap around him. "Okay, I am covered, but I need to find something to wear."

Malfoy turned around and opened his eyes. "No, I will find you something to wear; there has to be something decent in your closet that you can wear."

"What are you trying to say?" Harry faked offence.

"That your outfits are hideous, and should be burned so you can never wear them again," Malfoy said, walking over to the closet next to the bathroom. He opened the doors and disappeared inside. 

Harry heard him muttering in disgust and throwing things out the doors, landing on the floor, making a mess. There was a lot of swearing as well.

"You know I don't like this," Harry called to him.

"Well, it wouldn't be happening if you had fashion sense or you came to work on time," Malfoy called back. "AHA," He emerged from the closet holding a light grey 3-piece suit with a salmon pink tie.

"I wore that on my birthday last year," Harry said quietly, he never wanted to wear that suit again.

"It's perfect," Malfoy smiled brightly, holding it up.

"NO!" Harry shouted shoving the suit out of his view. "Put it back; I don't want your fashion help; just get out." 

Malfoy looked taken aback. "Potter?"

"I said get out," Harry yelled, pointing to the door.

Malfoy frowned and dropped the suit on the bed and left the room.


	9. The Kiss

Saturday 9th July 2005

 

Draco hadn't slept well last night; he had left Potter's house confused, angry and upset. He hadn't meant to make Harry angry he was only laughing with him, he had thought they had gotten closer over the past week, he didn't expect to have been thrown out of his house. He wasn't even that bothered that he had walked in on him naked, but choosing out a suit and its goodbye Malfoy.

It wasn't normal behaviour; it couldn't have been normal behaviour. Draco knew Harry and Harry wasn't an angry person, was he?

His brain kept reliving the moments of being kicked out as he walked through to Mr Weasley's office holding a covered fake dark artefact. He had used one of his father's potions on a door knocker to make you forget the past three hours; it was the best he could do at such short notice.

"Mr Weasley," He said knocking on the office door.

"Hello, Mr Malfoy come on in," Mr Weasley greeted him with the kind smile he always gave him.

"I have found the artefact," Draco said placing it carefully on the desk in between them both. He stared at his expression hoping it had fooled him. "It was the door knocker." 

"Door Knocker?" Mr Weasley gasped amazed.

"Yes, you got me thinking yesterday when you said that the Muggle girls wouldn't have touched anything deep inside the house, so I thought what if they didn't get inside the house, and then I tested the door, and it revealed itself to me," Malfoy said mostly telling the truth.

Mr Weasley nodded in agreement with him. "Amazing, yes, good job Draco. I am proud of you." 

Draco felt his heart warm. "Thank you, sir," He replied taken aback. "That means a lot."

"I don't tell everyone your my best agent for nothing do I?" He smiled staring at the door knocker still.

"So that's that then?" Draco asked feeling his spirits sink. "Case closed?"

Mr Weasley looked up at him. "Yep, that's it; case closed, thank Harry for me will you? I am sure he helped to find it as well?"

Draco nodded. "Yes, sir." He took it as he cue to leave and headed back to the door then paused. "Mr Weasley?"

"Hmm?" He replied scratching his head as he continued to stare at the knocker.

"You know Potter well, yes?" The question spilt out of his mouth; he knew he should have carried on out of the door.

"I would say so yes, I always have thought of him as a son," Mr Weasley admitted. "Why do you ask?"

Draco thought carefully about what he wanted to ask before he asked. "What happened on his birthday last year?" 

Mr Weasley's smile faded, and he stood up straight stiffly. "I am not sure; I think he just had a party." Draco could tell he was hiding something.

"Did anything happen at the party?" Draco pressed for more.

Mr Weasley frowned and shook his head a little too quickly. "Nope, I don't think so, blimey is that the time, I have a meeting to go to," He said looking at his bare arm. "If you will?" He pointed to exit behind him.

Draco sighed and left the room; there was definitely something that he wouldn't tell him. He would have to ask Granger or Weasley.  

Ron Weasley's desk was empty when he arrived at the Auror department. There was an older lady sat outside Potter's office reading the daily prophet. 

"Is he in there?" He asked her rather abruptly.

"Who are you?" She asked lowering the paper to examine him. 

"Mr Malfoy, is he in there?" 

"Yes," She replied turning up her nose, "And that disgusting thing, the snake. You-Know-Who had one of those, and he is just going around with one like a fashion statement, how do we know it's not the same one?"

Draco scoffed. "It would be pretty hard not to recognise a snake that had been beheaded, and I would have a bit more respect for your boss if I were you, If you were my secretary I would fire you for speaking such..." The office door opened.

"Malfoy, In," Potter said sternly pointing inside his office.

Draco walked past Potter and sat in the chair in front of his desk; it was a lot bigger and nicer than his own office, which wasn't a big surprise. Potter got everything he wanted.

Harry locked the door behind him and then sat in his leather desk chair with folded arms. "What do you think you are doing talking to my secretary like that."

Draco scoffed offendedly. "Me? Talk to her like that? I was defending you; she was disrespectful to you and Morty." He said looking at the snake who was now sliding around his feet; he wasn't as scary to him anymore he was starting to like the slithery thing.

"That's just how she is." 

"Well it shouldn't be that way, she works for you, and she should feel vulnerable in her position and try to better herself for you." 

"That's not how I like to do things; why are you looking for me?" Harry asked changing the subject.

"I wasn't looking for you; I was looking for, Weasley and then I saw that woman and thought you must be in."

"She is ALWAYS in, and why were you looking for Ron?"

"I wanted to talk to him," Draco hesitantly stroked the snakes head that rested now on his lap, his tongue poked out, and he looked like he was smiling at him.

"About?" Harry asked impatiently.

"If you must know, I wanted to know why you acted the way you acted yesterday; it was very odd behaviour."

"You shouldn't have come round my house uninvited, and then come to my bedroom while I was naked." He said whispering the last part and glancing at the door.

"Oh come off it," Draco stood up startling Morty. "You weren't that bothered about me coming to your bedroom; you kicked me out after I picked out that suit. Why did it trigger you so much?"

Harry stood up also slamming both hands on his desk "Leave."

"There you go again; why are you so angry?" Draco exhaled deeply before speaking again. "You know what, forget it, I thought we were becoming friends, but I guess I just imagined it."

****

Harry straightened up an walked around the desk closing the gap between him and Malfoy. Next thing he knew he pressed his lips hard against Malfoys. 

He pulled quickly away and took a step back expecting to be punched in the face, but instead Malfoy was now kissing him.

He felt Malfoys fingers slide through his messy brown hair then quickly release and they both stepped back abruptly. 

"What was that for?" Malfoy asked him after they had gotten their breath back.

Harry felt his palms were slightly sweaty. "You said you thought we were becoming friends," Harry shrugged.

Malfoy raised an eyebrow. "So you kiss all your friends?" 

He started to panic but saw Malfoys lips curl into a smile. "Yes, don't you?" He laughed teasingly.

"Yes, Blaise and I are always making out, we make out more than him and Ginevra," Malfoy laughed.

"Wow, big achievement," Harry said amused but couldn't help feeling somewhat jealous. "What are you doing at work on Saturday anyway? I thought you would have somewhere more important and less boring to be."

Draco sneered at him. "I had to hand in the artefact to Mr Weasley; you know that thing we were supposed to be looking for together?"

"You found it?" Harry gasped.

"Yes, don't sound too surprised," Malfoy said with a frown.

"Where was is it; what was it?" Harry asked excitedly.

"A door knocker."

Harry thought this was odd, especially when he thought something was missing off the door handle. He was starting to feel there was something not right about their case. They had just spent a week looking for a dangerous object in the Manor, and it was on the front door the whole time when he was already suspicious of it, and then Malfoy just happens to find it in the last chance without him there.

"What's that look for?" Malfoy asked the now frowning Harry.

"It's all too neatly packaged, don't you think?" 

"What do you mean?" Malfoy rubbed the back of his neck not giving him eye contact.

"It seems too," He paused. "Too meant to be."

"You have lost me."

"I think someone has sabotaged this case."

"Sabotage?" Malfoy raised his eyebrow smirking and plainly humouring him.

"What if someone took the snake off the handle and then did something to the door knocker, cause they knew we were investigating."

Malfoy didn't respond straight away; he could tell he was running it through his head and wasn't jumping to thinking Harry was crazy.

"You know, I think you are jumping to wild conclusions; I think we just weren't thinking logically about the scene, I take full responsibility as I was in charge."

Harry was clearly wrong. "You were in charge?"

"Yes Potter, just like I said." Malfoy nodded sardonically.

"I think we were equal 50/50."

"If you say so."

Harry went back to his desk and slumped down in his chair, Malfoy did the same pursing his lips. 

"What?" Harry asked noticing.

"What's a car-ni-val?" Malfoy asked, sounding to Harry like a primary school child spelling out words when they learned to read.

"A carnival?" Harry asked. 

"Yeah," Malfoy shrugged nonchalantly.

"It's a fun fair, muggles go on rides and play games to win prizes."

"Win prizes?" Malfoy asked, and Harry could see his face light up interestedly.

"Yeah, but they are mostly fixed, so it's almost impossible to win." Harry discouraged. "I took Teddy last year; he really enjoyed it."

"Do you maybe want to go with me tomorrow?" Malfoy asked so quietly Harry hardly heard him.

"What was that?" Harry asked.

"Do you want to go with me to this carnival?" Malfoy asked again quickly. "Tomorrow?"

There was something in the look Harry had given Malfoy that was both touched and confused. He had always known the Malfoy family to be anti anything to do with muggles and the fact he was the one that was asking Harry made him smile. "You do realise it's a muggle thing right?"

"Yes Potter," Malfoy sighed.

"And that you have to use muggle money?"

"I have plenty of money; I can just go to Gringotts and get it changed no big deal."  He sighed again. "So will you go with me?"

"Alright, if you honestly want to go I will go."

"Will you come to the bank with me tomorrow? You know just in case?" Malfoy asked in a tone that said he really did need his help but didn't want to ask for it.

"Ok, now will you leave so I can catch up on a week of paperwork?"

Malfoy smirked and stood up he paused when he got to the door. "Potter? I really am glad we are friends."

Harry beamed. "Me too."

****

Later that evening Ron and Hermione were over at Harry's for dinner they had been sat in the sitting room after they had eaten and were drinking firewhiskey apart from Hermione who was still on the pumpkin juice. 

Hermione and Ron had been speaking in whispers now and then while Harry had been thinking about his...date? With Malfoy tomorrow. He was confused about the whole situation.

"Harry, we need to tell you something," Hermione said sitting up and holding Ron's hand in her lap.

"I kissed Malfoy," Harry blurted out completely ignoring what Hermione had to say.

"You did what?" Ron gasped leaning forward staring in shock at Harry.

"I kissed Malfoy," Harry repeated. "It just happened; I don't know why I did it but, I did."

Hermione who looked flustered from being cut off from her news didn't say anything to reassure him. 

"Mate, what did he do?" Ron asked encouragingly.

"He kissed me back," Harry replied biting his lip.

"So what does this mean?"

"What does what mean?" Harry asked confused.

"Are you into him?" Ron asked, but Harry could tell he wasn't on board with the idea of Harry and Malfoy being together.

"Of course he is," Hermione joined in. "Harry has fancied Draco for years."

"No, I haven't," Harry denied.

"Why do you think Ginny, Blaise and I tried to set you two up?"

"You as well?" He asked incredulously.

"I told them to tell you both to get new robes." She replied with a look of guilt on her face.

Of course, Harry thought. They both met in Madam Malkins getting new robes which seemed too much of a coincidence. 

"We are just friends," Harry finally said slumping down in his chair and letting his head fall back. "He asked me to go to a carnival with him tomorrow."

"He asked you on a date?" Ron asked.

"No...I don't know...maybe? I have never done this before; how am I supposed to know if he is into me?" Harry asked sighing deeply.

"Sometimes Harry; you can be so clueless," Hermione said shaking her head in frustration, to which Harry and Ron both looked at her confused.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked sitting back up in his chair.

"If Draco weren't into you he wouldn't be asking you to go to a carnival with him; I'm surprised he even know what one is," Hermione replied taking a sip from her pumpkin juice and crossing her legs.

"He didn't; he had to ask me, he only seemed interested in going when he heard he could win prizes there."

"Probably only wants Harry to go so he can show off and win," Ron said. 

"Well, I don't think that's why," Hermione disagreed. "So are you going to go?"

"I suppose," Harry shrugged. "Not like I have anything to lose, is it."

"Maybe your life if his parents find out," Ron said then was nudged in the ribs by Hermione.

"I hardly think Malfoy is going to tell his parents he is going on a date with Harry, Ronald. Besides I don't even think they know he is gay, from what Ginny and Blaise have told me." Hermione said.

"I think Ginny spends too much time with the Malfoys for my liking," Ron said bitterly.

"She doesn't spend time with them cause she enjoys it, she is there for Blaise you know he sees them as a second family since he lost his."

Ron gave her an apologetic look. "Well alright then, I like Blaise, so I won't say any more." 

"Shall we go then?" Hermione sprang up a few moments later after finishing the rest of her juice.

"What about?" Ron began getting to his feet too. "The thing?" he muttered.

"We can tell him another time," Hermione said then turned to Harry who hadn't been listening and was in a world of his own. "Thanks for dinner Harry." 

"Oh, no worries," Harry got to his feet and hugged them both before they left through the kitchen fireplace.

 

 


	10. The Carnival

Sunday, 10th July 2005  
  
  
  
Harry walked through Diagon Alley late afternoon;  He got stopped by an old wizard wearing dark blue robes and pointed hat he shook his hand vigorously with excitement and thanked him three times.  Harry smiled politely back at him and saw him rush away to Flourish and Blotts.  After a crowd of people had walked past, he noticed a tall figure leaning against the closed shop door of Olivanders reading a book and eating a green apple.  Harry shook his head disapprovingly at the blonde man who lowered the book and smiled cheekily at him.  
  
Draco Malfoy closed the book and pushed his leg off the door and started to walk toward Harry.  "Morning," He greeted him, he was wearing a black turtleneck jumper that was clinging to his chest and grey plaid dress pants, with black leather ankle boots and a long dark overcoat.  
  
"Please tell me you're not still reading that book," Harry said, rolling his eyes as they walked up the cobbles in stride together." And it's afternoon, not morning. "  
  
"Always so negative,"  Malfoy replied.  "I can't wait to take you to this carnival; you might have a good time."  
  
Harry didn't reply but just pulled a face at him.  
  
They walked up the white marble steps of Gringotts and walked inside;  they were so close in step that their hands would knock together now and then.  
  
"Do you need any money out of your vault?"  He asked Malfoy as they neared closer to the Muggle exchange desk.  
  
Malfoy pulled out a black velvet money bag with silver and gold drawstrings.  "Nope."  
  
They stood in front of Goblin who was busy sliding pound coins down a chute.  Malfoy cleared his throat to command the Goblins attention who looked at him irritated.  
  
"May I assist you, Mister Malfoy?"  The Goblin asked bitterly.  
  
"I would like to exchange some money into Muggle money," Malfoy straightened himself up and spoke with more importance.  
  
"Very well Mister Malfoy how much would you like to exchange?"  The Goblin asked speaking more politely now.  
  
Malfoy opened the pouch and pulled out a handful of galleons;  there must have been about forty of them in his hand.  "Woah, that's about £200 you don't need that much,"  Harry advised him, placing his hand between the goblins open hand, and Malfoys hand full of gold.  
  
Harry took ten gold galleons from Malfoy and gave them to the Goblin who was now grimacing.    
  
The Goblin handed Harry £49.79 while Malfoy put the remainder of the gold in his pocket.  "Thanks,"  He muttered to Harry.  
  
"Do you always carry that much around with you?"  Harry whispered as they were walking away from the Goblins desk.  
  
"Don't you?"  Malfoy replied as if it was a typical thing to carry a bag of gold.  
  
"No, I don't have any reason to,"  Harry said.  "Do you want me to explain the notes and coins to you?"    
  
"Money is something I have always understood, so no, I think I can work it out for myself,"  Malfoy replied, sounding his arrogant self again.  
  
Harry snorted and rolled his eyes.  "Alright then."  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
They approached the large open gates of the Carnival; Harry gave Malfoy an inquisitive look hoping to see some sort of reaction, but he was a closed book.  It was still pretty light outside, so the rides didn’t have the full illumination.  The first thing they saw as they had walked through the gates were a row of outdoor toilets that Harry would avoid at any means possible; he hated portable toilets the thought of all the germs it carried was enough to give him nightmares.  
  
There were many red and yellow striped gazebos that covered game booths and the rides, his favourite being the bumper cars and would definitely have to drag Malfoy on it; he would love to bang him from behind in one of the cars.  
  
A sign pointed toward the show tent where there would be clowns and freakishly flexible people dangling from the top of the tent and flying from bar to bar; he doubted he would enjoy that.  He saw Malfoy looking up at the tall rides, the one closest to them was the Ferris wheel, Harry had always loved going to the top of the Ferris wheel as it felt like he was hovering fifty feet high on his broomstick.  The tallest ride there was the high drop which would take you 80ft up in the air and vertically drop really quickly, Harry had never dared go on it, the thought of something going wrong had always scared him.  
  
They passed a row of gaming booths with dangling teddies and toys. With the usual task of having to toss three rings onto the bottles, inflate a balloon until it pops with water pistols within a set time, hook a duck, which was the easiest to win, but you would get a goldfish that would most likely die in a week. He remembered his Cousin Dudley’s only lasted a day, but it didn’t help that he kept tapping on the glass.  There was a balloon pop game where you have to throw three small bean bags to try popping three balloons if you got all three you won a giant stuffed teddy bear.  
  
Along the other side, there were burgers, hot dog vans and a fish and chip vans, which smelled amazing; He hadn’t eaten in a while, so he was definitely getting hungry.  Harry saw Malfoy looking scared as they passed a ride with a giant skull on the front, it was the haunted house ride, and it wasn’t even that scary he remembered Teddy laughing all the way through it the previous year and he was only six at the time.  
  
“Scared, Malfoy?”  Harry asked, giving him a small smirk.  
  
“Not scared, Potter, it’s just a stupid ride,”  Malfoy replied, eyeing it up and down and grimacing.  
  
Harry laughed heartily.  “So what do you want to do first?”  
  
“I want to win some prizes,”  Malfoy replied, eyes widening at the toys dangling in the plate smashing booth in front of them.  
  
“They are impossible to win;  most people just get small consolation prizes,”  Harry warned.  
  
“Oh please, Potter, we are wizards we have magic. I don’t think a little Muggle game will beat me do you?”  Malfoy said, straightening up back to the Malfoy, he knows well.  
  
“Ok, then have a go at smashing those plates, without using magic,”  
  
“Easy peasy,” Malfoy strutted over to the booth pulling out his pouch of money he handed the short, greasy, haired, rat-faced man some coins, Harry couldn’t see what he gave him but could tell by the man’s frown that it was wrong.  
  
“Oy, you have only given me fourpence,”  The man roared at him in a strong cockney accent.  
  
“Sorry,”  Harry said, moving to intercept.  “Draco you need to give him one pound, it’s the small gold one.”  
  
“Alright, alright,” Malfoy said, frustrated, he pulled out a hand full of coins and examined them.  He handed the man the one pound who snarled when he looked at it.  
  
“You get three balls,”  the man said, placing three cheap plastic balls on the counter in front of Malfoy.  
  
Malfoy picked up one of the balls and squeezed it in his palm, then threw it up slightly so he could easily catch it again.  He bit his lip, then threw it forward fast and hard towards the centre shelf.  Nothing broke, he did the same with the second ball, same again and then the last ball, nothing broke.  
  
Harry bit his tongue hard to force himself not to laugh or smile at Malfoys complete failure.  
  
“I want to try again,”  He demanded, pulling out the pouch again and handing the man another pound coin.  
  
“Aim a little lower,”  Harry advised.  
  
“Shh,” Malfoy cut him off holding a hand up.  
  
The first ball was thrown, the second the third all missed, although he had almost wobbled one of the plates.  Another pound was given to the man, then another, then another, then another.  
  
"Stupid, Useless, Pathetic," Malfoy muttered angrily as he threw more balls towards the plates.  Harry saw him try to grab for his wand at one point, but he gave him a look that told him don't even try it.  His natural neat white-blonde hair had become ruffled as he had run his hands through it so many times trying to keep his cool and concentrate. The man behind the booth was getting a good laugh out of it and kept encouraging him to have another try, although he didn't have to try that hard Malfoy was determined to smash a plate. 

"C' mon Lad, a twelve-year-old girl knocked eight plates down just before you got here, and that was on her first go," The man chuckled handing him the next set of balls.  
  
By the tenth pound, Harry had sat down on the grass, tearing up the daisies. “Are you giving up yet?” He asked the now pissed off Malfoy.  
  
“Give me one of those Muggle papers I am out of gold coins,” Malfoy demanded, holding out his hand, staring at the plates with the look of hatred.  
  
Harry got quickly to his feet. “No more, come on I am hungry, let’s get a burger.”  
  
“But,” Malfoy began, but Harry grabbed hold of his sleeve and dragged him away from the booth. “I almost got one.”  
  
“No, you didn’t; I told you, it’s a fix.” Harry reminded him. “What do you want?” He asked when they stood in front of the burger van.  
  
“I don’t know,” Malfoy replied defeated. “A hot dog, I guess.”  
  
“Cheer up, you can have a go hook a duck if you want after this, guaranteed a prize every time.”  
  
Malfoy smiled widely. "Promise?"   
  
"Yes, I promise," Harry laughed. "A large hot dog and quarter pounder cheeseburger please," Harry asked the skinny woman with a large nose behind the burger counter.  
  
They sat down on an empty picnic bench surrounded by Muggles eating together in groups; children were running in circles on the grass screaming and giggling.   
  
Harry bit into his burger trying not to let the melted cheese drip out. He was actually having a good time for once, even with Malfoy being a sore loser, but he always seemed to have a good time when he was with Malfoy, there was something about him that made him let loose and take in life.  
  
"Thank you," He said quietly.  
  
Malfoy raised an eyebrow. "What are you thanking me for? You were the one who paid."  
  
"No, I mean, thank you for inviting me, it was completely out of the blue and impulsive, something I haven't done in a while."  
  
Malfoy smiled and kicked him lightly under the table. "Shut up, Potter."

*****

Draco passed the plate smashing game after they had finished eating and stared at it longingly but knew inside that Harry was right and he had no chance of winning it. They got to the booth with a pond of floating yellow rubber ducks with metal hooks coming out of their heads. Underneath the ducks in the water were hundreds of little goldfish swimming in circles. 

"Are you wanting to have a go?" Harry asked him. Draco felt his eyes watching him.

"What do you have to do?" He asked.

"You get given a stick, and you have to hook it onto one of the ducks some have a colour on the bottom which means you win a prize. If it is blank you just win a goldfish," Harry explained.

"As long as I win something I will be happy," He told him with a small smile. He handed the woman behind the counter a Muggle paper from his pouch, that seemed worthless, but was apparently valued more than the coins.

The dark haired woman checked the paper and shoved it roughly into her pocket and handed him some change and a long stick with a hook on the end. He held it over the small pond and then saw the woman press a red button and all of a sudden the ducks were swirling around really quickly. He tried to steady the hook over one of the ducks and make a grab for it. 

He got it. The duck was raised out of the water on the stick, and he handed it to the bored Muggle who took it off and turned it over revealing a red bottom.

"Well done, you have won, please choose any prize you want," The Muggle said in a flat and scripted tone with about as much enthusiasm as a Dementor.

Draco's eyes widened as he looked at the selection of prizes he had to choose from; there was a giant stuffed unicorn, an inflatable microphone, multiple types of stuffed teddies, jars of sweets, buckets and spades, tennis rackets and of course the goldfish.

"I will take the giant unicorn," He finally decided after thinking it over in his head. 

The woman cut the stuffed unicorn down and handed it to him; he squeezed it tightly as he turned around and showed a very amused Harry. 

"I won, Potter, I won," Draco beamed.

"Congratulations, now you have to carry it around the whole time." Harry gloated.

Draco spun his bag around and opened it. "I could just stick it in here."

"And how are you going to explain to Muggles how you managed to stuff a 3ft unicorn in your bag?" Harry said poking a hole in his cunning plan.

"Will you carry him, then?" He asked to make a puppy dog face. 

Harry shook his head. "What would I get out of holding your stupid unicorn?"

"First of all, how dare you? Secondly, we can go on a ride of your choosing." 

 "Let me think about that," Harry paused. "No."

"How about we take it in turns carrying it?" Draco suggested. "And we can do two things you want to do."

He watched as Potter thought it through before finally saying. "Yes, alright, fine." 

He smiled and passed him the unicorn. "So what's your first choice?"  

"The Ferris Wheel," Harry replied, holding the unicorn awkwardly.

"Ok, great, which one is that?" 

"The big one that's in the shape of a wheel," Harry laughed.

Draco pursed his lips and knocked his elbow into Harry's. "Alright, smarty pants."

They walked side by side to the big wheel, they paid and got in a wobbly, box with a bench that had room for both of them. It shook and wobbled as Draco put his foot on after Harry had sat down. "Are you sure this is safe?" He asked nervously. 

"Perfectly safe, here, take my hand," Harry held out his hand to him, he took it and instantly felt safe. 

He sat down next to Harry, and the Muggle man in charged pulled a bar down locking them in. 

He jumped a tiny bit in his seat as the wheel began to move and lift them slowly up. 

"Relax, it's alright," Harry assured him, and he realised he was still holding his hand, he wondered if he should let go or wait for Potter to let go.

He looked out of the side of the box they had nearly reached the top. "It's quite high isn't it?" He said, feeling more at ease. 

"It's great," Harry replied. "Especially now it's darker, the lights make it seem more magical, and you forget that you're in the Muggle world." 

"I guess," He said. The wheel stopped moving at the very top. "Why are we not moving?"

"It always stops at the top for a few minutes so that you can get a good look at the view." 

Draco looked at Harry as he stared out his side and he realised it was a pretty good view with him next to him. Harry turned his head back to him as Draco leaned forward. He closed his eyes and pressed his lips on to Harry's.  

He felt him kiss back, and open his lips slightly, He kissed him with more passion and ran his free hand through Harry's hair grabbing it and leaned in more, so Harry was almost laying back in the seat.

He felt Harry's teeth bite his lip softly, then suck it gently. Draco stifled a moan as he felt a twitch in his pants. Harry's free hand was travelling up his jumper and stroking his chest. 

The box jolted slightly as it began to move slowly again, but they didn't make any attempt to stop what they were doing as they were tongues deep into each other. 

Draco felt sweat behind his neck as their bodies were so close together heating up.  They slowed their kissing down as they thought they were nearing back to the bottom of the wheel. Draco gave him one final kiss and pulled himself off him breathing heavily. 

He pulled his jumper back down and watched Harry sit up straight again taking calming breaths; his hair looked more messy than usual.

"Well, that was..." 

"Hot?" Harry answered.

"Yeah," Draco smiled, rubbing the back of his neck. "I have wanted to do that for a long time."

"Me too," Harry replied.

The box stopped at the ground, and the Muggle was ready to pull the bar back and also holding his unicorn. 

Draco grabbed Harry's hand again to steady himself as he stood up and climbed down from the box facing him with a look of unease on his face. Harry got off and made it look super easy which made Draco scoff at him.

The Carnival had become even busier since they had been on the Ferris Wheel, there seemed to be teenagers everywhere acting like idiots. Draco felt uncomfortable now as he walked next to Harry carrying the unicorn. 

"Bumper cars next," Harry announced getting his attention again.

"I don't know how to drive," He said looking mortified.

"You don't need to know how to drive to go on the bumper cars you just need to put your foot on the pedal and turn a wheel." 

"What's so amazing about that?"

"You are supposed to travel around the floor and bash into the other cars and dodge them at the same time," Harry replied excitedly. "C' mon; they are fun."

"Alright," Draco replied being dragged once again by Potter, he did use one of his favourite words, fun.

They approached a large canopy that had a glittery black floor and about twenty different coloured small cars inside. There were a few people already lined up by the ticket booth waiting to have a go.

Draco sat in a glittery emerald green car, and Harry got in a glittery scarlet red vehicle, Slytherin and Gryffindor head to head, he thought. Music started blaring around through the speakers and light began to flash. He felt the power, activate through the car and he held the pedal down with his foot, and he started to move forward at a quick speed.

He felt a jolt behind him as a gold car bashed into him. He scowled at the male Muggle and turned his wheel and bashed into it as it went past. The rush was incredible; he thought as he felt the impact. He bashed into a silver vehicle next and then the blue one he was almost caught up to Potter he put his whole weight onto the pedal and was now right behind him. 

Bang. He hit the back of the red car; he smirked wickedly when Potter turned around to see who had crashed into him. Potter scowled at him and began to slow down, what was he doing? He thought as he was now driving past him. Bang. Potters car banged into him now, bang. And again, Draco's body jolted forward. Bang. Again. 

"Potter," Draco growled, then pulled a lever reversing back into him. He heard Harry laughing behind him. 

The cars began to slow down and come to a stop near where they started from. They got out and left the bumper cars arena. 

Harry was still laughing, and Draco couldn't help but smile, it was such a good feeling to see Potter full of life. "That was so fun," Harry said, holding his ribs.

"Yeah, I enjoyed it too," He replied truthfully which he never thought he would be enjoying something that Muggles invented for fun.

"It's getting late; shall we go?" 

Draco looked up at the now black sky and then nodded slowly. "Yeah, I guess we should, do you want me to take you home?" 

"Are you sure?" 

"Yeah, I won't have to sit through a whole meal with my father then," He smirked.

They apparated to the same spot in Godric's Hollow, as they did the other day and walked through the small wooden gate to the front door.

"Thank you," Harry said, smiling awkwardly at him. 

"Here," Draco passed him the large unicorn he had won. "You have him."

"You want me to have your unicorn?" Harry questioned. "But you were so desperate to win him."

"I only wanted to impress you," Draco admitted feeling his cheeks flush, he was just glad it was dark.

Harry had leaned in quickly and pressed his lips hard onto Draco's; it was so quick and unexpected, he was knocked backwards, and his body was pushed against the door.

A few moments later they had parted, and Harry was unlocking his door. "Thank you for inviting me tonight," Harry said, pushing the door open.

"You're welcome." Draco smiled and gave him one last kiss before walking out of the gate and disapparating home.

 


	11. The Front Page

Monday, 11th July 2005

 

**Friend or Foe?**

**Has The boy who lived, Harry Potter, 24 gained an unlikely friendship with The Ex-Death Eater, Draco Malfoy, 25 (Picture below: Potter and Malfoy leaving Gringott's Bank laughing together.)**

**An eyewitness in Diagon Alley, Jason Jones, had seen the two men enter Gringotts Bank together and leave together. "I don't think it was a coincidence," Jones had told me. "They looked like they were meeting up."  We spoke to the Goblin, who does not wish to be named, who had been working in Gringotts at the time they had entered and He had confirmed they had indeed been together and were exchanging money at the Muggle exchange desk. "The blonde one was having trouble converting the money, and the Potter boy was explaining it to him." The Goblin explained.  He hadn't heard what they were planning to do with the Muggle money, but I am sure they were trying to get out of the eyes of the wizarding world.**

**According to my sources in The Ministry of Magic, Potter and Malfoy had been working together recently under the orders of Head of the Detection and Confiscation of Counterfeit Defensive Spells and Protective Objects (DCCDSPO), Arthur Weasley, who has not yet responded for comment. It seems to me that Mr Potter and Mr Malfoy, who are School enemies have decided to put their past to bed and become friends, whether it will last or is a genuine friendship is yet to be known but I will sure to keep you updated when more information comes forward.**

**If you have any information, please contact, Miranda Newark at The Daily Prophet.**

 

Draco Malfoy strode with a happy step into the dining room where his parents were sitting eating breakfast; his father was engrossed in The Daily Prophet, and his mother was drinking her morning champagne and orange juice. 

"Good morning," Draco sang kissing his mother on the cheek before sitting in his seat.

"You're in a good mood," his mother replied with a joyful smile.

"Today is a good day," Draco said, buttering a slice of toast enthusiastically.

"How was your date with Potter?" His father asked closing the newspaper. 

Draco stopped spreading and froze. How had he known he had spent the day with  Potter? He thought and internally saying shit, shit, shit.

"What are you talking about?" He asked playing it cool and tried to act like his usual self.

His father dropped the newspaper in front of him. His face fell when he saw the large picture on the front cover, him and Harry leaving Gringotts Bank yesterday afternoon. The big, black, bold letters were saying Friend or Foe along the top.

Draco read the article frowning as he did, but feeling panicked and caught in the act on the inside. What did his parents think? Were they angry, amused or disappointed? 

When he finished reading, he was relieved to know there was nothing written about the carnival or the multiple kisses he and Harry had participated in. The picture of them was actually perfect; he would have to buy The Prophet for once and cut out the image for his scrapbook.

"Well?" Lucius spoke, observing him.

"Well, what?" Draco replied realising that was the wrong way to respond and handed back the paper.

"What were you doing with Potter?"

"Not that it is any of your business, but Potter and I were tying up loose ends in our case." Draco lied hoping to sound convincing.

"On a Sunday? And you needed Muggle money to tie up "loose" ends." His father was giving him a hard stare. "And it is my business when it's my son's name and picture on the front page of the newspapers, with Harry Potter."

Draco sighed. Get used to it, he wanted to say but thought better instead he just shrugged and bit into his now cold toast. 

"Is that your only response, a shrug?" His father always got irritated when Draco ignored him.

"Lucius, leave him alone; he is clearly embarrassed by the whole thing." His mother scolded.

 "I am not embarrassed at all," Draco told her looking up from his plate that he had been counting the crumbs off. "I don't see why I should be embarrassed; I had a job to do, if The Prophet wants to spin their little story, let them, we have had far worse said about us than being associated with Harry Potter, don't forget what they said when you were sent to Azkaban for your invo..."

"Shut up," Lucius bellowed slamming his goblet down on the table, making Draco and His mother flinch. "Don't you have work to go to?" 

Draco wiped his mouth on a napkin, dropped it down on the table and stood up and scraping back his chair as he did.  "Goodbye Mother," He said, narrowing his eyes at his Father.

"Goodbye dear, I will see later, have a good day," Narcissa replied softly diverting her eyes between her son and husband.

~~~~~~~

Draco walked through the Atrium holding The Daily Prophet under his arm; he was in a much better mood now he had escaped his father's angry stares and intense interrogation. 

Flashes from reporters' cameras blinded him as he neared the water fountain. "Mister Malfoy, can we ask you some questions?" A short male reporter asked waving a stubby hand. 

Draco paused in front of the three wizard reporters and the flashes stopped. "What is this regarding?" He asked, not knowing if a scandal in The Ministry had broken out.

"Are you and Mr Potter friends now?" The man asked, holding a quill in one hand and a piece of parchment in the other ready to write.

"No comment," He replied, beginning to walk again. 

"Mister Malfoy, Mister Malfoy," They called as he walked towards the lifts. "Mister Potter, Mister Potter."

Draco turned around and saw Harry walking through the Artium being also blinded by flashes.  _Terrible timing_ , He thought as they would now think they had arrived together. He pulled one of the gates open roughly stepping quickly inside he pressed level 2 multiple times hoping it would speed up the lift, but he was too late, Potter had rushed inside and shut the gate behind him.

He looked as harassed as he felt but was dressed rather smartly like he had put more than four minutes into what to wear. 

"What was all that about?" Harry asked him running his fingers through his hair. 

Draco took the paper from under his arm and let the front page drop open showing him their pictures. Harry snatched the paper from him and read it, eyes wide and mouth open.

"That explains all the photographers outside my door when I left this morning," Harry smirked handing him back the paper. "Ridiculous, I would hardly think this reaction would be necessary."

"My father wasn't too pleased either, my mother thinks I should feel embarrassed, and she is the nice one out of my parents."

"Level two, Department of magical law enforcement...."

They stepped out of the lift only to be faced with The Minister for Magic, Kingsley Shacklebolt, Mr Weasley and Head of the Auror department Gawain Robards. 

"What's going on?" Harry had asked them.

"Shall we go to your office?" Shacklebolt asked Robards calmly.

Robards bowed his head and turned on his heel and headed to his office in the Auror department. 

Draco mouthed what the fuck is going on to Harry, who just shrugged.

They all stepped into the office. The three men stood behind the desk arms folded at Draco and Harry, who were both as confused as each other.

"What's going on?" Harry asked again.

"I assume you have both seen this morning's paper and the reporters in the Atrium?" Robards spoke with an angry tone in his voice.

"Yes," They both said together.

"What about it?" Draco asked. "It's just a stupid article."

"It's caused quite a stir," Mr Weasley said in a calmer, softer voice than Robards.

"That's not our fault," Harry said frowning. 

"We know that, but damage control needs to be done before this gets even more out of control," Shacklebolt said.

"Out of control?" Draco stepped forward. "It's literally me and Harry walking out of a bank together; we have been working together all week I hardly see how this is going to affect you three."

"It's not just the one picture, Mr Malfoy," Mr Weasley said, holding the bridge of his nose.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked, stepping forward now too.

"A photo of the pair of you kissing was sent to me late last night, outside Mr Potters home in Godric's Hollow," Robards said.

The room went silent Harry, and Draco looked at each other realising what this meant for both of them if those photos were leaked onto the papers. 

"Why didn't they publish that photo instead? Why did they send it to you?" Draco asked.

"I am an acquaintance of the person who sent it, and he was stupid enough to send them to me before submitting them to The Prophet, we got the actual copy off him first thing this morning and memory of the picture even existing erased."

Draco felt a sigh of relief fall over him but wondered why this was still an issue if there were no more photos. "Are there other copies out there?" 

"We don't know," Shacklebolt replied. "That's why we are talking to you both; we think it's best if you keep your distance from each other from now on, Mr Weasley will make sure you aren't on any more cases together, but he assured me that was just a one-off purpose. I need you to ignore the reporters don't even give them the time of day." 

"So you're saying we can't be friendly or seen with each other ever again?" Harry said, his face turning angry, Draco was feeling it too but had more self-control.

"It's better for the public's opinions of you and The Ministry," Shacklebolt replied. The Minister and Mr Weasley started for the door. "Come Mr Malfoy; I am sure Gawain would like to speak to Mr Potter in private now."

Draco gave one final look to Harry he hoped it told him how much this sucked and that he would find a way for them to have a proper discussion on the situation, without The Ministry getting involved.

The three of them left the office, leaving Harry and Robards in private.

*****

 Harry went back to his office after being told by Robards that he needs to be more careful with who associates himself with and that he is on track to becoming Head Auror one day and he doesn't want him to lose focus of the main goal. Harry wasn't really listening or taking on board his advice, although he did care how he was being perceived and didn't want a photo of him kissing Malfoy come out, more for Malfoy's sake than his own.

Anabel walked through the door without knocking as usual, and it pissed him off, he didn't know whether it was because of what was going on or that it was about time he stuck up for himself. He pointed at the door angrily. "Go out, close the door and knock and wait to be invited in from now on," He bellowed.

The old witch looked taken aback by his reaction to her entering the room. "Excuse me?" She gasped, holding her hand to her chest.

"You heard me," Harry replied. "It's about time you treated me like your boss and not anything less, now leave and do it properly."

Anabel frowned and exited the room, closing it behind her, Harry heard an extremely faint knock and invited her in. "Ah, it's just you Anabel," He greeted, and to his pleasure, she looked very annoyed. 

"Of course it's me, you just saw me," She replied clearly not understanding sarcasm.

"Nevermind," He shook his head. "What can I do for you?" 

"A letter has arrived for you," She handed him a piece of folded up parchment. 

"Thank you," He replied, and she left the room, closing the office door behind her. Harry unfolded the letter and read the neatly written handwriting. 

_Potter,_

_We will have to arrive at the stadium on Wednesday at different times. I am sorry I got us into this mess I should have been more observant of who was around, I didn't really think it would be a big deal to the prophet that we were hanging out. I can't risk my father knowing what has happened, but I don't want to have to stay away from you, I still want to see the real you._

_D. Malfoy_

Harry took out a piece of parchment from his desk drawer and scribbled a quick reply,

_Malfoy,_

_We can't risk being seen at all, even if we are in your private box people will be able to look into it and see us together, it's too risky._

_H. Potter_

He opened the small glass tile behind him and threw the reply like a paper aeroplane hoping that nobody intercepts it if they see it coming from his office.

 It wasn't that he didn't feel the same way Malfoy did about wanting to see the real him, but he also knew what damage the papers could do to someone like them. Malfoy wasn't as famous Harry was, but his family was a well-known family throughout the wizarding world, and they had a reputation to repair from their involvement in the war. So far it had been working they were trusted by wizards again, they still had their fortune and status, they weren't blacklisted from events, and they donated to numerous charities from what he had read in the papers over the years since the war.

A letter came flying back through the glass window, Malfoy must have caught on not to send them to Anabel. He opened it with excitement; he felt pretty rebellious sneaking letters to each other under the nose of the ministry.

 _Nice try,_   _Potter,_

_You aren't getting out of it that easily, I know you have an invisibility cloak, 2 pm my box._

_D Malfoy._

Harry smirked when he finished reading his letter, he hadn't put on his invisibility cloak in years, he was no longer sneaking around Hogwarts searching for clues or hiding from Filch and Mrs Norris, no more late night strolls with his friends. He had grown up a lot since the war and matured. He sat back in his chair, remembering all the dangerous and reckless things had done in school; it was all for the right reasons he usually told himself.

~~~~~~

It was a full house in the Burrow; Harry was in deep conversation with Charlie and Oliver Wood, who had been engaged for three years now and had yet to set a date. They were the first ones to know Harry was gay, though Harry hadn't come out officially or even accepted it for himself, they would always drop hints that they knew something into conversation with him. At first, he thought it odd, but then he soon realised what they were doing and would turn bright red when they would say something, they weren't malicious, he thinks they were just trying to let him know that they knew.

Mr Weasley, who was usually the most accepting and supportive Weasley had been acting weird around him since he had arrived, Harry knew it was because of the photo of him kissing Malfoy. He wanted to say something to him, but there were so many people in the burrow that any one of them could hear him. 

"Alright, everyone, dinner is ready," Mrs Weasley called placing a crockpot in the middle of the dining table.

Fred and George were already sitting in their seats and buttering their bread rolls. 

Hermione and Ron were the reason all the Weasleys was having dinner together; they had sent an owl to everyone to be there as they had some important news they needed to share with everyone. Harry had no idea what the news could be; he already knew they were moving into a bigger house, so maybe that was it.

"You're next to me Teddy," Harry said to his seven-year-old Godson who was trying to sit next to Fleur and Bill's daughter Victorie Weasley, who was only five years old, they were very close to each other even though they often got into screaming matches. 

"I don't want to, you're boring," Teddy said making his pink hair turn bright red.

"I suppose you will just have to deal with it," Harry replied, trying to hide the sadness in his voice. He often heard off Teddy how boring he was, but it still hurt to hear it. He used to want to stay at his house all the time last year, but this year he would rather stay with Mrs Weasley or Andromeda. 

"Fine," Teddy sulked slumping into the chair next to Harry's.

It was the usual chatter around the table plus a few sideways glances from Mr Weasley.  By the time they got to the desserts, the table was mostly quieter; it was mainly just little whispers in their couples.

Hermione stood up and called Ron to stand up also. "Thank you all for coming; I know you all have busy lives, so we appreciate you coming on short notice." Hermione seemed nervous for some reason; maybe they were announcing bad news. "Ron and I, we are expecting our first child."

Noise exploded at the table as everyone cheered and clapped, Fred and George had stood up pumping their fists in the air and chanting something about Ron. Mrs Weasley had burst out crying, and so did Ginny.

Harry was utterly speechless; he did not expect to hear his two best friends were expecting a baby together, he was so happy for them, but also he was feeling jealousy and guilty for feeling that way all at the same time. It was another reminder that his friends were getting on with their lives and possibly leaving Harry behind. 


	12. The Donation

Tuesday, 12th July 2005

 

**The Malfoy's Generosity.**

**(Picture Below: (Left to right) Lucius Malfoy, Narcissa Malfoy and Draco Malfoy, attending the 2004 Masquerade Ball)**

**The generosity of The Malfoy's continues as they have made a substantial donation to The Daily Prophet this week and have graciously agreed to host the annual Masquerade Ball on the 23rd of July, after the unfortunate circumstances that occurred to The Clearwater's, who have had a terrible allergic reaction to Alihosty leaves. They are currently in St Mungo's hospital for magical maladies and injuries and are to make a full recovery in a couple of weeks.**

**This is not the first time The Malfoy's have helped out last minute, last year Draco Malfoy donated money after the printing press had blown up which helped pay for brand new ones.**

**I had spoken to Lucius Malfoy last night regarding his donation and offered to help with the ball, and he said. "My family and I have always attended the Masquerade ball, and when I heard the news about The Clearwater's, My wife Narcissa suggested we helped out somehow, and then it was Draco who came up with the idea of us hosting the Ball in our home. I was on board straight away and said we should donate money to the paper and also to The Clearwater's to help with their recovery. I was just doing what anyone would do in that situation."**

**If you haven't brought tickets for the Ball, you still have until Friday 22nd July; you can do so by filling out the postal form on page three and sending it to The Daily Prophet, Diagon Alley, London.**

 

Draco Malfoy slammed a copy of The Daily Prophet on the desk in front of his father, who was busy chopping up ingredients. 

"What in Merlin's name is this?" Draco shouted angrily, his brows furrowed and was breathing hard. He hadn't felt this angry with his father in months.

"I would appreciate it if you knocked before entering my office," Lucius replied calmly.

"Are you fucking serious? You are trying to hush the paper up by throwing money at it?" Draco's nose flared. "Not everything can be solved with money."

Lucius stopped what he was doing and looked at Draco; he looked at him with an amused smirk on his face that irritated Draco. "How dare you, I am doing what I have to do to protect my family from potential scandals, especially when they involve Mr Potter," He said spitting out the last part.

"There are no potential scandals," Draco lied. "There was one lousy front-page story about going to the bank, and you are giving away money. Nice to know you have so much faith in me, father." 

Lucius now looked taken aback, he seemed offended by Draco's reply and didn't know how to respond. Draco didn't know what his father knew, and if he did, they would be having an entirely different conversation. 

"You are right," Lucius said after a moment of trying to think of the right words to say. "I don't regret what I have done, because, at the end of the day, it's my name that is being thrown around, we have worked too hard to rebuild the Malfoy name." 

Draco felt his temper rise again, "You mean I have worked hard to rebuild our name? I am the one who is going to The Ministry every day and facing all those witches and wizards who wanted our family in Azkaban after the war; I am the one who pleaded with The Minister to keep you out of trouble. You don't understand how hard it is for me to do all that; I am ashamed to be your son most of the time."

"Draco?" Lucius whispered almost soundlessly. 

Draco backed away from his father towards the office door, shaking his head. "I am done; I don't care if you did it to protect your name when it's me that is walking around carrying the burden of your name." He opened the door and gave his father one last disgusted look before slamming the door behind him.

******

Morty was still ignoring Harry; he hadn't acted like this since he had first taken him in when he didn't know Harry or trust him not to starve him. 

Harry watched him slither around near Fred and George's feet in his sitting room, they had been bugging him and asked him pointless questions about when he participated in the Triwizard tournament. It wasn't the best year of his life, especially when he had seen Cedric Diggory die and Voldemort return.

"Would you say you were incredibly stupid or brave when you tried to save everyone from the mermaids in the second task?" George asked looking as though he was taking notes.

"Erm, what's this got to do with anything?" Harry asked scratching his head uncomfortably. 

"We are just trying to get the full picture of that day," Fred said shrugging.

"Full picture, for what?" Harry asked, watching Morty shaking his head vigorously.

Fred and George looked at each other as though they were silently communicating and then nodded. "Fred had kissed Angelina Johnson that day and was trying to remember all the details; poor bloke just wants to relive one of his favourite days, are you going to deny him of his happiness, Harry?" George said shaking his head solemnly.

Harry thought there was definitely something odd going on, but it was Fred and George, and they were always in cahoots about something or asking him weird questions about himself. 

"Ok, well, um, I definitely felt pretty stupid afterwards, I suppose," Harry replied.

"Yes, yes, good and you arrived late to the lake, why is that?" Fred asked folding his arms.

"Oh, um, I fell asleep in the library, and Dobby woke me up, he was the one who gave me the gillyweed," Harry remembered and felt thankful to his old friend who always tried to help him.

"How many points did you get?" George asked as casually as possible.

"Forty-five I think it was, but I am not sure?" 

"And what exactly happened while you were in the black lake, why did you feel the need to save everyone?" Fred asked.

"Guy's is this really necessary?"

"Yes," they both said together.

"Fine, I had taken the gillyweed that Dobby had given me and then gills appeared, I swam through the black lake following the sound of the merpeople singing to the village. When I got there, I saw Ron and Hermione were tied up along with Cho and Fleurs sister who was in an enchanted sleep. I thought they were in danger and nobody was coming along to save them." Harry closed his eyes trying to remember what happened next. "I think Cedric came first and saved Cho and then Victor, who had half transfigured into a shark; he rescued Hermione which left me with Ron and Gabrielle. I waited as long as I could, but Fleur didn't come, so I took them both."

"When I got back to the top I found out they weren't actually in any danger, which was pretty embarrassing," Harry shrugged.

"And what were the weather conditions like?" George asked.

"Alright, no more questions, I am sure I have given you enough information to "help" you "relive" a kiss you had with Angelina Johnson, why don't you just ask her out if you miss her that much?"

"She is the captain of The Appleby Arrows; I can't just ask her out." Fred sighed.

"Well, I am going to see them tomorrow. Why don't I ask her to meet you?" Harry suggested realising that was probably a bad idea considering he was supposed to be going to to the game under his invisibility cloak.

"Really? Could you?" Fred asked happily. 

"I will try at least," Harry replied.

"Aw, thanks mate."

"Maybe you could take her to the Ball next week at The Malfoys," George suggested.

"Ball?" Harry asked interestedly. "At the Malfoys?"

Fred and George shared a smile. "Yes, it was in the papers this morning, The Malfoy's selflessly decided to take on the Ball because they are so rich they can do that," Fred said rolling his eyes.

"Don't forget the donation they made," George said.

"Donation?" Harry asked.

"Yes," They both said together.

"They send the prophet money all the time when they don't want anything said that might slip out," Fred said. 

"Or that has slipped out," George said.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked,

"Wasn't baby Malfoy on the cover with you yesterday?" Fred asked smirking.

"Yes, why would they give money for that?" 

"Maybe they wanted to boost their profile?" George said smirking as well.

Harry furrowed his brows in confusion. Were they suggesting it was a publicity stunt? Harry wondered, and if it was he was pissed off with Draco, was anything they shared real?

"Are you suggesting they used my name to promote their Ball?" Harry asked finally not wanting to believe it.

"It looks that way," Fred and George shrugged.

Harry felt hurt and betrayed if that was true; he was going to get Draco to say it. He had been so close to opening up to Malfoy, and if it were true, he would never go out of his way to speak to him again, he would avoid him at all costs, he had done it for seven years already he can do it again. He wanted to kiss him and slap him all at the same time, and he didn't know which one he would end up doing when he saw him tomorrow, he hoped it would be the first one.


	13. The Apology

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has male slash if you don't feel comfortable reading it for whatever reason, then don't read on.

Wednesday, 13th July 2005

"Potter?" Draco whispered as he entered his private box in the Appleby Arrows stadium. He hadn't heard from Harry since they exchanged notes at work on Monday, so he hoped he was still coming.

"I'm here," He heard a voice whisper back from behind him. 

Draco smiled to himself. "You came; I hadn't heard from you."

"I wasn't going to," Harry replied with a coldness in his voice which threw Draco off.

"Why?" He asked, trying to keep his tone as even as possible, but inside he was feeling disappointed.

"Because of that article," Harry replied.

"They sorted that out, there isn't going to be any articles about us kissing or anything, we just have to make sure we aren't seen together." 

"No, I mean the one that was published yesterday, the one where you donated money to The Daily Prophet," Harry replied angrily.

Draco took a step back, shaking his head. "That was nothing to do with me; that was all my fathers doing."

"So you haven't ever given money to them to stop information being leaked?" 

The question stung, he couldn't lie to Harry because it wouldn't be true if he said no. He stepped forward and moved his hands in front trying to feel for the cloak. "Where are you? I feel like a mad person talking to thin air." 

Harry opened the cloak a tiny bit so Draco could find him, he got inside, there wasn't much room so their bodies were touching and their body heat was making the back Draco's neck sweat.

"Look, I have in the past paid off the prophet, but I haven't done that since last year, I promise you."

"From my side, it looks rather convenient for you to get your name out there a day before the announcement of the Ball being in your Manor," Harry breathed.

"No, Harry, I know how it looks, I am furious with my father for what he did," Draco was speaking with urgency in his voice, he had to get Harry to believe him.

Harry turned his back on Draco. "You don't understand how many times people have used my name to get what they want." 

"Harry--"

"I trusted you, I kissed you, and I was beginning to like you,"

All motion ceased; Harry stood so still, Draco couldn't tell if he was even breathing.

After a long moment, Draco rested his forehead against Harry's back.

"The thing is, Harry... You already  _know_  I'm an asshole."

Harry turned again to face him, clearly agitated. The announcer was calling the players onto the pitch.

"Draco, we will talk about this--"

Draco covered Harry's mouth with his palm. He leaned forward and kissed the back of his own hand, interested in the tickling, intriguing way Harry's lips moved against his skin.

"Just... just let me say I'm sorry, okay? I almost never get to say it while it can still count."

Harry didn't nod, but Draco knew he was listening.

"I'm sorry," he began. He dropped his hand, and took a step toward his... he had no idea what Harry was to him now. "That you thought I was using you." He removed Harry's glasses and folded them neatly, setting them on the ground near the chairs. "I'm sorry about a lot of things. But not about this."

He kissed Harry solemnly.

Harry's kiss was soundless and thorough, his tongue warm and oddly calming. Draco felt his own dick go hard as Harry's swelled against his groin.

Harry’s hand had closed on Draco's cock, and he scrubbed his smooth cheek against Draco's.

"Let me," Draco murmured. The hand paused, and Draco was half-glad... it would make it easier to focus. "Let me..." Draco wanted to do this, needed to, but Harry had had plenty of time to second-guess himself. If Harry let himself think too much, they'd both regret it. Draco went to his knees.

He unzipped Harry's trousers with his teeth and unbuckled them, pulling them down.

"Wait." There was a desperation in Harry's voice that he'd never heard-- and he paused, as requested.

"Draco, you are in no way obligated to--"

Nodding, Draco parted his lips and took the man into his mouth. Tenderly, he curled his fingers around the straining shaft, squeezing experimentally. A stifled groan from Harry and he hollowed his cheeks; he sucked and squeezed again.

Harry was crowding him, filling his mouth, his head: musky, shower, sweet, sour tang of pre-ejaculate... Jesus. Harry's thighs were taut, and he was thrusting lightly, sweating with the effort of holding back. With his free hand, Draco reached out to find Harry's and closed it in his own thick, blonde hair.

Eyes slipping shut, Draco could feel Harry nod and pet his hair, now urgently, now kindly. He tried to remember every blowjob he'd ever received, and a few he'd have liked to forget... if he curled his tongue-- Harry gave a startled grunt, bucked once, then slowed, fingers carding Draco's hair. He seemed disinclined to hold Draco's head or guide him, but his heavy gasps and rocking hips assured Draco of his interest.

Thirsty, gasping, Draco pulled off a moment, heard Harry make a low, displeased murmur. Draco licked his lips, ran a finger along the ropy vein on the underside of Harry's curving cock, and kissed the crown, lapping it lightly. He kneaded the velvety sac, drawing up between the other man's powerful thighs, and rested his cheek against the narrow curve of Harry's hip.

"This isn't an apology, Harry. This isn't some warped form of gratitude, either. I'm not sure what it is... But... but it's not that." He looked up into the flushed face of the man standing above him. Something deep, something inexpressible, was in Harry's green eyes. He nodded and tightened his hand in Draco's hair. He guided Draco's head down, and Draco's lips parted and again admitted the bittersweet heat of another man's sex.

"Draco," whispered, then the short, sharp exhalation that accompanied a warm jet of semen, and the flex of Draco's throat and tongue as he worked to swallow it.

Finally, Draco pulled off and watched his lover soften. Draco's own bones felt slack; he found himself resting his forehead on the floor, as if in atonement.

A gentle hand on his shoulder, one lifting his chin.

"Draco..."

He was kissed, softly, and drawn up to be held against Harry's broad chest.

He curled his fingers against the back of Harry's skull and angled his head so he could kiss the man in front of him. 

Harry simply repeated Draco's kiss back to him. For a long time, there were no words.

Draco drew away, Harry's hands hot and still on his ribcage.

He couldn't help but smile when Harry reached for him involuntarily.

"It's a little hard to concentrate with your... when your hands are..." He cleared his throat, suddenly electrically aware of his own nudity. Running a hand through his hair, he had to laugh.

******

Harry looked flustered, his shoulders twitching under Draco's soothing hands.

Harry's eyes were wild; two hot spots of colour burned in his cheeks.

"I want this," he husked.

"Jesus fuck, so do I." And Draco kissed him again rather than crow in delight. Harry's heavy hands began kneading his back again; his movements were absent, abstract, arousing.

Pulling away a second time, Draco closed his teeth gently on the bottom of Harry's lip

Harry cupped Draco's face in his broad hands for a long moment before letting his hands trail down the man's throat and shoulders.

He didn't know how they had remained concealed under the cloak, but they had. He kissed Draco once more before completely letting him go so they could put their clothes back on.

They had no idea what was going on in the Quidditch match by the time they had sorted themselves out. They were still under the invisibility cloak stood in the spot they had stood in the previous game, their hands touching on top of the rail.

"Do you believe me?" Draco asked him quietly.

Harry looked at him for a moment, staring into his grey eyes looking for a sign of betrayal, but all he could see was a steady gaze. "I believe you; however, I don't agree with what you or your father has done."

Draco nodded understandingly, "I know, and I am sorry." Draco looked away; he seemed ashamed.

Harry grabbed his Draco's chin and slowly turned it back toward him. Leaning back in he kissed him softly closing his eyes taking in every second of the kiss.

"JOHNSON SCORES ANOTHER 10 POINTS; THE SCORE IS NOW 90/20 TO APPLEBY ARROWS," The announcer's voice said filling the stadium. 

Harry broke away from him and smiled, pleased that he had just had the best blow job he has ever had and their team was way in the lead.

"I think I am falling for you Harry," Draco broke the silence once more.


	14. The Tracker

Thursday, 14th July 2005

 

Harry had laid in bed happy for the first time in ages. Yesterday he had received the best blow-job he had ever received from Draco Malfoy and was told that he was falling for him. He hadn't known what to reply, so he had just smiled at him; which was probably not the correct response to give someone that tells you they are falling for them. Harry was falling for Draco too, and maybe he fell a while ago, but didn't want to get hurt.

When he finally decided to get up and dressed, he left the house for work he had stopped taking Morty with him; he decided he could trust him to be home alone, also the fact Morty would hardly speak to him now.

There were photographers and reporters in the Atrium again; he was hoping there wasn't another article about him and Draco in the prophet this morning. He sighed when he heard them call him. "Mister Potter, Mister Potter. Please talk to us, Mister Potter."

Harry didn't know why he did what he did, but he stopped in front of them. "How may I help you?" He heard himself say.

"There are rumours that you are in a secret relationship, can you tell us who the mystery woman is?" A lanky brown haired wizard asked eagerly.

Mystery woman? Harry thought. Well, this was unexpected, he for sure thought this was going to be about Draco.

Harry laughed. "Well, it wouldn't be a secret relationship if I told you would it?" 

This got the reporters excited, and flashes from the camera resumed once more. "So do you confirm you are in a relationship with someone? We have your last relationship as with Ginny Weasley, the chaser on the Holyhead Harpies."

"Yes, but she cheated on him, didn't she?" The photographer next to him said rather loudly.

"No further questions," Harry said bitterly and started walking away from them. Harry felt his cheeks go red with both anger and embarrassment as he heard them calling him back.

Harry had done his best to keep what happened between him and Ginny out of the prophet, the whole situation at his birthday was supposed to be kept quiet and forgotten about. If rumours began circling he would have to think about going into hiding from the wizarding world.

In his office, he had two letters waiting for him on his desk. One was from Ginny Weasley, and the other was from Draco. He opened the one from Ginny first. 

_Harry,_

_Draco told Blaise and I what happened at work the other day; well Blaise forced it out of him. I am so sorry; I feel like this is all my fault we just wanted you to be happy and find love._

_I am also sorry we never got a chance to talk at The Burrow the other night, I saw your reaction to Hermione and Ron's news, I don't blame you for feeling upset if you want to talk about it or just talk, come round later, Blaise is going to The three broomsticks with Draco._

_All my love_

_Ginny_

Harry ripped up the letter angrily and threw it in his desk drawer. Draco was going to The three broomsticks, and he didn't even tell Harry about it? Why should he? Harry thought it's not like they were dating or anything they were friends who had kissed and met up in secret, but not in a relationship. He exhaled and then opened the letter of Draco.

_Potter,_

_I don't know what time you are getting into work today; I can never keep up with your work schedule anymore. If you want to go for lunch we can go to a cafe in the village where the Manor was; it's a Muggle one so we won't be spotted. I will be there either way, if not._

_Also, you might be getting a letter from Ginevre, she has forced Blaise to take me out tonight so she can talk to you, they were interrogating me last night after my mother and father left the room, and I told them what had happened, but obviously nothing about what we did yesterday._

_Hope to see you soon._

  1. _Malfoy_



Harry now smiled at the letter in front of him, the words of Draco Malfoy perfectly written and wanting to meet him, wanting Harry. 

A knock at the door broke him from his thoughts, "come in," Harry called.

The door opened, and when he was expecting it to be Annabel, he was even more surprised to see Mr Weasley.

Harry stood up. "Mr Weasley, come in, take a seat, I was not expecting you."

Mr Weasley smiled uneasily and pulled up a chair in front of Harry. "I am sorry to drop in on you like this, Harry. I feel I owe you an apology."

"An apology? What for sir?" Harry asked interestedly.

"I wanted to apologise for the way I acted at dinner the other night, I wasn't very friendly towards you," Mr Weasley replied with a look of regret on his face. "It wasn't because of you kissing a man, no, I am very much open minded about any type of relationship."

"Mr Weasley, there is no need to apologise," Harry said, trying to spare Mr Weasley from being uncomfortable.

"I didn't know how to feel about you and Mr Malfoy being together," Mr Weasley continued ignoring Harry's escape. "I know you two have a long history of hating each other; I didn't want him to end up having ulterior motives."

"I thought you like Draco?" Harry said a little taken aback by his confession.

"Oh, I do, he is my favourite. But that doesn't mean I don't know what, he and his family are capable of." Mr Weasley paused. "Look Harry, I care about you and to some extent I care about Draco too, so listen to me when I tell you, to stay away from each other, not everyone is going to be accepting of The boy who lived and an Ex-Death Eater being together, there will be mistrust in the community all over again."

Harry nodded, not really understanding what Mr Weasley was talking about but, he didn't want to question him. Harry wasn't going to stay away from Draco; he couldn't, he felt alive when he was Draco, he didn't know where they would end up going or doing anytime they were together.

"Okay," Harry lied. "I will keep my distance, and I appreciate your apology."

Mr Weasley stood up and shook Harry's hand before leaving the office. Harry sunk down into his chair and covered his face with frustration.

*****

Draco checked his watch for the third time in the past ten minutes, he was hoping and praying Harry would show up. He knew deep down that he wouldn't, he was worried that he had scared him off after what had happened during the Quidditch match and what he had said to him.

"Another cup of coffee, please," Draco said to the waitress who was carrying a tray of dirty plates to the kitchen.

"One moment," she replied, sounding ticked off by him.

The door of the cafe jingled open, and Draco turned his head quickly to see Harry Potter walking through the door, looking slightly wet. It was pouring down outside, and it was very common in this part of England apparently.

He could see Harry looking around for Draco. He lifted his hand up and waved it to get his attention; he couldn't help but feel a rush of pleasure when he saw Harry's face brighten into a smile.

"Morning," Draco greeted him as he sat down in the chair opposite him.

Harry shook his head, amused. "Do you have an issue with saying afternoon?" 

"Not at all, I just think it makes the day feel longer when I say morning," Draco replied with a smirk.

"Hmm," Harry said, giving him a curious look. "Have you eaten?"

"No, I was waiting for you."

"Would you have starved if I didn't come?" Harry replied.

"Probably," Draco laughed.

The Muggle waitress arrived next to them carrying a new mug of coffee, she smiled when she saw Harry, which immediately pissed Draco off, but then he realised she was just smiling cause he was good looking and not because of who he was. "Are you ready to order?" She asked, turning her attention away from Harry and back to Draco.

"Yes, I will have the jacket potato with tuna and cheese, but no salad and a side of chips," Draco ordered not looking at the menu. "Also, cheese on the chips."

"You're hungry today," Harry noted, raising his eyebrows.

"Shut up and order," Draco smirked kicking him lightly under the table.

Harry faked offence and then smiled. "I will have--"

"He will have a tuna sandwich," Draco said, cutting him off with a bored tone taking the menu from his hand and passing them both to the waitress. "Also, another two mugs of coffee, please."

The waitress nodded and walked away; Harry frowned at him. "How did you know I was going to order a tuna sandwich?" 

"I know a lot about you Harry, I told you before, I like to know who I am working with," Draco said matter of factly and then locked his fingers together and rested them under his chin leaning in towards Harry. "Anyway, how are you?"

"I am okay, just behind at work, there are still some Death Eaters we have lost track of, and I can't get permission to follow up on them."

"Why don't you just do it anyway?" Draco suggested to him. "Or tell me who they are and I can ask my father if he has heard from them."

"Your father?" Harry asked, sounding a lot more stern. "He shouldn't be in contact with any of them, is he in contact with any of them?"

Draco realised he had said the wrong thing and possibly ruined any chance of Harry understanding. "No, Harry, he sometimes gets Death Eaters sending him letters begging him for help, or threatening him for being a traitor, he is staying out of trouble, I swear."

Harry seemed to have believed him as he relaxed into his chair. "You better not be lying to me, Draco, or I swear I will never speak to you again." 

Draco grabbed hold of Harry's hand. "I promise you."

Harry nodded and gave him a small smile. Draco felt his hand close around his. 

"Mr Weasley has decided to put me on a shorter leash and wants me in the office more and wants me to tell him exactly where I am at all times of the working day, which is incredibly annoying and inconvenient," Draco said and let go of his hand when he was the waitress bringing a tray full of food. "Thank you."

"You will be in the office more?" Harry asked.

"Yes, unfortunately," Draco replied bitterly cutting up his jacket and pouring the cheese from his chips on top. "It's like we are being punished for having feelings."

"Did you see the reporters this morning?" Harry asked after a few awkward moments. 

"Yeah, but I didn't see anything about us in the prophet this morning, and they didn't seem to want to talk to me."

"They have heard that I am in a secret relationship with a woman," Harry replied laughing a little. "They wanted to know who it was."

Draco smiled, pleased that his rumour skills had pulled through, he didn't think it would get to the prophet that quickly. "Oh really, and who is she?" Draco teased.

Harry shrugged. "God knows, I assume someone has seen me talking to  a woman and come to the conclusion we are dating." 

"Maybe, at least it keeps the heat off us," Draco shrugged also. 

The cafe door jingle open and a man with long brown hair tied in a ponytail walked inside. "Shit, get under the table," Draco whispered, slipping quickly underneath the square table, he yanked at the hem of Harry's trousers to come under also. "It's Edwin."

Harry and Draco stared at each other underneath table adrenaline pumping as they didn't know if they had been seen by Edwin an Auror that had most likely been sent to spy on Draco.

"What's Edwin doing here?" Harry whispered. "Did he follow me?"

"Either you or me, or both," Draco replied. "So much for being trusted."

They both chuckled as they realised they were right not to be trusted as they had both snuck away to see each other. Harry took something out of his bag; it was his invisibility cloak.  "Wait," Draco said as he heard the Auror speaking. 

"Have you seen a tall blonde haired man in here recently? Or Man with brown hair and glasses with an unusual scar on his forehead?" He heard Edwin say.

"We're, screwed," Harry whispered. 

"Shh."

"No, and I couldn't tell you even if I had, it's called customer confidentiality, now please leave if you are not buying anything." The waitress replied loudly. The door rattled open then quickly slammed shut. Draco leaned in and kissed Harry hard on the lips. "The coast is clear, Harry Potter."

They came up from under the table. "I'm sorry, did you say my name?" Harry asked dumbfoundedly. "You know who I am?"

"Of course I know who you are, the lightning bolt scar gives you away," The waitress blushed.

"So you're a witch?" Draco asked, annoyed that he was wrong about her just thinking Harry was good looking.

"No, I am not that lucky, my little sister is though, she attends Hogwarts, it's her fourth year this year." 

"She's a Muggle-born?" Harry asked, looking at Draco when he asked to see his reaction, but Draco wasn't shocked or displeased, he didn't care if people were Muggle-borns or pure blood anymore, he had a lot of time to reflect since the war and realised there was more to life than worrying about who came from what family.

"Yes," the waitress replied defensively. "And she has a million posters of you all over her bedroom wall, it's a bit obsessive really."

"Posters of him?" Draco snorted.

"Yes, she knows everything about him we had read all three of his books."

"They are not my books," Harry cut her off irritated. "They are unofficially written." He must have had to say that so many times Draco thought.

"I am reading the second one now," Draco smiled eagerly pulling out a book from his bag.

"They are so good," She beamed. 

"Again, they are not my books." Harry exclaimed.

They both ignored him and spoke animatedly together about their favourite parts of the first book. "I am in it a lot you know," Draco said straightening up importantly.

"Neville Longbottom?" She said excitedly.

"No," Draco scoffed. "I am Draco Malfoy."

Her smile faded and went into a frown. "Oh, maybe you should leave."

"What, are you serious?" Draco asked shocked.

"I have read about you and your family and what you have done, I would like you to leave," The waitress replied.

"He is okay, honestly," Harry said, getting the woman's attention. "He isn't a bad person."

"You both can leave, my sister will be so disappointed when she finds out her hero hangs out, with terrorists."

"Terrorists?" Draco stood up. "I am not a terrorist."

"Get out," The woman shouted. "Both of you, and don't come back."

Harry stood up and pulled Draco by the arm. "Come on, let's just go," Harry said miserably.

They had walked to the Manor where they had spent a whole week looking for the artefact; they would probably get into trouble for being gone for so long, especially since it is evident that they were being tracked by The Minister or Mr Weasley or Robards or maybe all three.

"I am sorry," Draco said quietly. "I shouldn't have told her who I was."

Harry took his hand. "You have nothing to apologise for, I know who you are, and I know you are not and never have been a terrorist."

"She was a Muggle, and even she judged us for being friends." Draco frowned. "What will everyone else say?"

Harry cupped his face and kissed him passionately on the lips and then let him go. "It all that matters is what we think, okay?"

"Okay," Draco breathed.

 


	15. The Improper use of lotion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter includes male slash, do not read if you are offended or uncomfortable with it for whatever reason.

Friday, 15th July 2005

Draco couldn’t go another day of sneaking around to try and see or speak to Harry, It was actually a bigger turn on for him, but it was a pain in the arse trying not to get caught by practically everyone that wants to keep them apart or give their friendship/relationship exposure.

He walked down the hallway in his department and spotted Harry walking towards him.

Draco pulled Harry down an empty corridor, between his office and Mr Weasleys there was a maintenance closet that nobody ever went into. He unlocked the door with his wand, and they quickly went inside, closing the door behind them.

He leaned in and grinned. "This is good," he said, and he bent to Harry's throat. His tongue licked his lips, and he pressed them, moist, against Harry’s skin. He breathed him in, tasted the tang of sweat and smelled the heady spice that was all Harry. He pressed his lips firmly against the pulse that beat rapidly under the soft skin of Harry’s neck.

"You sure you want to do this?" Harry growled.

"Of course I do," Draco said, his eyes wide and his cheeky grin slipping into a hard line. "We can leave whenever we want.” He flashed Harry a wicked grin. “ _Do_  whatever we want."

"Good," Harry said, and he yanked Draco against him into a kiss. Their teeth gnashed, and Draco's mouth parted in response to Harry's tongue. Harry’s mouth ripped at Draco’s, rough and demanding, teasing a moan out from somewhere in the region of Draco’s stomach before pulling away.

"Are you sure you want  _this_?" Harry asked again. Draco could see his eyes had turned dark, his face hard. The change was visible—evident when Harry pressed himself harder against Draco.

Draco tilted his chin up in defiance--"Yes, I do," he said and lifted his hips to Harry's.

Something snapped inside of Harry. It beat at his chest and spread until it hummed everywhere. It was fierce, primal, and it broke from his throat as he wrenched at Draco's wrists, twisting them until Draco's body turned against his. He pushed Draco, arms now pinned above his head, until he fell flat against the wall.

This wasn’t like him. He couldn’t stop himself from wanting to fuck his way into that inebriation. To force his way so deep inside that he swam in a haze with him.

Draco’s face pressed into the wood panelling of the closet. He winced when his face was pinched between two panels, but, he realised, he started to laugh anyway. He laughed because it was Harry behind him, fighting for control, yet wanting to fuck him. Fuck him as much as Draco wanted to fuck him back. All the evidence he needed to be pressed against him.

The length of Harry’s cock protruded in a tight bulge behind those trousers; it strained to be free, pushed hard against Draco’s ass. Harry groped for Draco’s hands and squeezed them. He lifted them back and slapped them against the wall. The shock of it stung Draco’s palms. He could feel the reverberation of the slap travel into his forearms, his elbows, ride high into his shoulders where Harry’s forehead lay pressed against him.

He didn’t think he could stand it a minute longer. One more twitch of those hips and he’d come undone. Harry let go of Draco’s hands—not sorry that he may have hurt Draco, not sorry to let go, but eager to explore how far he could take this—before Draco stopped him; before he stopped himself.

Harry slid his hands up the length of Draco’s arms, followed them to his shoulders, to where his neck stretched. He took a moment to trace the length of that long neck with the sides of his thumbs.

Draco muffled a moan with the wall, and Harry felt Draco’s hips thrust against the wood. Felt the beginning of a war inside Draco as the other man tried to grind his erection against the wall and simultaneously shift his ass closer to Harry. He let his hands fall to Draco’s shoulder blades and spread his fingers as wide as he could to take in the feel of bone and muscle beneath the shirt. He leaned in and pressed his face there, tested the feel of his cheek against the hollow between Draco’s shoulder blades.

Harry leaned back to study the shirt and, gripping the hem, tore into it, watched it rip apart. He braced himself as Draco jumped, snapping his head back to look at Harry.

“That was my favourite shirt,” he said, not really sounding upset.

Harry palmed Draco’s face and pushed it back against the wall. “I’ll buy you a new one.”

He skimmed the palms of his hands along the pale back in front of him. His calloused hands were rough against the soft flesh of Draco’s back, caused a ripple of goose pimples to erupt. Harry wanted to know what the warm skin felt like against his own. He let go of Draco long enough to lift his own shirt up over his head. He pressed his chest to Draco’s back, marvelling at how the skin met. The goosed flesh tickled across his skin flitted over and hardened his nipples.

Harry groaned the moment the sensation hit the pit of his stomach. It felt like someone had reached in, grabbed hold of his cock and tugged. The need to bury himself inside of something—a hand, a mouth, whatever—fought through him and he struggled with the button of his trousers. He yanked on the zipper and let them drop to his ankles. A small mound of dark hair curled around his dick.

He adjusted his position—anything to keep his legs from folding—and leaned against Draco, just let the throb of his cock pulse against Draco’s ass. An urgent need to move built up inside of him. It felt as though he would explode if he didn’t move, didn’t slip into something velvety warm. He started to move to his own pulsing, started to grind himself against Draco’s ass—shift away, grind, shift away, grind.

He discarded the idea of freeing Draco from his trousers and reached, instead, to pinch Draco’s nipples. Harry’s cock jumped as Draco’s breath hitched and the combination of the two provoked such a breathtaking sweetness that Harry closed his eyes to savour the feeling. His hips began to thrust harder against Draco, aiming for a sweet little heaven in the form of the valley between Draco’s ass cheeks. It seemed to have been created special, just for him—to cup the hardness of him.

Draco coughed and interrupted Harry’s self-hypnotic thrusting. “I think you’re forgetting someone,” Draco said.

“Hmm?” Harry asked. He opened his eyes to find Draco staring at him over his shoulder. Harry liked that, liked knowing that he affected Draco to know who he was with—a Harry-effect that intoxicated Draco with lust. Especially since Draco had a similar effect on him. “I never forget anyone.”

Harry reached up to palm Draco’s face again, but Draco preempted and put his face to the wall for him. He felt the sweetness of Draco’s ass pushing back into him again, and he almost lost it, almost started to rock back into the hypnotic thrust against the worn trouser. But he heard the click of a buckle being snapped back and the hiss of a zipper being tugged down. He was struck by how erotic the sound could be. It wasn’t the act, but the promise behind the act.

Harry reached an arm around to tear Draco’s hands away. He wanted to do it himself, wanted to undress him, to let Draco  _let_  him undress him. The loose fabric fell as soon as Draco’s hands were removed and Harry’s own hand dove to reach inside the cotton boxers. It was warm there, so warm; warmer still when he ducked his hand, avoiding the demanding cock, and cupped Draco’s balls in his hand. He squeezed, and Draco’s hips jerked.

Harry groaned in response to the pressure that drummed a throbbing beat in his own balls. He could feel pre-cum release and cool, slide off the head of his cock. It pooled where his skin grazed Draco’s ass.

“Fuck,” Draco said. It was more of a gasp. “Fuck.”

He wanted Harry to touch him. He wanted him to touch him  _there_ \--to grab his dick in one hand and fist him while the other wrapped around and just held on for the ride.

“We need to move,” he said. His hand fell from the wall and snaked behind him, searching blindly to where Harry was pressed against him. He found Harry, found Harry’s cock. And then it was in his hand, and he loved the softness of it, loved how he could feel the veins pulse with energy.

“My bed,” he heard Harry say around a groan.

Draco pushed back from the wall—Harry grunted his approval.

They sorted themselves out before Draco opened the closet door looking out the crack of it, hoping the coast would be clear. He told Harry to go, and he would meet him at his house in ten minutes.

By the time Harry had apparated outside his house and got inside, Draco was standing in his kitchen.

“How did you get inside?” Harry asked with an amused smile.

“Floo network,” Draco shrugged.

He didn’t care, couldn’t care. Not right now.—He grabbed the man’s hand instead. He led the way to his bed, bypassing the pile of dirty clothes. And when they got there, he pushed Draco in front of him, let him stumble backwards unaccompanied onto his bed. He knelt at the foot of it, not bothering with the pleasantries of head teasing or mouth stretching.

Draco’s cock was longer than his own. There was no way he was going to be able to swallow it all down, but it fit well enough. Every little thing he remembered from the blow jobs he received was going to have to go into this. Every little thing he remembered fuckin’ loving was going to have to be copied for the cock that stood erect in front of him.

Without pause, Harry rolled his tongue along the bottom of the Draco’s cock, revelled in the way Draco’s hips bucked each time he paused and sucked on the head. He grabbed the base of it with one hand while the other tried to keep Draco’s hips from bucking. His mouth sucked and pulled up, his hand followed. His mouth slid down, his hand followed. He wasn’t sure if that was precisely the way it was done, exactly the way he remembered, but Draco responded in a way that pleased Harry, and that was enough; especially when Draco started to pant and squirm and half-form Harry’s name.

“Har, Har, Har.” As if he was a broken record. But with each play of his name the pitch rose and the bucking grew wilder. Even a novice cock sucker like Harry knew enough to stop before it was all over.

He took his mouth off of Draco’s cock, and Draco lifted his head to look up at him. He looked offended.

“I don’t know what to do next,” Harry admitted.

“We would have gotten to that if you hadn’t stopped,” Draco said with more of a snarl than he probably meant.

“No, I mean,  _what to do next_ ,” Harry said. “I’ve never fucked a guy in the arse, have you? Aren’t there rules or something?”

Draco stared at him, open-mouthed. “Sort of, like, ‘don’t forget the lube,’ I think we’re okay.”

“Lube.” Harry’s face paled.

“I don’t know about you, Harry, but I’m not getting fucked in the ass without lube. It’s bad enough; there’s never been anything going up it before, but“

“I get the picture,” Harry said. No lube meant no fucking. No fucking meant the rest of the night would be blow-job’s until they grew tired of it or each other—which, Harry thought, wouldn’t be  _bad_  but not what he wanted.

“Well,” he said, “I don’t have lube, but I think I have some lotion.” He looked around the sides of his bed and lunged for a bottle of lotion. He held it up for Draco to inspect. “Think this will work?”

“I don’t see why not,” Draco said. The hunger had never left his eyes, but it sparked brighter as he watched Harry uncap the lotion and pour some into his palm. “Your lotion, your fuck.”

“You sure,” asked Harry, not really caring to hear the answer as he slathered the cold lotion over his cock. “Fuck. Cold. But god damn that feels good.” He fisted his cock in his hand and rocked into it a couple of times.

He looked at Draco, looked at Draco watching him fuck his own hand, and motioned for him to turn over. When he did, and that bare arse was in the air, Harry nearly fucked himself to the sight Then Draco propped it in the air, offered it to Harry, and Harry grabbed the lotion again.

He filled his hands with the stuff, though he wasn’t sure how much he needed to use, and he started to work it into Draco’s ass. He avoided the puckered lips of Draco’s arsehole but knew that just lotion on him wasn’t going to be enough. He was going to need to lube inside Draco too. It was either lube it or leave it, and Harry didn’t really want to go this far, do this much, without at least getting what he really wanted.

If he were experienced in these matters, he would have carefully stretched Draco out, working oiled fingers in and out of his ass. But he wasn’t, and neither was Draco. He spread the lotion as much as he dared over the rim of Draco’s ass.

He took position behind Draco’s ass and looked down at the flesh beneath. It spread for him, begged for him. He wanted nothing more than to plunge. His hand squeezed his cock, just behind the head of it, and placed it at the edge of Draco’s ass. Draco froze, and Harry could feel it. He let go of his cock, though it remained hovering there, as if on the precipice, and he rubbed circles into Draco’s back, hips and thighs with his hands. He rubbed his way to Draco’s cock and fisted his palm around it. His hand moved, squeezing up, sliding back, and Draco’s body jerked back into Harry’s cock.

 “Oh fuck,” Harry said. His hand stilled, Draco’s cock still within it.

“Shit,” Draco cried out, tensing beneath Harry while the head of Harry’s cock breached centimetres into his arse. “Fuck, fuck.”

Harry moved.

“No, you dumb fuck—don’t move.” Draco tried to take deep breaths while Harry tried to stay still. Draco knew it was probably difficult; he could feel Harry throbbing just outside of him, but there was a cock impaling his ass.

Harry let go of Draco’s cock, and Draco could feel it turn softer under the pain. Not completely limp but enough. That was all right. For right now that was all right.

“Okay,” Draco said. “Okay. Go slow.” And he tried to relax, tried not to tense as Harry manoeuvred and pushed.

He could feel his body give away. There was still a ridiculous amount of pain, but there was also the sensation of being filled. An average, but thick cock, was pushing into him, rocking into him. He could feel every move within him, could feel it reverberate inside of him. Harry would thrust, and Draco’s body opened to him. Harry would pull back, and Draco’s body would close and clamp around the parting cock.

If he thought of it that way—if he focused on the movement—he didn’t feel the pain as much. Harry was fucking his ass—going slow, pushing and pulling tenderly, so as not to hurt him. That was really kind but, once his body relaxed to the movement, it wasn’t doing much for Draco.

“Go deeper,” Draco heard himself say, and Harry didn’t question him.

The feel of Harry’s pubic hair, scratching his ass didn’t phase Draco in the least. He probably wouldn’t even remember it. But having all of Harry’s cock inside of him, feeling it pulse inside of him, he’d fucking always remember that.

“Now go harder,” he said, knowing he meant it.

Harry grunted in approval and pulled back, almost completely withdrawing. There was nothing to compare to this. Even if he lived to fuck a dozen dude’s arses—which he wouldn’t except for Draco—Draco’s was the first. Only. Draco’s was the only.

The small cheeks squeezed around his cock as he pushed into them. His hands gripped Draco’s hips, his fingers dug and felt the flesh meat bone, and he thrust his cock deep into Draco’s ass. The slap of skin meeting skin thundered and mingled with their moans.

He leaned over Draco, caught Draco’s cock into his hand and found it had grown hard again. Harder than it had been. He remembered the feel of it in his mouth, the taste of it in his mouth. The memory threw his thrusts into overdrive.

His hand readjusted around Draco’s cock and matched the pounding rhythm of his cock in Draco’s ass. In, out, up, down—it was a frenzy of fist and hips. Sweat beaded over their bodies, their mouths opened wide in heavy gasps of air. In, out, up, down.

Soon they both panted with the effort; both reached one hand out for support. Draco pushed back toward Harry, aching but wanting Harry further inside of him. His head hung down. Low enough, sometimes, that he would try to open his eyes to watch Harry’s hand around his cock. It was something, watching his dick disappear in and out of Harry’s hand, knowing that Harry’s cock was disappearing in and out of his ass.

He could feel it, his balls lifting from the strain, lifting from the stroke of Harry’s hand. It was going to be soon. He started to rock his hips, matching as best he could to Harry’s movements, fucking Harry with his ass, fucking himself in Harry’s hand. It was there. It was boiling and rising, and it was  _there_.

“Fuck, Potter—“ Draco managed. “So close. I’m so fucking close.” He felt Harry start to slow down, but his thrusts were harder. “No, no—go faster, go faster, you prick.”

He braced himself as best he could as he pushed back harder, faster. He forced Harry to the speed he needed and fucked himself like that. He fucked Harry like that.

“Draco,” Harry said. “Oh—“ and he felt himself start to shudder. Felt his balls tighten. Felt his cock tighten. And he stilled.

Draco’s ass squeezed and held him. He tried to fuck Draco’s cock with his hand as fast as he could. A furious pumping that made his hips move despite trying to hold still.

It only took one twitch of Draco—one large twitch of his hand—and Harry started bucking again. He rammed his cock as deep as it would go, as hard as he could, into Draco’s ass. When Draco screamed, Harry moaned. When Draco pushed, Harry pumped. And when Draco came on his hand, Harry came in Draco’s arse.

Harry pulled out and lay flat on his back on the bed panting heavily next to Draco; it felt like his heart was about to beat out of his chest. “Fuck,” He exhaled heavily.

Draco rolled onto his back, staring up at the ceiling, he hadn’t imagined it would feel that incredible.

“Would you leave with me, if we had to?” Draco asked Harry quietly.

Harry turned his head towards Draco. “What do you mean if we had to leave?”

“I can’t sneak around with you forever,” Draco replied. “And we will end up on the front covers of the Prophet sooner or later; we will be looked at differently, treated differently. Do you honestly want that?”

“So you want to end this?” Harry asked sitting up.

Draco sat up too. “No, I want to leave, with you, we can go anywhere we want to go, another country away from the people that will judge us the most,” He paused. “Just you and me.”

“My whole life is here, my friends, my job, Ron and Hermione they are pregnant.”

“They finally told you then?” Draco said with a smirk.

“You knew?”

“I heard them talking about it at the drinks table at Neville's engagement party; they were annoyed because you hadn’t given them a chance to tell you yet.”

“What do you mean, I haven’t given them a chance to tell me?”

“Probably because you are always so busy at work?” Draco shrugged.

Harry knew Draco was right, but that didn’t mean he wasn’t pissed off at him for saying so. The past two weeks had been a mind fuck for Harry; he felt like since he had met Draco, his world had been tipped upside down and left dangling.

This was the first time Harry had ever shared his bed with a man, and now, here Draco was lying naked next to him and asking him to leave the country with him.

“Are you okay, Harry?” Draco asked quietly. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to upset you, again.”

“It’s fine; can I think about it?” Harry asked.

“Think about what?”

“Leaving, with you,” Harry replied.

“Of course,” Draco said and kissed Harry on the cheek before rolling over.


	16. The Sunrise

Saturday, 16th July 2005

 

**The Cheated One?**

**The Boy Who Lived,  Harry Potter, 24 in a secret relationship after being cheated on. (Picture below: Harry Potter with Holyhead Harpies Chaser, Ginny Weasley is attending the 2002 Masquerade Ball)**

**Harry Potter is; he to be in a secret relationship with a woman who is yet to be named, but there have been guesses that it is Parvati Patil, who Mr Potter used to date in school. The reason for Mr Potter's secrecy comes from the news that he was cheated on in his previous relationship of six years to Holyhead Harpies Chaser, Ginny Weasley. The details on the matter have been kept under wraps within Mr Potters circle. What we have discovered, shortly after Mr Potters 24th birthday last July is that Ginny began dating Blaise Zabini and had remained close friends with Mr Potter.**

**It's unclear of the whereabouts of Harry Potter during that time as it was around the time the printers exploded, which, thanks to Mr Malfoy were** **replaced and back up and running a few days later.**

**If you have any information, please contact, Miranda Newark at The Daily Prophet, Diagon Alley, London.**

 

"Harry," Draco whispered into Harry's ear in the early hours of the morning. He shook him lightly, hoping he would stir, but he was snoring so loudly, and in such a deep sleep it called for desperate measures. "OH MY GOD, HERMIONE WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" He bellowed putting on a frightened voice of being caught in bed with Harry.

Harry jolted awake grabbing for his wand in a panic. "What the fuck?" He asked as he saw Draco is lying next to him with a massive grin on his face.

"Get up, I need to show you something," Draco said, stroking the smooth of his arm lightly.

"What time is it?" Harry yawned closing his eyes to go back to sleep.

"Three," Draco replied. 

"In the morning?"

"Yes."

"Well, you can fuck off, I am going back to sleep," Harry said, rolling over onto his side with his back to Draco.

Draco slapped his arse. "Come on; I need to show you something; you can sleep when we get back."

Harry groaned but didn't budge. Draco shook him vigorously. "Alright, alright," He said sitting slowly up. "You better be showing me something important, or I swear to God you will be fed to the snake."

"You will love it," Draco replied, leaning over the bed to the floor, to pick up his boxers and trousers. He slid them on and fastened them up. "Have you got a shirt, you ripped mine remember?"

"Yeah, help yourself," Harry replied, trying to cover himself up, which Draco thought was pretty pointless considering he had already seen him naked twice,

Draco walked into the closet and stared at the many T-shirts that looked the exact same and the shirts that looked the same. There was even an awful flowery patterned one that should have never been designed. He picked up a navy blue jumper and put it over his head, and it wasn't too bad, it felt soft and warm and smelt like Harry.

Harry was dressed in blue jeans and a white T-shirt by the time Draco had left his closet. He looked him up and down interestedly, he looked sexy even in that awful outfit, he thought.

"How did you get dressed so quickly?" He asked him.

Harry pointed to drawers next to the closet. "There," he shrugged.

"Oh," Draco replied, feeling a bit stupid. "Ok, well, this adventure involves two broomsticks."

"I have my Firebolt and Teddy's practice broom," Harry said with a questioning look.

"Great, I will take the Firebolt, you can have the child's broom," Draco smirked heading out of the bedroom.

"Do you mind telling me where we are going?" Harry asked following him down the stairs of the cottage.

"You will see," Draco teased. "Just try and keep up. If you can."

Harry opened the cupboard under the stairs and pulled out two broomsticks, one being the polished, jet black Firebolt and the other a standard knobbly broomstick, that reminded him of his first year at Hogwarts. He took the Firebolt from the displeased Harry. 

"When was the last time you rode your broom?" Draco asked, brushing off the dust and cobwebs from the handle. 

"I don't know, two years, maybe?" Harry replied shrugging.

"Blimey, Harry, you surprise me all the time."

"I do?" 

Draco opened the front door, it was still dark outside, but in the distance, he could see the dark blue cracking to a lighter blue. "You are not, who I remember at all." He mounted the Firebolt just outside of the gate and watched Harry do the same, giving him a curious look. 

Draco kicked off into the warm air, followed closely by Harry; they took off north at a fast pace, Draco had to keep slowing down to let Harry catch up now and then. The rows of houses underneath became blurred and looked tiny from up high. 

"You alright?" Draco shouted, turning his head around to look at Harry, who looked like he was enjoying the thrill of riding for the first time.

"Fantastic," Harry shouted back, grinning ear to ear. "How much further?" 

Draco looked at his watch which read 3:27 am. "Just under half an hour."

"What? That's not a distance," Harry shouted back.

"We don't need distance where we are going," Draco replied. "Trust me, Carpe Diem."

Draco began to slow down as they came to a clearing with a perfect view of the sun rising. He checked his watch; it was 3:56 am. Harry hovered next to him as they both looked into the horizon at the most beautiful scene they had ever seen. 

"This is incredible," Harry gasped.

"The best time of the day," Draco replied.

They were hovering high above the green mountains somewhere in the Lake district. As the sun rose, they bathed in the warmth hitting their skin. Draco stole a glance at Harry, who was looking at the distant glowing orange in awe; there was a gleam in his green eyes that he had been searching for, the life, the light.

"What are you thinking?" Draco asked him quietly.

Harry turned his head towards him, with a tear in his eye. "How amazing the world is, this is what we wake up to in the morning; this is what we go to sleep to." 

Draco took his hand and locked his fingers between Harry's. "This is living, Harry."

"I think I have forgotten what that's like," Harry said more to himself than to Draco.

The sun began to rise a lot quicker as time passed and as they sat watching in silence. They didn't need to say anything, but it was like they had been telling each other about themselves for hours. 

"You never told me how it went at Ginny's the other night," Draco said circling Harry on his broom. 

"I didn't go," Harry replied.

"Why not? It was the only reason I agreed to go all the way to Hogsmeade with Blaise," Draco made a wider circle and then started doing little tricks.

"I wasn't in the... what are you doing?" Harry asked as Draco was doing loop-the-loops.

"Loop-the-loops?" Draco shrugged, then dived down and back up again. 

"But why?" Harry asked him bewildered. 

"Because, Dear Potter, it's fun, maybe you should try it."

Harry looked as though he was thinking about it and then started to weave himself around Draco. He dived down at the same time as Draco, as they both watched each other anticipating the next move, Harry began broom surfing which made Draco laugh as he almost fell off.

"Alright, I bet I can still beat you, even on this crappy broom," Harry challenged making Draco smirk.

"Oh, really?" Draco replied. "And what are you willing to bet?"

"Money?" 

"Nope, we have plenty of money, I want something valuable to you, if I win," he added.

"Like what then?" 

Draco thought about it for a moment; he knew he was going to win, that was obvious, he was on one of the fastest brooms in the world. He didn't want to win money or property that was pointless. The thing he valued most in the world was time; he was trying to make the most of the time he had while Harry went around like he didn't have enough time to do anything.

"Okay, if I win, you have to come with me to anything I want to do, for the rest of the month," Draco said grinning wickedly.

"What does that mean?" Harry asked, unsure of his motives.

"For example, Blaise and Ginny are throwing a house party at their home tomorrow night, and we have been invited, I want to go, and you are going to come also," Draco smirked at the outrage and protest that now appeared on Harry's face.

"No, no and no," Harry responded. "I will not; I have too much to do."

"Well, if you are so confident that you will beat me on..... that, then I suppose you will have to earn your freedom."

"Fine, but if I win, I earn my freedom, and you have to do what I want to do," Harry conceded.

"Deal," Draco put his hand out for Harry to shake it, which he did reluctantly. 

They lined next to each other, their backs to the sun, they smirked at each other and put on their game faces. Gripping their handles tight they leaned forward, ready for taking off. 

"First one back to the house wins. Don't worry; I will have a cup of tea ready for you while I am waiting for you to come back." Draco teased. "Three, two, one." 

They kicked off at speed, Draco was about 20 feet ahead of Harry, he was catching up though, he was impressed with how hard he was trying, but it only made him want to go faster. 

They were somewhere above Manchester when Harry had caught up to him. "Not so bad for a child's broom, eh, Malfoy?" 

"No, you’re just a good flyer," Draco replied, but then realised he had just paid him a compliment "I mean, yeah, not bad." He accelerated faster after hearing laughing behind him. 

Draco landed down outside Harry's door, extremely tired and sweaty, he hadn't done that big of a distance that quickly in a while. Harry was nowhere to be seen, which was good because that meant he had won, but he was worried that he had gotten lost on the way back.

A cup of tea was waiting for Harry on the kitchen table when Draco had finally heard the front door slam shut about fifteen minutes later. "Good Morning," Draco sang leaning against the kitchen sink, sipping on his tea.

"Don't even bother," Harry advised him as he sulked into the kitchen holding onto a broken broom and looking dishevelled.

 

"Fuck, are you okay?" Draco put his cup down and hastened to Harry's side. "What happened?"

"I lost control somewhere over Birmingham, luckily I was flying lower and had my wand otherwise I would probably have ended up in St Mungo's," Harry said wincing when Draco felt the graze on his cheek.

"Come, sit down, have you broke or sprained anything, do you need me to call Granger? I will call Granger."

"No, don't I appreciate your concern, I am fine. Honestly, I just need some Murtlap essence," Harry groaned sitting down in the chair.

"Great, where is it?" Draco asked, looking around in the kitchen cupboards. 

"In the basement, through that door," Harry pointed to a brown, wooden door near the fireplace that he hadn't noticed there before. "Don't touch anything; there are a lot of priceless items down there."

Draco was now intrigued by this; he hadn't thought Harry would own anything he would want to hide in a basement, maybe he and Harry had more in common than he thought.

He walked down the stone stairs into the surprisingly large basement. He wasn't expecting there to be as much stuff down there as there turned out to be.

There was floor to ceiling shelving around the whole room, covered in gold, silver, bronze and brass items of different shapes and sizes, glass cabinets with odd little knick-knacks. A bookcase was full of old dusty spell books and biographies most of which Draco already owned in his family library, but he couldn't see Harry reading them. 

There was a glistening light in the distance which he followed curiously. A cabinet filled with glass vials lit up in front of him next to a silver bowl filled with shimmering liquid. "How the fuck did Potter get a Pensieve?" He muttered to himself angrily.

He continued on towards the shelves that looked like they were filled with potion bottles. "Fuck, Potter!" Draco jumped frightened when he saw Harry behind him when he glanced in the tall mirror in front of him. He turned around, and Harry wasn't there, he turned back to the mirror, and Harry was there again. "Fucking, protection charms," He muttered and walked on. "Accio Murtlap."

A tiny bottle flew towards him, and he grabbed it skilfully. He passed the mirror again and stared into it, smiling when he saw Harry smiling back at him.

"What took you so long? You better not have touched anything," Harry groaned, looking paler than before.

"No, I didn't touch anything, but I am impressed with your collection you have down there," Draco said, opening the bottle and started dabbing the essence onto Harry's wounds. "I don't see how your reflection is going to scare off a thief, though, I mean it made me jump at first, but when I walked back passed you just stood there smiling, hardly protecting anything is it?"

"What are you talking about?" Harry winced again. "Be gentle." 

"Sorry," Draco replied dabbing the grazes on his knuckles lightly. "Is that better?"

"Yeah, thanks," Harry smiled. "What was that about reflect... Oh shit." He paused. "Never mind." 

"What?" Draco frowned. 

"Ouch," Harry groaned, which didn't seem very convincing. "I think I cut my leg too."

Draco lifted up Harry's leg carefully and rested it on his lap, lifting up his trousers, it was a tiny bit bruised, but that was it. He patted some on to make him feel better. 

A scrawny brown owl flew through the open kitchen window and dropped a copy of The Daily Prophet on the table. Harry stretched forward, moaning a little to grab the roll. Draco picked it up and passed it to him. 

"Ouch," Draco yelled as the owl pecked his finger. "Give me a chance to pay you before you nib fingers, stupid creature."

"Draco," Harry glared at him unrolling the paper. 

"It shouldn't have pecked me then," He replied defensively, taking a coin from his pocket and putting it in the owl's pouch. 

"Shit," Harry sighed.

Draco snapped his head to look at Harry who was now glaring at the paper instead of Draco. "Are they on there?" He asked, thinking the photo's of them kissing had been published.

Harry dropped the paper in front of Draco; he saw the picture of Ginny and Harry smiling with his arm around her waist with the heading The Cheated One? 

Draco lifted up the paper and read the article with a look of shock and interest on his face. He scratched his chin out of agitation; He had no idea, Ginny had cheated on Harry with Blaise. Draco knew something was going on with Blaise last year, because of what he made Draco do; he had no idea it was because of Ginny.

He finished reading and dropped it back on the table. "Well, shit," was all Draco could say in response. He was the on the one who started the secret woman rumour and now they are using it as a way to dig up on his previous relationship with Ginny.

"Poor Ginny, she is going to be sent hate mail," Harry said shaking his head. 

"She might not," Draco said, putting a hand on top of Harry's. 

"Do you not remember the mail Hermione got sent after Rita Skeeter said she was cheating on me with Victor Krum, even Mrs Weasley treated her differently."

"It will be fine; you can talk to Ginny about it at the party tomorrow."

"Oh, I am not going to that party, not now, not after that article."

"Yes, you are, I won that bet fair and square not my fault you lost control of your broom," Draco snarled. "Come on, shall we go back to bed?" Draco carefully moved Harry's legs off his lap and stood up holding out his hand.

"Fine," Harry sulked taking it and stood up feeling a lot better than before. 

 

 

 

 


	17. The House Party

Sunday, 17th July 2005

 

Draco walked out of The Manor fireplace as quietly as possible. It was a little after one in the morning, and his Parents were usually asleep by now, and even though they would probably have not heard him, given the size of The Manor; the act of sneaking home in the middle of the night, after not telling them where he had been for the past few nights seemed like an appropriate thing to do. It seemed silly considering he had turned 25 last month and had been of age and free to do what he liked without his parent's permission for years.

The hallway stood dimly lit, which meant they had not long gone to bed; he was confident his father would have had been passed out drunk from his specially brewed firewhisky. He had offered it to Draco many times, but he always refused as he knew how ridiculously strong it was, not that he didn't mind strong whiskey, but he would rather not spend the next few days with a burning throat.

"Draco, is that you?" Came a faint voice from behind him. He turned around to see the blonde hair of his mother.

"Yes, mother, I am going to get something to eat, then go to bed," Draco said in a bored drown.

"Where have you been? It's the middle of the night, and I haven't heard from you in days, I didn't know if you were hurt, or even worse," Narcissa sobbed grabbing his face to get a better look at him.

Draco managed to wiggle himself free from her sharp fingernailed clutch. "I am fine, mother, I have just been with Blaise and at work." 

"That's what Blaise said too," She replied, sounding her usual self again.

He rubbed his lips to stifle the smile that was dying to show. "Am I free to leave the interrogation now?" Draco asked trying to sound irritated. "I haven't eaten in hours, so I am pretty famished." 

His mother let out a tiny noise and pulled him into a tight embrace. "My Darling boy, don't ever scare me like that again."

Draco struggled between her grasp, trying to break free. It irritated him when she did this, not because it was uncomfortable or mortally embarrassing, but because he knew he would end up relaxing into her and pouring out his heart and secrets.

"Alright, alright, just please let go, mother," He growled.

She gave one last squeeze, then let him go, wiping the tears that had formed from her eyes. "I'm sorry darling."

"You have been drinking again haven't you?" He exhaled massaging his sides.

"Only a bottle of wine, Merlin, Draco, I am an old woman if I can't enjoy a glass or two I might as well get the Dementors kiss." She frowned realising that was probably in bad taste.

"Yes, well, a bottle to you and a bottle to everyone else is a lot different," Draco snarled feeling his stomach grumble.

Narcissa pursed her lips about to respond, but changed her mind and began to stumble away losing balance on her low heeled black boots. 

Draco exhaled holding the bridge of his nose. "Wait, mother," He called and followed behind his mother grabbing her waist and arm to steady her. "Come on, let me take you to your bed, safely." 

After successfully putting his mother to bed next to his passed out father, he went to his closet and flourished through the hangers looking the perfect outfit for Harry to wear.

*****

Harry woke up alone in bed; he hadn't heard Draco leave. Or had he woken up from an extremely long dream where he had made friends with Draco Malfoy and fell in love with him? No, not love, he couldn't say he was in love with Draco, he had only known the prick two weeks, and that can't be long enough to fall in love with someone. He definitely had some feelings for the smug blonde. 

He groaned and rolled onto his back and splayed out over the bed. The tips of his fingers felt parchment. He grabbed to see what he had touched and saw it was a neatly written note. He slid on his glasses and read the letter.

 

_Potter,_

_You snore really loudly, so I am going home. I will be back later to pick you up._

_I have hung up a suit for you to wear, it's one of my own and very expensive so please don't ruin it._

_Also, thank you for having me over, I will most likely pay the price at work on Monday with Mr Weasley, but it was worth it._

_D. Malfoy._

Harry rolled his eyes and put the note in his bedside table drawer with the other letters he had received off Draco. He would probably have to put them somewhere eventually, hopefully not with all the ones he had off Ginny.

The stone in the kitchen was cold beneath his feet when he stepped inside to make himself a cup of tea. The sun was shining brightly through the slightly open curtains above the sink, which made him squint uncomfortably. 

Slumping into the chair, he let his mind wander again remembering the past few days and sitting in the kitchen the previous morning being cared for by Draco after his accident. He remembered the concern in his eyes as he saw him walk through the door all cut up and grazed.

He looked at the now brick wall next to the fireplace, thinking about how he trusted Draco to go down into his basement and get his potion. He has never let anyone down there apart from Ron and Hermione, who helped him organise it, so it didn't look like the room of requirement. 

The thing that made Harry most intrigued is the brief conversation they had after Draco had returned. It had been running around in his head the whole of yesterday, had Draco really looked into the mirror of Erised and seen Harry smiling back at him? There was nothing in there that had Harry's reflection, so he must have looked into the mirror and seen Harry. He grinned at this, Draco Malfoy, the man who could have anything he could ever want, desires Harry most in the world. 

"Well... shit," He said out loud.

******

It was six o'clock when Draco had arrived back through Harry's kitchen, fireplace; he was wearing an emerald green suit; it was one of his favourites to wear. He wanted to make a good impression for Harry, even though Harry clearly had no sense of style, but that didn't mean he couldn't tell what looking good looked like.

Harry wasn't in the kitchen or sitting room when he walked through the house. He couldn't possibly still be asleep; he thought as he stalked up the stairs of the cottage almost knocking a picture frame off the wall. He straightened the picture of Harry, and the small boy who he assumed was Teddy. Draco had only met Teddy once when he was about two years old; he had gone to his Aunt Andromeda's home to return things from Bellatrix's vault that she had claimed as her own. It was part of his redemption tour that he forced his parents into.

Harry's bedroom door was wide open, and Harry wasn't sprawled on his bed naked this time to Draco's dismay. The bathroom door was shut, and he could hear the shower running. He slumped onto the edge of the bed trying to force himself not to rip his clothes off and join him.

He let out a small noise of surprise as the duvet began to move and a snakes triangle shaped head poked out of it near his impatiently tapping leg. "Fuck, Morty, don't scare me like that," He whispered, putting a hand on his chest to steady his breathing. The snake stuck out its tongue and covered its head back under the duvet.

A few minutes later, but felt like an hour, Harry came out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped loosely around his hips. He jumped when he saw Draco sat in front of him.

"Hello?" Harry said, raising a wet eyebrow.

"Yes, hello Harry, did you not get my note?" He asked, turning his head to look at the bed for the note. "I said I was coming to pick you up."

"Yeah, I just didn't expect you to pick me up from my bedroom, while I am naked, again."

Draco laughed. "Well, get used to it," He replied, then blushed when he realised what he said. "I mean, shut up, Potter."

He saw Harry roll his eyes and then turn around picking up the hanger off the closet door. He stroked the silk material and saw his lip curl into a smile. "I like the feel of this," Harry purred.

"So do I, so it better stay that way, no spilling anything on it, if you have to eat, please wear a napkin," Draco ordered and saw that Harry rolled his eyes again. "Don't roll your eyes at me Potter, or you will suffer the consequences."

"Let's hope it's the silent treatment," He heard Harry mutter.

"Just get dressed," Draco ordered again. 

Harry didn't move but just looked at him blushing. "Turn around then."

"Seriously? I literally saw you naked last night," Draco smirked, but Harry still didn't move. "Fine," He closed his eyes and put both hands over his face like a child playing hide and seek. 

He heard Harry start to move, so he sneakily opened his eyes and peeked through the cracks of his fingers watching Harry drop his towel to the floor. "You know I can see you? You're not a very good spy are you?"

"You can't blame a guy for trying," He smiled.

Harry laughed, turning around so his back was to him, so all he could see was his beautiful round arse. He closed his eyes, feeling his cock twitch, and his trousers tighten, this was going to be a long night. 

 

~~~~

"Harry! Draco!" Ginny yelled, running up to them in the kitchen. She gave Harry a big hug, which reminded him of Molly's hugs. "I thought you were going to stand me up again, Harry," She said, giving him a disappointed look, which Draco had seen a few times when she conversed with his father.

"Sorry, Gin, I was swamped at work," Harry replied, to which Draco could see he was partly lying.

"Well, you're here now, and with Draco," She looked Draco up and down smiling, impressed. "I didn't think you could do it; I owe Blaise two galleons."

Draco smirked at the thought of Ginny and Blaise betting on whether  Harry would attend their party. "Where is Blaise? I need a word with him." 

"Oh, he is probably in the front room talking to Fred and George, he wants to invest in their new business venture," She pulled a face which told him she was not on board with the idea. "Anyway, come, Harry, we need to talk about that article."

He heard Harry groan as he walked away from them to find Blaise, whom he too needed to have a chat with him about that article. 

In the front room, there were about twenty people sat and stood, talking and drinking.  Sat in the corner sofa was two tall identical redheads and the tall, dark Blaise Zabini. He looked up from his conversation feeling Draco bore his eyes into him. 

"Draco, finally," He said standing up arms wide open.

"I need to talk to you," Draco said not in the same enthused tone. "Alone," He added looking at Fred and George.

"Alright, let's go upstairs," Blaise said, looking a bit worried as he tried to avoid stepping on Padma Patil to get across the room.

Blaise led the way up the first flight of stairs where more people were drinking and making out. The second floor was quiet, and Blaise opened the door to his study closing it to click shut behind them both. 

"So, what's up?" He asked, sitting on the top of his desk getting comfortable.

Draco exhaled, trying to keep his cool, but the anger since reading the article has been niggling in his mind all day. "You lied to me."

Blaise crossed his arms. "About what?" He asked, furrowing his brows in confusion.

"Did you not read the paper yesterday?" Draco asked exasperatedly.

"I skimmed it, I know Gin was upset about it," He shrugged nonchalantly which pissed Draco off, even more, typical cool guy Blaise.

"What about the part about the printer explosion?"

"They don't know that was you; they were acknowledging your help with replacing them."

"And why did they explode Blaise?" Draco asked finally getting him on the topic of why he is pissed off.

"Because I asked you to?" Blaise offered.

"And what was reason did you give me for committing such a crime?"

Blaise scratched his head uncomfortably. "Because I said there would be a scandal coming out that would ruin mine and other people's lives, which wasn't a lie."

"It is if you didn't tell me it was about your affair with Ginny, I didn't know you were doing it for purely selfish reasons," Draco yelled losing his temper. 

Blaise stood up off the desk. "It wasn't for my benefit; believe me."

"Okay, so you and Ginny get to live without the consequences?" 

"That's not why I asked you to do it Draco," Blaise snapped back. "It wasn't about the affair; I was protecting Potter."

Draco opened his mouth to speak, then closed it again. "Huh?"

Blaise scratched the stubble on his chin, "Nothing it doesn't matter."

"No tell me, why were you protecting Potter?" 

"I can't tell you; it's not my secret to tell." He said not looking Draco in the eye. "You wouldn't have done it if I told you it was for him."

"He asked you to?"

"No, he doesn't know anything about it; he disappeared for a while after his birthday, so nobody saw him or spoke to him."

It always seems to tie back to his birthday, what the fuck had happened that night? "So, you are not going to tell me? Even though we are practically brothers."

"Please Draco, you know I can't tell you, I regret my part in what happened that night, so I am not going to make it worse by telling anyone, not even you." Blaise walked to the door and held it open, which meant their conversation was over. "Are we good?"

Draco lifted up one side of his mouth and gave a small nod. "Yeah, I suppose."

Blaise grinned relieved. "Come on then; I have got the expensive Firewhisky in the basement; we don't have to share with anyone if we don't want to."

******

"You are definitely starting to show," Ginny said, rubbing Hermione's belly over her dress. 

Harry was sitting at the dining room table talking to Ron, while Ginny and Hermione were giggling over her being pregnant.

"You know Robards was furious when he heard you had gone home early, on Friday right?" Ron said nudging Harry's arm.

"I wasn't feeling too well," Harry lied shrugging and feeling very guilty, he didn't like the idea of getting into trouble with the Head of the Auror department.

"Malfoy had gone home around the same time, did you know?" Ron asked smirking knowingly.

"Why would I know that if I had gone home?" 

Ron winked. "Sure, okay, don't tell me then."

"Oh, leave him alone, Ronald," Hermione scolded obviously they had been eavesdropping. "Harry is entitled to his secrets."

"I don't know what you are talking about," Harry grinned lifting a glass of Firewhisky to his mouth.

"Well, Harry and his secrets are being followed," Ron said folding his arms seriously.

Harry raised an eyebrow. "Edwin?" Harry sighed, putting the glass between his, hands on the table and playing with it.

"Yeah, how did you know?" Ron asked.

"I saw him on Thursday, he followed me into a little cafe up north," Harry said, remembering the lunch date he had with Draco and being kissed under the table.

"Why is he following him?" Ginny asked, leaning in with Hermione.

"Because, Harry isn't supposed to be hanging around with Malfoy, he is supposed to be keeping his name out of the papers and his lips to himself," Ron said a bit harsher than he probably intended.

"Well, that's just ridiculous," Ginny replied. "Harry should be able to be friends with whoever he wants to be."

"It's not that simple Gin," Harry said. "There were pictures of me kissing Draco,"

Ginny smiled widely. "Really? Can I see them?" 

Ron elbowed her. "Ginny, that's a bit personal."

"Robards destroyed them, we don't know if the person made copies, though," Harry said, filling up his glass with the bottle Hermione slid over to him.

"Macmillian!" He heard someone shout in the hallway. 

"Eugh, who invited Ernie?" Ginny asked, pulling a face of disgust.

"It's your party," Harry shrugged.

A few moments later, Ernie Macmillian followed by Seamus Finnigan entered the room. Harry felt his stomach drop; it felt like everyone was staring at him to get his reaction, even though they weren't he was just being paranoid.

"Hello, Ginny, thanks for inviting me. I hope it's okay I brought Ernie with me?" Seamus said, smiling at everyone at the table and avoiding Harry's eye.

"Yes, of course, hi Seamus, Ernie," Ginny greeted, standing up to give them both a hug. 

Harry stood up, taking his glass with him and walked out of the kitchen trying to be as conspicuous as possible, but it was pretty terrible timing and would most likely get questioned about it later.

"Hey," He felt a hand grab hold of his as he entered the front room. Draco was beside him, stroking his thumb against the back of his hand. "Everything okay?" He asked, eyebrows knitted with concern.

Harry nodded. "Yeah, everything's great." 

"Harry!" Fred and George called across the room waving him over. 

Oh no, they looked ready to ask him more intrusive questions, "Excuse me," Harry said backing out of the room.

Draco didn't let go he kept his hand close against Harry's "What's up?" 

"They always ask me odd questions, and I rather not re-live every second of my life with them," Harry said being backed against the cupboard under the stairs by Draco. 

His face was inches from his; their noses were almost touching, Harry closed his eyes, breathing him in feeling their hard cocks touching each other through their clothes. "Not here," Draco whispered into his ear. "Upstairs."

Harry felt weight leave his body as Draco stepped backwards, grey eyes inspecting him and biting his bottom lip.

"Harry," Parvati Patil said, stumbling over to them both breaking the sexual tension that had tethered them together. 

"Pav," Harry smiled, accepting her hug reluctantly and mouthing his apologies to a frustrated Draco. "Did you see the article?"

"Yes," She laughed softly. "We are a secret item, I hear."

"Apparently so," Harry shrugged.

"I'm sorry, did I interrupt your conversation?" She asked, looking between Harry and Draco.

"Yes," Draco said.

"No," Harry said at the exact same time giving him a look.

"Nothing that can't be continued later," Draco smiled at her bowing his head and walking passed them squeezing Harry's hand on the way.

"He is a lot nicer than school," Parvati noted absentmindedly. 

"Yeah, lovely bloke," Harry agreed sarcastically. "So have you been followed around by reporters since the article?"

"Only by a few, nothing I can't handle, I haven't commented on anything, I didn't know whether you wanted me to play along or not?" She smiled closing the gap between them. 

Harry gulped, feeling their conversation had taken an unexpected turn. "Uh, I mean, Pav." He felt heat under his collar.

She backed him against the door where he and Draco had been moments earlier. "I felt it, you know, I often have that effect on men," she whispered making Harry's eyes widen with alarm.

"Oh, no Parvati, that wasn't," He was silenced with her lips on his. He didn't kiss back but slowly dodged his head away. "I'm gay," He said loudly to her, and she moved off him. "It was because of Draco, not you."

His face reddened as he realised what he said and that he had probably upset Parvati, who has always been so kind to him. 

She pursed her lips ready to say something; her cheeks were flushed too. "Well, that's a slap in the face," She sighed. "I also have that effect on men too, I kissed Zacharias Smith once and then he was kissing Ernie at Neville and Hannah's engagement party."

Harry couldn't help it he burst out laughing, which luckily she saw the funny side of it too and laughed with him. "I am sorry, I didn't mean to embarrass you," Harry said awkwardly.

"No, it's my fault; I shouldn't have come on to you like that; I have had a few too many glasses of wine."

"We can forget this ever happened if it makes you feel any better?" Harry suggested already erasing it from his brain.

"Thank you," She smiled, patting him on the chest. "You really are a good guy; I hope Malfoy knows that too."

"Malfoy does know that," A voice said from the darkness. Draco Malfoy was there, had he been there the whole time, had he seen them kiss?

"Oh, you're back," Parvati beamed at the blonde. "Take good care of my secret lover," She said pointing an unsteady finger at Draco.

"Of course," Draco said amusing her. "Maybe you should go to Padma. I heard she was looking for you."

She leaned into Draco and kissed him on the lips before leaving back through to the front room. 

"Well, that was an experience," Harry said, exhaling feeling like he had been holding his breath the entire time.

"Indeed," Draco agreed, "Anyway Blaise is setting up this Muggle game of chess, instead of chess pieces its shots of Firewhisky, and he said he is going to be using his good stuff, let's go." 

Harry was being pulled into the now crowded kitchen by Draco. Everyone had circled around the dining table where there were Ron Weasley on one side and Blaise Zabini on the other. Half of the room was cheering Ron, and the others were cheering Blaise. 

Hermione and Ginny were sharing disapproving looks to each other. 

"Do you think he knows Ron is an excellent chess player?" Harry muttered to Draco.

"Probably not, he won't mind, though he likes getting blackout drunk," Draco replied.

Ron's support cheered as he took out another of Blaise's glasses and the old chanting of Weasley is our king with modified lyrics had begun. 

"Do you resign?" Tipsy Ron asked the very intoxicated Blaise.

He raised the shot glass. "Never surrender," he threw back the glass and slammed it on the table, and a roar of Blaise's support cheered.

Ron moved one of his glasses forward "Check, Mate." 

"Weasley is our King, Weasley is our King," Everyone cheered as Blaise took his last shot.

~~~~~~~

Around Eleven o'clock the last of the partygoers were sat on the floor, and the furniture in the front room, some like Luna and the Patil twins were asleep in the corner. Fred and George had gone back to the Burrow as they had a big meeting in the morning at Gringotts. Hermione had gone back to hers without Ron much to her annoyance. 

Blaise was somehow still conscious and talking in slurs about the time he and Draco went to America. "The thing is right; they don't call Muggles, Muggles in America they call them No-Maj, which isn't very creative."

Draco rolled his eyes at him. "He always brings up the American wizards vocabulary whenever he gets drunk," Harry heard Draco mutter to him as they were resting against the bottom of the sofa which a sleepy Ginny was lying on. 

"I know, he tells me all the time too," Harry agreed stifling a yawn threading his fingers between Draco's

"Can I ask you a question?" Draco whispered looking behind him.

Harry looked behind him too, and saw Ginny was now fast asleep. "I guess."

"How did you stay so close to Ginny and Blaise after she cheated on you?" Draco whispered so quietly Harry had only just worked out what he said.

"Can we talk about this another time?" Harry asked not in the mood to discuss what happened without revealing the whole of his birthday party antics.

"Okay, but you will tell me eventually?" Draco asked.

 

"Yes, when I am ready, I will tell you," Harry replied and kissed the nape of his neck.


	18. The "What are we?" Conversation

Monday, 18th July 2005

 

Harry jolted awake, he didn't know where he was or what time it was, but he could feel clammy bare skin against his. He couldn't see, why couldn't he see? He thought agonisingly as his head pounded and felt like he was going to throw up all over the place. He moved his hand around exasperatedly around on the ground trying to feel for his glasses, they weren't there, wherever there was. His legs and feet were numb; he looked down at them and saw they were still attached to his body; they were hanging over the edge of what seemed to be a child's bed. He wiggled his toes to try to get the blood circulating again and then started to shake them slowly.

"Ouch, Potter," He heard a man mumble and groan next to him. He turned his head to see sleepy grey eyes glaring at him and wearing what looks to be his round glasses. 

Harry reached his free arm, that wasn't under the weight of the man and took the glasses back from him sliding them on his own face. That was better, he thought, but his vision was still impaired, but at least he could now see where he was. 

There were enchanted bright stars circling above the bed, and when he moved his head to the side, he could see a pile stuffed teddy bears and a giant toy box. He was in Teddy's bedroom in Ginny and Blaise's home, and then he remembered the party and the drinking.

He looked back to the man who had his arm now across his chest, he was fast asleep again, with his lips curled up into a smile. His white blonde hair fell across his forehead in a sweaty mess. Then it hit him; he was sharing a tiny bed with Draco Malfoy, and they were-- he looked under the children's duvet and saw they were both in their boxers-- they were half-naked, sweaty and clammy together.

A hand had been reached over and covered his face, sliding down wiping off his glasses. "Go back, to sleep; I can feel you thinking too hard," Draco mumbled.

"What time is it?" Harry whispered back.

"I don't know, Potter, I don't have a clock behind my eyelids," Draco mumbled again and then sighed."All I know is we have work in a few hours, and I would like a chance to sleep off this alcohol before then."

"How did we end up in Teddy's bed?" Harry asked, feeling guilty for asking more questions.

"Please, just go to sleep," Draco groaned snuggling up to Harry. "We can talk in the morning."

"Okay," Harry breathed closing his eyes and letting himself relax into Draco.

*****

"Good Morning!" Blaise's voice sang, opening the curtains in the bedroom. 

"Fuck off," Draco yelled, grabbing one of the pillows under Harry's head and throwing it at the overly awake and annoying Blaise.

Harry groaned and rolled over still fast asleep. Incredible, Draco thought.

"I am just giving you; your seven o'clock wake up call," Blaise said grinning backing out the room. "Did you?" He whispered and pointed between Draco and Harry.

"No, and I hardly think that's any of your business, and inappropriate in a child's bedroom," Draco replied lifting an eyebrow. "Now will you kindly, fuck off."

Blaise held his hands up in surrender. "Ok, okay," He replied, backing out the room "Gin, you owe me another two gallons," He shouted down the hallway.

About half an hour later Draco had managed to wake Harry up and get dressed, he didn't particularly like wearing the same clothes as the night before, especially when he had been drinking but he figured it would only be until he got home and washed.

Harry hadn't spoken much since he had woken up, but he supposed he mustn't be much of a morning person. 

He sat with Ginny, Blaise, Ron, Harry, and Luna at the dining room table eating bacon sandwiches that Ginny had spent the past ten minutes making for everyone. Draco had to admit they weren't as good as the one he ate at Harry's house the other day.

He threaded his fingers through Harry's hand under the table who accepted with a small squeeze. "Are you okay?" He whispered into his ear while Blaise and Ron were talking loudly about the Whiskey.

"Yeah, I just don't want to have to face Robards today. I know he is going to pull me into the office," Harry replied giving a small shrug.

Draco watched Harry run his fingers through his hair anxiously; he noticed Harry did this a lot when he was in a difficult situation; Draco thought it was cute.

"... I think if you are going to drink firewhisky, you should at least know the age of it," Blaise was saying in the background.

"I think you just need to deny any knowledge of seeing me; you don't want to lose your job do you?" Draco said caressing Harry's hand under the table.

"... That just doesn't make sense Luna; how can Nifflers be Goblin spies?" Ginny snorted,

"What if I don't want to be an Auror anymore?" Harry muttered,

"... Goblins, are using them to start the war, my dad says," Luna said dreamily.

"What do you mean you don't want to be an Auror anymore?" Draco asked trying to ignore the background chatter. 

Harry flushed red and shrugged. 

"If this is about me, I can't stand in your way; I thought you wanted to be Head Auror?" 

"It's not about you," Harry said quickly. "I mean, it's not just about you; I don't like my job anymore."

"Nobody likes their job," Draco replied with a smirk. "But we all have to do it."

"I don't though; I have plenty of money; I don't have to work ever again if I don't want to."

"You couldn't do nothing for the rest of your life, you will be bored out of your mind, and you know it."

Draco couldn't understand why Harry was acting like this; what had brought this on all of a sudden?

"I could travel the world?" Harry shrugged again. "I could move to America and call Muggles No-Maj." 

"I thought you said you didn't want to leave because your friends and family are here?" Draco frowned feeling very confused with this situation. He lowered his voice. "And what about me? I thought we were having fun."

"How long can we have fun for before something gets leaked before one of our friends lets it slip? There were at least thirty people here last night; it only takes one of them to say something."

Draco cupped Harry's face with his free hand. "You think we are not going to see each other again if it gets leaked?" He asked still frowning. "You really think that, don't you?"

Harry shrugged again. "I don't know; what is this?" 

Draco snorted. "Are we really having the "What are we" conversation?" 

Draco had only just realised the room had gone completely silent, he turned his head to the side and saw four pairs of eyes staring at them, with curious looks on their faces. 

"Do you mind?" Draco asked, raising a pale eyebrow at them. "We are trying to have a private conversation."

"Do you hear that Gin? They want a private conversation in our home, at our table where we are sitting." Blaise said dramatically.

"I did hear that, Blaise, how positively rude of us to listen in to their private conversation that is taking place right in front of us," Ginny replied with the same dramatic flair.

"Alright, alright," Draco said, rolling his eyes and then turned back to Harry who was finishing the last of his sandwich. "We will finish this conversation later?"

Harry nodded with his mouth full.

Draco let go of his hand and stood up. "Right well I better go home before work," He announced stretching tiredly.

****

Harry was right; he was summoned to Robards office as soon as he sat down in his desk chair. He inwardly groaned walking down the corridor towards the door that read Gawain Robards, Head Auror. 

He knocked on the door and waited to be called in. He didn't wait long and turned the gold handle and pushed open the door, where Robards was sat at his desk surrounded by a mountain of paperwork. Harry sympathised.

"Good morning, Mr Potter, it's good to see you in the office, for once," Robards said in a sarcastic tone, which pissed Harry off.

"I'm sorry?" Harry said, clenching his teeth together and taking a seat. "I haven't had a day off work."

"What happened on Thursday and Friday? I was informed you took off without letting anyone where you were going or doing."

Harry pursed his lips angrily; he was getting in trouble for taking off when he has put so much time and energy into his job over the past five years. 

"Giving your circumstances," Robards continued. "I think you should take time to consider what's more important, your job where you are next for Head Auror or," He opened his desk drawer and pulled out a photograph of Harry and Draco on his front porch kissing. "Public humiliation."

"Are you blackmailing me?" Harry asked, bewildered standing up quickly.

Robards laughed darkly. "Sit down please, Mr Potter." He said, flicking his wand and sent the chair knocking him back into the seat. "I don't think you should be throwing around the word blackmail."

Harry looked at him outraged. "So if it's not blackmailing, what is it?"

Robards grinned, holding up the picture still. "Call it an incentive; I am sure Mr Malfoy wouldn't want to be outed to his parents through the daily prophet when he has worked so hard to rebuild their image."

Harry has never wanted to hex someone so bad as he had done that moment; he was foaming at the mouth. He had unforgivable curses swimming around the forefront of his mind ready to use one, but he bit his tongue, very hard. "What do you want?" 

"End whatever it is you have with Mr Malfoy, and I will make sure this picture never sees the light of day," Robards ordered with a venomous smile.

He didn't want to have to end things with Draco; he was happy with him for the first time in a year he was enjoying himself. He also didn't want to out Draco to his parents if he wasn't ready. 

Harry sighed. "Okay, I will end things with him, only because I don't want that for him."

"How touching," Robards snarled putting the photo back in the drawer. "You may leave; thank you, Mr Potter."

He scraped back his chair angrily and stood up to leave the office without hesitation.

"Oh, and not a word of this conversation to anyone," Robards called to him as he slammed the door behind him.

****

Draco was relieved to have finished work; he hadn't been this anxious to be somewhere in ages. He would floo to Harry's kitchen and surprise him, and then they can hopefully continue their conversation in private and maybe naked under the duvet.

Harry was sat head in hands at the dining room table when Draco appeared in the fireplace; Harry had a large bottle of Firewhisky and a full glass in front of him.

"You had a rough day too?" Draco asked him falling in the seat next to him nudging him playfully.

Harry dropped his hands and looked up at him, red-faced and eyes puffy. "What are you doing here?" He asked, sounding like he had a blocked nose.

"Are you okay?" Draco asked, ignoring his question, eyebrows raising with concern.

"Fan-fuckintastic," Harry replied sarcastically lifting up the glass and taking a large swig.

"You don't look it," Draco noted. 

Harry ignored him.

"Did you get told off for skipping out on work?" Draco offered to try to get him to talk.

Harry snorted. "You can say that, yeah."

"Did he fire you?" Draco gasped, clapping a hand to his mouth.

"No, he didn't fire me," Harry scoffed, shaking his head staring at his glass.

"Then what?" 

Harry said nothing.

"Then what?" Draco repeated again feeling frustrated that he was acting this way.

"He just put a few things into perspective for me," Harry scoffed again.

Draco scrunched his face. "Put what things into perspective?"

Harry ignored him again and played with the glass.

"I can't help you if you don't talk to me," Draco said temper rising, flexing his hands anxiously under the table.

"He made me realise, what we are doing is not right, we should have.." His voice broke off. "We should have listened to them when they told us to stay away from each other."

Draco leaned backwards. "Oh," He said trying to stay calm while he took in what Harry had said. "And that's how you feel is it?" 

Harry took another long swig from his glass nodded and slammed the glass back in front of him continuing to stare at it.

Draco pushed the glass away from him, so it slid across the table and onto the floor making Harry flinch. "No, I want you to look me in the eye, and say it," Draco said feeling the heat on his cheeks, he needed to hear that Harry really wanted to end things with him. "Say it," He spat.

Harry turned his head towards him, and his green eyes looked directly into his tears dripping down them. "You want me to say it?" Harry said greyly. "You want to hear me tell you what we did was wrong, and that I should never have snuck around with you?" 

"Only if you mean it," Draco said trying to calm down, his hands flexed quicker above a shaking leg.

Harry ignored him.

"Robards said something didn't he?" Draco asked wanting to know that this wasn't really what Harry thought. "What did he say?"

"I want to be Head Auror, and I am not going to be Head Auror with distractions like you around me," Harry said looking him in the eye.

"He said that?"

"No, I am saying that," Harry held his gaze not blinking but eyes red. "Ever since you have come back into my life you have been nothing but a distraction in my life; I was focused and hard working and on the right path."

"Before me you were miserable. I have seen you laugh more times these past two weeks than I have ever seen you laugh, and now you're pushing me away, for what? For more time in a stuffy office? Just this morning you were ready to quit and move to America."

"You can't push someone away if they were not close enough to be pushed," Harry said darkly. 

Draco stood up not really sure what had just happened or what to do with himself. "Right then, good to know," He wiped the corner of his eye and took a deep breath in. "I guess, we go back to our lives then."

Harry didn't speak, but just nodded his reply.

 "Goodbye then Potter," He stood in the fireplace for what seemed to be the last time. "Malfoy Manor," He called trying to keep his voice from breaking.


	19. The Career Change

Tuesday, 19th July 2005

 

Draco stood in front of the full-length mirror in his closet straightening his tie, stone-faced and preparing for the day. He smoothed out the sleeves of his navy blue jacket until there were no more visible creases. He threaded his fingers through his hair, keeping his fringe out of his eyes and took one last look at himself, exhaling and telling himself he was fine before leaving the closet and closing the door behind him. 

He was fine.

He entered the quiet dining room, giving his mother, her usual kiss on the cheek, returning her bright smile with a small acceptable one. He had only just realised how well she had aged in the past seven years since the war had ended. 

His father sat reading The Daily Prophet, as usual, folding it closed then open as he turned the pages, frowning and smirking at each page with each article he read. The front cover flashed an image of the Captain on the Chudley Cannons, with the heading Is it all over?

"... And if you can pick up those cases today, I would really appreciate it," He heard his mother say.

"Huh?" He replied, completely missing what she was talking about.

"I said I need you to make sure you have brought your suit and mask today, and if you can pick up those cases of wine and Firewhisky from The Leaky Cauldron, I would much appreciate it."

"What for?" Draco asked, mindlessly stirring the cornflakes around his bowl.

"Christmas day," She said sarcastically. "The Masquerade Ball on Saturday, the one we graciously volunteered to host, thanks to your father." She glared at Lucius.

Draco sighed. "Oh, are we still doing that?" 

"Of course we are Draco," Lucius snapped. "What's up with you this morning? You go off gallivanting; Merlin knows where for the whole weekend and turn up to breakfast looking like you belong on the Janus Thickey Ward in St Mungo's."

"Lucius," Narcissa warned.

Draco snapped his head up at him and glared, that was the ward Neville's parents were on, and Neville was his friend. "I am fine," He told him.

He was fine.

He made it to his office successfully without being bothered by reporters or Mr Weasley, or anybody. He read the letters that had arrived for him before he had gotten into work; it was the same old Weasley Wizard Wheezes items being reported, that he would have to reply back with the same old response, 

Dear sir or Madam, thank you for your letter after a lengthy investigation, we have determined the item was a product of Mr and Mr Weasley of Weasley Wizard Wheezes thank you for reporting the issue here is a coupon for a month free subscription to The Daily Prophet as a token of our appreciation. Blah blah blah. Signed D. Malfoy.

It was lunch time by the time he had responded and sent off the letters, when a knock at the door sent a flutter to his stomach, expectingly, but then disappointed when it had only been another pile of letters that would have to wait until after lunch.

Draco decided to have lunch in Diagon Alley today; he thought he might as well try to act as normal as possible, eat food with the regular witches and wizards on his break instead of locked up in his office.

He took a seat in the little cafe he had been in a couple of weeks ago with Potter, he sighed, thinking about it, but then told himself he was fine. There was a quiet table at the back of the cafe near the fireplace which felt the best place to start in acting normal.

A witch holding a quill and a piece of parchment stood in front of his table and tapped her shoe impatiently while chewing gum. "What can I get you?" She asked in a drawl.

"Excuse me?" Draco said, raising his eyebrows at the witch.

"Food? Drink?" She said loudly talking to him like he was thick.

"I was saying excuse me to your attitude," Draco replied. "You could try being more polite."

"I'm sorry, may I take your order, sir?" She said sarcastically. "Is that better?" She scoffed.

"May I speak to your employer?" Draco resigns. 

"You could if I had one," the waitress said eyes welling up. "The owner ran away to Cyprus three weeks ago and took all the money from the safe."

Draco stared at the witch bewildered. "So why are you still open and working?" 

"This is Diagon Alley, and the sign says open 24/7 all year round," The witch sobbed.

Draco stood up and out of sympathy wrapped his arm around the witch and let her sob into his shoulders. "Who else is here?" He asked her in a softer tone than before.

"It's just my sister and me, she is the cook, and we put all our savings into buying the ingredients. We aren't going to keep it open much longer," She confided backing away from him

Carpe Diem, Draco told himself and talked himself into what he was about to tell her. "I would like to buy the cafe," He said, feeling it was the right thing to do.

She looked at him like he had just spoken Parseltongue. "You, what?"

"I want to buy the cafe," He repeated, looking around at the potential.

"Are you joking? It costs a lot of money to buy a cafe, especially in Diagon Alley." 

"I am A Malfoy, I can afford a cafe," He gave her a smug look.

"Oh, my apologies, Mister Malfoy," She said bowing her head.

"No worries, I will head to Gringotts and get the property signed over in my name, until then close up and have the rest of the week off."

"But sir, 24/7 all year round," She reminded him exasperated.

"As the soon to be the new owner, I would appreciate you doing as I say, you deserve a break, you and your sister."

She bowed her head again. "Thank you, Mister Malfoy."

Draco left the cafe, with new purpose as he headed to Gringotts Bank to sign for the new property. His parents were going to kill him.

Draco walked up to the main desk where a Goblin stood writing with his quill.

He cleared his throat, and the Goblin looked up. "Hello, Mister Malfoy, how may I help you today?" The Goblin asked bitterly.

"I would like to see Mister Zabini, please," Draco replied cautiously flexing his hands.

"One moment please," The Goblin began to step down from the desk and walked over to another Goblin and whispered to him before that Goblin walked away and headed to the offices in the back. The head Goblin returned to his desk and continued writing.

"Draco?" Blaise’s voice came from the back; He saw his friend walking towards him, dressed smartly in black robes, he wasn't used to seeing him in his work robes. "Follow me."

Draco followed Blaise through to his large office, he had never been in it before, and he was sad to see it was bigger than his own. Blaise slumped into his chair and rested his legs on his desk. That was the Blaise; he knew and loved. 

"Have you come to take me to the lunch you have promised me?" Blaise asked, picking up half a sandwich and swinging his hips in his chair, so it rocked side to side.

"Erm, no," Draco sighed, shaking his head. "I have come to buy the little cafe down the alley."

Blaise almost choked on his sandwich and dropped his feet to the floor. "You want to buy a cafe?" 

 "Yes, the previous owner, stole all the money from the safe and fled the country, leaving two witches using all their life savings to keep it open, I couldn't not buy it."

Blaise scratched the stubble on his chin. "And do your parents know you want to buy this cafe?" He asked.

"I'm 25 I don't need to get my parents permission," Draco sighed, annoyed that Blaise always thought he should seek out advice from his parents.

"And what about Harry?" 

The name stung his chest, but he didn't let it show, he was fine. "What about Potter?"

Blaise raised an eyebrow. "Potter? I thought you were on first name basis now."

We were, Draco wanted to say. "Potter has decided it would be best for his career path if we went back to our own lives."

Blaise leaned forward. "Oh shit, are you okay?"

Draco inhaled. "I am fine."

"That makes no sense; you were all over each other yesterday morning; you shared a bed and everything."

"Can we not talk about Potter, he is out of my life now, I would rather discuss where I sign on the lease for the cafe."

Blaise nodded and opened his desk drawer flicking through files, pulling out one that said "Daily Snack Cafe." He placed it on the desk in front of Draco. "Are you sure you want to do this?" Blaise asked scratching his chin again. "What about your job? Ginny will shout at me for even being the one signing it over. I would like to have children someday, and that won't happen if she hexes off my balls."

"I know what I am doing, Blaise, just let me sign on the dotted line so I can go on with my day."

Blaise closed his eyes for a moment pursing his lips. "Okay, sign on the bottom line on this page," He pointed to a dotted line and turned the page. "And sign on this one up here."

Draco signed his name with a flourish, smirking pleased with himself. Blaise, however, looked mortified and as though they both had made a big mistake.

Draco stood up and shook Blaise's hand, which was now standing up beads of sweat falling down his face. "Pleasure doing business with you, Mr Zabini," Draco beamed and left a speechless man behind.

He was in a better mood when he got back to his office. He pulled out a piece of parchment and wrote his resignation letter to Mr Weasley.

"You're resigning?" Mr Weasley gasped in shock after reading the letter. "Mr Malfoy, Draco, why?

"A new business venture has turned up, and I am seizing the opportunity to take it. I know it comes as a shock and is completely impulsive, but I am not happy in this job anymore. It has nothing to do with you. You're the reason I stayed in the ministry for so long if I am earnest."

Mr Weasley looked as though he was about to cry and leap over the desk and hug him, but fortunately, he cleared his throat and nodded. "I will be sad to see you go, Draco, if there were anything I could say to make you stay, you would tell me?"

Draco nodded. "I would tell you, but unfortunately, my mind is made up on this one, I need to leave the Ministry."

 "If this is about Harry?"

"It's nothing to do with Potter!" Draco snapped, rising to his feet. He closed his eyes and held the bridge of his nose trying to compose himself. "I'm sorry; I didn't mean to shout at you."

Mr Weasley stood up, he didn't seem taken aback or angry, he just looked at him with concern, and he hated that, he didn't like people to pity him, he would rather have been kicked out of his office and sworn at than be pulled into a fatherly embrace.

"Will you come for dinner on Thursday night?" He asked him, pulling back and resting both hands on his shoulders. 

"Dinner? At your home?" Draco was taken aback; he had not expected to have been invited to dinner.

"Yes, Blaise and Ginny will be there; we can have a proper leaving meal for you."

"Ok then, thank you," he smiled and left the office.

He went back into Diagon Alley, after spending the rest of the afternoon packing up his office, which really wasn't that long as he never was one for bringing personal things to the office, as most of the time, he would go home. 

First stop was Madam Malkins where he brought five new suits; three were black silk, the other two emerald green, one were velvet and the other silk. He also brought two masks after struggling to come to a decision of which suit he would end up wearing but was leaning more towards the silk green one. He paid her 825 Galleons, 4 Sickles and 22 Knuts after almost an hour of being poked with pins.

The next stop before he picked up the crates from The Leaky Cauldron was the cafe he had just bought. He was surprised to see reporters waiting outside the closed building. 

"Mister Malfoy, Is it true you are the new owner?" One of the reporters asked.

Draco smirked and straightened himself out. "Yes, I signed the lease this afternoon," He said with poise.

Flashes from the photographer's camera's blinded him as they clicked and clicked and clicked in his face. 

"When can you expect to be open again?" Another reporter asked.

"I am hoping to be open in one week on the 26th July, after I have made some alterations and the two witches who have been working non-stop for the past three weeks gets a rest. I will also be hiring new staff if you could advertise that in the paper for me." Draco said, taking advantage of the free press while he could.

"Who will you be attending the Masquerade Ball with?" A young female witch asked blushing at him.

Draco flexed his hands behind his back. "As a host of the Ball, I have been too busy organising it with my parents to worry about a date," He replied smoothly. "Any more questions? I really do have to get home."

"Is Harry Potter attending the Ball?" The female reporter asked blushing again.

Draco's hand flexed quicker this time. "I am not sure; you will have to ask him that one," He replied with a forced laugh.

The reporters got excited again. "Are you and Harry Potter no longer friends?" 

He rubbed the back of his neck trying to calm his hands. "Potter and I were never close enough to be considered friends." 

"Mister Malfoy..."

"No further questions, thank you," He waved them off as he walked away. 

"I am fine," He muttered under his breath, wiping his eyes with the back of his hand.

****

Harry lay on the cold stone kitchen floor looking up at the ceiling, Morty was sprawled next to him resting his head on his stomach. He had been laid there for the past three hours since he had finished work, he didn't feel like he deserved comfort.

"Ssssoo depressing," Morty hissed softly. "Ssssoo cold."

"No one is forcing you to lie with me," Harry replied.

"No one is forcing you to lie on the floor either," Morty sassed back.

"I deserve this, I lied to him, I called him a distraction," Harry sighed and sat up knocking Morty off of his stomach. "All because I was trying to protect him."

 


	20. The Dinner Guest

Wednesday, 20th July 2005

 

**Malfoy's New Business**

**Draco Malfoy, 25 shocks Diagon Alley with the purchase of Daily Snack Cafe. (Picture below: Draco Malfoy outside Daily Snack Cafe)**

**The 24/7 cafe in Diagon Alley got a shock yesterday as Draco Malfoy the only child of Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy went into Gringotts bank and purchased his first real estate, The Daily Snack Cafe. The waitress, Crystal Combs was seen closing the cafe for the first time since the cafe opened in 1892. When she was questioned for the reason of closing, she said: "Mr Malfoy, came in for lunch and promised he would save the cafe from permanent closure by buying the cafe himself."**

**The question we are wondering is what has caused the impulsive purchase? Draco Malfoy has recently shown his more charitable side, but to own his own business takes time and effort and as far as we are aware, Mr Malfoy works full time at the Ministry of Magic under Arthur Weasley. To this we question is Draco sincere or showing off his wealth and retreating to his old ways? A former work colleague of Mr Malfoy, who does not wish to be named told us; "The Draco Malfoy that we see in the papers and magazines is a lie. The real Malfoy runs off and does whatever he likes because he has the money. I wouldn't be surprised if he got bored with owning a cafe after the first two weeks."**

**We spoke to Draco Malfoy yesterday who has confirmed that the cafe will remain closed until the 26th July and shall re-open to the public.**

**Time**   **will only tell whether the 25-year-old is ready to run a business or if he will indeed get bored.**

  **And finally an exclusive update on the Harry Potter friendship article; We asked Draco Malfoy about his friendship with Mr Potter, this is what he had to say; "Potter and I were never close enough to be considered friends."**

  **This comes after the question of whether Mr Potter would be attending the Masquerade Ball at Malfoy Manor on Saturday 23rd July, to which Draco Malfoy could neither confirm nor deny an appearance from the boy who lived. The good news is that Mr Malfoy remains dateless, so make sure you send off the form on page three by Friday 22nd July to secure your ticket and possibly dance with Draco Malfoy himself.**

 

Harry had never really cared what The Daily Prophet had to say about him. After all that had been said about him during Voldemorts return when people were saying he was crazy and mental, he grew a thicker skin and learned how not to let him affect him. 

Two days ago, he had to make a decision that would affect him and someone he really cared about; it was either end what he was doing with Draco or have Draco's secret released to the papers and outed to his parents. As much as Harry didn't want to be outed himself, he knew things would be worse for Draco, so he made the regretful decision and broke it off with Draco. He knew it would be hard, but he hadn't realised it was going to be that hard. 

He was finally starting to feel as though the piece of soul that he had lost on his last birthday had slowly started to come back, but now it was back to square one. 

He pulled open the drawer in his desk and picked up a bottle of Firewhisky and glass. He filled the glass up to the top accidentally overfilling it so that there was a pool of liquid on his desk running down towards his stacks of paper. "Oh shit."

He pulled out his wand cast a cleanup spell which, thanks to Draco, he had to use on his kitchen floor after he had smashed his glass, but Harry didn't blame him.

There was a knock on his door while he was sipping the top of the glass to be able to pick it up and drink it normally. He sat up and leaned back in his chair. "Come in." 

Anabel held open the door to let in his best friend Hermione Granger. Her bushy hair bounced as she walked into the carrying what looked to be a newspaper. Anabel closed the door behind, and Harry could have sworn he saw her smirk.

"Mione, what can I do for ya?" Harry asked with a slur.

Hermione narrowed her eyes on the glass and his feet on the desk. "I take it you have already seen the article this morning then?" She said holding up the prophet.

Harry dropped his feet off the table and snatched it from her hands, hoping he wasn't going to see a photograph of the front of his cottage. She sat down stiffly in the chair in front of his desk, while he read the front page.

The first thing Harry noticed was the smirk on Draco's face, he was dressed as perfect as ever and looked like his normal happy self, he didn't look like he had lost Harry. Maybe he didn't care that much about him to begin with.

Draco Fucking Malfoy brought a cafe. 

**"Potter and I were never close enough to be considered friends."**

Harry repeated the quote in his head over and over again until it stung less, but it didn't.

He picked up the glass of whiskey and drank it like a shot, slamming the glass on the table.

"Are you okay, Harry?" Hermione spoke softly. "Have you been drinking all morning?"

Harry looked up from the article and nodded solemnly.

"Yes, you are ok or yes to you drunk all day?" She asked sternly.

"Does it matter?" He asked with a scoff.

"What happened?" 

"I called whatever we were doing off," He shrugged.

"You did?" She gasped. "Then why do you look like hell, and Malfoy look like he won the lottery?"

Harry snorted. "I didn't want to," He admitted.

"Then why did you?"

"I can't tell you."

Hermione frowned at him and sighed. "Harry James Potter, we have been best friends for nearly 14 years, you told me about the Horcruxes, I am pretty sure that means you can tell me pretty much anything."

Harry felt stupid for not taking into account their history together and realised she had him beat. "Okay, fine, but you can't tell anybody else, not even Ron."

"Just tell me," She sighed again rolling her eyes.

"Robards has the photograph, and is blackmailing me with them," Harry said quickly before he changed his mind. "He said if I don't end things with Malfoy, he will send them to the prophet."

Hermione clapped her hand to her mouth. "He can't do that, we can report him."

"It's his word against mine, Hermione."

"Your Harry Potter."

"Yeah, that always gets me far, doesn't it?" He said sarcastically. "Besides, he could still send off the photograph if we reported him."

"I am sure you will be able to deal with a picture of you kissing a guy for a couple of weeks till it becomes old news."

Harry exhaled. "You don't understand; I don't care if it gets leaked, this is about Draco."

"Have you asked him, what he thinks?"

"No, Hermione," He said, rubbing his face, getting agitated that she didn't understand. "Robards told me not to tell anyone, or he would leak the pictures."

"I just don't see your logic here, Harry," She admitted standing up. "If I were you I would talk to Draco."

"You have read the article he clearly doesn't want to be friends with me; he's got a cafe now."

Hermione shook her head. "You are so oblivious sometimes," She said, opening the office door. "Stop drinking, and stop feeling sorry for yourself."

She left without another word, and Harry wasn't sure what the hell had just happened. 

*****

Draco paced the foyer up and down, holding his glass of wine waiting for Blaise and Ginny to emerge from the fireplace. They were five minutes late, and he was starting to worry, they weren't going to show up.

He had been avoiding his parents all day; he didn't want a conversation about his recent purchase without witnesses present. He sighed with relief when he saw the green flames woosh inside the fireplace and Blaise stepped out in his dinner clothes, followed by Ginny in a beautiful red dress.

"Where have you been?" Draco growled quietly at them.

"We have been buying cafes," Ginny smirked. "Oh no wait, that was you."

Blaise snorted, and Draco scowled at her. 

"Please do me one favour, and keep my parents off the topic of it, I beg you, I will owe you big time."

"Keep me out of this," Ginny said stepping backwards. "If you want to buy stupid things that's down to you."

Draco scowled again and strutted into the dining room where, to his surprise, his parents weren't alone.

"Good evening, nice of you to finally join us," His mother said sarcastically

A female with shoulder length, mousy brown hair was sitting in Blaise's usual seat, next to Draco's empty one. 

"Draco, this is Astoria Greengrass," His mother said, gesturing him to sit down next to her. 

"You were the year below me," Ginny said, sitting opposite the new guest.

"Yes, I was in Slytherin, my sister Daphne was in Draco's year," The witch Astoria said, sitting up straight as Draco dropped into the seat beside her.

"Oh, yes, I remember Daphne," Blaise said with a grin and then groaned when Ginny had kicked him under the table.

Draco had a feeling there was a specific reason they had invited Daphne this evening.

The first course was finished in silence, but Draco was irritated by his mother darting her eyes between him and Astoria as if expecting a romance to blossom suddenly, he scoffed at the thought of falling in love with someone just by sitting next to them.

"So, Draco," His mother said, leaning in and rested her chin on her clasped hands. "Your father showed me an interesting article this morning."

Draco groaned expecting it. "Did he?" He asked, turning his head to the long blonde haired man at the head of the table who had been quiet all evening writing lists.

"Did you not think to discuss with us about buying a cafe?" She said raising her eyebrow and pursing her lips.

"Not really, it's my money I think I am capable of choosing what I do with it," Draco replied stabbing his fork into the roast potatoes.

"So Astoria," Blaise said in his loud boom. "What brings you to the Manor today?"

Narcissa snapped her head to Blaise. "I invited her as a guest," She began. "She is coming to the Ball this Saturday; she doesn't know many people, so I suggested coming over tonight to get to know you three."

"A play date?" Draco smirked, and he was kicked under the table by his father.

"No, Draco, a get to know each other meal between adults, if you can call yourself that," Narcissa sassed.

"Well, I appreciate it, thank you, Mrs Malfoy," Astoria blushed.

"Yes, it's a splendid idea," Ginny said, which no one but Draco caught the sarcastic undertone.

"So what are you going to do with this cafe?"Narcissa asked during the main course. 

"Ginny, were you going to announce something?" Blaise's voice boomed again.

Ginny mouthed something that looked like, what are you talking about? "Erm, No?" 

"Yeah, I am sure you mentioned it before we left?" Blaise tried again. 

"I didn't," Ginny assured him.

"Blaise, she obviously didn't have anything to announce," Narcissa said, shaking her head at him. "Anyway, Draco, plans?"

Draco sighed, resigned. "It needs a good facelift inside and a name change, for sure. Hopefully, I can get it done by next Tuesday."

He heard his father scoff, and he snapped his head towards him and glared.

"What?" He challenged him. "Got something to say?"

Lucius looked up from his lists and frowned at him. "Not in front of our guests, Draco."

"Coward," Draco mumbled under his breath and returned to his food. 

Draco wiped his mouth on his napkin and dropped into his empty dessert bowl; His father had just finished his third glass of Firewhisky and his mother her "first" bottle of wine when really it was her third. Blaise and Ginny were now sat together holding hands and kissing, which his mother always hated, as it was poor dinner etiquette.

"It's a nice night why don't the four of you go for a walk in the gardens?" His mother suggested.

Draco rolled his eyes. 

The four of them stood up and headed out of the dining room led by Ginny, who was the only one that was really excited about going for a night time stroll. 

When they walked down the marble steps to the patio, Draco saw Astoria's face light up as she looked ahead at the wild roses and the bushes that were trimmed into various magical creatures. A large fountain and arches in the distance, which Draco had to admit looked amazing when the moon shined on it.

Blaise and Ginny walked on ahead, holding hands leaving Draco alone with Astoria who would blush every time she looked at him, which was regularly. Draco was flattered and would probably have acted on it if it weren't for the fact she was a female, and he was in love with Harry Potter.

Oh Fuck, he was in love with Harry Potter.

They walked side by side; he had both hands in his pockets. "So, what made you buy a cafe?" She asked quietly trying to make small talk.

"I don't know," Draco shrugged, "I guess I saw an opportunity to leave a situation."

"What situation?" She asked in a sweet tell me everything voice.

"It's no big deal," He frowned looking ahead.

"I am a stranger, I get it, but sometimes a stranger is the best person to spill your problems to."

They stopped walking, and they sat down on the white bench underneath an arch of white and pink roses. Draco exhaled and then decided maybe she was right, perhaps someone on the outs of his circle would be a good idea to talk to. "I recently became friends with someone," He began trying not to drop too much detail. "At first I thought they were the same as they were in school, but I soon realised they were just as alone as I was." He paused flexing his hands. "Sorry, you don't need to know this."

"I really think it would be good to get it off your chest," Astoria said encouragingly.

"Well, we got close, closer than I intended to get, and then all of a sudden, they called me too much of a distraction, and their career was too important to throw away, or something along those lines." He sighed and continued flexing his hands. "So I took the opportunity to start again with the cafe."

Astoria took hold of Draco's hand, stopping it from moving, she was leaning in closer to him with her eyes closed; her lips were on his; she was kissing him. 


	21. The Blue Haired Boy

Thursday, 21st July 2005

 

Harry had managed to avoid Robards for the past two days successfully. However, today he wasn't so lucky. Harry had just taken a swig of whiskey from his hip flask when the lift had taken him to level nine, The department of mysteries and Robards had stepped inside.

He was wearing dark purple robes with silver fastenings, and his black hair was slicked back in a ponytail. He gave a Harry a smug look before curling his lips into a smile if he could call it that.

"Good morning, Mr Potter, what are you doing all the way down here?" Robards said in a false happy tone.

Harry began to wonder if he had always acted like this, or is it since he had the upper hand over Harry that he had become slimy and unbearable to be in the same place alone.

"Picking up you apparently," Harry shrugged, not bothering with the pleasantries. 

"Ah, that would be a valid reason," He snickered. "There's me thinking you were up to no good."

Harry bit his tongue. 

"Sorry to hear about your "friend" resigning, Mr Weasley, was terribly cut up about it." 

Draco Malfoy had resigned?  Harry could feel Robards watching him for a reaction, but he wouldn't give him one. He had already ruined the little happiness Harry had left.

"He is not my friend," Harry said greyly, grasping his hand onto the hip flask he had in his robes. Out the corner of his eye, he saw Robard smile as broad as the Cheshire cat in Alice in Wonderland. He needed to get out of this lift.

"Level two Department of Magical Law Enforcement..."

Harry let out a long exhale; he felt like he had been holding his breath the whole journey. They stepped out of the lift and headed to their offices.  

Just as Robards reached his door handle, he paused and turned to Harry. "Good work Mr Potter, nice to see you back on form." He smirked and then disappeared behind his door.

Harry pulled a face at the empty doorway, pulled out his flask and carried on to his office.

He slumped into his desk chair and leaned back as far as he could manage, closing his eyes for just a moment...

Harry opened his eyes, feeling a weight on his lap; he smiled when he saw Draco Malfoy's handsome face and grey eyes staring into his, smirking. Draco loosened his tie leaning in and kissing Harry with hard passion as though their life depended on it.

Draco's hand was slowly and gently caressing its way down Harry's chest to the now tight trousers he was wearing. He moaned into Draco's mouth as his cock began to swell with the pressure. Draco shushed him and started unbuckling his belt. 

Harry moved his lips across Draco's jawline and down his neck to above his collarbone where it was soft enough to bite and suck. Draco let out a little moan, tilting his head back with his eyes closed. He inhaled deeply and loved how Draco's skin smelled like Jasmine and Lavander.

Draco had managed to pull out Harry's cock...

Harry jolted up in his seat opening his eyes; he was alone in his office, reality had set in that it had all been a dream, but that didn't stop his cock feeling hard in his trousers. 

Fuck, Harry missed Draco.

*****

Draco didn't know how he was going to get this done in less than a week. He stood in the middle of the empty cafe he had just brought staring at the walls, floors and furniture trying to assess what needed to be done. In his head he had a vision for the cafe, he wanted it to be like the diners he and Blaise ate in when they went to America. 

They had little booths and around the sides and moveable tables and chairs down the middle. Some of the diners they went into were very over the top though, they would have hot pink, and silver leather chairs and silver glittered floors with muggle singers framed around the walls.

He took out his wand, pointing it at one of the chairs picturing the design he wanted in his head; he flicked and tapped the wand at the chair, and it transfigured perfectly.  He supposed he wasn't second top in his class for nothing. 

Pleased with himself he did a few more chairs, so they were matching, dark brown wood with a red padded seat. The booths would be trickier and required a more experienced hand. As for the walls and floor, he was going to have to get decorators in. He hoped Pansy Parkinson's Fiance still had his business. He hadn't spoken to her in a few years; they hadn't fallen out, they just drifted apart, he was just grateful she had kept his gay secret out of her magazine; Witch Insider, which is now a bigger seller than Witch weekly.

He pulled out a quill and parchment from his bag and began writing a letter to Pansy, he let her know how desperate he was and hoped she would understand and come to his rescue.

After a few hours of drawing out his ideas and trying to look like he was doing something productive, he remembered he promised Arthur Weasley he would go to his house for dinner.

He quickly sent off his letter and apparated back home to get changed into something less dusty and sweaty. 

"A package came for you while you were out," His father said in the doorway of Draco's bedroom.

Draco jumped out of his skin, startled by being snuck up on. "You could've announced your presence before almost giving me a heart attack," Draco scolded.

"You're right I could have," Lucius smirked. He stepped inside carrying a neatly wrapped brown package. 

"Who is it from?" Draco asked taking it hesitantly from his father.

Lucius shrugged. "It didn't say," He said staying where he was. "Well, aren't you going to open it?"

"Not with you in my room, it could be private," Draco replied thinking it was something from Borgin and Burkes. 

Lucius sighed and held up his hands in surrender backing slowly out of the room.

When his father was out of sight he closed the door and ripped open the package; it wasn't from Borgin and Burkes, it was from Harry. It was his suit and a note.

He opened up the letter and was appalled to see such scruffy sloppy handwriting, fortunately, it was still decipherable.

_Malfoy,_

_Sorry, it took so long to return, been busy at work. I heard from Robards that you resigned? I hope it wasn't because of me. I know you liked your job when you actually got one. I also read about your new cafe purchase. Congratulations? However, that was my favourite place to eat my lunch every day, except the day we had bacon sandwiches at my house, that was my favourite lunch, even the cafe you got us banned from._

_Anyway good luck with everything and with your Ball hosting duties on Saturday, I won't be able to make it, fortunately._

_H._

Draco gave a small smile to the letter, appreciating Harry's good wishes. He pulled his quill and parchment out of his bag again and wrote him a note back.

_Potter,_

_Thank you for returning my suit. I will assume it is clean. As for resigning. No, it wasn't because of you, not everything revolves around you, Potter. I figured I would need to put all my attention into my new cafe, you know?  To avoid distractions._

_Thanks for the good luck, I wasn't holding my breath that you would come, I know how time-consuming these things are for you._

_D, Malfoy._

He hung the suit back up in his closet and checked himself out in the mirror and straightened out his tie. "A night with the Weasleys didn't think I would ever say that," He smirked at himself.

~~~~

Gnomes and chickens were running around where Draco had Apparated, he strutted quickly away, trying to avoid them. He could hear loud clattering coming from inside the odd-looking house; his parents would probably tell him to turn around and go back home if they saw where he would be eating.

He knocked on the front door, and the noise died out, as Mrs Weasley opened the door. Her face fell from grinning to a frown. It didn't bother Draco; he wasn't expecting a warm welcome, it was only really Ginny, Blaise and Mr Weasley he cared about.

"Ah, hello Mr Malfoy," Mrs Weasley said stepping aside to let him in.

"Mr Weasley invited me," Draco explained anxiously avoiding eye-contact.

"Yes, he told me," She replied coldly. "Ginny and Blaise are in the living room; dinner will be ready soon; it won't be the fancy meals you are used to."

"Thank you," Draco said flexing his hands looking around at the odd decor. 

Draco walked through the kitchen and around the corner to where he saw Blaise sat on an armchair with Ginny on his lap. The twins Fred and George were writing on a large scroll of parchment in the corner; it looked like smoke was about to start coming from the ends of the quills.

Mr Weasley was sat on a small pink footstool twisting some sort of muggle metal stick into a muggle electrical device. Draco subtly rolled his eyes.

Ginny looked over her shoulder and saw Draco stood there. "Hello, stranger," she smiled.

Blaise turned his head around too and waved at Draco. "I didn't think you were coming," He said raising an eyebrow.

"I got carried away in the cafe and then had to go home and change," Draco shrugged standing awkwardly.

"Is Ron and Hermione coming too?" Mr Weasley asked Ginny not lifting his head up from whatever he was doing.

"They should be here any moment," He heard Mrs Wealsey shout from the kitchen as the loud noises resumed.

"Well don't just stand there like a portrait, take a seat," Mr Weasley said to him still twisting the stick. 

Draco looked around the room and saw an overly sized wooden chair; he felt like a child as he sat on it and his legs dangled over, not touching the ground.

"That's Hagrid's chair," A small voice from under a small tent made out of sheets Draco, hadn't noticed before. A little boy with blue hair crawled out, startling Draco. "Did you hear me?" The boy asked standing up and folding his arms.

"Teddy, don't be rude," Ginny scolded between making out with Blaise.

"Am I not allowed to sit in Hagrid's chair?" Draco asked the little boy who was staring him down.

"You are, you just have to say the password," The boy whispered with a cheeky grin which reminded him of himself when he was younger.

Draco smiled. "I see, and what is the password?" 

"I can't tell you; you have to guess," Teddy sighed. "I can give you a clue though."

"Alright, then I am good at guessing," Draco admitted rubbing his hands together relaxing to the boy. 

Teddy looked like he was going to spend the whole night thinking about the clue to give, and then finally he smiled. "It's big, with wings."

Draco knew the answer straight away, "A Dragon?"

Teddy laughed and shook his head vigorously and his hair changed to pink. "No, no, no, don't be silly."

Draco was confused with this, but had another guess, "Is it a Thestral?"

The boy shook his head again and looked at him confused. "What is a festarial?" He asked not be being able to say it correctly.

"It doesn't matter," Draco said not wanting to explain the whole story about how some people can see Thestrals and most can't, the boy was only about six or seven. "Give me another clue."

"It has feathers." 

"A chicken?" Draco guessed again.

"Nope," Teddy laughed again. "Do you give up?"

"Yes, I give up."

"The password is..." He neared him putting his hand to his mouth to whisper, Draco leaned his head down to hear. "Buckbeak."

Draco frowned, he remembered his third year when Hagrid's Hypogriff attacked him and almost tore his arm off. "Hmm," He said as Teddy, Ginny and Blaise were now howling with laughter. "And I was beginning to like you," Draco said to Teddy who was now clutching his sides.

~~~~~

Hermione had been giving Draco a weird look for the past half an hour; it wasn't a what the hell are you doing here look, it was an I need to talk to you look, which Draco thought was odd as he didn't know why Granger would need to speak to him. Mrs Weasley had been refilling his plate after every mouthful he took and eyed him up and down like she was conflicted, he had never experienced anything like that before.

"I'm fine, thank you," Draco said holding his hand in front of the third spoonful of mash Mrs Weasley held over his plate.

"Mum," Ginny hissed. "Draco doesn't need you feeding him up."

He heard her reply something about him not looking like he has eaten in weeks, she frowned and went back to her own plate.

Teddy had demanded to sit next to Draco, which Draco had to admit was actually really sweet, he hadn't thought much of kids, but this boy was intelligent and so much like himself as a kid, before he went to Hogwarts.

"Draco," One of the twins called him across the table. "Can we ask you some questions after dinner?"

Draco raised an eyebrow. "What kind of questions?" Draco asked knowing full well from Harry that Fred and George liked to ask intrusive questions.

"Nothing too serious, just wondering about your time at Hogwarts," The other twin replied.

"My time at Hogwarts?" Draco raised an eyebrow again.

"Yes, your fourth year, in particular," The first twin said smirking. "That was the year you got turned into a ferret wasn't it?"

"Fred!" Mrs Weasley shouted across the other side of the table. "Leave the man alone."

"It's fine," Draco assured her, even though he was reliving the moment Mad-eye Moody, who wasn't actually Mad-eye Moody turned him into a ferret for trying to curse Harry from behind. Everyone had called him a ferret for years after that, behind his back and to his face, it was not a pleasant time for him. "Yes, it was the year I got turned into a bloody ferret."

"Language," Mrs Weasley scolded, but he swore he saw her lips curl into a smirk.

After a lengthy and unnecessary interrogation from the twins, Hermione pulled him outside where the chickens were now huddled together peacefully. He could sense hesitation on her face when she was about to speak, and this made him even more curious. 

"What's up?" Draco asked her after a moment of silence and her chewing on her lip.

"Has Harry spoken to you?" She finally asked.

"Only in a note this afternoon, he was returning the suit I lent him for Blaise's house party, why is something wrong with him?" Draco began to panic.

Hermione sighed. "Nothings wrong, I was hoping he would do the right thing and talk to you though."

"Talk to me about what?" Draco asked sipping his Firewhisky trying to act nonchalant.

"He told me not to tell you," She sighed again. "He should have spoken to you."

"Granger, just tell me what's going on," Draco demanded.

He could see her thinking it through in her head and then nodded to herself. "Fine, I will tell you, only because you deserve to know the truth and Harry should have done the right thing."

 "Just tell me," Draco said impatiently.

"Harry was blackmailed into staying away from you," Hermione said quickly as if it would do less damage.

"What?" Draco blinked in disbelief.

"Robards had the photo's of you and Harry kissing and said if he didn't end things with you, he would leak them to the prophet."

"I knew it," Draco exclaimed more to himself than to Hermione.

"I told him to tell you, but he is too concerned with protecting you, he won't risk it." 

"Protecting me?"

"Yes, he hasn't told me this, but I assume he thinks if your secret gets out then, it will ruin your life."

"What a prick," Draco muttered with a smirk. 

 


	22. The L word

Friday 22nd July 2005

 

Harry's eyes flung open, and he bolted up straight as he heard a clatter downstairs. He grabbed for his wand and glasses and hopped out bed. "Fuck," He listened to a male voice say as he padded down the stairs. Another crash made his move a bit quicker, and he realised someone was in his kitchen.  He held his wand pointed forward as he stepped over the kitchen threshold.

It was dark; he could just make out a shadowy figure near the fireplace crouched down to lift things up off the floor. "Lumos," Harry muttered lighting his wand up. The wand highlighted the intruder, and the white blonde hair revealed itself to him.

"Malfoy?" He said, relaxing his hand on his wand.

Draco Malfoy stood up and turned around almost knocking over the object he just picked up with the hem of his travelling cloak. He looked like he had been drinking and he could smell the whiskey from across the room, but that might have been from him, he thought.

"What are you doing here?" He asked when Draco hadn't said anything.

Draco stumbled forward and pulled out his wand. Was he about to attack him? He thought as his hand automatically gripped tighter on the wand. Draco flicked his wand and the kitchen filled with light. That was much better; he felt as he could see Draco clearly. He put out his wand and took a better look at the man in front of him.

He looked a mess; he looked as Harry felt; his hair was ruffled; he looked like he had been sleeping rough for the past week. "What are you doing here?" He repeated moving closer to him and held the back of a chair for support; he also realised he was only in his boxers. "Have you been drinking?"

"You're one to talk," Draco finally said, albeit more in a mumbled slur, but he said something at least. He pointed his head at the kitchen table where there were five empty bottles of Firewhisky.

"Why are you in my kitchen?" Harry asked, ignoring his disapproving stare at the table.

"Because, Potter," He stumbled forward. "You lied to me."

Harry frowned. "Lied to you about what?" He asked, scratching his head.

Draco didn't respond straight away; he looked as though he was trying to focus his eyes on Harry. "You lied to me," he repeated wobbling on his feet. Harry pulled a chair back and told him to sit down. "No, you lied to me; I will rather stand." He said, sounding like Teddy when he didn't get his way.

"Fine," He raised his arms in surrender and sat down in the chair himself. "Just tell me what I lied to you about so I can go back to bed; it's two o'clock in the morning."

"Robards," Draco mumbled. 

"What?" Harry asked not hearing him. 

"Robards," Draco repeated, louder.

"What about him?" Harry felt the knot in his chest tighten, had Robards said something to him?

"He is blackmailing you?" 

Harry inhaled sharply. "Yes."

"Instead of telling me you listened to him?" It was more of a statement than a question Harry noted but answered anyway.

"Yes." 

Draco gave a slow nod as though he was processing the information.

"How did you find out?" Harry asked after a minute of silence and chewing his lip.

"It doesn't matter how I found out; it matters that you didn't trust me enough to tell me the truth," Draco snapped sounding more like himself.

Harry stood up. "I was protecting you."

"No, you weren't, you were protecting yourself," Draco bit back moving towards Harry. 

"I didn't want your parents to fucking disown you, as much as I dislike them, I didn't want that for you." 

"I don't care what they think of me," Draco replied almost face to face with Harry. "I told you if it came out I wanted to leave, with you."

"Why?" Harry whispered.

Draco raised an eyebrow. "Why what?" 

"Why do you want to leave with me?" 

"Because, Potter, for some stupid reason I have fallen in love with you."

Harry closed his eyes and grabbed the back of Draco's neck and pulled him into a kiss; he kissed him as he had never kissed anyone before, as though it would be their only kiss ever again. 

Draco's mouth opened slightly, and Harry slid in his tongue tasting the Firewhisky he had been drinking. He felt Draco's hands running through his hair as their hips grinded close together. Harry kicked the chair out of the way as he was backed against the wall. 

"I have missed this so much," Draco whispered into Harry's ear as he nibbled it and moved his lips down his neck to the collarbone. 

Harry felt his boxers tighten the lower Draco's hand moved down his bare chest. He stifled a groan as Draco sucked his neck and cupped his cock in his hand from the outside of the boxers.

Harry pulled off Draco's cloak, and it fell to his feet. He groaned louder as Draco squeezed playfully and bit his neck, "Oh fuck," Harry yelled "I. Need. You. Now," He said between moans as Draco stroked his cock roughly. 

Draco laughed darkly as he worked Harry's cock in his hands, getting used to the feel of it and feeling it pulsate as Harry moaned louder as he worked quicker. 

Draco's lips were back on Harry's trying to shut him up as he was being extremely loud now. Harry pulled his head back. "They are going to say bad stuff about us," he moaned.

"I don't care," Draco moaned kissing him again. 

"Your parents will be angry," Harry moaned as Draco kept stroking.

"I don't care," Draco kissed behind his ear.

"They might try and tear us apart."

"Shut up, Potter I love you," Draco mumbled, pulling Harry's cock harder. 

"Oh, fuck," Harry groaned closing his eyes as he felt himself about to release. "I. Love. You, Too." 

 


	23. The Masquerade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> `

Saturday, 23rd July 2005

 

Draco scrunched his face as the sun broke through the slit in the bedroom curtains, he looked down his bare chest and saw a long arm outstretched over it. He rolled his head to see the handsome man it belonged to; Harry Potter was asleep next to him, it made him smile as he thought he would never be sharing a bed with Harry ever again. The smile soon faded when he heard him let out a loud snore. Draco took this as his cue to not feel guilty for getting up.

He slowly began to slide to the edge of the bed trying to be as quiet and still as possible, and just as he was almost at the end of Harry's fingertips, he felt himself being grabbed and pulled back in the bed and heard a little groan. Draco looked at Harry, whose eyes were still closed, so he tried again, but the grip around his waist was too tight.

"Where are you going?" He heard Harry mumble sleepily.

"I have to go home and then to the cafe," Draco replied, looking at him with an amused smile.

"No, it's Saturday," Harry mumbled again.

"You might not have work, but other people do."

"Can't you just stay in bed with me?" Harry asked half opening one of his eyes and pouting.

Draco sighed. "As much as I would love to spend the whole day in bed with you, we have to keep up appearances, for at least as long as possible. We discussed this last night; it was your idea, remember?"

Harry groaned again. "If I say no, will you stay?"

"You wish," Draco laughed and leaned in kissing him on the forehead. "Anyway, you will see me later at the Ball."

Harry sat up narrowing his eyes at him. "I told you, I am not going."

Draco sat up too, albeit with a bit more grace than Harry. "And I am telling you, you are."

"Well, you can't make me," Harry said and folded his arm like a stubborn child.

"Oh really?" Draco challenged. "So, I don't suppose you remember our little bet?"

He heard Harry groan again. "I went to that party with you," He protested.

Draco nodded slowly. "Yes, but the terms of my winning was you go wherever I want you to go for the rest of the month, and today's date is 23rd, we still have eight days left of the month."

"I hate you," Harry replied narrowing his eyes.

"I know," Draco smirked and kissed him on the lips. "Right, well, I better go, or I will be here all day again."

~~~~

The Manor wasn't the same place he had left last night, it was bright and welcoming, and thrown into chaos by house elves running around carrying all types of decorations and balloons, there was one house elf half floating and half walking as he carried a bundle of balloons.

His mother was standing in the middle of the ballroom directing them, and by directing, she was screaming at them. Draco rolled his eyes as he strutted over to her and kissed her on the cheek.

"Good morning, Dear," She smiled at him.

"No breakfast today?" He said, feeling his stomach grumble.

"We ate earlier this morning, a lot to do today," she replied, trying to keep her cool as house elves weren't doing as she had commanded. "Where were you?" She asked, looking him up and down.

"I stayed at Blaise's last night," He lied avoiding her eye.

She stopped inspecting him pursing her lips in a thin line and slowly nodded. "You spend so much time at their house; it feels as though I never see you anymore."

Draco rolled his eyes as her eyes began to well up. "Oh, don't be so dramatic mother, it's called having friends."

Narcissa sniffed and pulled herself together. "The good news is that Astoria accepted your invitation to be her date tonight."

"I didn't invite Astoria," Draco replied, crossing his arms. The last time he had spoken to her was after she had shoved her tongue down his throat.

"I know, I did on your behalf," She smiled flattening her blonde hair. "Don't look so angry Draco she is a lovely girl and would make beautiful grandchildren."

Draco growled. "Mother, I would rather not have you arrange my future for me."

She looked at him offended and then turned her back on him, pretending as though she was keeping an eye on the house elves. Draco rolled his eyes behind her back.

"I need to go get changed," Draco muttered irritated by his mother's childishness. He glided out of the ballroom and up the many stairs to his bedroom.

After a very long steamy shower--that he definitely needed after the past two days with Harry-- He put on grey plaid trousers and a black long-sleeved turtleneck with a matching grey waistcoat. He checked himself out in the mirror like he usually did to make sure he was presentable and didn't look like a squib.

"Not bad Mr Malfoy," He told himself as he smouldered and ran a hand through his hair.

He muttered to himself as he flicked through the rails looking for a suit for Harry to wear tonight. He took out the green silk suit for himself and decided to let wear one of his new black silk ones, and as a bonus, it was matching with the green one, which reminded him of their matching suits at Neville and Hannah's engagement party. He slipped one of the masks into the suit jacket and left the closet.

"Where are you going now?" His mother asked as he took the last step on the staircase, holding the suit over his arm.

"Work?" Draco replied exasperated.

"So you are not helping?" She asked, putting a hand on her hip and giving him a stern look.

"Um, no?"

"Great, so like always, I have to do everything by myself," She said waving her arms around dramatically.

"Isn't father helping you?" Draco asked and then realised how stupid the question was when he finished.

Narcissa scoffed and shook her head. "He has been sent a rare plant so he is "experimenting" with it in his study."

Draco rolled his eyes. "So he gets us into this ball and doesn't help?"

"Yes, typical Lucius, all talk, no action," She sighed, and if Draco didn't know any better, he would have thought there was a double meaning to that statement; He cringed at the slip of the idea of it.

"Letter, Young Master Malfoy," a female house-elf squeaked nervously, behind him.

Draco turned around, happy by the distraction. The little house elf --Juno he thought her name was-- handed him a letter.

"Thank you." He said looking at the evident girly scrawl of his ex-girlfriend Pansy Parkinson. As the house-elf hurried off, he ripped open the letter hoping to get the response he needed.

_Draco, Darling,_

_I was not expecting a letter from you, what a surprise. Sorry, it took so long to reply I was in Paris having wine on top of the Eiffel tower, the joys of owning the number one gossip magazine. I have been keeping up with your little adventures, and have also received multiple scandalous photographs of you and a certain gentleman at a Muggle carnival of all places,  I have to say I thought you had better taste than that, but each to their own I guess. Don't worry the photographs are in my vault, never to be looked at by anyone. Of course, I could have destroyed them, but you know all about collateral I am sure._

  _As for your help with the new business, you are crazy if you think it can be finished by the 26th, but luckily my Fiance Danny seems to think he can do it, he will be there today with his team to measure everything up._

_I will see you tonight._

  _Pansy P._

Draco finished reading the letter and shoved it into his pocket not wanting his mother to see the contents. He made a quick decision not to let Harry know about the other photographs, but it worried him slightly that he had been followed all day, how many more pictures are out there?

He said an abrupt goodbye to her and left through the front door, he would have taken the floo network, but he couldn't tell it where he was going with her in the room. He apparated outside The Manor gates and had a pretty good idea of the exact location to Apparate onto his doorstep, so he could; go straight in.

****

Harry was sat in the sitting room with a cup of tea when he heard the front door open and close. He pulled out his wand and held it close expectingly. He slowly lowered the cup to the floor and waited for a sign of the intruder. There was a sound of running up the stairs and then soon after running back down the stairs.

"Harry?" He heard the familiar voice of Draco call through the house.

Harry let out a sigh of relief as he saw the blonde stick his head around the door. He relaxed the grip on his wand and slid it back into his pocket. "You're back?"

"I was just dropping off your suit," Draco replied, stepping into the room and slipping into the closest armchair.

"Suit?" Harry groaned hoping he wasn't talking about a suit for the ball tonight.

"Yes, for the ball tonight," Draco replied like he had read his mind. "We had this conversation this morning; don't tell me you forgot already."

Harry shook his head. "Unfortunately not," He sighed.

"Good, you should probably take it to Madam Malkins to get re-tailored though," Draco advised with a smirk.

"Yes boss," Harry replied, rolling his eyes.

"Shut up, Potter," Draco snorted, and Harry noticed him opening and closing his hands, it was something he saw Draco do a lot.

"Why do you do that?" Harry asked not realising he had.

"Do what?" He replied and stopped doing it.

Harry demonstrated the action with his own hands, which caused Draco to frown and look at his own hands.

"I don't know, I have always done it," Draco said and balled his hands into fists and put them into his pockets.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable," Harry apologised and ran his fingers through his hair.

"I guess it's the same reason you do that," Draco said, nodding his head towards Harry.

Harry scrunched his face. "Do what?"

Draco took a hand out of his pocket and ran it through his hair. "You do this whenever you're uncomfortable," He smirked.

"No, I don't," Harry replied defensively and dropped his hand to his lap.

Draco snorted and pushed himself out of the armchair. "I really am going now," He said and gave Harry a quick kiss before leaving.

~~~~~~

If anyone could convince Harry it was a good idea to go tonight, it would be Hermione, and he was going to need all her hard stares and bossy attitude she could muster to convince him.

There were multiple reasons he didn't want to go, and the biggest reason he could think of was the fact it was at Malfoy Manor with everyone who works at The Daily Prophet. Nearly everyone from Magical Law Enforcement will be there, and The Malfoys themselves will be there, probably wand at the ready to hex him under their robes. Also the fact he couldn't dance, and someone was blackmailing him.

There was only one reason he was looking forward to going, and that was Draco Malfoy would be there looking handsome as hell in whatever he would be wearing.

"As I was saying, you just need to be careful," Hermione advised putting mascara on her lashes.

"It would be a lot more careful if I stayed at home," Harry scoffed, pulling up the knot in his tie. "I haven't spent enough time with Morty; I am pretty sure he has got abandonment issues."

"I am not the one forcing you to go, so don't need to pitch to me," Hermione said with half a smile.

Harry sighed and fell back onto Hermione's bed, staring up at the ceiling. "I was hoping you could give me a reason to tell him I can't go."

Hermione swivelled around in her chair and put a hand on her hip. "Well, you were wrong; I think what Malfoy has been doing is a good thing for you."

Harry sat up with an eyebrow raised. "What do you mean?"

"Don't take this the wrong way Harry," Hermione said with a look of hesitation on her face. "We were all starting to worry about you. You stopped showing up after your birthday, I know we aren't supposed to talk about it, but you were going through big life changes no-one blames you, but you disappeared for three weeks after that, and you didn't even tell Ron or me where you were."

Harry let out a sharp breath and rolled his eyes. "I had to sort myself out; I told you that."

"Yes, but we went through a whole war together; you would think that would make you realise we are ready for any problem."

"It's not like you rushed to tell me about your pregnancy," Harry snapped back not entirely sure why he snapped.

Hermione narrowed her eyes at him. "It's not like we hadn't tried, we were going to tell you before the engagement party, and then we tried to tell you at our house a few days later and then again at your house, but you were so caught up in your own drama to pay attention," She sobbed angrily. "So don't say we never tried, Harry."

Harry sat stunned for a moment like she had slapped him across the face. "Oh," was all he could muster straight away. "I'm sorry; I didn't know."

She dabbed at the corner of her eyes with a makeup wipe and turned back to her dressing table. "It's fine; just don't accuse me of not trying, when all I have done is try with you."

"Ok, I'm sorry," Harry repeated, feeling incredibly guilty, he caused Hermione to get upset.

A few silent moments later, Harry got off the bed and picked up the Black silk suit jacket and put it on in front of the wardrobe mirror. He looked at himself, and actually liked what he saw, Madam Malkins had done a great job of tailoring it, it looked better than the purple suit he wore to Neville's Engagement party.

"You look nice," Hermione said, trying to sound normal again. "I am sure you will win the best male dressed this year."

Harry turned around and frowned at her. "They do that?"

"Yeah, they announce it in the paper the following week after everyone has voted, Malfoy wins every year."

Harry turned back to the mirror. "He does?" He asked, trying to sound nonchalant while he checked himself out.

"Yes, he does," Hermione replied, and he could hear the smile in her voice. She got to her feet and stood behind him turning the back of his collar. "I like that you have found someone who challenges you."

Harry smiled and nodded. "Me too, never a dull day with Malfoy around."

 *****

"Good evening," Draco had said for the millionth time in the past half an hour since the guests had started turning up.

The Manor had been fully converted to a completely different place it looked warm and inviting, whereas usually, it was cold and dim lit. There were purple carpets laid out through to the ballroom, and a backdrop with the daily prophet logo splashed across where every guest would get their photo taken.

"Come on, let's get this over with," His mother muttered to him as they walked down the carpet to stand in front of the backdrop. His father wore a black and silver half face mask that only showed the bottom half of his mouth, whereas Draco and his mother both wore eye masks; his being the emerald green he brought at Madam Malkins that matched Harry's and his mothers were black and silver to match her husbands.

Lucius put his arm around Narcissa's waist, and they both put on their brightest, fakest smiles for the flashes from the camera's and then Draco joined next to them, smouldering slightly. He could hear his parents muttering insults at each other through their gritted teeth which would be surprising if they didn't do that.

"Just one of Draco now, please," One of the photographers called, waving a hand to move Lucius and Narcissa on, who agreed with great pleasure. 

"Mister Malfoy, do you think you will be voted best dressed for the 5th year in a row?" A reporter that was in smart dress robes asked him.

Draco gave his best fake laugh. "It wouldn't upset me if I didn't win," He said as politely as possible, even though he secretly took satisfaction of winning each year. 

"And who is your date for this evening?" 

Draco smirked. "I guess you will have to find out."

After taking the most amount of pictures he had ever had taken he followed the carpet onto the Ballroom where servers were stood holding a tray of champagne flutes in the doorway, he took two and carried on inside to a half full Ballroom that had large round tables dressed all the way down to the stage.

Draco looked around to see if there was anyone he recognised, but it was so hard with everyone wearing masks, it would seem impossible to find Harry amongst them, and he didn't even know if he had arrived yet or worse if he will arrive. No-- he told himself-- he will come.

"Oh, Draco, dear, Astoria is here, why don't you go have your picture taken together," His mother beamed delightedly.

"I told you she is not, my date," Draco muttered through gritted teeth trying not to make a scene and looked at the pretty brunette wearing a violet velvet halter dress with a mermaid sweep train, he had to admit she did look stunning.

"Just do as you're told. Honestly, you're more, and more like your father each day," She insulted.

"Where is he anyway?" Draco asked, looking around for the long blonde hair.

"Probably in the kitchens trying to pinch food," She sighed tapping him back towards the photographers. 

Draco sulked his way up to Astoria and then quickly put on his best smile, taking her around the waist. "Hello, you made it," He said casually.

"Thank you for inviting me," She replied affectionately.

"How about a picture with my date?" Draco asked the photographers confidently.

They posed together in front of the flashing lights and smiled. "Your mother invited me; I take it?" She said behind her smile.

"Yep," Draco replied swapping sides. "I hope you're not too disappointed?"

"Not at all, you have to do what you have to do; that's always been your family's way right?" 

Draco gave her a sideways glance, slightly offended. "What is that supposed to mean?"

"Thank you," She said to the photographers and started to walk off. Draco followed after her, grabbing her wrist. 

"Hey, what is that supposed to mean?" He asked angrily and then let go and smiled at someone who walked by.

"Using people to get what you want, leading people on," She frowned.

"What are you talking about?" Draco snarled. "I haven't led anyone; you kissed me, remember?"

"You kissed me back," She sobbed. "I thought you actually liked me, and then I saw how miserable you looked before you got to the photographers, then I realised it was all your mother."

"I kissed back because I thought my situation wasn't going to change, but it's fine now," Draco said and realised it was the wrong thing to say when he got slapped around the face.

He held his cheek as she stormed off; he looked around, and it didn't seem as anyone had seen. He let out a small moan and rubbed his cheek as the impact of the slap stung.

"What are you doing out here?" His father asked, coming up the stairs from the kitchens behind him. "Why is your face red?"

Draco growled and stormed off ignoring his father's questions.

****

Harry and Ron stood either side of Hermione with their hands around the back of waist smiling at the photographers. They were running slightly late due to Ron not be able to decide what to wear, at least it wasn't the mess he wore to the Yule ball in their fourth year, Harry thought as he had rolled his eyes at the pile of robes piled up on Ron and Hermione's bed. In the end, Hermione chose him something to wear and told him to get a move on.

Hermione had looked amazing in her long flowing, red ball gown; it hid her growing pregnancy bump really well, so it was impossible to tell she was pregnant.

"Mister Potter, who is your date this evening?" The reporter asked.

Harry smiled politely. "I didn't come with a date, just my two best friends."

The three of them carried on into the ballroom; Harry is feeling a lot more anxious now, the only thing he liked about having a mask on was the fact he could blend in with everyone else once he was out of the eye of the cameras.

"Can everyone make their way to their tables, please," A male voice filled the room.

"Oh, you're not sitting with us," Hermione said to Harry in an annoyed tone reading off a table chart. "You are on one of the VIP tables."

Harry let out a sharp intake of breath. "I agreed to come to this thing cause I had no choice and now I can't even sit with my friends? Ridiculous."

"I am sure you will survive; you are sitting next to Malfoy," Hermione frowned.

"Oh," Harry curled his lip into a smile. "Well, that's alright then."

Hermione shook her head at him and returned the smile. "Well, I guess we will see you on the dance floor if we can find you that is."

"Merlin, Hermione I am not going to sneak off to his bedroom with him," Harry replied offended.

"I meant, cause everyone is in a mask," Hermione frowned, blushing slightly.

"Oh," Harry repeated blushing also, he looked at Ron for some support, but he just stepped back and raised his arms.

"Mate, what you and the ferret get up to is your business," Ron said then groaned when Hermione elbowed him in the ribs.

"Ronald," she said. "Harry and... Draco, are together now, whether we like it or not, so we have to show Harry we support him."

"We are not together," Harry said. "I mean, I don't think we are... officially, we haven't talked about it."

"Please, can everyone take their seats, so we can begin," The same voice called again. 

"We will see you later," Ron said, patting Harry on the shoulder and then taking Hermione by the waist and walking away.

Harry looked around the ballroom where nearly everyone had been sat down; he searched for the "VIP" table and finally saw three heads of white-blonde hair sat near the stage. 

It was the most prominent table out of all of them and filled with Witches and Wizards that hold a lot of stature in the wizarding world at the moment. Kingsley Shacklebolt, Minister for Magic, Rita Skeeter, Editor in Chief of the Daily Prophet, Gawain Robards, Head of The Auror Department, John Dawlish, Head of Magical Law Enforcement, And Minerva McGonagall, Headmistress at Hogwarts and Harry's old Transfiguration teacher. The Malfoy's who were the hosts of the Ball. There were a few people Harry recognised, but had forgotten their names and Brunette witch Harry hadn't seen before.

He saw an empty chair next in between the brunette witch and Draco Malfoy. Eyes turned to look at him as he pulled the chair back and sat down, he was pretty sure at that moment he was standing naked.

"And who do we have here?" An old wizard who wasn't wearing a  mask asked. 

"Harry Potter, of course," An old witch next to the man said. "Honestly George, can't you see his scar?" 

Harry found himself patting his fringe down on his scar. He figured that the witch was the old man's wife, the way she was tutting at him. 

"Mr Potter, what an honour," another old wizard said, beaming across the table, he too wasn't wearing a mask, Harry noted his piercing blue eyes that was, almost glowing.

Harry nodded nervously and felt fingers thread between his own under the table and squeeze tight.

"Good to see you again, Mr Potter," Professor McGonagall smiled and nodded next to the man with blue eyes.

"You too, Professor," Harry replied, returning the smile.

Harry spent the next few minutes being greeted and welcomed by people around the table and replying to compliments. The only people who didn't seem thrilled he was there was, Mr and Mrs Malfoy, for reasons that Harry understood, which the feeling was mutual, however, he did want to throw in their faces that he was fucking their son, but maybe that would be a conversation for Christmas.

The beautiful witch next to him turned out to be Astoria Greengrass, Harry recognised the last name, he was pretty sure she had a sister in his year at school. He wondered why she was at the table; she didn't seem to be talking to anyone; in fact, she looked quite awkward and out of place.

"We didn't realise you would be coming, Potter," Lucius Malfoy said in a snide tone.

"It was a last minute decision," Harry replied confidently, not wanting to feel intimidated by Mr Malfoy.

"I don't wish to sound rude, Mr Potter, but Astoria is our son's date would it be possible for you two to switch?" Narcissa Malfoy asked in a very polite voice, but her eyes betrayed her.

Harry felt a little caught off guard by the news of the women being Draco's date and felt a weird sense of jealousy kick in. He looked at Draco, who was staring at his glass of wine intensely.

"Oh, sure..." Harry began, but was cut off.

"I would rather, stay where I am thank you," Astoria said in the same polite tone. 

Narcissa let out a small annoyed noise and snapped her head away from the two of them and picked up her own glass.

Harry felt Draco's hand move to his lap. Oh shit, Harry thought, eyes widening.

Draco hadn't changed his facial expression; he was still staring at the glass. Harry squirmed feeling the hand get a bit too close. "Merlin," He exhaled feeling hot under the collar.

"Is everything okay, Mr Potter?" Narcissa Malfoy asked, looking slightly concerned as Harry felt his cheeks redden.

"Ye, yeah," Harry replied, shifting uncomfortably in his seat. He grabbed the swan-shaped napkin, opened it out and placed on his lap under the table. He clapped a hand to his mouth as he felt the hand playfully squeeze his thigh.

"Are you sure you are okay?" Draco snarled. "You look very red."

"I'm fine, Malfoy," Harry returned the snarl.

"He probably has had too much to drink," Lucius piped in. "I hear that happens to people with traumatic pasts." 

Draco was now caressing his lap, probably to stop him from responding to him. 

"Ladies and Gentleman, thank you for joining us for the 260th Summer Ball..." A wizard said, standing on the stage the whole room died out as they all began paying attention to the man on the stage.

~~~~~

There was chatter around their table as the food had started arriving, Astoria had gotten into an in-depth conversation with the old wizard George, who turned out to be Cormac Mclaggen's grandfather. Kingsley, Robards and Dawlish were in a hushed conversation about the ongoings in the Ministry, which he could tell Rita Skeeter was carefully listening to them. Professor McGonagall was mostly quiet, enjoying her soup and Butterbeer.

Mr and Mrs Malfoy were finding conversation with each other, and now and then Mr Malfoy would frown at Harry and then turn back to his wife. Draco hadn't removed his hand from Harry's lap the whole time they had been sitting down. It was awful not being able to openly talk to him and kiss him like he wanted to.

"Mr Malfoy, I hear you brought the little cafe in Diagon Alley," Cormac's Grandmother said to Draco noticing he wasn't speaking to anyone.

"Yes, I have," Draco replied proudly. 

"And is it true you are doing a whole refurbishment?" She asked with a harsher tone.

"Yes, I am," Draco replied.

"I hope you realise that cafe has been a staple in Diagon Alley for many years and has never closed."

"Yes, I do," Draco replied in a bored tone now, it sounded like he had been having this conversation all week. 

"And in that time, Mr Malfoy, the cafe hasn't changed, ever." She said sternly.

"Well, in that case, Draco is doing a good thing by refurbishing it, I have been in there nearly every day, it was so worn out," Harry had enough of her giving him a hard time and decided it was time to step in. He felt Draco squeeze his lap and saw a small smile out the corner of his eye.

The old witch looked at Harry taken aback, and all eyes around the table were resting on him, maybe he should have kept his mouth shut, he thought.

"Thank you, Mr Potter, I was just about to tell Mr Malfoy, how grateful I am that he is doing that before you interrupted." She scolded him, and he felt his cheeks flush.

"Oh," Harry replied. "Sorry."

"Thank you," Draco said to the old lady, and then smirked in Harry's direction, "And I don't need you to speak for me, Potter," He snarled squeezing his cock.

Harry exhaled sharply. "Fuck," He whispered so quietly it was only heard by Draco, who smiled pleased with himself.

****

The tables had been shrunk and pushed back to make room for the dance floor. The band was setting up; drinks were being re-filled. Draco hadn't been able to get over how incredible Harry looked, If it weren't for the red lightning bolt scar on his forehead he would have never have thought it was him.

Having to sit through a whole three-course meal with Harry and not talk to him had been such a turn on for Draco, he liked having his hand in places he ought not to, especially when they were sitting at a table with his parents, the editor of the daily prophet, and Robards who is blackmailing them.

Draco stayed close by Harry as the ballroom erupted into chaos as witches and wizards were looking around for their friends and family to catch up after their meal. He brushed his fingers against Harry's a few times to let him know he was there and was so tempted to drag him away to his bedroom and have his way with him.

Harry was in conversation with Granger and Weasley, and Draco was pleased when he saw Blaise and Ginny walking over to them, which meant they could all have a conversation without it looking suspicious. Draco never thought he would be this happy to have Ginny and Blaise be together.

"Draco," Blaise greeted arms outstretched, going in for a hug. 

"Good evening, Blaise," Draco said, returning the hug.

They formed a small circle and Draco was standing between Harry and Blaise, he spoke quietly with Harry, it was the best he was going to get without raising suspicion. He had to admit he would rather everything was out in the open so he could get on with it rather than having to lie and remember what he said to what person.

"Were you going to tell me you had a date?" Harry asked turning slightly towards him.

"She isn't my date, my mother invited her, she is trying to arrange our future," Draco replied grimacing.

"She is stunning," Harry said matter of factly.

"If she were you I would have to agree," Draco said, frowning at the cheesiness of what he had just said. "Please pretend I never said that."

"Nope," Harry laughed.

About half an hour later the others had begun to slowly spread out, leaving Harry and Draco talking in whispers and out of view of the people that would exploit them.

"I will go get us some drinks," He told Harry brushing his hand against his. "Don't go anywhere."

Draco left Harry and walked to the drinks table where Pansy Parkinson greeted him. She had a glass of red wine in her hand and was looking a little tipsy.

"Draco, darling, how are you?" She asked him, hugging him and kissing each cheek.

"Hello, Pansy, I am well, thank you," He said, feeling slightly at ease with a familiar face. "Your Fiance, is doing an excellent job so far, thank you."

"Isn't he just fantastic?" She beamed at him. "He will make your cafe the best, you have ever seen, and I would love to do a piece on it, if I may?"

"Of course," Draco said expecting her to ask. "I wouldn't have anyone else doing it."

"Brilliant, and I assume your little secret is still a secret?" She winked.

"So far," He replied pursing his lips. 

"Well, if it ever does come out, I would like to do an exclusive interview with you and Harry Potter, tasteful, of course, I won't do that trash Rita Skeeter is used to, it will be the must-have article of the year, I am sure of it."

"We will see," Draco frowned. "Anyway, I better get back to, well, to Harry."

"Ok, I will see you soon," She kissed him on both cheeks again after he had picked up two glasses of wine.

Draco was walking away from the drinks table and saw Robards whispering into Harry's ear, he could tell by Harry's face; it wasn't a pleasant conversation. A few seconds later Robards walked strode away, Draco carried on towards Harry, grabbing Hermione on the way, who surprisingly went along with him. 

"What did he say?" Draco asked him as he put his arms around Hermione to dance.

"He said we have thirty minutes to decide who is going to be the one to tell everyone we are together, him or us," Harry said, running his hand through his hair.

"Harry, you need to tell Kingsley about this," Hermione said in her stern voice. "He can't get away with it."

"We agreed, Harry," Draco said quietly, reminding him of the deal they made, that they were going to handle the situation in their own way.

"I know," Harry nodded, taking a large sip of his wine.

"What are you talking about?" Hermione asked, stepping away from Draco and looking at them both.

"It's time we stopped worrying about what everyone else will think about us and just own it," Harry shrugged holding out his hand to Draco.

Draco smirked and took it. "You know I think that is the gayest thing you have ever said."

Harry smiled and pulled him by the waist and started to sway with him. Draco felt a shudder run through his spine as he got turned on by the fact Harry was the one taking charge for once.

The small act didn't go unnoticed, heads turned quickly, fingers were pointed, and whispers were sparked as Draco lead Harry in a waltz. The people on the dance floor were moving slightly back to the edge of the dance floor, as Draco stepped his left foot forwards and Harry stepped his backwards, Draco's hand was resting against the small of Harry's back. 

"Draco, what are you doing?" His mother was striding over to him as everyone was now watching them dance together.

"I am dancing with my date; what does it look like?" Draco replied, turning with Harry.

"Your, your date?" She spluttered, wide-eyed.

"Yes, mother, my date, Harry."

"Is this a joke?" She whispered heatedly.

"If it was a joke, I don't think it would be an amusing one," Harry supplied with a small shrug.

"Agreed," Draco smirked, and squinted as flashes of light from cameras were in his face. 

"Can we go somewhere more private?" His mother asked, her cheeks red with both rage and embarrassment.

"Fine," He said, and they stopped dancing, he took his arm back from around Harry's waist, but kept hold of his hand, they followed his mother off the dance floor and towards the ballroom doors, she had managed to grab, Blaise and his father on the way.

They were now in the study with the doors locked and privacy charms cast. His mother dropped dramatically into an armchair and held a hand to head as though she was about to faint. "What in Salazar's name is this all about, Draco?" She cried. "Blaise, did you know about this?"

"Um," Blaise scratched his head awkwardly.

"This has nothing to do with Blaise, mother," Draco said saving Blaise from responding. "You would have found out sooner or later," He paused and inhaled and exhaled. "I am in love with Harry."

"Don't be ridiculous," Lucius scoffed. "I hardly think you would be in love after a few dates."

Everyone turned their attention to Lucius. "You knew about this?" Narcissa snapped, narrowing her eyes.

"I was sent photographs of them kissing," Lucius sighed rubbing his forehead.

"There are photographs?" Narcissa gasped, fanning herself now. "Why am I only hearing about this now?"

"Come on, Narcissa, it was obvious."

"Excuse me?" Draco butted in, surprised by the whole revelation, this was supposed to be his coming out to his parent's rebellion, and it was turning into, he didn't know what. "Are you saying you knew?"

"What the hell is going on here?" Harry asked, holding his hands up baffled.

"I had suspected, it was only when I saw the photographs a couple of weeks ago that it was confirmed, that's why I tried to pay off the Daily Prophet and agreed to do this whole Ball," Lucius said greyly.

Draco raised an eyebrow at his father ignoring the dramatic expressions his mother was doing out the corner of his eyes. "You did all this for me?" It came out quieter than he expected, but his father nodded and frowned.

"Wait, so let me get this right," Narcissa said, getting to her feet. "There are pictures of my son kissing, Potter, and you received these pictures and decided instead of telling anyone you decided you would throw a fucking party?"

Draco heard Blaise and Harry snort behind him. "Why don't we all discuss this over Sunday lunch tomorrow, when we don't have half the wizarding community in our home?" Draco suggested.

His mother opened her mouth and then closed it again before responding. "Fine," She said crossing her arms and narrowing her eyes at his father.

"Count me out," Blaise said, stepping back and holding his arms up. "But I will say, Harry and Draco, deserve happiness and if they want to be together who are we to judge?"

"We weren't inviting you, but thanks," Draco smirked. "So we are all agreed?"

Harry, Narcissa and Lucius all muttered their yes's, and after a few awkward moments they left the study and returned to the ballroom where the dancing had resumed, and animated conversation around the room was going on. 

"That went well," Harry whispered sarcastically into Draco's ear and took his hand once more. 

 

"No-one ended up in St Mungo's" Draco shrugged. "There is still tomorrow though."

 


	24. The Phase

Sunday 24th July 2005

 

It had just turned midnight, and the Ball was still going on, albeit a lot of the guests had gone home, however, there was still a lot of reporters and photographs taking interested in getting information of Harry and Draco coming out in front of half of the wizarding community. It would be correct to say it left a sour taste in most of the people's mouths, which is what Harry had anticipated, he was the boy who lived, after all, he had saved them all from Voldemort, he was their hero. Apparently being a gay hero does not exist in their eyes, he was now facing looks of disgust from wizards who had stopped and said hello to him in the street or the Atrium at work.

Harry would be lying if he said it didn't upset him, or anger him, or feel like they owed him some acceptance for what he did for them, but that was the selfish part of Harry who cared about what people thought of him, and that was only a small part. Whereas the rest of Harry, couldn't give two fucks about what people thought about him, he would actually be glad if people backed away from him in the street.

Draco's parents had been slumped in the corner of the ballroom most of the night drinking a lot of wine, he was pretty sure they were so drunk they wouldn't remember anything in the morning, which is what Harry was hoping and they would forget about Draco's idiotic idea of Sunday lunch. He had tried to back out of it, but again, Draco had dangled their deal over his head, if only he had brought Teddy a proper broom, he would have smoked Draco.

He was impressed with how calm and collected Draco was about the whole situation, he was convinced Draco would be twitching his hands all night, but he had been smiling at all the frowns and upturned noses.

Harry sat with Draco, Blaise, and Ginny at one of the tables furthest away from everyone else and was discussing Draco's plans for the cafe; he was still so determined to get it reopened for on Tuesday, which, Harry and Blaise both agreed with each other that there was no way. It came as a surprise to all three of them that Draco had hired his ex-girlfriends Fiance to help him.

They looked across the room where Ron and Hermione were slow dancing on the dance floor, and close by the raven-haired witch Pansy was also dancing with a man who Harry assumed was her fiance. He was nothing like he had pictured, he thought as a builder/decorator, he would look a lot different, but this man was tall, well groomed with slicked-back black hair, with a white streak above the ear. He was wearing a slim tailored suit. 

"I mean, I love Pansy, but the girl is batshit crazy," Blaise said, watching her with an amused smirk.

"She is not as bad as she used to be," Draco replied in her defence.

"She tried to use the cruciatus curse on you when you dumped her," Blaise exclaimed.

"She did what?" Harry gasped. "When was this?"

"I can't even remember," Draco shrugged avoiding Harry's eye. "It was a while ago now."

Blaise snorted. "It was on Valentine's day, two years ago, I know you haven't forgotten that."

Draco sighed. "Remind me why we are friends again?"

"Because you haven't got any?" Blaise suggested which earned him an elbow to the ribs from Ginny. "Um, ouch?"

"Be nice, he obviously didn't want to talk about it, you are handsome and everything but terrible at social cues," Ginny said shaking her head.

Blaise smiled his million-dollar smile at her and Harry felt the love and connection they shared together, and it made the knot in his stomach tighten as the feeling of resentment he would often feel for them both after a few drinks appeared and he found himself balling his hands into fists.

The action hadn't gone unnoticed by Draco as he placed a hand over one of them and whispered into his ear. "What's wrong?"

Harry smiled and relaxed his hands, realising he was acting ridiculous. "Nothing, I am fine."

"You sure?" Draco asked softly, caressing his hand. "You would tell me if there is?"

"Yes," Harry replied, unsure if it was a lie or not. 

Draco held his gaze on him for a couple of seconds as though he was trying to use legilimency on him. He smiled as though he was happy with the answer he got and turned his attention back to Blaise and Ginny who were making eyes at each other.

Draco coughed to let them know they were still there. They smiled guiltily at them and turned away from each other.

"So, do we start taking bets on how the family meal goes tomorrow?" Blaise asked rubbing his palms together excitedly. "10 Galleons, Harry ends up dangling upside down."

"Blaise!" Ginny gasped.

"15 he doesn't, and he tries to stupefy my father," Draco replied holding out his hand.

"Draco!" Harry gasped.

"What? I'm on your side," Draco smirked shaking Blaise's hand. "Oh great, here comes Robards."

Harry looked up and saw his boss Gawain Robards strutting towards them with his air of arrogance. "Don't do anything stupid," Harry warned Draco as he stood up. 

Draco narrowed his eyes in return and helped Harry stand up.

"I must say, Mr Potter, I didn't expect you to out yourself, I guess you really do care about Mr Malfoy," Robards said and sipped at his glass of wine.

"It's over now; you can stop blackmailing me, you have nothing to hang over my head," Harry said smiling pleased they won. 

"I assume you would like those pictures back?" Robards asked with a curiously pleased grin.

"Yes," Harry replied.

"Hmm, I wonder where I put them?" He paused then gasped dramatically. "Oh, dear, I think I put them in a pile to be sent to the prophet."

"You did what?" Draco growled, making a step towards him. 

Blaise shot up; Harry grabbed hold of the buckle on the back of Draco's waistcoat, Robards chuckled darkly.  "Temper, Mr Malfoy, you don't want to end up in Azkaban do you?" Robards asked holding his wand inside his robes.

"Let go of me," Draco snarled at Harry. "I am not going to do anything; he isn't worth it."

Harry let go of the buckle and Draco lunged for Robards. Blaise quickly intercepted and with his huge muscles grabbed hold of Draco and moved him out of the way. "No, this is not who you are," Blaise scowled and then turned around to Robards. "I think you should leave."

Robards cleared his throat and straightened himself out. "Mr Potter, I think you have seen Mr Malfoys true colours tonight, just like his father."

Blaise held Draco back once more as he went to lunge again, Robards, just laughed and walked away. "Prick," Blaise spat, taking a step back from Draco, hoping it was safe to do so. "And you need to control yourself he is Head Auror, you could still get into trouble for tonight."

"Leave it, Blaise," Draco said, smoothing out his waistcoat and shirt. "He will get what's coming to him."

Harry slumped back down in the chair, emotionally exhausted, joined by Draco. 

"I'm sorry Harry," Draco said softly.

****

"I'm not sorry Harry," Draco said smirking as he folded down the back of Harry's collar.

"Can't we just reschedule, or tell your parents, it was a joke?" Harry groaned fixing his own tie.

"There's an idea," Draco replied sarcastically. "And tomorrow morning when the photographs are plastered all over the papers, we can just say, oh, he was just getting something off my mouth, with his own mouth."

"You know what I mean," Harry sulked. "I am not exactly your parents' biggest hero, am I?"

Draco chewed his lip. "No, but they will have to deal with it either way."

He didn't want to show Harry how terrified he was feeling at the idea of them all sitting at the dining table trying to act like they were all getting on, or worse not act like they are getting on and curses get shot around the room. He knew his mother wouldn't allow that, but she was the one who was taking the news the worst.

He took Harry's hand and looked him in the eyes. "I need you to know if anything gets out of hand tonight, my feelings for you won't change, and if my parents don't like that, well I will move out and buy my own house."

Harry raised an eyebrow at him. "You would really move out of your Manor?"

Draco shrugged lightly. "Yeah, I guess."

~~~~~~

Draco tried to cover his smirk as he sat at the dining room table in complete silence with Harry by his side. It was just like it used to be when they had meals together, complete silence except for the occasionally coughing and knives and forks hitting the plates. Draco had poured the decanted wine into his recently emptied glass and watched everyone as their eyes flickered at each other.

His mother would often purse her lips as to begin to speak, then lift up her own glass of wine and drink from it. His father, however, was actually, pleasantly calm, he had definitely made a potion.

Draco watched Harry as he carved into his chicken and moved his sprouts as far away from him as physically possible on the plate. Draco didn't care much for sprouts either and found it quite amusing to watch.

"Have the elves finished cleaning up after the Ball?" Draco asked, trying to make small talk.

His mother looked up at him. "What about grandchildren Draco?"

Draco glared at her and heard his father almost choke on his parsnip. He put his knife and fork down and wiped his mouth on a napkin. "When have I ever given you the notion I want children?" 

"Of course you want children, everyone wants children, men tend to after they are born, but still, you can't deny your parents of grandchildren." 

"There are other ways to get children, mother, besides Harry and I aren't rushing into anything, we have only been seeing each other a couple of weeks, I'd say we are a long way from the children conversation."

Narcissa winced slightly in her chair and took a large sip of wine. "No, offence to Mr Potter, but Draco, you are still so young you don't know what you want, yet." She looked at Harry. "I am sure this phase will wear out."

"For Merlin's sake mother, we are not telling you we are getting married, we are here as two people who have fallen in love and want to  be together, and we are letting you both know, so we don't have to sneak  around behind your backs."

Narcissa let out a small sound of frustration and shifted uncomfortably in her seat. "Haven't you got anything to say?" She said to her husband who hadn't spoken on the subject.

"He isn't going to listen to us either way, he is a grown man, he will do what he wants," Lucius said defeatedly into his plate.

Everyone looked at Lucius with surprise; it was entirely unlike his father, which had Draco worried.

"Father, what did you do?" Draco gasped as he could now see he was avoiding everyone's eye.

"Oh, Lucius, you didn't" Narcissa gasped too.

"May I ask what's going on?" Harry asked, feeling a bit left out of the loop.

Draco leaned back in his chair, folding his arms. "You hired the photographer didn't you?"

Lucius looked up from his plate. "You need to understand; I was trying to protect you."

"Protect me?" Draco replied. "Protect me from what?"

"I thought Potter and Mr Weasley were trying to use you to get to me," Lucius said bitterly.

"So you had me followed?" Draco spat. "And now those pictures are going to be in the papers tomorrow."

"What do you mean?" Lucius frowned, looking at him now.

"Robards had been blackmailing Harry with the photo's and told us that he had sent them to the prophet, so come morning your gay son will be kissing Harry on the cover of every newspaper," Draco said giving his father a venomous look.

"Lucius, we have to do something, this will ruin him," Narcissa said rocking her husband's arm.

 

He brushed her off him irritatedly and stood up. "I will go make some fire calls." He said solemnly and left the dining room.


	25. The Tie Up

Monday, 25th July 2005

 

Harry had a worrying thought as he sat at the kitchen table early Monday morning with his cup of tea. It was so worrying his face had paled as the realisation had come to him; He was going to be 25 on Sunday. It wasn't as though the year had gone quickly and he wasn't expecting it so soon; it was quite the opposite, the year had dragged, it felt as though his 24th  couldn't be over soon enough.

After having so many years of living with the Dursleys and them ignoring his birthday and then having friends who would celebrate with him, he wished this year they would forget, and he could spend the whole of Sunday in bed with a bottle of Firewhisky. Then again, he might still take up Draco's offer to run away with him, though they hadn't discussed it since and they didn't know what the outcome of Lucius Malfoy's fire calls was.

"I really wish I could read your mind," Draco said, disturbing Harry's reverie.

"Hmm?" Harry said, lifting his head from his mug.

"You were thinking about something; I could see it in your eyes," Draco smirked dipping his quill into a pot of ink and then continued writing his letter.

"I was just thinking about your father," Harry said absently.

Draco snorted under his breath. "I think he is married."

"What?" Harry looked at him confused.

"Never mind," Draco replied and shook his head. "So come on tell me what is it about my father, that's got you all... Like that," He waved a hand in front of Harry's face.

"I guess the whole paying someone to follow us and take pictures is a good place to start, and then there's the reason he gave for doing so is bothering me."

"He is just paranoid, I mean, yeah, what he did was fucked up..."

"You're defending him?" Harry interrupted, sounding outraged.

"No, I stopped defending him years ago, I just think he acted the way he acted is because he believes the Aurors will blame the death eater vanishings on him."

"Well, it is suspicious," Harry replied, folding his arms and frowning.

Draco put the quill down and mimicked Harry. "If you think this way, why don't you arrest him?"

Harry wasn't expecting Draco to challenge him like this and it was turning him on. Why the fuck was this turning him on? He asked himself bewildered.

"Are you trying to tell an Auror what to do, Malfoy?" He asked flirtatiously, raising his eyebrow. He felt his cheeks heat as he was never a good flirt and felt embarrassed doing so.

Draco narrowed his eyes at him, uncertain of what was going on. "Malfoy, now is it?"

Harry stood up from his chair and walked behind Draco's chair, placing both hands on his shoulders, leaning into his ear and whispered into it. "Maybe, I should arrest you for conspiring against the ministry," He purred, squeezing his shoulders, then let his hands run down his chest over his white shirt.

"I'd like to see you try, Potter," Draco replied, tilting his head back, so it rested against Harry's stomach. "You haven't got the balls to arrest me."

"Are you sassing me?" Harry asked against the nape of Draco's neck. He grabbed hold of his wrists and brought them around the back of the chair; he pulled out his wand and rope shot out the end tying them together.

Draco bit his lip and closed his eyes. "What are you going to do to me, Potter?"

Harry turned the tied up Draco around with the chair, so they were now facing each other. He had found himself enjoying being in charge and having Draco right where he wanted him. He pulled his own shirt up over his head and threw it towards the kitchen door.

He eased himself onto Draco's lap, so he was straddling him, his arms around his neck, moving in until he was up close and personal, heat bleeding through the thin material of his shirt, making his mouth go dry, getting him hard and making his hips nudge up against his without thought. He only wanted to be closer, only wanted more of him. Harry smiled at the feel of him; his pupils were wide and rich. He kissed him, teasing him with light touches when Draco was straining for more, the ropes, hitting dully against the wood behind him.

"Easy," He said, against his lips, unbuttoning his shirt in no apparent rush. His kisses were sweet and wet and open, making him pant for it and nip at his lips, a low growl in his throat when he doesn't pick up the pace, just kisses him over and over, getting his hands on his bare skin and driving him insane with the way he touched him.

"Harry," he moaned. "Harry, please."

He smiled again, clearly pleased with himself, and he slowly unbuckled his belt and tugged at his fly until the buttons pop open one by one. Draco leaned back, lifting his hips for him, wanting his trousers gone, wanting skin on skin, wanting him so severely he could hardly tolerate it. It was always like this with Harry. He wanted to be with him all the time.

Harry lifted up slightly and pulled off Draco's trousers and then got rid of his own. Both their cocks were hard for each other as he lowered back into the straddle.

Harry leaned in and kissed him as his hands ran over the hot skin of Draco’s arms and back. Their lips moved against one another tenderly, their tongues just meeting and drawing back.

He pressed his pelvis forwards a bit and swallowed Draco’s moan.

They rocked together in the chair, their tongues and groins in near-constant contact until Harry reached back to the table for his wand and banished all their remaining clothing.

They both groaned as their bare cocks came together.

"You understand what I am going to do you now?" Harry smirked. He reached down and wrapped just the top halves of his fingers around Draco’s cock.

“Yeah,” Draco whimpered, pushing his pelvis forward. “Don’t tease,” he moaned when Harry chuckled.

“You have been detained for sassing an Auror, it's a very severe crime,” Harry wrapped his fingers around Draco properly. Smiling at Draco’s groan, Harry leaned forward and kissed him deeply as he began sliding his hand up and down. He rubbed the pad of his thumb over the moist tip of Draco’s cock and slid his fingertips down far enough to rub at the soft skin of his balls.

He loved hearing Draco groan as he worked his cock rhythmically, feeling it grow harder as he did so. After a few more strokes,  Harry let go. “Hang on,” he said after pulling his tongue from Draco’s mouth. He grabbed his wand again and used it to release Draco's hands.

"Accio Lube," Harry said, waving the wand once more and a few moments later his fingers closed around a jar. "Do you want to do it?"

"Sure," Draco took the jar from Harry's hand, opening it and scooped up some of the contents. Draco’s hands slid up Harry’s back and down to his backside, his fingers pinching the cheeks before sliding between them to move along his cleft and over his opening. The tip of one of Draco’s fingers circled before pressing in a bit, and Harry smiled as Draco slid his finger easily into Harry’s slick hole, causing Harry to sigh almost wantonly.

Harry rocked his hips, leaning forward and licking at Draco’s neck. Harry felt Draco grow even harder in his hand.

“Fuck, Harry.”

Harry pulled back from Draco’s neck and cocked an eyebrow at him as he rocked his hips again. Draco bit his lip and started moving his finger, adding a second as Harry groaned against him.

“Don’t suppose you’d want to –” Draco gasped as Harry realigned his grip on his cock and rubbed lube over the head. “Want to do that now?”

“Mm-hmm.” Harry kissed Draco again before letting go of his cock. He pressed up onto the balls of his feet, lifting his arse off of Draco’s lap just a bit. “Scoot down,” he stated.

Draco drew his fingers from Harry and complied, slouching down in the hot seat and sliding his arse towards the edge, so his cock passed between Harry’s legs.

Harry moaned and let his head fall back as the wet head of Draco’s cock pressed against his balls and slid over the sensitive space behind them.

Draco’s hands slid round to grip at Harry’s arse, and he whimpered as Harry pushed himself against the head of his cock. Holding Draco's cock steady, Harry lowered himself slowly until he felt the widest part of the head slip inside, and stop. Draco’s fingertips pressed into his bottom cheeks, and Harry saw his chest lift and fall with shallow, quick breaths. His eyes were shut tight as he worked his lips and grunted unintelligibly.

Harry moaned loudly as Draco lifted his hips up thrusting slowly.

“Draco,” he groaned as he clenched the muscles wrapped around Draco’s cock, causing Draco’s grey eyes to fly open as he panted.

Panting, Draco held Harry's gaze for a second before loosening up once more and lowering himself slowly, as far down onto Draco’s cock as his stance would permit.

“Fuck, Harry,” Draco hissed as he saw him go down.

They both groaned as Harry rocked his hips slowly forward and rearward, and Harry felt the pressure of Draco’s cock against his prostate radiate out into his torso.

He leaned down and got his mouth to Draco’s, kissing him gently. “Why are you so bloody perfect?” he muttered against his lips. 

"I thought you were detaining me?" Draco replied, moving his lips down Harry's jawline to the nape of his neck, kissing, nipping, licking and biting.

"Shut up and fuck me," Harry moaned, closing his eyes at the sensations on his neck. 

Draco dug his fingers into Harry's arse cheeks and thrust up hard in a continuous rhythm moaning and grunting with Harry. 

Harry clenched and relaxed once more as he felt Draco ready for release. "Aw, fuck," Draco screamed as his cock throbbed inside Harry and then all the pressure released as he groaned into Harry's shoulder. 

Harry lifted himself off Draco's sticky lap after he caught his breath and slumped naked on the cold kitchen floor. 

"I should come for breakfast more often," Draco smiled, head tilted back, eyes closed still breathing heavily.

********

"Just tell me the bad news, I have had too much of a good morning to be upset with whatever you have to tell me," Draco said to Pansy's Fiance, Danny. He had been bouncing on the balls of his feet for the past five minutes trying to pluck up the courage to give Draco an update on the cafe.

Draco was sitting in the cafe, office flicking through a book about managing a business and employment laws; he had bought from Flourish and Blotts after he had left Harry's house.

"It's not going to be ready to re-open tomorrow," Danny said hesitantly.

Draco sighed and put the book flat on the desk. "It will need to be ready for tomorrow; you said you could do it."

"The foundations are just so old it's going to be a lot more work than I thought."

He clenched his teeth and put on a fake smile. "And when do you expect I will be able to open?"

"Friday?" Danny said, taking a step back towards the door. 

Draco rubbed viciously at his forehead and took a deep breath. "Make it Thursday, and I will pay you an extra 100 Galleons."

"I think that is doable," Danny nodded. "I will let the boys know." 

Draco narrowed his eyes at the space Danny had just occupied and flicked his wand making the door slam shut and lock. "Carpe Diem, I said, I will buy a cafe I said," He muttered angrily to himself.

The office door knocked shortly after, and the sound of Blaise's voice made Draco lighten up again. He flicked his wand again, and his tall, handsome friend strode through the door and slumped into the leather chair in front of Draco's desk.

"I thought since you were never going to take me for lunch, I would join you for some lunch instead," Blaise grinned taking a lunch box out of his bag. "And also show you today's paper," He handed him a folded up copy of the daily prophet and gave him a nervous smile.

**The Boy Who Came Out?**

**Harry Potter, 24, and Draco Malfoy, 25, In shock romance? (Picture left to right: Harry Potter with Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasley at the 2005 Masquerade Ball. Draco Malfoy with date Astoria Greengrass at the 2005 Masquerade Ball.)**

**Potter and Malfoy are no stranger to the front page as recently there had been a lot of speculation revolving around their unexpected friendship to which they had both denied on multiple occasions.**

**For those who don't know Potter and Malfoy have always had bad blood and were school enemies and were on opposite sides of the war until The Malfoy's had a change of heart and switched sides last minute.**

**Several years later and they were spotted on a few occasions working together on a case for the Ministry.**

**On Saturday evening it was witnessed by multiple attendees of the Masquerade Ball, Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy slow dancing together. "They had been inseparable all night," Roger Davies, had told us, which sparked the question, Are Potter and Malfoy gay? Or were they playing off the many**   **rumours?**

**Lucius Malfoy, was more than willing to speak to me on the matter yesterday evening, he had been convinced it was the latter of the two and had said his son was just trying to make a statement to the numerous reporters who were trying to spread lies and go along with their narrative, which if true has definitely worked as I have received more than fifty letters from readers wanting to give their thoughts on the matter.**

**In conclusion, I think it is safe to say Mr Potter and Mr Malfoy have had their fun and proven their point on how things can seem a certain way.**

**Don't forget to cast your vote for best and worst dressed Witch and Wizard; see pages four to seven for all the pictures and fill out the voting form to return by Friday 29th July if you want your vote to be counted.**

Draco felt Blaise's eyes on him as he finished reading, It was a confusing piece, he had to admit, it sounded like it was supposed to be a tell-all piece on his and Harry's secret romance, but then suddenly changed to squashing the rumours completely. He put the paper down and looked at Blaise.

"What the fuck?" Draco finally said, feeling slightly relieved but completely confused.

"It looks like your father has worked his magic," Blaise smirked. "Which is not surprising is it? I mean he literally threw a party to keep your secret."

"Well, this whole situation is his fault, he hired someone to follow me," Draco said, trying to hide the fact he was actually feeling a lot of warmth for his father.

"I know Harry just told me," Blaise replied, wiping the crumbs from the corner of his mouth with his finger.

"You have spoken to Harry?" 

"Yeah, I went round to his looking for you, he said you were here," Blaise shrugged.

"Why wasn't he at work?" Draco frowned.

"He was on his lunch; apparently you closed his regular eating place."

Draco snorted and shook his head. "Oh yeah."

"Speaking of Harry, Ginny is freaking out about his birthday; she doesn't want a repeat of last year, but wants to throw him a party." 

"His birthday?" Draco gaped, it had completely slipped his mind that Harry was turning 25 this month. 

"Yeah, this Sunday, I told her it's a bit late to plan something now, but she thinks with all the progress he has made recently he will be cool with a party."

"Progress?" Draco raised his brow.

"Yeah, you must have noticed Harry wasn't exactly outgoing before you came back into his life."

"Well, yeah, I realised that, is this about that party last year that no-one will talk about?"

"Yeah, and no I will not tell you, that's down to Harry," Blaise said sternly. "So, do you want to help Ginny organise something?"

Draco smirked and quickly nodded. "He won't know what hit him."

 


	26. The Photographic Evidence

Tuesday 26th July 2005

 

Draco was hesitantly pacing up and down the hallway in front of his father's office; he needed to pull himself together and just get it over with. He paused in front of the door and the held his hand over the handle as if to grab it, then began pacing again, muttering and cursing himself. 

_Just go inside, Malfoy._

He sighed and opened the door, pausing at the threshold. He watched as his father had his back to him, crushing up roots. 

"Yes, Draco?" Lucius said in an annoyed tone.

Draco stepped over the threshold, inhaling deeply. "Can we talk?" 

Lucius stopped crushing the roots and turned his head to face Draco then motioned to the armchair.

Draco nodded and then slowly dropped stiffly into the armchair crossing his legs.

"Well?" Lucius said impatiently continuing his crushing when Draco hadn't said anything.

"I need to ask you about the article that came out yesterday," Draco finally said flexing his hands.

"What about it?"

"Did you do something to influence it?"

 Lucius stopped crushing again and turned himself around to face his son. "I might have got inside Miranda Newark's head and convinced her to change the direction of her article."

"You used the imperious curse? Draco gasped angrily, as much as he was annoyed at his father, he would rather not have him go back to Azkaban.

"No, I  just confunded her," He replied in a bored tone.

"That's just as bad," Draco replied, folding his arms and sighed. "I am grateful you would do that for me, but Harry is already suspicious of you."

Lucius raised a pale eyebrow, "Suspicious, why?"

"He thinks you are defensive with the death eaters vanishings."

"I told you, I have no idea where the missing death eaters are or what they are up to, they don't trust me anymore," Lucius said solemnly.

"Good," Draco replied and sat chewing his lip. "If they are keeping an eye on you, they will most likely be intercepting your mail."

"I know Draco." His father said dully. "I don't suppose you have told Potter about your little collection?"

Draco knew full well his father knew he hadn't and wouldn't tell Harry about the artefacts in the cabinet. "No, of course not."

After a long silence, Draco stood up ready to leave.

"So, is this thing with Potter..." Lucius shifted uncomfortably on his feet.

"Yes, it's serious," Draco cut him off. "I know it's not what you or Mother expected, but you are just going to have to deal with it."

"But why did it have to be Potter? I thought you would have at least gone for someone who wasn't the fucking chosen one." 

 Draco rolled his eyes. "It's always been Potter," He replied, more to himself than to his father.

***

Harry was in the last place he wanted to be, in Robards office. He had been called in to have a chat with him. He wasn't in the mood to hear what Robards had to say as far as he was concerned Robards needed to be as far away from Harry as possible and if Draco knew he was with him, he would most likely be trying to stop him from using an unforgivable on him.

Robards had just sat down and threaded his fingers together with a smug little smile that made Harry want to punch him in the face. 

"Thank you for coming, Mr Potter," Robards said in a fake polite tone.

"What do you want?" Harry asked, not bothering with the niceties.

Robards face fell, then frowned. "I want to apologise for how things went down the other night, at the Ball."

Harry folded his arms and scowled. "You want to apologise, after blackmailing me for the past week?"

"Well..."

"So, your pictures didn't make it into the papers, and now you want to play nice?" Harry continued. "I don't accept your apology, and I don't see why I shouldn't tell the Minister about your little plan."

Robards loosened his collar and shifted uncomfortably in his seat. "Potter, I.." 

Harry was enjoying the courage he had mustered; it had been a while since he had properly stuck up for himself. "I think we are done here," he said, standing up and smoothing out his Auror robes. 

Harry frowned at Robards before turning around and walking to the closed door; he reached for the door handle. "Have you asked Mr Malfoy about the serpent on the door handle?" Robards asked.

Harry snapped his head around. "What are you talking about?" He knew exactly what he was talking about; it couldn't be true.

Robards smiled widely, showing his bright white teeth. "Oh," He chuckled menacingly, rubbing his hands together and then pulled open his desk drawer, taking out a hand full of pictures. "You didn't think the person who took those pictures only took those did you?"  He placed the photos flat on the desk spreading them out so Harry could see them all clearly.

Harry was shocked to see multiple pictures of Draco in front of the Manor door of their case. He was flicking his wand and guiding the door handle with the snake in a bag. It was the snake he had been certain there was before. 

Betrayal took over the shock as his face paled and the photos played in its loop. The next set of photos was of him replacing the door handle with a different one. 

"I told you, Mr Malfoy would show his true colours, just like his father," Robards said, interrupting the stream of thoughts in Harry's head. 

"I... Have to go," Harry muttered, opening the office door and hurrying out.

***

Draco had a bad feeling hit him in the chest; it felt like someone had stupefied him as he stood in the library putting his books back in the correct places. He dropped his wand hand and clutched his chest and backed down into the armchair.

The library door banged open as a furious looking Harry stood in front of him. "You LIAR, I thought I could trust you," Harry spat with red puffy cheeks.

"What's wrong?" Draco breathed, feeling the bad feeling grow stronger till it was almost painful.

"You stole the door handle and replaced it," Harry replied with venom in his voice.

_Fuck, how did he find out?_

"Are you going to deny it?" Harry asked after Draco hadn't responded.

"How did you find out?" Draco asked quietly, looking at the floor.

"How do you think?" Harry replied, not calming down. "Robards has pictures of you taking it; it seems you had been followed for a while now."

"Listen, I can explain everything," Draco said, looking up at him.

"Why should I listen to what you have to say? I should never have trusted you," Harry said, tears welling furiously in his eyes. Harry kicked one of the stacks in frustration; it didn't even stir. "I can't do this anymore."

"Please, Harry," Draco pleaded, standing up on weak knees. "I can't lose you, not again."

"I don't know who the real Draco is."

"Yes, you do," Draco sobbed desperately. 

"Why did you take the handle?" Harry asked, taking a step backwards. "The truth, if you can manage it."

Draco wiped at his eyes and inhaled sharply. He didn't expect that he would have to tell Harry about his artefacts, but he knew now he had no choice. "I wanted it for my collection."

Harry stared at him and raised his brows. "Your collection, what collection?"

"I have a room with a cabinet full of artefacts," Draco muttered miserably. "I don't do anything with them; I just like to collect them."

"Why?" Harry asked.

"I have always been fascinated with them; I used to love to go to Borgin and Burkes with my father and imagined having my own little collection like it."

"And do you always steal them from your cases?" Harry folded his arms and frowned.

"No, most of the time I buy them from people in Knockturn Alley, if they need a quick release of them, working so close to the Auror office had its advantages." 

"Why didn't you tell me?" 

"Because it's illegal and we weren't exactly at a secret telling stage in our relationship when I took it," Draco replied rolling his eyes. "That's about the whole of it."

Harry stared at him for a few minutes, and it felt like the longest few minutes. "Show me."

"What?"

"The room, show me," Harry repeated hotly. "I want to see the room."

Draco wanted to so desperately to say no, he wanted to obliviate Harry and make him forget the whole thing, but he had to fight for Harry, it felt like all he ever did was fight for Harry to believe in him. He bowed his head and then slowly nodded. "Ok, I will show you."

He led the way out of the library, and through the manor to the east wing where he stood in front of a blank wall waiting for the familiar black door to appear.  

He eyed Harry nervously as the door now filled the space. "Don't touch anything; there are some lethal curses on most items amongst other dangerous curses." He opened the door and held it open for Harry to step inside.

They stood in front of the glass cabinet, and he could see Harry raise his eyebrows in surprise. "These are dangerous?" 

"Very," Draco replied in all seriousness, trying to read Harry's mind. He wanted Harry to be ok with it and kiss him and tell him they can move on from this, but the hurt he had seen in Harry's eye's told him that it wasn't going to be something he can put in the glass cabinet and leave the room.

"And they just stay in here?" Harry asked as his eyes scanned each shelf left to right up and down.

"Yeah, I see it as they are safer locked up in this room than in Borgin and Burkes or with some lowlife squib in Knockturn Alley trying to make a few knuts," Draco shrugged.

Harry frowned and nodded slowly as though he was processing the new information. He put his finger on the glass pointing at the door handle. "I knew I saw a fucking snake," He muttered angrily. 

"I'm sorry," Draco whispered. "I really am."

"I am going to need a day or two to think this through," Harry replied stepping back from the glass. 

Draco grabbed Harry's wrist and pulled him in and pressed his lips to his not wanting to never have a kiss from Harry again. He felt Harry relax into him and was kissing back. Draco must have been crying cause his cheeks were wet.

 

 

 


	27. The Proposition

Wednesday 27th July 2005

Harry was not expecting to have woken up in Draco's bed in Malfoy Manor that morning, and he especially wasn't expecting to be sitting in the Malfoy manor dining room eating breakfast with Lucius Malfoy and Narcissa Malfoy. He had hoped to have gone home and changed before work, but Draco had insisted he should have breakfast with his parents and he could wear some of his clothes.

Narcissa had been glaring at Harry ever since he had sat down; she had made it clear to both him and Draco that she wasn't going to accept her only son being gay, which apparently didn't bother Draco because he had been holding Harry's hand above the table, which really made her brows furrow.

Lucius, however, was acting perfectly calm and not even seeming present at the table, he had his head covered with the daily prophet. There had been no mention of either him or Draco on the front cover which was a relief. 

"What have you got planned today, Draco?" Narcissa asked, not looking up from her book.

"Harry and I are going to be figuring out how to take down Robards," Draco replied, shooting a sharp look at his father as it was his fault they were in this mess. "If you have any suggestions on how to get photo's back off him, please add your input."

Lucius dropped the paper and flattened it out on the table his lips hard in a line. "Why don't you just obliviate him?"

"I suggested that, but Harry said no," Draco replied squeezing Harry's hand.

"We aren't going to get the justice we need by obliviating him, or doing any unforgivable curses," Harry replied giving Lucius a warning stare. "We need to outsmart him and report him."

"You have been listening to Granger haven't you?" Draco asked shaking his head bemused.

Harry shrugged. "She is usually right."

"We need to get those photographs off him before we report him," Draco told him. "If he hands those in I could get sent to Azkaban, and that's precisely what he wants."

"And how do you suggest we do that?" Harry asked annoyed.

"We will buy them off him," Draco said after a few moments.

Lucius snorted. "I thought you said not everything can be solved with money."

Draco scowled. "Well, it's the best I have got."

Harry sighed. "I will speak to him and see if I can bargain with him, he seems to want something, and I doubt he would be hanging this over our heads if he didn't want anything."

~~~

Harry was back in the office of Gawain Robards, it felt just as uncomfortable as yesterday, and the man in front of him was just a smug looking, his beady eyes observing him. He had been waiting for Harry to reply to his question. He had asked if Harry had told Draco about the photographs.

"No," Harry lied. "I am too upset to talk to him right now."

Harry hated seeing Robards smile widely in response. 

"What do you want for the pictures?" Harry asked through clenched teeth.

"What do I want?" Robards replied confused.

"Yes, you obviously want something, for those photographs to disappear," Harry said no patience for the small talk.

Robards stood up from his chair and walked around to the front of his desk pinstriped robes billowing behind him. He hoisted himself on the desk, crossing his arm with his smug smile.

"Harry, Harry, come on, the boy who lived can't be that oblivious, can he?" Robards laughed malevolently. 

Harry frowned. "What are you talking about?"

Robards leaned forward, so he was face to face with Harry and pressed his lips against his. Harry froze, eyes wide open as the realisation had kicked in and he felt the dry, chapped lips on him. He pushed him off and stood up repulsed. 

"What the hell?" Harry asked, wiping his mouth on his sleeve.

"I like you, Harry," Robards said composing himself feeling slightly embarrassed from the rejection.

"You, what?" Harry asked, thinking he must have heard him wrong. 

"I have liked you since the day you arrested that guy who was stealing nifflers," Robards said, clasping his hands on the edge of the desk.

"If you liked me you wouldn't be blackmailing Draco or me," Harry replied, not knowing what to think about this out of the blue confession.

"Fucking Malfoy," Robards spat. "The laughing stock of the wizarding world."

"He is a good guy," Harry retorted. 

"He won't be when the Aurors raid his Manor," He looked at his pocket watch. "In thirty minutes, you better hope they don't find that door handle."

Harry felt the anger take over and the next thing he knew he was pulling out his wand and saw the green flash of light leave his wand as he had said the incantation. 

****

A knock at Malfoy Manor was unexpected to Draco, but he thought maybe it was just Harry coming back from work, but it was way too early, and he had only left about an hour ago. 

Draco opened the door with a smile, and then it disappeared when he saw the red hair of Ron Weasley and the brown ponytail of Edwin. They both stood in their Auror robes holding a scroll of parchment, with businesslike looks on their faces.

"Edwin, Weasley," Draco nodded as he greeted them. "I assume this isn't a social call."

Draco had suspected since Harry had told him about the photographs that he was bound to have a raid. But he didn't expect him to send Weasley to do it or that he would think Draco was stupid enough to leave artefacts lying about the place.

"Mr  Malfoy, we have a warrant to search the premises on reason to believe you are in possession of dark artefacts if you refuse entry we have the right to arrest you and try you against the Wizengamot," Weasley said in a no-fuss tone.

Draco stepped back opening the door wider to let them walk inside. "Have a good look around Weasley; I am sure Robards is confident you will find something to incriminate me."

Weasley didn't reply or show any type of emotion, he barged passed, followed by Edwin, and they hurried up the stairs as if they knew where they wanted to go.

Although Draco knew they couldn't find the concealed room, he was still anxious and followed close behind them as they made their way to the east side of the Manor. It was a relatively quiet part of the Manor there were only a few rooms that occupied it, and storage room the house-elves would hide bottles of firewhisky.

They stopped opposite the blank wall, Edwin kicked open one of the doors and frowned when he saw a bedroom. He moved on to the next one and again another bedroom. After he got to the storeroom, he turned to look at Draco. 

"Where is it?" Edwin demanded. 

Draco looked at him innocently and shrugged. "Where is what?"

"We know you are hiding dark artefacts," Weasley said in a calmer tone than Edwin.

"You do, do you?" Draco smirked and perused his hands, "I am afraid you were given wrong information, my job was to find dark artefacts not steal them. Feel free to search the rest of my house, but if we are done here, then please leave, I have a cafe to open tomorrow."

"We are not done," Edwin scowled. 

"Yes, we are," Weasley replied, grabbing his Edwins sleeve. "Robards must have given us the wrong information." Weasley gave Draco a look as he said it as if he was silently communicating with him.

Draco nodded and frowned. "I will show you out."

~~~~~

Draco was impressed as he walked into the newly refurbished cafe he had brought out of impulse and was happy to see it was nearly finished. Pansy's Fiance was flicking his wand around the walls when Draco had taken off his travel cloak. 

"Please tell me we are going to be ready by tomorrow," Draco said in a hopeful tone.

"Yes, I am almost done, and then you can open whenever you want to," Danny replied with a handsome smile on his face, which, if he weren't in love with Harry he would have pounced on him.

He shook the idea out of his head and nodded. "Thank you; I will be just in the office." 

"Draco, Darling," Pansy Parkinson was sat in Draco's desk chair with her feet crossed on top of the desk; she had been reading the cover of Monday's daily prophet.

Draco took a step back in surprise. "Pansy, what are you doing here?"

"I am here to claim my exclusive," Pansy said, dropping the paper down in disgust. 

"Now is not a good time, Pansy, I am dealing with a lot, I don't need to have to deal with an interview for your gossip magazine."

Pansy didn't seem to like his answer and took her feet off the desk. "I have done a few cover-ups for you already, and have got nothing in return," She stood up and put both hands on the table leaning in. "I am a businesswoman, not a charity Draco; you will do well to remember that before you get on the wrong side of me."

Draco raised his arms in surrender, and he knew the damage Pansy could and has caused to witches and wizards in power, and didn't want to be one of them. "Okay, but can we do it after my opening tomorrow and when Harry is here to speak for himself."

Pansy relaxed and lowered herself back into the chair after she seemed to have thought his request through. "Fine, but you only get this one chance, or I spin my own story, photographs, and everything."

"Okay, I promise," Draco frowned annoyed everyone was trying to put their input in on His and Harry's relationship, they still hadn't even made it official, had they?

He was finally alone in his office an hour later, he had gotten the all clear from Danny and was now ready to re-open his cafe tomorrow. Everything was starting to fall into place, he thought, that was until Harry burst through the doors slamming a pile of photographs on the desk.

He could tell by the panic in Harry's eye's that something was wrong.

"What's wrong?" Draco asked, standing up.

 

"I did something bad," Harry replied slumping into the chair in front of the desk.

 

 


	28. The Cafe Opening

Thursday 28th July 2005

It was finally the day to re-open the cafe and Draco was trying to be as calm as possible, even though he was pretty sure Harry was going to be dramatic the whole day; he had been moaning all morning and lying on the kitchen floor with the snake. He had been like it since he had bustled through Draco's office the day before. 

" _I did something bad," Harry had said with a paled face._

_Draco could tell Harry meant it too, he wasn't good at joking so it must have been severe. "What did you do?"_

_"Robards," Harry said in a voice not much louder than a whisper._

_Draco raised an eyebrow. "What about Robards?"_

_"He said he liked me and then he was making more threats against you talking about raids, I didn't know what else to do and the pictures were on the desk, I panicked." Harry was stuttering and rubbing the back of his neck anxiously._

_"Harry, what did you do?" Draco repeated folding his arms._

Draco was opening and closing drawers in Harry's kitchen. "Harry, do you have any Spello-tape?" Draco asked him impatiently. 

Harry grunted in response.

"Oh Harry, you obliviated your boss, it's not like you killed him," Draco shook his head, he finally had enough of the moaning and groaning. "Get up off the floor and help me find the tape; I have to be at Diagon Alley in thirty minutes."

Harry frowned and then slowly lifted himself off the ground. "I could get fired for this, or worse sent to Azkaban." 

"Who is going to tell, he can't he has no memory, and besides the prick had it coming."

"It's in this drawer," Harry said pulling open the small drawer next to the cutlery drawer. "I know, you have told me a million times already."

"Well then, stop worrying and listen to me," Draco leaned in a kissed him on his lips while he grabbed the Spello-tape from the drawer.

~~~~~~

There were a lot more people gathered outside the cafe in Diagon Alley than Draco had expected when he and Harry had arrived. There were photographers and reporters also shouting questions as usual and flashing their cameras. There was a red ribbon ready in front of the cafe doors; He assumed Blaise and Ginny had put it there earlier, they, unfortunately, couldn't be at the opening as they had to go to work.

Draco stood in front of everyone ready to give his opening speech; he suddenly felt like he had lost all his words, his palms were sweaty, and he was nervous, though he would never admit that to himself. He looked at Harry, who was smiling at him, urging him to say something.

"Erm, I firstly want to thank you all for your patience while I have been refurbishing the cafe, I know many witches and wizards spent a lot of time in there, even if it's just for their lunch breaks," Draco looked at Harry again who was still smiling. "Before I reveal the new name of the cafe I would like to clear a few things up."

The crowd looked at him confused, and the photographers had even stopped flashing their cameras to pay attention. 

"There has been a lot of talk about me in the prophet and gossip magazines that have been speculating about my friendship with Harry Potter, and I haven't been honest with you all. I will be giving an exclusive interview with Witch Insider later today to tell the whole truth." Draco felt Harry's eyes boring into the back of his head; he hadn't had a chance to tell him about the interview he was going to be having with Pansy. "And regarding the impulsive purchase of the cafe, I can assure I won't be getting bored in two weeks. I intend to run a smooth operation and give Diagon Alley a safe and comfortable place to eat and drink twenty-four seven except for Christmas where I will most definitely be closing so my staff and I can spend time with our families."

The crowd applauded, and there were flashes from the cameras again as Draco pulled out his wand and waved it at the blank space where the cafe name should be. The new letters began to form; there was the sound of gasps and ooh's as the new name "The Tea Dragon" had appeared in bold black lettering. Draco flicked his wand again and an image of a moving dragon, breathing fire appeared next to the sign which awarded him another round of applause.

 After Draco had cut the ribbon in front of the door, the crowd made their way inside of the cafe and took in the new environment, even Draco who had seen it finished the night before was in awe of it. 

Harry had squeezed his way between to wizards and made his way to Draco; his face was red, Draco couldn't tell if he was angry, happy or embarrassed. 

"You okay?" Draco asked hooking onto the tips of his fingers. 

"Yeah, it looks amazing; I am just curious to what your speech meant?" Harry asked furrowing his brows.

"What part?" Draco smirked knowing full well he knew which part.

"Giving Witch Insider an exclusive interview about our friendship/relationship status," Harry said frowning.

"Oh did I forget to tell you?" Draco said nonchalantly holding his hand in front of him and perusing his fingers. "We have to do an interview with Pansy Parkinson later today."

"We?" Harry said widening his eyes. "We?"

"Mister Malfoy, come and meet our food column critiquer," Someone from the daily prophet called across the room.

Draco was relieved to have a reason to escape the outraged Harry and gave him an apologetic look as he let go of his hand and slipped away through the customers. 

"Mister Malfoy this is Richard Brown, he is our Food Critique," The wizard from daily prophet introduced him.

Draco shook the hand of the wizard eyeing him up and down, he had read his columns before, and it was nice to put a face to the writer. He was in his late forties with greying brown hair and goatee; he wore large squared glasses and brown robes. He smiled at Draco, but his black eyes were cold and told a different story.

"Nice to meet you, Mr Malfoy, I have been quite anxious to meet you since I found out you had brought the cafe," Richard said taking a step back.

"Anxious? I am intrigued," Draco replied raising a brow.

"Forgive me, I simply mean you surprised me, I wasn't expecting Lucius Malfoy's son want to graft with the regular folk," Richard faked a smile, and Draco forced himself to smile politely back.

"I can see why you would think that, but I don't feel the need prove you wrong, my successful opening speaks for itself."

"Indeed it does," Richard smirked bowing his head. "Expect to see my review in tomorrows paper." He turned on his heel and took a seat at one of the vacant tables close to the counter.

"Prick," Draco muttered.

******

Harry sat uncomfortably next to Draco in his office opposite Pansy Parkinson, who was sitting in Draco's large desk chair. Her eyes were narrowed in thought as she tapped her quill against her chin. 

Pansy had changed a lot since school Harry noted, she didn't seem like she was the hateful girl she was back then and she seemed to be a respected businesswoman now, which Harry never thought he would be saying in the same description of Pansy.

"For my end of the bargain to work I need complete honesty from both of you, or I will print the version I want to tell," Pansy said in a stern tone which made Harry take back everything he had just thought about her.

"Can someone please explain to me what is going on?" Harry asked looking between them both.

"I made a deal with Pansy that we would give her the exclusive couple story, in exchange for all the favours she has done for you and me," Draco muttered sheepishly.

"Great now that's sorted I will begin," Pansy interrupted them waving her quill in the air. "Draco, you have been quite vocal in the past about your hatred for Harry Potter, is that correct?"

"Yes," Draco replied rolling his eyes. "But..."

"And is it true you would taunt Harry in school?" Pansy asked cutting him off.

"Yes, but..." Draco repeated.

"Harry, you weren't just the chosen one at school, you were also seen as the potential heir of Slytherin and the late Professor Dumbledore's favourite, is that correct?"

"Well..." Harry started tilting his head.

"Draco you were jealous of this fact?" 

"Pansy," Draco stood up. "What the hell?"

"I am just acknowledging the elephant in the room," Pansy shrugged.

"Harry and I hated each other's guts in school; yes, I was jealous of him, now can we move on?" 

Pansy gave him a satisfied smile. "Of course," she cleared her throat. "So let's go back to the 11th July, you were both on the front cover under the heading friend or foe; you were coming out of Gringott's, were you both expecting the reaction you received?"

"No," Draco replied leaning in. "The thought about being front page didn't cross my mind at the time, and I didn't expect it to be a big deal to be seen with Harry."

"There are many speculations from my readers saying that you weren't meeting for part of your case, and you just wanted to meet up as friends, can you confirm or deny this?"

"Harry and I went to a Muggle carnival; I had never been to one, so Harry agreed to come with and show me what they are all about," Draco gave a small smile to Harry who didn't seem to be enjoying this interview.

"Ok, let's fast forward to the 19th you were interviewed again when you announced your purchase of the cafe and you denied ever being friends with Mr Potter, can you expand on this a little more?" 

Harry watched Draco open and close his hands nervously. "I was hurt when I said this, we had fallen out, and I wanted to get back at him for falling out with me."

"What was the fallout about, Harry?" Pansy turned her head to him, and he gulped. 

"There was a person, who I won't name yet, who was blackmailing me and told me to cut ties with Draco, or they would release private pictures of him and me," Harry replied trying to be as honest as possible without telling her everything.

"Why are you protecting the blackmailer?" Pansy asked with genuine curiosity.

"Because the person is in a position of power and it needs to go through the right channels to ensure it stops happening," Draco answered for him.

"Interesting. So now it's the Masquerade Ball, and you two are spotted sitting together at the VIP table. You are seen dancing and together the whole night. The daily prophet story was confusing, and they brushed off the juicy story as being a statement, can you reveal if this was for a statement or have you both come out as gay?" 

Harry and Draco looked at each other; their faces were both red and looked like two naughty schoolboys caught red-handed. 

"I am in love with Harry Potter," Draco blurted out after a few moments.

"You are in love with Harry Potter?" Pansy asked smiling widely.

"Yes, I am in love with Harry Potter, and I want to ask him to be my boyfriend," Draco looked at the open-mouthed Harry, who was speechless, he didn't know whether that was him asking and he should say yes, or he was just saying he wanted to ask.

"Well?" Pansy said impatiently.

"Harry Potter, will you be my boyfriend?" Draco asked hands balled into fists to stop them clenching.

Harry nodded slowly. "Yes, of course."


	29. The Transfer

Friday 29th July 2005

Draco hesitantly read Richard Brown's unfavourable review about his cafe and was immediately disheartened by it. The food was delicious and received exceptional customer service.  The identified issues he was that the modern decor was ill-suited with the rest of Diagon Alley, and he was a Malfoy, which was written in so many words.

He scoffed at the article in disgust he was so tired of his family name inevitably becoming a political burden on his career and personal investments. He reminisced the time when he went to America with Blaise; he would employ a fictitious name which he wouldn't get away with in this country as he was reasonably known. He thought for a moment about sending an owl to the prophet to complain of the apparent bias, but he thought better of it. He had realised by now the only way to earn respect was to prove them wrong and being better than them.

He took out his wand and put the tip to the paper. "Incedio," He muttered, causing the newspaper to set on fire and quickly turn to ash.

"I wanted to read that," Harry yawned, coming into the kitchen from behind him.

"Good Morning," Draco smiled, ignoring the comment and kissed him gently on the lips.

At the same moment, the fireplace filled with green flames amitting two visitors; One being the greying Mrs Weasley and with her was the once blue, now red-haired Teddy, who was teary eyes and puffed in the face as if he had been having a tantrum.

"Harry, dear, I am so sorry to drop in on you like this, Aunt Muriel has taken ill in St Mungo's so I need someone to take Teddy for the day," Mrs Weasley said sounding flustered. "I have asked Ginny and Blaise, but they are both unable would you be able to?"

Draco watched Harry look sympathetically at Mrs Weasley then apologised. "I am sorry, I am..."

"I will take him," Draco impulsively volunteered, partly because he had bonded with the boy and he knew how much Harry had already hated letting his friends and family down. 

"Mr Malfoy, I couldn't possibly..." Mrs Weasley began even more flustered.

"It's honestly not a problem, he is my family too, so I should naturally do my part." Draco flushed slightly embarrassed and slightly ashamed for not doing his part sooner.

"Well, Teddy doesn't know you..."

"Please Grandma," Teddy jumped excitedly. "He is my new friend."

"I don't know," Mrs Weasley said hesitantly, trying to think it through she did need child care. "I guess a few hours won't do any harm."

Teddy lifted his arms in rejoice and ran to Draco giving him a massive hug. "We can go shopping in Diagon Alley or fly brooms; I have one here, don't I Uncle Harry?" Ted asked excitedly his hair changing from red to pink to blue to red again.

After a few moments of being unsure whether or not she should leave, Mrs Weasley said her goodbyes to Harry and Teddy and gave Draco a warning stare that meant, you mess this up and you will have me to deal with.

~~~~~

Harry had made it into his office without being seen by the reporters in the Atrium, thanks to his invisibility cloak. Annabel, Harry's secretary actually smiled at him, which was a surreal sight to see.

He put Morty on his usual tree and took out some raw bacon from his bag and fed it to him. 

"I wish you would tell me what I have done wrong," Harry sighed exasperatedly after Morty stuck his tongue out and turned his head away from him. 

"You don't talk to me anymore, not sssince he sssshhowed up," Morty said miserably.

"I am sorry Morty, I know I have not paid you much attention, I have been a jerk to all of my friends, I am working on it I promise."

Morty just stuck out his tongue and turned his head away from him.

Harry sighed and went to his desk feeling resigned. He went through the piles of paperwork on his desk that he was behind on and rubbed his forehead out of stress. 

About half an hour had passed when he looked up from his desk and saw Ron Weasley at his door, arms folded and an eyebrow raised. 

"You're in today then?" Ron finally said a little more reserved than he usually was.

"I guess so," Harry replied stiffly. "Been doing any more raids for Robards?"

"C' mon mate you know I had to follow orders," Ron said dropping his arms and walking towards Harry. "We didn't find anything, but you know Edwin he is very good at finding things and he could sense something was there."

"What are you trying to say, Ron?"

"I am just saying are you sure the Malfoys aren't..."

"Aren't what? Back to their old ways?"

"Well, yeah," Ron said sheepishly.

"Draco has told me everything I want to know, and I trust him, it hasn't been easy, but I do," Harry said more to himself than to Ron.

"Just be careful is all I am saying, Robards, seems to have an issue with him."

Harry went red then began speaking in a harsh whisper. "That's because Robards is in love with me."

Ron stared at him in disbelief. "He's what?"

"He kissed me two days ago in his office," Harry replied still speaking quietly.

"What did you do?" Ron gasped.

"I pushed him off me, and sort of modified his memory," Harry admitted.

Ron's eyes widened larger than Harry would have thought possible. He then frowned, smirked, looked mortified as Harry saw him process this in his head. "Fuck, Mate."

 ~~~~~

Draco and Teddy entered Diagon Alley through the Leaky Cauldron after travelling through the floo network. Draco wanted to make sure his cafe would manage without him being there; he assumed it would as it had still been running without an owner. He didn't want to bore Teddy to death either, who Draco figured would need to be kept thoroughly entertained.

"You could help me pick out a present for your uncle Harry if you want?" Draco suggested enthusiastically as he had no idea what Harry would like.

Teddy frowned slightly. "Uncle Harry would probably just want more pile of paperwork."

Draco came to a halt and turned to Teddy. "He has changed," 

"Well, where is he now?" Teddy said pretending to look around.

Draco smirked sympathetically. "He has to work sometimes, and he has been skipping work a lot lately." Now Draco had said it; he realised maybe he hadn't been the best influence after all. "Do you know what happened at his last birthday?"

"He had a party?" Teddy shrugged nonchalantly.

"But what happened at the party that upset him?" Draco asked with a matter of urgency.

Teddy scrunched up his face like he was trying really hard to remember; then let out a resigning sigh and shook his head. "I can't remember, there was a lot of food, and I was asleep most of the party."

Draco smirked, a little disappointed but he couldn't be mad at Teddy for not knowing. "You know what? I am sure the cafe will be fine. Shall we have a look in some shops?" 

Teddy's face brightened. "Can we look at the brooms?"

"Of course," Draco said, and they continued to Quality Quidditch Supplies. Teddy hurried ahead and stuck his face in the window to look at the latest Firebolt model; they both let out an amazed gasp.

"I am going to get this broom when I make it on the quidditch team," Teddy said excitedly, his hair turning from brown to blue.

"I was a seek on the Slytherin quidditch team," Draco said puffing out his chest proudly.

"I know Uncle Harry told me, he said he beat you every year," Teddy said smirking slightly, which was another reminder of himself as a kid.

Draco inhaled and slowly exhaled. "So what house do you want to be in?" He asked changing the subject.

"Either Hufflepuff, like my mother or Gryffindor, like my father," Teddy replied proudly.

Draco stiffened, he had almost forgotten who his parents were and how they died. "Well, I am sure they will be proud of you no matter which house  you get sorted into." He put a hand on his shoulder and patted it empathetically. "I suppose you will want to look in Weasleys Wizard Wheezes."

"Grandma Molly never lets me go; she said she doesn't want me to get any bad habits from Uncle Fred and Uncle George."

Draco smirked. "What Molly doesn't know won't hurt her, Carpe Diem."

"Huh?"

"Seize the day."

They entered through the orange door of Weasley Wizard Wheezes, and the atmosphere exploded in front of them. Fireworks were going off, objects flying around the shop, excited chatter from customers and bright colours everywhere. There was a table in front of them with stacks of books with Harry's face on them, with a sign to ask about pre-ordering the fourth book, coming soon. 

It brought Draco back to the critique he got this morning about how his shop didn't go with the rest of Diagon Alley.

They saw Fred and George talking animatedly to a group of Hogwarts aged teenagers. Fred was the first to notice the two new customers and nudged his brother, and they both smiled mischievously at each other.

"Malfoy, Teddy, welcome," George said as he and Fred walked towards them. 

"How did you manage to convince Grandma Molly to let you come?" Fred asked.

"We didn't," Draco replied guiltily.

Fred and George looked at each other seriously for a moment and then cracked huge smiles.

"Excellent," they said in unison. "Follow us."

~~~~~~

 Things were starting to feel back to normal for Harry; he was back in the flow of a regular day in the office. After lunch he had received a memo to see Gawain Robards in his office, it was the first time he had seen him since he had accidentally oblivitated him.

As Harry walked down the corridor towards Robards office door, he froze when he saw the long white-blonde hair of Lucius Malfoy coming out of the door. 

"Good afternoon, Mr Potter," Lucious Malfoy said stiffly walking towards him.

"Mr Malfoy, what are you...?"

"Finishing up some business," Lucius said cutting him off.

"Did Draco tell you?" Harry demanded, face reddening.

"Tell me what?" Lucius replied smirking, knowing very well what he was talking about. "Good afternoon, Mr Potter," he repeated and walked on like they hadn't just had a conversation.

 Lucius Malfoy was definitely up to no good; Harry thought as he knocked on Robards door before entering.

 "Harry," Robards beamed brightly. "Take a seat."

Harry sat down nervously in front of Robards confused by the friendliness and un-characteristicness of the of his tone.

"You wanted to see me, Sir?" Harry said clearing his throat and shuffling in his seat.

"Yes," Robards said straightening himself up. "I wanted you to hear it from me first before it's announced over the weekend. I have been offered a transfer to the French Ministry of Magic."

Harry stared blankly at him for a second.

"I have put your name forward to take over my job here." 

Harry's jaw dropped slightly. "You have?" He asked, and his mouth felt dry.

"Well, it's not entirely up to me, so there will also be some Aurors that have been on the field longer, in the race; but I am almost certain you will be the choice."

"No," Harry said a little too quickly.

"No?" Robards raised an eyebrow.

"I mean no thank you, I'm not ready to be head Auror."

"I disagree, I think you are more than ready, besides your history plays in your favour."

"My history?" Harry asked curiously.

"With You-Know-Who of course."

Harry subconsciously touched the scar on his forehead. "That was different," He stammered. 

"Just think about it," Robards said standing up and fastening his robes. "You might change your mind after a good nights sleep."

Harry stood up also and couldn't get out of the office quick enough. He said goodbye and raced back quickly back to his own office to go through what the hell had just happened. He was being put up for Head Auror, and Robards was all of a sudden leaving with all their problems solved. 

Lucius Malfoy was leaving the moment Harry had arrived which couldn't have been a coincidence, and he hoped Draco wasn't involved.

 ~~~~~

Draco had got Teddy back to Mrs Weasley in one piece, and with a lot more stuff than Mrs Weasley liked, she had given them both a telling off for spending and taking advantage of his money, but Draco could tell she was grateful underneath.

He had been trying to make a shepherds pie for himself and Harry and when he saw the green flames in the fireplace out the corner of his eye. His boyfriend had returned and looked tired and stressed but had a faint smile appear on his lips when he saw Draco in one of Mrs Weasley's frilly pink aprons.

 "Hello, Love," Draco grinned while he stirred the mince on the stove. "What's wrong?"

Harry had slumped into the kitchen table chair and took off his glasses and rubbed his eyes. "Just been a long, odd day."

Draco turned the stove down and sat down in the chair opposite. "Odd how?"

"Annabel was nice to me. I got called into Robards office and saw your father walking out of it." Harry paused and watched as Draco's face turned angry.

"My father was there? Why, what did he say?" Draco asked quickly getting to his feet.

"So you didn't know he was going to see Robards?" Harry asked disbelievingly.

"No," Draco replied coldly. "Is that what you think, that I put my father up to going?"

Harry frowned slightly. "Yeah, I guess."

"Well I didn't, I actually told him the complete opposite, but my father has always had the flare for the dramatics and did it anyway."

"Like father like son," Harry muttered quietly, smirking.

Draco let out a snort and went back to the stove and stirred the mince some more.

"Robards is transferring to France," Harry said casually. "And he said he put me forwards to replace him."

Draco dropped the wooden spoon and turned back round to Harry. "You could have started with that."

Harry shrugged. "I could have."

"Well?"

"Well, what?"

"Are you replacing him?"

"I said I don't think I am ready yet."

"Of course you are ready; you are the hardest working Auror in that office." 

"If I get the promotion it means I will be stuck inside all the time."

"You already are, so you might as well be getting paid for it."

"I suppose, I guess we will just have to see what they decide." Harry shrugged again. "How was your day with Teddy?"

"We had fun; he is a good kid. I think he is lonely and needs friends his own age," Draco replied peeling potatoes with his wand. "He misses you also."

"He hates me."

"He doesn't hate you; he just wants to spend more time with you; he wants his uncle Harry back."

"I know, I am going to try to be around more."

"I also ordered him the new firebolt," Draco blurted out.

Harry's eyes widened. "You did what?"

 


	30. The Pensieve

Saturday 30th July 2005,

 

Harry woke up to Draco still in his bed, early Saturday morning; his lips turned up to a satisfied smile as he settled back down and enjoyed the moment a little longer before he had to begin his day. Harry didn't have anything planned for today, so there wasn't a particular rush to get moving; besides it wasn't often he got to witness a sleeping Draco, it was peaceful.

"Stop staring at me," Draco growled tiredly, eyes still closed.

"I'm not," Harry replied, smirking and quickly looking away, he was in awe with how he could tell. "I thought you would be up by now."

"I got back here pretty late last night; I was too tired to wake up early; I would have gone back home, but you're off today." Draco murmured.

"What did you and Blaise get up to last night?" Harry asked, remembering Draco had left him in the evening to meet up with Blaise.

Draco hoisted himself onto his elbows and looked over at Harry. "You jealous Potter?" He teased.

Harry frowned. "No, I was just curious; you don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

"I am just messing with you," Draco said apologetically. "We just had a few drinks, and Ginny wanted help with something. She wasn't pleased when I told her about the Firebolt."

"I don't blame her," Harry agreed. "I still can't believe you bought a seven-year-old a Firebolt that costs 800 Galleons."

"It doesn't matter about the money," Draco said objectively.

Harry sighed exasperatedly, propping himself up against the headboard. "That's what you don't understand," Harry said. "It does matter. The Weasleys get by on their hardworking money..."

Draco shot up angrily. "Are you saying my money is not from hardworking?"

"No, that's not what I meant, I am just saying; the Weasleys are too proud to accept gifts or things of value from others."

"Teddy isn't a Weasley; he is my cousin," Draco replied still not relaxing. "If I want to treat him, I should; it's partly my fault his broom broke in the first place."

Harry sighed again and shook his head, they had been over this the night before, and it still felt like they were going round in circles. Before Harry could reply Draco grabbed his hand.

"Look I am sorry, let's not argue anymore, if you want me to return the broom I will, I just wanted to make up for my families shitty past and money is usually the first thing I turn to."

Harry leaned over and kissed him softly on the lips. "I can't ask you to return it; just don't mention my name when Mrs Weasley comes to kill you."

~~~~~~~~

When Harry and Draco were up and in the kitchen making breakfast the morning owl post arrived. The brown screech owl was carrying the rolled up Daily Prophet. When it dropped into Harry's hand, he was surprised to feel there was a greater weight to it.

Harry curiously unrolled the paper and heard Draco gasp as a small shiny trophy fell out. Engraved were the words: "2005 Best Dressed Male."

"This must be for you," Harry said stretching out the trophy in his hand the to the now paled Draco.

Draco shook his head opening out the newspaper towards Harry.

The front cover came to life a large moving picture of Harry in his masquerade suit filled most of the page with the heading:

**Harry Potter 2005 best dressed male winner**

**As the voting closed yesterday evening, it was an apparent landslide to who the winner was, stealing the winning streak from Draco Malfoy. It was none other than The Chosen One, Harry Potter 24, who will be celebrating his 25th birthday this Sunday.**

**Standing with his two best friends Auror, Ron Weasley and St Mungo's Healer, Hermione Granger; Harry wore a black silk suit with intricate detailing**  specially **charmed to give the wearer a more relaxed feeling. The creation is a Madam Malkin original, which was rumoured to have been sold to Draco Malfoy, a source who works with Madam Malkin had told us when we interviewed them about the design on the suit.** **Congratulations Harry Potter.**

"Well done Harry," Draco said in an off-ish tone.

"You're not actually upset I won are you?" Harry asked raising an eyebrow at his new manner.

Draco cleared his throat and put on his best sincere smile. "No, of course not, I am just being silly." He leaned over and kissed him on the lips. "You deserve the award; you were so fucking sexy in that suit."

"Thank you," Harry smiled and kissed back. "What's this?"

"What?"

Harry leaned across the table and picked up a piece of parchment with a long list of names on it.

"Shit," He heard Draco murmur. "It's nothing."

Harry raised an eyebrow. "It looks like a guest list or a very long hit list."

Draco tried to grab it back off him, but Harry moved his hand away.

"This better not be for a surprise birthday party," Harry said starting to feel agitated. "I don't want one, not after what happened last year."

Draco clenched his teeth together. "Well, you won't tell me what happened last year no one will."

"I can't," Harry replied sighing heavily. "It's too embarrassing."

"I am not going to judge you, Harry," Draco said much softer than Harry had expected. "I just want to understand."

Harry shut his eyes willing the subject to change, but when he felt Draco's hands closed tightly around his own, he knew he would have to talk about it finally. "The only way I am going to be able to tell you what happened is by showing you."

*******

Draco was being led into the basement by Harry; they had both passed the mirror where he had seen Harry in it only weeks ago, he stopped in front of it and saw him once again smiling with brilliant white teeth, his green eyes twinkling at him. Draco edged closer, holding his arm out towards the glass but was being dragged away by the real Harry.

"Let's just get this out of the way; we can talk about that after," Harry said letting him go and stopping in front of the pensieve.

Draco watched in anticipation as he watched Harry open the glass cabinet of vials and take one out. He poured it into the silver bowl, and Draco's eyes widened, fascinated.

"You just stick your head in the bowl, and it will take you into the memory," Harry said stepping out the way.

"Aren't you coming in too?" Draco asked hesitantly.

"No," Harry replied quickly. "I can't go through that again."

Draco smiled weakly moving in front of the bowl; he could see a kitchen way down below. He lowered his head inside, and the ground beneath his feet disappeared as he was sent spinning through deep dark nothingness and landing in the kitchen; he was in Ginny's kitchen.

He spun around hearing a clattering and saw a drunk Harry stumbling out of the fireplace.

"Shit," He hissed as he stumbled and knocked into the chairs around the table.

Draco walked over to him to try and help him, but his hand went right through his left shoulder.

"Harry," Draco shouted, waving his hand in front of his face. Harry didn't acknowledge him. He realised he must only be able to observe the memory as it played out.

He followed him through the hallway, where they had once stood against the staircase up close together. They had entered the front room and found Ginny curled up on the sofa asleep with a blanket hanging off her and mostly on the floor. She looked angry as she slept, her forehead creased and her brows furrowed.

Harry let out a sigh, taking out his wand and flicking the blanket back over her.

Ginny's eyes shot open, and she sat up taking in the state Harry was in. "How were Dean and Seamus?" She asked coldly, which took Draco by surprise as he had never heard her talk to Harry like that.

"Fine," Harry replied in the same tone. "I am going to bed, are you coming or are you sleeping down here again?"

"No," Ginny said. "I will sleep down here."

"Suit yourself," Harry sighed and walked out of the room.

Draco had just managed to hear Ginny mumble "Happy birthday, Harry," before the memory changed.

It was now day time; he was in Madam Malkins. Harry was being tailored in the grey suit Draco had tried to get Harry to wear before he got kicked out of his house. It seemed so long ago now even though it was just a few weeks ago. Harry looked so good in the suit, he watched him as he checked himself out in the mirror and he was smiling happily. He turned around facing Draco, and he could see those twinkling green flecks in his eyes the ones he had just seen in that strange mirror, and the ones he would see whenever Harry wasn't stuck in his own head.

Draco smiled at him wishing Harry could communicate and see him; he wished he could stop whatever bad thing was about to happen tonight or tell him to stay home. But Draco wondered what Harry would be like now if it weren't for tonight's events, would they be together now or would he still be with Ginny?

When Harry went to pay, he patted his pockets looking for his money. "I'm sorry, I am going to have to go to Gringotts," Harry told the witch apologetically.

"Nonsense, you take it on the house," She replied smiling pleasantly, but to Draco's surprise, he rejected and told her he would come back with the money.

Harry, followed by Draco left the shop empty-handed and set off at a pace towards Gringotts bank.

Diagon Alley was packed with children and their parents buying their school supplies for September. He kept automatically dodging out of peoples way even though they would just go right through him anyway.

Draco had gotten distracted by the window display of Harry's books in Flourish & Blotts to notice Harry had frozen on the spot. Draco looked around to see why he had stopped; he soon found out when he saw his best friend Blaise Zabini and Ginny kissing down the alley next to Gringotts.

Even though Draco was used to seeing the pair of them making out, it was somehow shocking to him in this scenario. They both watched as they finally pulled apart and were both smiling and looking into each other's eyes. "Fucking Blaise," Draco spat angrily, wanting to run over to them and punch him in the face.

He moved next to Harry and went to grab for his hand, but as there was no touching, he settled for hovering his hand next to his.

The memory changed again, and this time Harry was in Ginny's bedroom, he supposed it must have been Harry's as well; Harry was sitting on the edge of the bed with head in both hands.

"I can't believe someone has leaked it to the Prophet," Ginny yelled walking into the bedroom and chucking the newspaper next to Harry. "It was supposed to be a surprise."

Draco leaned over to see the paper; he saw a picture of himself on the front page from when he won the best-dressed male. Underneath was an article about Harry's friends throwing him a birthday party.

"It's fine, I figured it would be a party anyway," Harry replied with a bit of a slur in his voice.

Ginny bent down and picked up a half-empty bottle of firewhisky. "Didn't you drink enough at Seamus's last night?" She asked sternly.

"Leave off it," Harry replied grabbing for the bottle, but she stepped backwards and put it on top of the wardrobe.

"No more until you have gotten dressed."

He watched as Harry struggled to take off his shoes, which made him smirk slightly.

"How was practice?" He asked her as she walked into the bathroom to get dressed.

"It was fine, tiring," She replied.

"Did you manage to go to Diagon Alley today?"

No response.

"Gin?"

"Um, no, practice ran pretty late, so I never got a chance to," she replied clearly lying which made Draco angry and upset for Harry.

Harry stood up, undoing his belt and pulling down his jeans. "It was quite busy; It felt like the whole wizarding world was there down every alley." He pulled over his grey T-shirt leaving him in just his boxers.

The memory changed again; they were now stood in the back garden of The Burrow. There was a large marquee lit up and playing music, and getting louder as he followed Harry and Ginny up the red carpet that had been laid out from the Burrow to the marquee entrance.

"This is so unnecessary," He heard Harry mutter to Ginny.

"Happy faces," She said putting on a wide fake smile, as she drew back the parting in the canopy.

"Surprise," Everyone cheered as they entered fully.

Mrs Weasley glided over to Harry and gave him a big hug. "Happy Birthday Dear," She said kissing him on the cheek and standing back to get a good look at him. The grey suit and salmon pink tie fit him perfectly, and his arse looked so good.

"Thank you," Harry replied smiling. "This is amazing; you shouldn't have."

"Nonsense," she said blushing slightly, and hugging him again; Draco watched on in envy.

Both Harry and Draco had noticed Ginny walking away from the crowd that had gathered to Blaise Zabini, who Draco thought was looking handsome in his all-black suit and had remembered going with him to help pick it out last year.

Mrs Weasley let go one last time, and Ron and Hermione came over and gave him a group hug. "Happy Birthday," they said together, beaming at him.

"Thanks, guys," Harry said frowning slightly, anyone would think he didn't like the attention, Draco thought.

"What's up, mate?" Ron asked concerned.

"Nothing, just a little overwhelmed, shall we get some drinks?"

~~~~~

Draco watched as Harry drank his fifth full glass of firewhisky and grab his sixth. 

"SEAMUS, you, my friend, are looking mighty fine tonight," he said, winking and Seamus blushed pink in the cheeks.

"Thanks, Harry."

"I'm serious; if I look at you any longer, I am not sure if I could control myself."

"Watch yourself, Harry you might make Ginny jealous," Dean said joining them on the dance floor. "Where is she anyway?"

"She is probably snogging Zabini," Harry replied taking the last sip of firewhisky.

They both looked at him dumbfounded. "Ah, don't say that Harry," Seamus said. "I know you have been having problems, but I don't think she would cheat on you."

Before Harry could respond, he was being dragged away by Ron. 

"We are having birthday shots," Ron told him, taking him to the drinks table. Ron poured four shots and handed two to Harry. "Is everything alright?"

Harry looked at Ron and Draco thought he was about to cry, but instead, he threw back the shots and laughed. "Never better mate," He said and poured two more shots.

"Uncle Harry," Teddy had run up to Harry with both hands struggling to hold about five cauldron cakes. "Happy Birthday."

Harry bent down and picked up Teddy. "Thank you, Tedster," Harry said smiling. "Are you having a good time?"

Draco thought it was heartwarming seeing Teddy and Harry together smiling and playing with each other. Present day Harry and Teddy, were so cold towards one another, it was hard to see how this night could make all that happen.

"Do you want one of my cakes?" Teddy asked him brightly and moved one towards Harry's lips. 

"No thank you, I think you should have them before Grandma sees you pigging out."

"Good thinking," Teddy giggled, and Harry put him down gently.

"So what's going on with you and Ginny?" Ron asked Harry when Teddy had run off to hide and eat his cakes away from Mrs Weasley.

"Ginny is your sister; we agreed we weren't going to discuss our relationship with you when we first got together," Harry reminded him.

"Has it got something to do with that prick Zabini?" Ron asked ignoring him.

"Ron," Harry warned.

"Has it?" He asked again.

"I saw them kissing in Diagon Alley this afternoon," Harry said sighing.

Ron balled his hands into fists. "I will kill him."

"No you won't, just leave it, please," Harry begged, holding Ron's shoulders down. "I will talk to her tomorrow."

Fred and George strolled over to them. " Birthday boy," they said together, grinning widely.

"What are you drinking?" Fred asked taking out his wand.

"Um..."

"I think Harry has had enough," Ron cut him off.

"Impossible," George replied.

"I will have a firewhisky," Harry decided now with a defiant look.

 Draco and Ron both shook their heads disapprovingly. Fred flicked his wand at one of the empty glasses on the table, and it filled with a golden liquid. Before Harry could grab it George took out his wand and flicked, making the glass grow twice in size.

"Really guys?" Ron said unimpressed, and Draco had to agree with him as Harry wobbled unsteadily on his feet to grab the glass and to hold it with both hands.

"He seems fine to me," Fred chuckled.

"And me," George agreed.

Something behind them caught Ron's eye, Draco turned and so did Harry, he had just managed to see long red hair whip behind the marquee door.

"Screw this," Harry said, and knocked back half of the glass and handed it to Ron. "I will be back in a sec."

Harry stormed away, and Draco had to run to keep up with him. He could hear Ron calling him back which had started to draw attention.

"Have you seen Gin?" He asked Hermione, who was talking to the Patil twins.

"I think she just went outside," Hermione shrugged. "Is everything okay?"

Harry ignored her and walked away towards the tent entrance.

Draco was desperate to grab hold of him and pull him away; he had an awful feeling he knew where this was going.

They got outside where the sky was now darker, and the garden was lit up with strings of lights. There were guests outside kissing behind the marquee and a group of girls talking and giggling with Dean, Seamus and Neville.

There was no sign of Ginny or Blaise, which only seemed to make Harry speed up his walking; the combination of firewhisky and anger was not going to end well.

They were now walking into the Weasley house there was a sign on the door politely telling people to stick to the garden and the marquee. The inside looked the same as it had when he went to their house for dinner, with all its organised chaos.

Harry was creeping up the staircase, which creaked noisily on every other step that he took. Draco could hear faint giggling and hushing sounds get louder as they got further up the stairs.

He came to a stop outside a door that was not completely closed. Draco slipped inside the room through the crack Harry was looking and standing mortified.

Ginny was hiked up against the wall with her legs wrapped around Blaise's waist and her fingers digging into his back. His trousers and boxers were around his ankles, and his jacket was strewn on the bed. Her eyes were shut tight as he thrust into her, her head falling back against the wall.

Draco turned to Harry who had moved back slightly; his face was pale and emotionless.

Blaise had put a hand over Ginny's mouth as she let out a loud moan.

Harry backed entirely away, and the floorboards underneath creaked, they both snapped their heads to the door, faces panicked.

"Who's there?" Blaise asked.

Draco left the room feeling the pull of Harry leaving. He just managed to glimpse Ginny and Blaise fumbling to sort themselves out.

Harry was running down the stairs, out of the kitchen and out the door to the garden. He stopped and bent over heaving to catch his breath and possibly to throw up.

"You look terrible." Seamus was walking up the path towards Harry.

He stood up straight and wiped his mouth, a smirk now in place. "Seamus, Seamus, Seamus," He sputtered. "What have I told you about looking so hot?"

Seamus blushed again and smiled. "Thanks," He replied weakly.

Harry walked closer to him, closing the space. Draco shifted uncomfortably as Harry's lips were now on Seamus.

Seamus didn't move away; instead, his hand was on the back of Harry's head, deepening the kiss.

"Fuck sake Harry," Draco exhaled, turning away from them both, his fists closed tightly.

"Come with me," Harry purred in his ear. He grabbed Seamus's hand and pulled him down the garden to the back of the marquee.

There was an opening in the back; he pulled Seamus inside. Draco didn't know why he followed them inside, the needing to know what happened compelled him to.

They were behind the curtain on the stage in front of the dance floor. There was a giant five-tiered cake decorated in the Gryffindor colours, red and gold, set centre stage.

Draco pressed his lips together in a tight line as he was now calculating the scenario where this was going to end terribly for Harry.

He watched Harry hastily unbuckling his belt and pulling down his trousers in front of Seamus.

"Harry, are you sure?" Seamus asked out of breath.

"Please," Harry begged, with a croak in his voice. "But, only if you want to, that is?"

Seamus nodded and knelt down in front of Harry, his head in line with Harry's boxers.

Draco scoffed and turned his back on them to face the cake again. It was too difficult to watch. He heard a gasp and then a moan. He squeezed his eyes shut trying to focus on the music playing; why did it have to be Celestina Warbeck?

"Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you..." The singing of the guests rang through the marquee as the curtain began to open and the cake was now fully lit up with twenty-four candles. The song came to an abrupt stop.

Draco painfully opened his eyes; he looked from the shocked crowd to Seamus with his mouth around Harry's cock and Harry looking mortified back to the crowd, where Mrs Weasley who was at the very front looking like she was about to faint. Ginny and Blaise were stood at separate ends red-faced.

Seamus was now stood up and backing out of the marquee; Harry quickly pulled up his trousers and Draco thought he was about to burst into flames like a phoenix would spontaneously do, but instead, he walked forward on the stage to face everyone.

"Happy fucking birthday to me," He said loudly, raising a non-existent glass and pretending to knock it back. "Oh and let's raise a glass to the new happy couple, Ginny Weasley and Blaise Zabini." He repeated the raising and drinking motion and backed out the same way Seamus had.

Everyone stood stunned looking back and forth at Ginny and Blaise. Harry walked back in the tent moments later. "How rude of me," He said then turned to the cake and blew out the candles, looked at it for a second and then pushed all five tiers onto the floor.

Draco felt the memory changing; he was now back in Ginny's bedroom; Harry was packing his trunk hurridly.

"Harry," Ginny whispered at the doorway. "Please let me explain."

Harry stopped packing and looked at Ginny, then shook his head and returned to packing. "You cheated on me with Zabini; I saw you kissing him today in Diagon Alley and then fucking him in your old bedroom tonight."

"He pays attention to me," Ginny shouted. "He listens to me; you are never here; you are always out till stupid o'clock in the morning drinking with Dean and Sea... and him."

"That's because they are my friends."

"And I am your girlfriend," Ginny retorted.

"Were," Harry corrected her. "You were my girlfriend."

"So that's it? We are over?" She asked tears streaming silently down her red cheeks.

Harry nodded. "After tonight you won't ever see me again."

"Come on; let's go."

Draco turned his head to present day Harry and nodded taking his hand.

He felt numb as the ground underneath disappeared, and he was once again spinning through the darkness.

He landed back in Harry's basement, feeling a significant weight in his body and suddenly overwhelmed with emotions.

*******

Harry stared ashen-faced at his boyfriend, he looked as though he was about to throw up, he wondered if it was because he had been in there for so long or because of what he saw, or both.

"Are you okay?" Harry asked quietly.

"Just give me a minute," He snapped and bent over wretching.

"Come sit down."

Draco put his hand up. "I said give me a minute."

"Sorry," Harry said, frowning slightly. He felt his stomach tighten, had Draco's opinion on Harry changed now?

Draco straightened up and walked unbalanced away from the pensieve to an armchair near the mirror of Erised.

"It wasn't what you were expecting to see was it?" Harry asked after a few minutes of silence.

Draco looked up and shook his head. "Be careful what you wish for right?"

"The reason I am not like I was last year, is because I was a complete arsehole."

Draco scoffed. "I wouldn't say a complete one."

"I was constantly struggling with my urges not to kiss my male friends when I got a teeny bit drunk; I didn't understand at the time that I was gay." He rubbed his face vigorously. "What you saw in the pensieve was a drunken closeted gay who had just come out of denial that his girlfriend had been cheating on him for months, I decided it was best to drink and spend time with Dean and Seamus than have to deal with it."

"You already knew she was cheating on you?" Draco asked with a tone of surprise.

Harry nodded. "Yeah, she wasn't very good at hiding it; I often think she didn't try on purpose."

Draco raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

"It would be an easier way out," He shrugged.

"So you ran away?"

"For three weeks, I assumed the daily prophet would be all over my birthday meltdown." He shrugged again. "But when I got back there was no mention of me or my birthday."

"That would be because of me," Draco claimed.

"You?"

"Well, only cause Blaise asked me to."

"What are you talking about?" Harry asked feeling slightly angry.

"It will be better if I show you."

Draco stood up and walked back over to the pensieve taking out his wand; he emptied the contents back into the vial. He closed his eyes and pointed the tip to his forehead and withdrew it allowing the memory to be extracted. He placed it into the pensieve and swirled it gently around.

Harry looked at him reluctantly; he wasn't prepared to go diving into someone else's memory. He let out a sigh then bent over the pensieve emerging his face inside.

He landed in Malfoy Manor; it was dark and cold. Draco was in the sitting room drinking a glass of wine and reading the daily prophet.

A house elf walked into the room. "Master Malfoy, Mr Zabini is here to see you."

Draco put the paper down and turned around to face the house elf. "You don't need to keep announcing his arrival he is perfectly capable of greeting himself." Draco snarled at the elf.

The house elf bowed and exited the room, Blaise walked in a second later wearing an all-black suit and looking extremely harassed. "To what do I owe the pleasure?" Draco asked smirking.

Blaise sat down in the armchair opposite Draco. "I need a favour," Blaise said, not sounding like he was up for Draco's pleasantries. "A massive one."

Draco sat up straighter in his seat; Harry could tell he was intrigued. "What kind of favour?"

"An illegal one,"

"Obviously if you are coming to me, but what's in it for me?"

"Satisfaction of a job well done?" Blaise snarled. "I will be in your debt if you ever need anything."

Draco looked as though he was thinking it through. "What do you need doing?" He finally asked.

"I need the daily prophet not to post anything for a while."

Draco laughed. "I thought you wanted a favour, not a miracle."

"Please Draco, there will be things coming out that will ruin mine and others lives, from tonight."

"Why, where have you been?"

"Potter's birthday party," Blaise said glumly.

"Harry Potter? The fucking chosen one, the hero of the wizarding world, precious fucking Potter?" Draco scoffed.

Blaise shifted uncomfortably in his seat. "I wasn't there for him; I was an unwanted extra."

"What happened?" Draco asked with a look of amusement. "Did you screw someone's girlfriend?"

Blaise stood up. "I will do it myself."

"Oh sit back down; I didn't realise you lost your sense of humour."

Blaise stayed standing. "So you will do it?"

Draco perused his fingers. "I guess, but you are going to tell me one of these days whose girlfriend you screwed."

Blaise nodded and thanked him before leaving the room.

Draco picked back up the newspaper and stared at it as though he was pondering how he could possibly shut down print.

The memory changed and Draco and Harry were now stood inside the daily prophet printing room. Draco took out his wand taking a step backwards and pointing it at one of the printers. "Bombarda Maxima."

There was a tremendous explosion causing bits of the printer to go flying in all directions of the room. Draco quickly cast a shield charm to protect himself.

He repeated the process for all remaining printers and checked for back up devices to make sure there was no way they couldn't print any more papers until 'safe' to do so.

Harry rose out of the pensieve and was back in his basement with Draco stood impatiently next to it.

"You see?" Draco asked. "I didn't know it was because of you, Blaise told me at his party that he asked me to protect you and he didn't think I would help him if I knew the truth."

"And would you have?" Harry asked.

"Honestly?" He shook his head. "Probably not, but if I knew what I know now, I would've."

"Thanks," Harry smirked. "You know all this truth-telling has made me hungry."

"Oh really?" Draco said closing the gap between them "How hungry?"

"Starving," Harry breathed against his neck, kissing it.

Draco smirked and stepped back taking Harry's hand. "Well then let's go eat."

~~~~~~

They sat at the kitchen table eating Harry's famous bacon sandwiches. Morty rested his head on the surface eagerly waiting for bacon; Harry had finally realised Draco was the one that was supplying Morty his food.

"You haven't been upset with me at all, you have been too full to talk," Harry hissed in Parseltongue.

"Ssssso sssssmart you are," Mort hissed back. "You ssssstill haven't told him about that mirror."

Harry narrowed his eyes. "Stay out of it."

"He can't undersssstand me anyway; I'm sssssstuck talking to you."

"Do I want to know?" Draco asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Just having a loving heart to heart," Harry lied, biting into his sandwich.

Draco passed Morty a piece of bacon and smiled satisfied with himself.

"You spoil him," Harry frowned. "He was on a strict one mice diet before you came along."

Draco smiled sheepishly, "Sorry, mother always said the key to making friends was through their stomach."

"So that explains Crabbe and Goyle," Harry muttered.

Draco was not amused and kicked him hard under the table. "They were a different kind of friendship, not like Blaise he is more like a brother."

"Did you call in your debt for the favour you did for him?" Harry asked.

"Not yet, I am saving that for something that's going to be worth my while," Draco smirked. "So tell me how did you get to where you are today?"

"When I disappeared for those three weeks, Ginny would write to me every single day; I wouldn't reply back, I would just read each one. At first, they were angry; then they would be upset and then angry again. Until they just became letters about what was going on at practice and updates about all the Weasley's including Hermione and Teddy; she would gradually talk about Blaise moving in with her which was the day I decided I was ready to leave hiding and just get on with it. I hadn't touched firewhisky at that point for two weeks or any other alcohol which helped me realise I had been a massive prick to everyone for quite some time. I went back to work and put all my focus in that, which took up most of my time, as you saw."

Draco reached across the table and grabbed Harry's hand. "I love you Harry, but you went from one extreme to another so quickly, I think I understand now."

"Understand what?" Harry asked eyeing him suspiciously.

"Where your sparkle went."

"My sparkle?" Harry laughed.

"You get a sparkle in your eyes when you stop over thinking things and just relax, when I first ran into you I didn't see it, but now I see it all the time, because you haven't had one predictable day this whole month, because Harry Potter, you thrive on unpredictability, that's what makes you, you."

"Shut up Malfoy and kiss me," Harry grinned and pulled him across the table.

 

 

 


	31. The Get Into Jail Free Card

Sunday 31st July 2005

 

It was the early morning of Harry Potter's birthday when Draco had woken up, and Harry wasn't in bed which odd he thought as he was usually snoring his head off - he looked at his watch- at six o'clock in the morning. He found himself panicking, what if something terrible had happened to him, what if he decided to go back into hiding like his last birthday? However, his panic quickly subsided when he heard a clatter in the bathroom.

"You all right Harry?" Draco called swinging his legs off the bed.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Harry called back. "Just getting dressed."

"It's six in the morning, Harry," Draco stood up and walked to the bathroom doorway.

"I have something I need to do," Harry replied, trying to tame his wild hair in the mirror.

"Enlighten me," Draco smirked.

Harry turned to face Draco looking resigned. "I am going to visit my parents grave."

"Oh," Draco said awkwardly and looked down at his own feet. "Sorry."

"It's okay; honestly, I have gone to visit them every year on my birthday since the end of the war."

"Oh," Draco repeated. "Do you want company?"

Harry's eyes widened. "You want to come with me to my parents grave?"

Draco frowned, maybe it was a bit too forward, he thought as he stared at Harry's face, he didn't look angry that he had asked, he looked surprised. "Only if you want me to come, I don't want to intrude."

Harry nodded then smiled. "Yeah, I would actually love the company."

When Draco had chucked on his clothes, he and Harry left the cottage hand in hand, and they walked through the village of Godric's Hollow. They passed a row of cottages and Draco halted when he saw the ruin of Harry's parents house.

"This is it?" Draco gasped, he stared at the wreckage in awe.

"Yep," Harry nodded solemnly. "Here look at this." Harry put his hands on the little brown gate and out from the ground rose a sign with golden letters.

_"On this spot on the night of the 31st of October 1981, Lily and James Potter lost their lives. Their son Harry remains to be the only wizard to have survived the killing curse. This house invisible to muggles has been left in it's ruined state as a monument to the Potters as a reminder of the violence that tore apart their family."_

Draco read the sign a few times and felt tears coming to the surface, he turned away, faking a cough and wiping his eyes. 

"Come on," Harry said letting go of the gate and holding Draco's hand again. They carried on through to the village and passed the few shops and pub towards the little church.

"Happy Birthday Mr Potter," A little old wizard squeaked coming out of the post office.

"Thank you," Harry replied curling his lips into a smile and face going red.

When they passed the war memorial, it turned into the statue of Harry as a baby with his parents. It had been decorated with birthday banners; That changed between "Happy Birthday and "Harry Potter."

They separated at the kissing gate at the entrance of the graveyard and joined back together on the other side. 

Draco hadn't been to a graveyard before; it wasn't something that was done in his family. He passed the headstones curiously looking at the names he could see clearly. There were many pureblood families listed that went back centuries.

Harry stopped in front of a white marble headstone and let go of his hand and knelt down.

"James Potter 27th March 1960 - 31st October 1981, Lily Potter 30th January 1960 - 31st October 1981. The last enemy that should be destroyed is death."

Draco frowned at the words not fully understanding what they meant.

Harry took out his wand and made two long stem white roses and lay them in front of the white marble headstone.

"Happy birthday Harry," Draco said quietly.

"Thanks."

*****

Three hours after visiting his parents grave Harry had not expected to have been sat in the office of the Minister of Magic, Kingsley Shacklebolt. He had received an owl an hour after he had got home requesting to see him as soon as possible. Draco hadn't been pleased he had to leave him, but he told him he would go home and let his mother know he was still alive, but Harry assumed he was feeling a bit sentimental after seeing Harry's parents grave.

"Thank you for coming in at short notice, Harry," Kingsley said sitting down at his desk. "Happy birthday, by the way."

"Thank you," Harry replied. "Have I done something wrong?"

"No, Robards has passed your recommendation on to me to replace him as Head Auror."

"Oh," Is all Harry managed to say.

"The news of a transfer came at an unusual time, I must say, it was very out of the blue." Kingsley continued rifling through papers on his desk.

Harry raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

"Well, I wasn't aware of a positioning opening up in The Ministere des Affaires Magiques; which if there were they would usually promote internally."

"So is Robards lying?" Harry asked, hoping he wasn't so he didn't have to work with him again.

"Dawlish is looking into it; he is under the impression that Robards has been up to some shady dealings."

Harry was unsure why Kingsley was confiding this information with him, but he was going to go with it. "What kind of shady dealings?"

"I don't know if you are aware of this Harry, but Death Eaters have been slipping out of sights of our Aurors."

"Yes, I have been checking the paperwork, I have been asking Robards for weeks to follow up on them, but he kept saying no."

Kinglsey looked more intently at Harry. "Can you bring me those papers, Harry?"

Harry nodded and stood up.

"Don't speak to anyone," Kingsley ordered him, and Harry nodded again.

Harry took the lift down a level to the magical law enforcement offices trying to avoid eye contact with anyone he came in contact with. He heard a few people tell him Happy birthday, which he smiled and nodded to, but he wished he had brought his invisibility cloak with him.

Annabel was sat at her desk when he got there, and she was engrossed in today's Sunday Prophet.; only noticing him when he opened his door.

"Excuse me... oh Mr Potter, sorry I didn't realise it was you," She said putting the paper down and standing up.

"No worries, just grabbing some bits," Harry told her, all the sneaking about made him feel like he should justify why he was entering his office.

Annabel frowned at him. "Yes sir, do you need me to get you anything? A coffee?"

"No thank you; I'm not staying."

She sat back down a little putout and went back to the newspaper.

"Anything I need to know?" Harry asked her before he went into his office.

"No messages, Mr Robards came to pick up some paperwork first thing."

"He did?" Harry's eyes widened, Robards never came to pick up paperwork.

"Yeah," Annabel shrugged. "He said you were late handing them in so he would do it for you, which was..."

Harry didn't hear the rest of the sentence; he was already inside his office and running to his desk. The tray with the missing Death Eaters files was empty.

"Fuck," Harry shouted and kicked his desk making it shift slightly. He checked all his drawers, knowing full well they weren't going to be there, he slumped into his chair and tried to work it out in his head. Was Robards covering up the Death Eater disappearances?

*******

Draco had found himself back in his father's office; he was reading Harry Potter's autobiography Vol.2 while his father was brewing polyjuice potion. He hadn't bothered asking him what the reason for making polyjuice potion was as he probably wouldn't like the answer he received.

He had however been curious to know why his father was in the ministry on Friday and was trying to work out the best approach to ask him.

"So..." Draco began.

Lucius looked up from the cauldron with a look of annoyance. "Yes, Draco?"

"I heard you went to see Robards on Friday," Draco said calmly.

"I did?" Lucius shrugged.

"Harry saw you," Draco said a little more agitated, he couldn't work out whether he was trying to deny it.

"Did he?" He shrugged again and stirred his cauldron.

Draco snapped his book closed and scowled at his father. "What are you up to?"

"Has it ever crossed your nosy little mind that I have my own business with Robards?"

"Like what?"

"That's my own business," Lucius snapped.

"So you have nothing to do with his transfer to France?"

"What are you talking about?" Lucius asked, he looked angry now but, Draco could tell the anger wasn't directed at him.

"Harry got told after you left his office that he was being transferred to the French Ministry of Magic."

 "Are you sure, Draco?"

"Yeah, that's what Harry told me, he is in the Ministry now talking to the Minister."

Lucius turned his back on Draco and swore.

"What's going on, Father?"

"It came to my attention by an old friend a couple of months ago, that there were whispers about Death Eaters getting worked up about something. I had contacted a few to try to find out what was going on." Lucius sat down in his armchair. "I got sent back many death threats on our families lives, but luckily the more forgiving ones kept bringing up Robards name. Being Head Auror was starting to be a bit too menial for him; he wanted a bit more power."

"So how did you get involved?" Draco asked he felt like this was going to all backfire onto his hard work the past few years.

"Robards contacted me, telling me I could get my full status back, and everything under the sun I wanted, on the condition I help him with he wants."

"And what does he want?"

"We never got that far I turned him down, which made him very angry, he has since been doing his best to take me down, threatening to get you thrown in Azkaban."

"So is that why you hired a photographer to follow me around?" Draco asked finally understanding.

"Yes, I had no idea about you and Potter until the photographer brought me the pictures. It turned out I wasn't the only one who had hired photographers, Robards was keeping a very close eye on you, and it was only a matter of time before something would be leaked to the prophet, so I had to use all the connections I had left to get things hushed up. However, you and Potter insisted on parading around together."

"So what were you doing in his office on Friday?"

"I was just giving him a friendly warning," Lucius replied, smirking.

******

"You understand how serious this is don't you Harry?" Kinglsey asked after Harry had told him that Robards had been into his office and taken the Death Eater paperwork.

Harry nodded. "But, Minister, is he going to expect me not to know he took my papers?"

"That is what I am wondering about; he seems to have a hidden agenda. How has he been acting towards you lately?"

Harry bit his lip, he didn't know if he should tell Kinglsey about the blackmail and the photographs, but he thought maybe this is the only chance he will be able to get rid of Robards.

"Harry?" Kingsley said quietly.

"Robards has been blackmailing Draco and myself with those pictures you saw; he has been threatening to send them to the Daily Prophet for weeks."

Kinglsey didn't seem shocked or surprised by what Harry had just told him which Harry couldn't tell if that was a good thing or not. "I have suspected something was going on, Arthur Weasley has been to me, he was worried about Draco, he said he had left rather spontaneously."

"That's when Robards had told me to end it with Draco, so he left."

"I see, has anything else happened?"

"Yes, He kissed me in his office, and I pushed him off me."

Kingsley leaned in, and now he looked shocked. "Really?"

Harry nodded.

"And is that everything?" Kingsley asked sternly.

"Yes Sir," Harry replied.

"Very well, I will let you get back to enjoying your birthday; try not to worry about this Robards business; I will be sorting it out."

"Yes Sir," Harry repeated and stood up.

****

 

Draco mounted the stairs to the second-level bedroom, with a small box in hand.

He stopped short at seeing the most gorgeous sight in his life.

It was late afternoon, and the sunlight that slated in through the window bathed the man he loved in soft light.

Harry was curled on his side in their bed, sleeping in the nude. The messy brown of Harry’s hair was spread across the pillow in the late afternoon sun. One arm was curled under the pillow, the other curled about his waist. Only the flimsy white sheet dragged carelessly over his creamy thighs saved his modesty, except it clung low to the slender hips. One slim ankle rested in the open on top of the sheet.

In short, Harry looked delicious enough to eat.

The sight of that sleek form, supple muscles and pale skin, sent a rush of desire to Draco’s groin. He took a deep breath, his trousers uncomfortably tight. Slowly, quietly, he walked over to the bed, unable to remove his gaze from the sleeping vision. He quickly removed his shoes and shirt, absently noting the wet towel on the back of the chair. Harry must have just taken a shower. Standing before the bed, he raked his eyes hungrily over the breathtaking form again, stopping on the uncovered ankle. His smile turned sly as an idea took him.

Draco opened the tiny box. From among the tissues inside, he took out a slim anklet. The thin piece of silver jewellery was discreet and slender, with a little golden snitch attached to it. Carefully, watching Harry for signs of waking, he attached the anklet to the exposed ankle.

He stepped back, admiring how the silver jewellery looked against the soft skin of his boyfriend. And damn, if it didn’t turn Harry's alluring image up another notch.

“Draco…?” came the soft voice.

The blond grinned at his waking lover, all too taken with his sleepy and, he never thought he would say this, somehow innocent image. “Afternoon, Harry.” He was gratified to see Harry’s rare smile of welcome.

“How long were you gone?”

“A couple of hours. Enough time for a nap, I see.”

“I was tired after waking up so early,” Harry said pointedly. “Come to bed. I missed you.”

Draco didn’t hesitate to take up on his offer. He stripped off his trousers and briefs and slid into bed. He rested against the headboard and watched Harry as the brunette finally noticed the cool, almost invisible weight on his ankle.

Harry sat up and bent his leg to examine the jewellery clearer. The pose he unintentionally assumed made Draco’s cock hardened some more.

“You like?”

“It’s an anklet.” Harry studied the silver jewellery with his usual detached curiosity. “I never had an anklet before.”

“I think it suits you. I like how it looks on you.”

Harry turned to look at Draco, blinking when he saw the smouldering desire in the grey eyes. He looked back at the anklet and his bent leg, and he smirked. “Or just how I have to look at it?”

Draco grinned. “Both.”

“Hm.” Harry coyly crawled up to him, deliberately rubbing the jewelled leg up against Draco’s desire before straddling his thighs.

“Tease.” Draco grabbed handfuls of messy hair and gently tugged Harry's head forward.

“I learnt from the best.” Was all Harry could say before Draco captured his mouth in a long arousing kiss.

He loved the way Draco kissed, thorough and demanding, delving firmly into his mouth. Harry leaned forward, wrapping his arms around Draco’s neck as he couldn’t help but kissed back. With one kiss, Draco could bring out his response; drawing him deeper into the web of passion the blonde was weaving around them. When Draco coaxed his tongue into his mouth, Harry just had to follow. He was breathless when they finally broke the kiss, grey eyes glazed with rising passion, his lips wet and kiss-swollen.

Draco smiled, tracing the flush on a high cheekbone.

Harry in passion was very sexy.

He Harry his hands over the pale soft form, caressing the compact and well-defined muscles. One hand snaked around the narrow waist to stroke the small of Harry’s back, gently pressing him forward. His other hand reached up and began to play with a pale pink nipple.

Harry moaned, arching his body to the skilful touch. His head fell back in pleasure as he tugged Draco’s head forward, directing him to his other nipple. Draco resisted his urging. Instead, he placed a series of nipping kisses along Harry’s collarbone, nuzzling and licking his way up the ivory column of his neck.

His brunette lover collapsed against him when Draco began nibbling along the perfect shell of an ear. He flexed his hips, rubbing his hardness against Harry’s desire, and the brunette moaned a low sultry sound.

“Draco…” came the breathy pant. “Take me…please.”

The blond left Harry’s ear, prompting another groan of disappointment. He lifted Harry’s head and began to nuzzle and nip the neck. “In due time.” He murmured against the smooth arch of his neck.

The hand that was playing with the nipple moved downward and grasped their hard cocks together. Harry moaned again as Draco began to pump slowly, up and down, slowly driving him crazy. He didn’t notice when he had reached down to help Draco, or when the blond removed one of his pale, slender hands from his task and placed it over a peaked nipple.

“Play with your nipple,” Draco whispered hotly.

Too far gone, Harry obediently played with the hard nub of flesh, tweaking and twisting it between slender fingers, his eyes closed in pleasure.

Draco watched him, grey eyes gone dark with desire as Harry writhed sensually on his lap. Grasping the narrow hips, he pulled Harry close and took his other nipple in his mouth, suckling and pulling. Harry let out a cry at a particular hard nip, shuddering in pleasure and pain. Unconsciously he arched back, pushing against Draco’s mouth, wanting more of the same pleasure.

Watching Harry in his pleasure, how his fingers were playing with his nipple gave Draco an idea. He drew back from his lover, gently removing their hands from their cocks. Green eyes drifted open, dazed and confused, as he laid Harry back on the bed.

“Draco…?”

“Play with yourself.” green eyes widened. Draco smiled to reassure his lover, sensing his uncertainty and sudden shyness. “It’s all right. Go on; let me see you pleasure yourself.”

A shy blush bloomed over Harry’s face as he hesitatingly began. Creamy thighs spread apart as slender hands began to gently stroke over his erection, lightly, teasingly, the fingers barely touching. His beautiful green eyes fell half-closed as pleasure shuddered through him once more.

Suddenly he grasped his erection firmly and pumped hard once, twice. He gasped, hips lifting upwards in response. He drew up his legs, exposing himself to Draco’s view, as he caressed and gently squeezed his balls. He lazily, sensually sucked on his fingers in time with his strokes on his cock. All the while, his gaze never left Draco, keenly aware of the smouldering grey eyes watching his every move.

Draco could not take his eyes away from Harry, one hand stroking his own erection in time with Harry’s strokes. The show Harry was putting on for him turned him on like nothing ever would. Somehow the anklet highlighted Harry’s passion, made the show more erotic. He groaned aloud when Harry brought his fingers to the dark tiny pucker guarding the entrance to his warmth and began to just trace the ring of muscles.

“Draco…” Harry sighed, his name. “I want you in there. I want your beautiful hard cock inside me, filling me.”

Draco groaned again, so incredibly hard that he could burst. He itched to end the game and just take the brunette, but he forced himself to hold back, wanting to see how much further Harry was willing to go.

Harry moved his hand to his weeping erection, coating the fingers with his precum. Then he reached for his own entrance again, moaning as he inserted one finger into his own warmth. “Can you feel what I want, Draco?” Harry began to slowly thrust his finger, mimicking the rhythm they both knew so well. “You in me, taking me, using me. Oh, Draco…”

The blonde couldn’t take it anymore. His blood on fire, Draco crawled forward and nestled between Harry’s parted thighs. Quickly slicking up his fingers, he removed Harry’s slender digits and roughly inserted two of his own into the tight heat, making the brunette cry out as pain-pleasure seared through him.

“Is this what you want, Harry?” he growled hoarsely.

Harry could only moan and trembled, canting his hips upwards so Draco could go deeper.

“Answer me, Potter. Is this what you want?”

“Y-yes!” The brunette writhed helplessly on his fingers, begging without words for more.

Draco complied, inserting a third finger, stretching the tight channel. He deliberately avoided touching Harry’s prostate, torturing the brunette with the deprivation.

“Draco!” Harry cried in frustration.

“Yes?”

“Take me; damn it!”

“Say please, first.” Draco grinned at the string of curses Harry hurled at him. Deliberately, he stroked Harry’s sweet spot once, prompting a loud cry of pleasure, and removed his fingers completely.

Ignoring Harry’s curse of disappointment, Draco urged the brunette onto his hands and knees. Hands on the pale round bottom, he parted the cheeks and licked.

Harry shrieked. God! That felt so good, so sinfully good. Arms trembling too much to prop him up further, his upper torso slumped against the bed, which had the effect of hitching his hips up higher. He unconsciously splayed his legs wider, allowing Draco freer access. Harry clutched handfuls of the sheets, biting the cloth, as he felt a warm wet solid presence licking his pucker, drilling into him, stretching him.

Sensing that Harry was on the verge of coming, Draco rose to his knees and brought the pale narrow hips closer to his groin. He rubbed the tip of his erection against the stretched entrance, causing Harry to shudder and moan his name.

“Well, Harry?” He rubbed against the stretched entrance some more. “Will you beg me?”

“Please…Draco.… I can’t take it anymore. Take me.”

Slowly, Draco began to push his way in, past the tight ring of muscle and into the tight welcoming heat. Harry groaned when he stopped again. “Beg me some more,” Draco growled.

By this time, Harry was completely at his mercy. “More, Draco. Please,…” Harry’s voice hitched as Draco began to pick up his pace. “Fuck me. Ride me. Use me. I’m yours.” His words broke off in a cry as Draco changed his angle and rubbed right across his prostate. “Yes! Fuck me! Hard…!”

Draco growled and began to thrust faster and harder into the sweet tight warmth that was Harry’s body. Harry cried out with every stroke across his sweet spot, willing and yielding beneath his lover. Draco grasped Harry’s hips so tight he was sure there would be bruises tomorrow and pounded into him at a relentless pace.

Harry stiffened, crying out as his climax burst upon him, staining his torso and the sheets below with his semen. Above him, Draco threw his head back as he gave in to his own climax with a last violent thrust, hands digging into Harry’s hips as he came, coating Harry’s insides with his cum.

Draco convulsed, making the last few thrusts, as the orgasm drained from him. He collapsed on his brunette lover, both of them falling over onto their sides, gasping hard as they tried to catch their breath. Beneath him, Harry was completely limp, eyes closed in post-coital bliss.

It was a long while before Draco could move. He propped himself up on his elbows, easing his weight off the smaller man beneath him. “You ok?”

Though his eyes were still closed, a satisfied smile curved Harry’s full lips. “Hmm…blissfully so.”

Draco grinned smugly and kissed his cheek tenderly. “I think the anklet is a very good idea.”

“Too bad I can’t wear it often.”

“Why?”

Green eyes finally opened. Harry smirked up at the crestfallen Draco. “If I don’t remove it, we’ll never get anything done.”

"That's the whole point," Draco smirked and kissed him tenderly on the lips. "Just keep it on for the rest of the day."

*****

"We need to talk," Draco had told Harry when they were sitting comfortably together on Harry's sofa, fully clothed.

Harry felt the heat in his cheeks and wondered if he had done something wrong. "Oh okay, what's up?"

"I went to see my father today, and he told me something about Robards," He paused looking at Harry's reaction. "He said he had contacted by him a couple of months ago about helping gain power, and a couple of Death Eaters have mentioned him."

"I thought you said your father wasn't in contact with any Death Eaters?" Harry said trying to remain as calm as possible.

"It's true, he wasn't, but my father said he had been hearing things and wanted to find out," Draco replied taking Harry's hand. "Anyway, my father turned him down and has been receiving threats to get me thrown into Azkaban, all this stuff Robards has been doing to us has been to get back at my father."

"We need to tell Kingsley," Harry said. "They are doing a full enquiry on him at work already; this can help."

"My father is already there now; he is going to tell him everything; I just hope it doesn't come back around and bite him in the ass."

"I will vouch for him, if it does," Harry said softly rubbing the back of his hand with his thumb.

"Thanks, Harry," Draco smiled and looked at the clock. "Shit, we need to get ready."

"I really don't want a party. I told you yesterday," Harry moaned.

"I have made some adjustments since then; I promise you will love it; Carpe Diem."

"Fine," Harry frowned and folded his arms.

~~~~~~

Harry had been blind-folded by Draco and was side-along Apparated to an undisclosed location. He was trying to use his other senses to work out where he was, but he couldn't hear anything apart from buzzing in his ear, which he assumed Draco must have put the muffliato charm on him. He was never a person who could recall where he was by smell either, so he was pretty much at Draco's mercy... again.

Harry was being guided through a door as he felt the threshold beneath his feet. A few moments later the blindfold had vanished, and the muffliato lifted.

"Happy Birthday."

He was in Draco's new diner and was genuinely surprised as he wasn't facing the long list of people he saw on the parchment the day before, he was with The Weasley's, Blaise, Dean, Seamus, Luna, Neville, Hermione, Hannah and Teddy.

The tables and chairs had been shifted so there was just one long table down the middle; it had large platters of sandwiches and giant jugs of butterbeer and the odd few bottles of Firewhisky.

Harry and Draco took the two remaining empty chairs at the head of the table.

"Thank you," Harry whispered into Draco's ear. "This is perfect."

"You're not upset then?" Draco asked him hesitantly.

"No way," He paused and looked at the platters of sandwiches. "Are they just bacon and just tuna?"

Draco smirked and nodded. "Only the best for my boyfriend."

Draco flicked his wand and all the glasses on the table filled, they followed his lead and raised their glass. "To Harry."

"To Harry," everyone sang.

~~~~~

Harry had eaten a lot of sandwiches in such a small amount of time and was about to burst it felt. He stood up to stretch his legs. He made his way to Teddy who was sat between Blaise and Ginny, which was a miracle that they could be separated.

He kneeled beside his chair. "Hey Tedster," He muttered awkwardly realising he hadn't called him Tedster in a while.

Teddy frowned up at him. "Hi, Uncle Harry."

"I think I owe you an apology."

Teddy's eyes widened curiously. "You do?"

"Yeah, I have been a bit awol on you haven't I?" He frowned apologetically.

"What's awally?" Teddy asked tilting his head confused.

Harry laughed. "Awol, not awally, you wally; what I am trying to say is I have been a selfish Godfather."

He shrugged still not correctly understanding what he was talking about.

"Well I am sorry," Harry said. "I promise you I am going to be around you so much you will be begging me to go away."

Teddy smiled so widely he looked like he would burst. "Really? You promise?"

"I really promise, you can sleepover anytime you want, we can fly our brooms around your grandma's on a Sunday."

Harry could see what Draco meant about the sparkle in the eye's as he saw teddy shining brightly at him. He jumped off his chair and wrapped his arms around Harry. "Thank you, Uncle Harry."

After successfully making up with Teddy he made his way around to Dean and Seamus, who he used to spend nearly every weekend with up until the incident at his last birthday.

"Hey, guy's, thanks for coming," He said thinking it would be the better approach.

"Hey Harry, Happy birthday," They said together.

"Thank you," He smiled. "Look I just want to let you know I am sorry about my behaviour last year, I know we haven't really addressed what happened, and I don't really want to go in depth..."

"Harry, you don't need to apologise," Seamus, said cutting him off. "We were both drunk, you maybe more than me, but I understood what you were going through at the time, we were together all the time, then it was just something that happened."

"Yeah, mate," Dean said agreeing. "We have always been here for you if you needed us; we are even soberer now."

Harry chuckled with them and gave them both a warm hug. "Thanks, we are going to have that guys night soon I promise."

"Draco is welcome to join in if he wants," Seamus said nodding his head Draco's way.

"Thank's Seamus, I will let him know." Harry stood up and moved along the table giving Mr and Mrs Weasley each a hug.

"How are you dear?" Mrs Weasley asked, squeezing him hard.

"I feel incredible, I feel like I have just woke up from a long sleep," Harry told her candidly.

"You seem much happier, a bit peaky, but I am sure once you have had a few of my Sunday lunches you will be back to normal."

"Most definitely," Harry agreed and kissed her cheek.

"Harry, might I have a word with you in private?" Mr Weasley asked.

"Of course," Harry said standing straight. "I'm sure Draco won't mind us using his office."

"I would actually like to speak with both of you," He smiled weakly and got out of his seat.

They walked over to Draco who was now kneeled in front of Teddy, talking with Ginny and Blaise.

"Mr Weasley wants to talk to us in private," Harry whispered in his ear.

Draco stood up and stretched; he led the way to his office which was still empty as he hadn't had a chance to move anything in properly. He locked the door and cast muffliato.

"I was called into Kingsley's office before I left, they have arrested Gawain Robards."

Harry and Draco gaped at each other. "They have?" Harry asked feeling a sense of relief wash over him.

"Yep, your father," He turned to Draco. "Came in earlier and gave evidence against Robards. Ron and Dawlish searched his office and found a flask of polyjuice potion, clippings of white blonde hair and photographs of you swapping a door handle."

Harry's eyebrows furrowed, and his eyes darted at Draco.

"It looks as though he was planning on framing you along with all the blackmail he has done."

"So what will happen to him now?" Draco asked avoiding Harry's glare.

"He will stand trial tomorrow morning and probably be sentenced to Azkaban."

"So he has been using polyjuice potion, where was it?" Harry asked crossing his arms, he was feeling angry, but something was keeping him calm. "Did he deny it was his?"

"Of course he denies it, he wasn't going to admit it was he?" Arthur chuckled. "It was locked nicely in his desk drawer along with your paperwork on the missing Death Eaters."

Harry inhaled and exhaled slowly, he knew very well Draco and his father might as well have tied all the evidence in a pretty pink bow and handed it to Kingsley Shacklebolt himself. He knew he should be furious and shout at Draco, but he was tired of it, he just had to accept the fact Robards deserved to go to Azkaban for the shady things he has been doing. He was headed there with or without the polyjuice potion.

"Thanks for telling us," Harry finally said after fighting the urge to tell the full truth.

"You both understand, you especially Harry might be called to give your witness statement."

Harry nodded. "Okay, I think I can do that."

Draco nodded too and unlocked the door for Mr Weasley.

He exited the office leaving Harry and Draco alone together, Draco was nervous he knew Harry figured out what he did.

"Save it," Harry said when he had opened his mouth to speak. "We don't need to talk about it; what's done is done."

Draco closed his mouth again and smirked. "I like this Harry,"

"Oh, you only like me?" Harry pouted.

Draco moved closer backing him against the closed office door. "I suppose you will do," He teased, kissing him on the lips and reaching his arm around to the handle; he opened it slightly letting Harry move out the way. "Shall we?"

They returned back to the table, Draco went back to talking to Teddy and Harry went and spoke to Fred and George who were eagerly holding his birthday present.

Harry took it eyeing them suspiciously, he pulled back the brown wrappings and saw a book, Harry Potter Vol. 4.

"How did you get that?" Draco gasped across the table. "It's not supposed to be out yet."

"When you know who the author is, anything is possible," Fred smirked.

"You know who the author is?" Harry asked stunned. "No one knows who the author is."

"Let's just say we are practically related," George smirked.

Harry turned around and looked at all the Weasleys around the table, it couldn't be a Weasley, could it? It would explain how they know so much about Harry he supposed.

"J.K.R?" Harry muttered trying to work out if there was a connection. JK..R, JKR, Joker?"

"Say George I think he has figured it out," Fred nudged his twin.

"You could be right there Fred."

"Wait," Harry pointed at them. "You two?"

Fred bowed, and George curtsied. "Us," They said together.

"I KNEW IT," Ginny shouted across the table.

"But why?" Harry asked. "Why didn't you just ask me?"

George perused his fingers, "We didn't want all that, fame it's exhausting."

"Yeah, we didn't need extra bags of fan mail," Fred said. "You're not going to sue us though, right?"

Harry snorted. "No, of course not, but you know I have a pensieve you can borrow."

The twins smiled widely. "Thanks, Harry, Happy Birthday."

Harry moved next to Ron and Hermione, they were deep in talk and Ron had his hand on her small bump. "Hey," Harry smiled feebly.

"Interesting birthday party," Hermione said patting the empty seat next to her.

"It's definitely that," Harry agreed.

"Ron was just telling me what happened at work today, I can't believe it, I mean I can but, I didn't realise there was all that other stuff."

"Me neither," Harry said unsure whether it was a lie. "Have you got a lot of paperwork to do now?" He teased Ron.

Ron grunted. "Now I know how you feel." Harry picked up a sandwich and flung it at him, they all laughed. "It could be worse I suppose, I could be facing Azkaban."

"Yeah, really puts things into perspective," Harry agreed, rolling his eyes.

*******

Draco stood at the head of the table and called for attention, everyone stared at him expectantly. He felt it would be a good time to say something to Harry and give him his present. He had been so proud to watch Harry make amends with his friends, even though they all understood and wouldn't have fallen out with him.

"I would like to thank everyone for coming today to celebrate Harry's birthday, and for allowing me to change the plan last second." He pulled out an envelope from his jacket. "Harry Potter this has been the craziest 31 days of my life, when we met in Madam Malkin's shop I would never have thought I would have taken this journey with you, and now as your boyfriend, I want to take even more journeys with you, so I have got you this."

Harry took the envelope and pulled a piece of parchment and read. "Portkey acceptance form to the United States of America."

"Will you go with me?" Draco asked feeling slightly bashful.

"Of course I will," Harry replied, he leaned over and kissed him on the lips.

~~~~~~~~

Harry backed up toward the bedroom, both of them tumbling to the bed. The moonlight was streaming in the window, silvering the sheets and Draco's skin. They stroked and massaged each other through their clothes, then removed the clothing with skilled practice. Both kissed tenderly and lovingly, their hands roaming well-travelled territory, but neither man ever got enough of the journey.

They rubbed their bodies together, erections hard and taut between them. Harry nibbled on Draco's ear, his lover gasping, and Draco cupped the peachy arse and squeezed, Harry, moaning in his ear. Harry poured all his love for his boyfriend into his kisses. Draco's body moved beneath him, passion building between them.

Yet that passion was gentle at the same time. They were not interested in wild passion tonight. Oh, no, not the losing-one-mind's kind of passion. What they wanted was sweet, gentle loving. And if they got a little excited, okay.

And that was why they whispered and moaned and rubbed against each other, lost in each other's gorgeous eyes and satin skins. Love so sweet and gentle flowed between them, tiny stars prickling their vision.

Then they lay quietly, Harry finally opening his eyes to drink in Draco's star-kissed skin. He kissed the rosy mouth and laid his head on the smooth chest, falling asleep as Draco's hand stroked his messy dark hair.

"Happy Birthday, Harry."

 


	32. The Epilogue

Saturday 1st July 2006

 

Harry Potter entered Madam Malkin's dress shop midday Saturday afternoon; he found himself to becoming a regular customer as of late, he did enjoy wearing robes other than his Auror robes especially ones that had been tailored to fit his body like an extra skin. He made his way over to the men's section after hearing Madam Malkin tell him she is just with a client.

He rifled through the suits picking out the ones he liked the look of; there was a purple velvet suit on the rack which reminded him of the outfit he wore to Neville's engagement party the year before. It was weird to think they were married and pregnant with their first child now; he thought as he brushed his hand against the smooth velvet.

The fitting room curtains behind him drew back; he turned round to see Madam Malkin bristle out followed by Draco Malfoy, his white blonde hair and pointed chin looking as striking as ever. He was wearing a matching three-piece suit in blue wool blend check, with a dark purple shirt and light grey tie. Harry felt hot under his collar.

"Harry," Draco greeted with a smile.

"Draco," Harry nodded and smiled back.

"What's your excuse for being late this time?" Draco scolded him.

"Sorry," Harry frowned. "Kingsley held a head of departments meeting."

"Does he know it's our engagement party tonight?" Draco shook his head.

"He can't put a meeting off cause we left getting our suits till last minute," Harry smirked.

"I suppose, anyway show me what you have picked out."

Harry lifted up each hanger showing each suit and scowling when Draco took them off him and shook his head. "What's wrong with that one?" Harry asked when he took away a pale blue suit.

"It's like you don't care what you wear to our party."

"I don't," Harry replied rolling his eyes.

Draco sighed and walked over to the men's section flicking through the suits Harry had just been through, he pulled out an ice grey three-piece suit. "Try this is on."

Harry took the suit, strolled into the fitting room and stripped down into his boxers. He put the suit on muttering to himself about being annoyed at Draco. When he looked at himself in the mirror, his demeanour changed and he thought he actually looked hot. He smiled as he turned around and checked out his arse in the mirror, correction, Draco's arse, He smirked to himself.

He pulled back the curtains to show his Fiance how he looked.

"This is why you should trust my judgement more," Draco told him revelling in the fact he knew what he was talking about.

"Ok, fine I look good," Harry sneered. "I don't think it will need much tailoring, do you?"

Madam Malkin walked round from behind the counter and walked around him to get a better look from all directions. "Hm, let's see." She took out her wand and flicked, measuring tape started flying here and there up against all parts of his body. "I think just a few adjustments should do it."

*******

Harry and Draco were sat around the table in The Burrow kitchen. Teddy, now eight was sat in between them; He had been sleeping over at their house a lot more in the past year, Harry hadn't gone back on his promise to him and with Draco moving in he wanted to be around them all the time.

Harry also kept his promise to Mrs Weasley and has not missed a Sunday dinner since they had returned from America.

Draco had taken him to all the popular Wizarding places they even went to visit MACUSA where he had been offered a job on their Magical Law Enforcement department, but Harry politely turned them down as he had been promoted to Head Auror the day after Gawain Robards had been sentenced to Azkaban.

It took Harry a lot of convincing to accept the promotion, it took Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Blaise and Draco to nag him to say yes.

Draco had gone back to his old job with Mr Weasley at The Ministry part-time he still owned the diner, and it was thriving better than ever, but he had enough trust in the staff he had hired to be able to manage without him a few days a week while he continues to find dark artefacts.

Hermione and Ron had a baby girl named Rose, they could tell early on she was going to inherit Hermione's cleverness and Ron's bright red hair. The first time Harry and Draco had her for the night was the start of Draco asking if they would ever have one someday, to which Harry assumed they would.

"How's the new book coming?" Draco asked Fred and George also known as J.K.R. After the successful sales of the last book, Fred and George had decided to buy Zonko's joke shop in Hogsmeade, they had been discussing it for years, but it had never come to fruition.

"It's the best one we have ever written, thanks to Harry letting us borrow his Pensieve," Fred said appreciatively to Harry.

"I will be expecting a cut, for this one," Harry laughed half-heartedly.

Fred and George both saluted.

Moments later Ginny gasped across the table, everyone turned their heads to look at her.

"What is it dear?" Mrs Weasley asked her when she stared open-mouthed pointing between Harry and Draco.

"What?" Harry asked her raising a brow.

"I predicted this happening," Ginny said in amazement.

"Predicted what?" Draco asked her mimicking everyone else's confusion.

"You two," She replied. "Do you remember, last year at Neville's engagement party, I said to Harry maybe it will be your engagement party next year. And Blaise you said to Draco you could have a joint one."

Blaise looked at Ginny like she was crazy. "I don't remember that."

"It really happened," Ginny said in protest. "Do you remember Harry?"

"I was pretty drunk that night, I was lucky I managed to get home," Harry smiled.

She growled at him. "Draco, you remember don't you?"

Draco shrugged and sipped his Butterbeer.

"Well it did happen," Ginny said and slumped down in her chair.

"Who is having Rose tonight?" Harry asked Hermione and Ron opposite him.

"My mum and dad," Hermione replied ignoring Ron's look of objection.

Since Ron had become a father he had been extremely overprotected about anyone looking after Rose, he went as far as taking extended paternity leave. He only let Harry and Draco babysit because it was their wedding anniversary and Hermione threatened to divorce him if he didn't let them.

"You should've asked me," Harry said.

Draco gave Harry a scolding look. "I'm sure our guests wouldn't notice one half of the engaged couple missing," Draco said sarcastically.

*******

The Engagement party was in full swing the several courses had been consumed, and Harry and Draco thought now were as good of a time to make their speeches and announce who they want their best man to be.

They stood up on the stage and called attention to their friends and family in the room. Harry saw Pansy Parkinson, Editor of the number one wizarding magazine, Witch Weekly, take out a note pad and quill from her clutch bag. The magazine with their interview broke the record for magazine sales, which was previously held by the Quibbler for Harry's interview in his fifth year at school.

"Good evening everyone," Draco said when the chatter had died out. "We would like to thank you all for coming today, we appreciate how accepting you have been about our relationship. I know the Daily Prophet did not say some very nice things last year, but that's why they aren't invited to our wedding, which will be February 14th next year."

Harry grabbed hold Draco's hand and gave it a squeeze, Draco took the commentary about their relationship the hardest, he lost a few friends because they were homophobic, but when he realised he was better without them, he didn't care as much.

"This time last year," Draco continued. "I had met Harry for the first time since we had left school and we had been set up by our two friends Blaise and Ginny with the worst dates imaginable, no offence Ernie and Zacharias. Their plan had actually worked, and Harry and I had a weird connection that seemed to keep drawing us back to each other. Don't get me wrong there were a lot of lying and arguments, but last month on my birthday Harry got down on one knee and asked me to marry him."

"And he said Yes," Harry cheered.

"Obviously," Draco laughed and rolled his eyes. "We have decided who we want to each have as our best man, do you want to ask yours first, Harry?"

Harry got off the stage and walked over to his red-haired best friend Ron Weasley and got down on one knee. "Will you Ronald Billius Weasley be my best man?"

Ron went bright red in the face from laughing nodded his head. "I thought you would never ask."

Draco jumped off the stage and got down on one knee in front of his best friend, Blaise Zabini. "Blaise Zabini, will you do me the greatest honour of being my best man?"

Blaise put a hand on his chest. "Who me? Of course, I will."

They went back on stage and toasted to their two best men, and everyone stood up and toasted to Harry and Draco.

Harry looked Draco in the eyes, completely head over heels. "To things in common?"

Draco winked. "To things in common."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading my story it was so amazing to write.
> 
>  
> 
> please let me know in the comments your thoughts always happy to hear advice. (No mean comments please)


End file.
